Star of Jerusalem
by lindam2254
Summary: He left to Jerusalem to find the only thing he anymore desired in his life; forgiveness. But he did not foresee this journey to give him back everything he believed to have lost. Or that his faith to the one who created the world would be restored by a single act of kindness. Deep within his heart he wished to find it. His kingdom of heaven.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yo people! BD**

**Okay, here's the introduction chapter to my story of Kingdom of Heaven. It is not finished yet, but I miss publishing so much that I though of putting this up to maybe see some reactions to it ;)**

**Sooo, this story is a tribute to one fellow writer (Goldenscar), who has given me awesome support during my first ever written fanfic series of POTC. One character shall be included into the story later on to thank this wonderful person, who always gave me the reviews I so much thirsted. But not before I can overcome my writer's block, I don't know when more chaps will be coming up. I'd really like to finish the whole thing and read it through to see the whole picture before that.**

**But all in all, this is for you Goldie! And to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy... ;DD ****  
**

**And of course I hope you all who read this would like it! I've had very fun myself writing this story. So welcome all boys and girls, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in Kingdom of Heaven. Only my own plot line and characters.

**_:3_**

**-lindam2254 **

* * *

_-Near small village in France, 1184-_

Snow. It fell silently and lazily from the grey skies, landing on the woman's face as she directed her eyes to stare up the twirl of them in the wind, pushing the cool snowflakes against her, playing around her and decorated her dark lashes. She blinked them away and smiled. She had been born to the heat of the deserts, but she would miss this beautiful sight after leaving it. She believed she would never again see snow in her life. As she was going home.

Her heart twitching for joy the woman straightened her posture and now gazed ahead. Her guards had surrounded her so that she would not try to run, but as if she would do that. Even if she woud have been able, she did not wish to run. If she had not been bought, she would not have been sent to her homeland along these men. So they were the only ones able to give her the opportunity to see her home again, only if she did not run. Besides she had nothing to run away from. This was her life. Had been last 10 years, and she had accepted it long ago, knowing she had nothing better to expect.

So was it wrong to enjoy even simple sight of snowfall? No. She had learnt to store even slight moments of happiness in her memories, to give her strength when everything else seemed hopeless. That way she could live.

She heard the shackles rounding her wrists jingle as she then lifted herself higher, detecting a small village not far away from the road they followed. It had not many houses, not more than 30 or 40 with straw ceilings, but what dominated the scenery was the great castle of a landlord who obviously governed these lands as his own. The woman let her eyes round the village and she smiled slightly, seeing the goats and other animals wander around the place. It was quite idyllic place, even being so small, situated in middle of the wintry countryside. Lives in this place must've been peaceful…

The woman heard her guards discuss it to be wise for them to fill their waterskins at that village. She of course stayed silent as a captive she was, one of the men now handing her a cloak to cover herself as it was custom when they arrived to places with people. The men did not want anyone to see her. And obviously she said nothing against. Just put on the cloak, covering her head with the hood and her rich robes with the coarse grey fabric, hiding her form from the curious eyes of the villagers.

She felt relief. She wished for a moment of rest. She had sat on the saddle the whole day and half of the last night.

The men directed their horses toward the road to the village, riding toward it. The woman rode in middle of them, letting her gaze wander under the large hood which shadowed her face completely, giving her the possibility to examine the townspeople they then started to pass as crossed the village. All those men, women and children gave the group curious gazes as they continued, the woman looking back at them from the shadows darkening her features. She smiled as she saw a child trip down accidentally into a puddle of mud.

Soon she noticed more separated building from the rest village come to sight. Well it wasn't a house, but she reckoned it was used as a shop of some kind. And whoever had the responsibility of it seemed to live in actual farmhouse a little farther away from the shop, which was situated on a small hill of some kind. And closer they rode, the woman could start to hear the echoes of metal being pounded, the wind carrying the sound in her ears. And then she understood the building they were nearing to be a blacksmith shop.

The first three men of the group rode next to the shop, the woman stopping behind them as the rest of the three stayed behind her white mare, waiting, as then abruptly the loud and somehow intense pounding came to a stop. A young boy stepped forth under the open shop's roof, hold up by sturdy beams, looking questionable. The leader of the woman's captors nodded toward the boy.

"Where's your master?" he asked, the boy glancing behind him.

Another voice of clanging metal cut the air as whatever had been worked on was shoved away, another man now stepping into sight behind the boy. His expression was rather indifferent as he gazed at this stranger, who had apparently asked for him.

"Are you master of this shop?" the leader of the captors asked. The younger blacksmith's expression did not change from that nonchalant and depressed, but he nodded briskly, not talking. The captor pulled out his waterskin, throwing it to the assistant boy.

"We need water. We have to get going on our road, but we have run out", the man continued now dismounting, taking out a pouch of money, handing a couple of coins to the assistant. "I pay extra. If you'd sent your apprentice to get us some water we'd be grateful. After that we go from bothering a man at work."

The blacksmith examined these six men with his brown, somehow dead eyes with no expression. But his interest was not awakened before his gaze hit the form on a white mare in middle of the men, he not being able to tell what he looked like as his whole being was covered by a worn out grey cloak. But as this blacksmith now examined the mysterious form more, he noted the delicate hands, smooth and a pair which had not seen even one day of work, which hold the horse's reins. Woman's hands.

He now even frowned a little as the animal let out low neighs, stomping a little on her place. The figure did not even turn to look at the blacksmith. Just stared forward.

The master of the shop then waved at his apprentice without a word and sent him to get the asked barrel of water. And soon the boy came, then fetching quickly some cups and filled them, offering them to the men who drank, then starting to fill their waterskins. The blacksmith followed them as always indifferent, but his attention was drawn to the cloaked form again who sat still, not moving in an attempt of drinking with the others.

Just as the six strangers finished filling their flasks, there was quite strong gust of cold air and the blacksmith next followed with his dull eyes as it shook the heavy cloak, but did not reveal the features of this woman against his expectations. The blacksmith eyed at her in a quick moment of wonder until waved at his assistant again, who filled another cup with water and then gave it to his master.

The six men froze as they then saw the blacksmith direct his earlier completely expressionless eyes, but which now had a hint of curiosity in them, up to the mounted woman. He stepped closer and stopped beside the horse. He eyed at the hood covered head once more, being able to see only the tip of lashes behind it.

It was odd, but at that moment he would have wanted to pull away that hood to reveal who that woman was. As there was no doubt this rider to be a female as now the blacksmith saw the hands holding the reins better, them indeed being hands of a lady, not scratched or worn from working. They were strangely tanned to this kind of environment, but as said delicate all the same. And the nails were painted and well taken care of.

He found it peculiar that the woman did not turn even now, but only shifted her hand, him however hearing then a small jingle due the movement. And as his eyes dropped he noticed an edge of a shackle peeking under the woman's sleeve. He felt confusion, but then offered the cup politely.

"My lady", he stated, making slight smile. But it was forced and only polite. Smiling felt unnatural to him now. Meaningless.

The blacksmith next gazed at the mare, seeing the gold decorating the reins. Was this woman a noble hidden under that common, poor cloak of a traveler? The woman took the given drink, either now not turning to him.

The blacksmith watched in wonder as this faceless woman lifted the cup and drank, then handed the cup back to him not saying a word either. Not even a small word of thank you. But however as he took a hold of the wooden cup again, he then felt the woman's hand press momentarily against his palm, making him gasp. But as he gazed up to her he could sense the thankfulness even through that one light touch without words, before the small hand retreated and took a hold of the reins again, the woman still not giving him a glance.

"Thank you", the leader of the group of men then said nodding, quite hastily mounting his horse. "Thanks to you we can carry on. May God be with you."

The rest of the men now mounted too as the young blacksmith nodded briskly. He did not bother to show his obvious disbelief when it came to God being with him, that same nonchalant expression returning on his face as he then turned. He walked back inside the shop to continue working.

But he did not see as the head which had been strictly directed forward now turned a little, dark eyes of the woman giving his separating back a smiling gaze, until she encouraged the mare after the first two guards. They continued their journey forward against the lazy, but quite bitter blizzard of the early winter.

On their way the woman then saw three men beside a big cross placed on the plains, wrapped body laying on the frozen ground, two of them digging a grave. The woman frowned as she rode past, seeing a face of a female peek from the covers, pale and her lips blue in death. She turned her eyes away from that sad sight, the three men gazing at her and her escort as they passed. One of them was a priest she concluded.

"Crap", the leader of the woman's captors then said, stopping momentarily in middle of the hill. "Crusaders."

All men now halted as they and the woman saw indeed a small group of knights of the Holy war approach, riding down the hill they were climbing, wearing their armors and weapons in all their glory. The woman eyed at them and her gaze found one man, who seemed quite superior to others. He was a lord, most likely.

"Let's get the hell out of here", other of her captors mused. "We just have to get her out of this country as quickly as possible. And I'd rather not have any clashes with crusaders. They are dangerous folk to meet with."

And so they carried on, passing the other small caravan of men as they rode down instead, toward the village. The woman did not turn her eyes to gaze at the crusaders, riding forward herself, but the eyes of the man she had presumed as a lord examined her as curiously as the young blacksmith's had not but a moment ago. One of his men leant toward him.

"My lord, who might've those people been?" sergeant asked, curious. The lord thought a moment.

"Just travelers. Nothing more."

Back at his shop the young blacksmith once more drowned his pains and thoughts into work, grabbing the piece of metal he had been working on again and started to mold it after keeping it in the hot fireplace a moment. His apprentice stood still outside, watching after the strangers who were now galloping out of sight after passing another small caravan of people approaching the village.

But then something flew against the assistant boy's leg. And as he looked down he saw a silky scarf, flutter in the wind at his feet. The colors and the print of it told him no one in that village could have owned it. He picked it up and turned, returning back inside and went to his master. He didn't take much interest in him or the scarf the boy was holding.

"This was on the ground. The lady dropped this, master", the boy said, the blacksmith stopping reluctantly his working and gave the scarf brief glance. He turned his eyes away indifferent.

"One of them was a woman, wasn't it?" the boy specified.

"Run after them and return the scarf to the lady", his master only stated, continuing to pound the metal bar.

"They are too far master", the boy answered, the blacksmith once again stopping and lowered the hammer.

He said nothing but then sighed and took the scarf, nodding to the boy to go continue his working. The boy went and the blacksmith then was left examining the scarf. She would never have it back it seemed…

He pushed the scarf in his pocket, leaving it out of his mind and once again continued working himself. As long as new neighs of horses woke his attention and his apprentice once again stopped his doings and stared out of the shop, new horsemen approaching.

The blacksmith cursed in his mind. How many would there be passing by today? Again sighing he put on a jacket to warm himself against the chilly wind, walking to receive these new strangers, seeing his brother run to the scene pointing at him.

"That is the man… That is the man", his brother said, glancing behind at the apparent crusaders he had been escorting, until all eyes turned to the blacksmith.

He had a thoughtful look in his eyes for a moment, before it was replaced by the same impassive expression. Well who might these men be?

* * *

**A/N: Here was the introduction! ;D**

**What do you think? ****Hope ya liked!**


	2. The veiled woman

**A/N: Hi ya'll!**

**Here it goes. Reading through complete, and here's the first official chapter of this story. Hope you like it!**

**_NOTE:_ I will mention separately when the time comes, but some chapters include violance, as all who have seen the movie know. But nothing shocking or too brutal I hope. I've just tried to keep the storyline as real as possible :) First such chapter is this one.**

**The themes in my story might be a bit gloomy and depressing, but rest assured. My story's rating is somewhere between T/M, because the continent of it is hard to define. But it will not cause any traumas in any case :D**

**All religious and historic quotes and settings are written by an amateur using simple internet as a source, so the accuracy might not be perfect. But suitable to this story. And all the meanings of the Arabic names and from there concluded words might be unaccurate as well.**

**Enjoy!**

**-lindam2254**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

-the next day-

The small group of crusaders heard the approaching gallop of hooves behind them and their leader ordered them into a halt. The pace of the following horse wasn't that fast to be considered threatening, but still wary the group of men turned, riding back behind the curve of the road. Though the oldest of them had a hunch of the comer.

The approaching rider stopped and he gazed at the appearing group of men through the light snowfall. With a severe expression Balian watched as one of them, the man who had revealed himself his father the day before rode to the front.

"Wait here!" Godfrey ordered his men and started to ride toward his son, Balian soon encouraging his horse to meet with Godfrey's. Both of the horses slowed into a walk, eventually stopping as Godfrey looked thoughtful, humor in his eyes.

"Have you come to kill me?" he questioned, meeting Balian's gaze. "Even these days it is not easy. Well?"

Godfrey tilted his head in wonder. Balian was looking down his face consumed by some gloomy thought, until his gaze rose, his horse now walking beside his father's. Godfrey glanced at his left hand, which was squeezed into a tight fist against his chest. But the older man left his wonder aside as waited his son's answer. Balian didn't first look at his father into eyes when finally spoke.

"I have done…" he started, his face shadowed by that same feeling, his voice downcast. He met Godfrey's gaze briefly. "Murder", he revealed, cringing inside for his past actions the night before.

Despite his gloom Balian had thoughtfulness on his face, as he looked up at his father again to see his reaction. But Godfrey, instead of refusal seemed indifferent by his son's sinful words.

"Haven't we all?" he answered questionably, his voice gentle, understanding.

Balian looked now serious, though there had been a flicker of surprise as he didn't see his father judgment him like any normal person would. Due this Balian felt slight relief to his inner torment, but which still did not erase it.

"Is it true? That in Jerusalem I can erase my sins… and those of my wife… Is it true?" Balian asked, his face softening for grief briefly due the mention of his deceased wife. The reason for his sin to be amend. Balian felt the weight of the cross around his neck now more clearly, though the necklace which once was his wife's didn't weight nothing itself. Just the memory it carried did.

"We can find out together", Godfrey answered encouragingly, clearly relieved of seeing his only son coming with them after all, as it had been his original intention while coming to France. Balian stared down, lifting his gaze briefly to his father's face until looked down again. Godfrey then tilted his head once more.

"Show me your hand", he suggested, Balian opening his injured palm wrapped into a hastily put on cloth.

Godfrey nodded, though then frowned slightly noticing the cloth was made from very good quality fabric which rare poor people were afford to obtain. In fact it was the scarf the mysterious woman had dropped, which Balian's apprentice had found and which he had used in hurry after the escape from his village. Godfrey then turned his horse around.

"Come, we shall find a campsite and treat that wound of yours", Godfrey continued smiling, then starting to lead his horse back to the other waiting men. Balian stayed still for a brief moment thinking, until followed, slowly his horse making his way toward the men too.

"It is good you have come", the man who had asked for Balian's hospitality the day before, the hospitaler said then also smiling, nodding to Balian. Balian said nothing but answered the nod, the men then starting to advance forward on the road.

xxxxxxxxxx

The group didn't have to ride long after the road entered the forest, when they reached a wide clearing to make a camp at. They stopped for earned break, preparing a fire to cook some food while the hospitaler started to examine Balian's hand. He took it in his, removing the cloth strapped around it, as well giving the fine silk scarf a second look before revealed the burnt form of a small cross on Balian's skin.

The hospitaler glanced at Balian who only sat silent, staring into the forest around them. "How old is this wound?" he inquired, Balian finally snapping his head around to look at him. The man saw a flash of remorse in Balian's eyes as he gazed down.

"I got it last evening", he answered. The hospitaler said nothing at first, but after a moment of thinking nodded, reaching for his healing herbs.

"You are in luck. It is so fresh that there might be a chance for it to heal into new skin close to perfection if treated quickly enough", the hospitaler answered, taking something out of his bag. Balian was satisfied at simply nodding as an answer, again turning away.

But then all of the men heard a neigh of horses somewhere not far. They tensed and listened, starting to also hear murmur of speech, men talking. As well small group of them. They had not expected to meet up with any other traveling party.

Godfrey took a couple steps toward the edge of the clearing, gazing into the forest where the noises were coming from. His sergeant came beside him looking thoughtful.

"Trouble?" he questioned, glancing at his lord. But Godfrey did not answer. "Should we go see who these men are? Friends or foes?"

"There is no reason for anyone here to take us foes", Godfrey finally said after a moment, but nevertheless revealed his sword. "…Or rather the other way around. But I reckon too much carefulness is not a bad thing on this occasion."

All of the men now stood up, Balian included after he had wrapped his hand with the scarf again. And they made their way to the edge of the clearing, moving forward silently, following the sounds of conversation, finally reaching an edge of another smaller clearing a little distance away. And as they hid in the shadows of the trees they saw six men stand there. Not soldiers but well clothed men, but still not noblemen. They were the same men the crusaders and Balian had met briefly a day ago at the village Balian lived.

There were the six horses the men had ridden with as well, tied to a fallen tree not far away. But what then made the men frown for confusion was a lone figure sitting at the other side of the clearing, shackled into a tree too. A woman clothed into expensive colorful fabrics of the rich. A woman who sat still on her knees, covered with a bright veil. The group of crusaders did not see the figure's face, but they concluded her gender by those colorful clothes and small hands which were indeed tightened together with the heavy chains.

Balian's eyes widened slightly. That was the cloaked woman he had seen with those men. And she truly looked someone important as Balian now finally saw her appearance, that coarse grey cloak gone.

"These are the men we came across yesterday", Odo stated.

"_Who_ are these men?" sergeant questioned quietly, others wondering the same, remembering the faces of these six strangers. But then the men in sight started to talk again.

"Why was it essential to cross the border and enter the France soil just to deliver this woman to her lord?" one of the men then asked annoyed, not particularly from anyone as took a sip from his water skin, glancing at the sitting figure of a female.

"Because the route to Jerusalem is shorter through the road of Messina", one of his comrades with a heavy accent answered, also glancing at the woman. "And that route starts from France, which is the quickest way to deliver her to the byer. And it was you who wanted to take a detour Dietrich, so that we wouldn't run to those crusaders from yesterday."

"Byer?" hospitaler now stated in wonder. Godfrey looked very thoughtful.

"It seems these men…" he said then, others glancing at their lord. "…are not simple travelers. These men are human traders."

The group turned serious now as they gazed at the men at the clearing. Then one of them let out a laugh, grinning satisfied, now pointing at the woman who sat silent not moving a muscle.

"This whore will bring us the money we need to retire!" he stated. The men in hiding frowned again.

"Yes, she isn't indeed any regular prostitute!" his companion answered. "Her blood is too fancy for that, Filip my friend!"

"Right you are! We should respect her highness so much to remember who her father is! So we should be calling her more of a _courtesan_, shouldn't we? Not as such a lowly one as a simple hooker, but a high standard lover!" third one continued. He smiled mockingly, gazing at the veiled woman. "After all… she's royalty. A princess!"

All six men laughed as gazed at their prisoner. The crusaders were confused after listening to their talk about this mysterious woman, who didn't react at all to the words said about her. Just sat calm on her spot, not much even twitching, staring proudly in front of her.

"It would seem these men are not simple men traders either", hospitaler then stated to his comrades, also now staring at the woman for a while. "But panderers."

The group went tense as they realized this, now understanding the men's said words and even why that woman did not raise her voice to defend herself. She accepted the ridicule she was given by these men, apparently because those words were all true. So this woman was… Many of them felt disgusted. Such transactions as this these men were about to go through was illegal, being condemned by the Pope himself.

"Shouldn't we save her?" sergeant asked, again looking up to his lord pulling his sword out half way, silently. "I myself will not let such men to sell this woman if I can do something to interfere! This is vile."

"Let us just wait", Godfrey answered calmly, everyone then again starting to eye at the actions of the men now more nervous due the revealed details. Then the lastly spoken, their leader, threw away his water skin and took slow steps toward the prisoner.

"It only makes me wonder what she would feel like to love for a night…" he stated, examining the woman clear lust visible in his eyes. "What do you say if we find out what it is, that high ranking lords of the richest families are willing to pay such sums just to get her between their sheets?"

Now all of the six men turned to stare at the woman on the forest floor, as sly smile rising on all of their lips. They started to approach her, slowly, taking their time to create fear in their victim. But now the woman finally turned her head, gazing at the men completely serene, not even a trace of fear in her eyes.

"My lord?" sergeant stated questionably, frowning.

The group tensed once again in their hiding, watching the men walk toward the chained woman. She wouldn't be able to fight back or run. That was the purpose of those shackles, which locked her in place as an easy prey to her captors. She was defenseless. Balian took out his borrowed blade, ready to dash out if none of them would. He at least would not let those despicable men touch her.

The lastly spoken man now stopped, gazing down at the woman who was staring back at him through her lashes. Her gaze was unyielding as the man answered it with that arrogant smile, tilting his head and examining her, lifting his brows.

"Do you fear me, **Amira**?" he questioned. The woman said nothing, but her gaze was filled with pride, silent defiance.

Not breaking the stare with the man, holding his attention in her eyes, her hand slipped imperceptibly in her robes, grabbing the hilt of a hidden dagger. She had hold it usable and ready for a long time now, being prepared for something like this to happen. She was not stupid and would not let them touch her. Let these men soil her any more than she already had been…

The man smirked and reached down to remove the veil, to reveal the woman's face. But the woman, about to pull out the dagger and use it, then saw movement behind the men and forms step out of the forest, holding swords in their hands. Wonder only visited in her irises before the blow came, taking the six men by surprise.

Balian ran out of the forest, others following and without a moment of hesitation they attacked the men. But thought surprised they quickly dispersed from the woman and tried to hurry to their horses to retrieve their own weapons. But as indeed surprised they were, the crusaders won them easily, not earning much resistance from the unprepared captors.

And it didn't take but a moment until all of them laid on the ground dead. All except their leader, the one who had suggested to assault their prisoner. He was still staring at the sergeant with wide eyes, horrified, being hold up by the said man from his collar. And sergeant's eyes, which this time were looking back at his were only full of contempt.

"Have nice time in hell!" sergeant said to him with icy glare, until finally killed him too, the last of the vile men now gone. The sergeant spit as threw him aside. "Scum."

Immediately the men turned toward the veiled woman, who still sat still, eyeing back at them her eyes revealing nothing. Not even surprise. Or least fear, even she must've seen the whole thing. Hospitaler then stepped forth, kneeling before her soothing expression on his face.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

But as he then examined the face in sight in front of him, meeting the eyes now gazing at him, he had a realization. And the others, who next too confronted the gaze of those strong, dark eyes of hers rounded by black make-up, felt themselves stiffen into their spots.

"She's a Saracen!" Firuz, the black skinned crusader breathed in awe, all of the men staring at those intriguing eyes, staring back at them fearless. The woman did not react, neither answered. Just sat.

The woman was not truly of French, Spanish or English blood or any other European bloodline. But her tanned skin and dark eyes told the men she belonged to the people they had learnt to know as well as their own at Holy Land. Her clothes were truly that of a noblewoman's, which confused the men as they thought of the words said between her captors about her occupation as a paid lover. But it was not only the clothes which made her seem high ranked herself, but that atmosphere which the men could sense while answering her gaze. It shone authority, hidden under the being of this woman in front of them.

The men now gasped, as all of a sudden white Arabian mare dashed forth behind the tree the woman was shackled to, letting out a frustrated neigh as stomped its feet to make hospitaler retreat from her obvious mistress. It was a magnificent animal with as noble air around it as the woman, looking clearly like a horse of a great owner. Balian remembered it as well, being the one who had carried the cloaked woman at his village the day before.

The woman still said nothing. But she now lifted her hand, then waving it and the horse neighed again but this time softly, the men following in awe as it then knelt beside the woman calming down. The woman finally loosened her grip from the hidden dagger's handle in her sleeve and started to caress the animal's soft mane. The men still just stared speechless, Balian frowning. Why would a Saracen be so far away from Holy Land? And as a sold mistress even?

Balian examined the woman in interested confusion, not being able to conclude who she could truly be. They only saw indeed her eyes under the veil, which covered her hair and the rest of her face as Muslim women often shielded themselves. And though she seemed young, she still didn't feel so young due the wise look in her irises as she gazed at the men again. Balian put his sword away.

"Let us remove these chains now, shall we?" hospitaler then continued politely smiling, glancing briefly down at the sturdy manacles. He then nodded toward Balian. "Balian, would you get those keys from the keeper?" he asked, waving his hand toward one of the dead men on the ground.

Balian was snapped out of his thoughts with a gasp but he obeyed, seeing the said deseased man with the keys and went to retrieve them, then walking back to the hospitaler and the woman. Balian knelt before her, finally meeting her gaze directly. And couldn't stop another slight gasp as her so intense eyes stared deep into his, measuring maybe?

Balian quickly looked down and took the set of keys, examining the different ones in the ring until found the right one. He lifted it about to free the woman from the tree. But he was then surprised again with the other men as the woman now quickly stood up, swinging the chain away from him to prevent Balian to open her bonds. She took a couple of steps backwards lifting her jaw, looking at confused Balian seriously. But her eyes then told everything the men wanted to be answered for now. She did not want to be released.

"My lady you are now free", Godfrey then cut in walking toward the Saracen woman. "These shackles can no longer hold you. These men who captured you are dead. You are free to leave."

Still the woman did not speak. But again her single gaze told the older crusader the course of her mind. He shared the stare with her for a moment, searched her face until then sighed, smiling slightly also pushing his sword into its sheath.

"We'll take her with us!" Godfrey stated, glancing behind at his men and his son. "After all it is not good to leave a woman wander alone in the forest. One in chains for that matter. Not to mention a Muslim woman."

Though everyone were hesitant, they realized this to be true. If anyone would find a Saracen from the forest, she would be killed immediately simply because of her religion in these times of the Holy war.

"Balian, would you bring her to our camp?" Godfrey then asked, looking at his son who tensed but said nothing. Just made a half nod as his father now walked back toward the edge of the forest, returning to their own camp.

Balian walked a bit hesitant toward the Saracen woman, whose gaze followed him intently. Balian rounded the tree, breaking the chain and and gathered it, then walking back to the clearing from the right side of the tree beside the horse. He jolted as the woman's eyes looked at him immediately. He answered her gaze for a brief moment until nodded with his head, taking hold of the white mare's reins.

"Follow me", Balian said simply, starting to walk forward, pulling both the woman and the horse gently behind him.

The Saracen woman now gave him slight surprised look, starting to follow nonetheless, not saying anything in response. But she now recognized him. It was him who had given her captors water the day before. This man, Balian, had been the blacksmith from yesterday. She knew it, though she had not seen the man's face. She knew his voice. The warm tone, but which carried unspoken sadness in it. And this man had that voice.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian walked the woman and her horse to the clearing, then stopping at a little distance away from the fire and dropped the chain, nodding to her.

"You can sit here", he said politely, locking gazes with the woman again until let go of the reins as well, then walking back to his effects. The woman sat, not talking either now.

And so the next hour or so the woman only sat there silent, on her knees, that same kind of calm expression in her eyes. The men did their own things, but kept on glancing at this suddenly appeared woman in curiosity and wonder.

"Is it a good thing to have a Saracen with us?" Odo, the German crusader asked from Godfrey looking slightly worried. Godfrey was amused as directed a look at the woman who hadn't even moved a single muscle after they had taken her with them to the camp.

"She's just an innocent woman!" Godfrey stated. "And as said, in chains as well! What could she do to harm us?"

Everyone thought of his words, realizing the truth in them even taking in a Saracen had triggered uneasiness in them. But Godfrey then turned to Balian.

"Now, let us be finished with your wound, shall we?" he said smiling, Balian nodding and giving his hand to hospitaler who started to inspect it again.

He and Godfrey worked with the hand for a while, until suddenly the woman moved. After following the men for a while and eventually turning annoyed by the lack of their healing skills, she now lifted her hand, eyeing at the three and waved them to come closer. The men stared at her surprised, confused as she did not speak after all, but just waved at the men to bring Balian to her it seemed.

Balian met the woman's gaze and saw nothing but sincerity in them. Not threat. Hospitaler then tilted his head and glanced at Balian.

"Go on", he said. "She asks for you."

Balian hesitated, looking at hospitaler and his father briefly, until turned his eyes back to the woman. And then he let out a sigh, reluctantly standing up and walked to her. She waved him to sit. And Balian sat, kneeling in front of her again. He met her eyes, but did not know what feeling revealed itself from them as the brief look lasted. The woman indeed looked young, but still didn't. Her gaze was somehow ageless and wise.

Balian and the other men now followed in interest as the woman stood up after such a long time of sitting, now walking to her horse and opened the bag attached to it, pulling out a pouch made from silk too. She then looked at Balian reassuringly as sat back down, taking out some herbs and objects unfamiliar to the men. She next took a hold of Balian's injured hand. But he saw then surprise reflect from her dark ponds as she saw the scarf, _her_ scarf in his other hand, ruined by the pus of his burn. She looked up to him confused.

"You dropped it outside my shop yesterday", Balian specified, though he was not sure could the woman understand him. "Forgive me. I had nothing else so I used it to cover the burn, thinking I could never return it to you."

The woman of course said nothing but only dropped her gaze, thinking, until let it be. Balian then watched in wonder as she worked with her hands, prepared some kind of a paste and then she gently took the man's injured hand again, placing the paste on it. Balian cringed and automatically his hand was about to jerk back. But the woman's other hand grabbed always so gently his wrist, the woman looking up at Balian even a bit scolding. Balian sighed again and relaxed, letting the woman continue.

"What is she doing?" sergeant now asked as followed the scene from the distance, smoothing his jaw. "Is this a Saracen procedure for healing?"

"I believe it is", Godfrey answered thoughtful, then smiling. "Then Balian is in good hands. I hear that Saracen medicine is very advanced, and very much appreciated even in the palace of our king in Jerusalem."

Balian turned his head slightly toward his father as thought his words. But then he turned to look at the woman again, who now was placing a clean bandage around his hand. Though it was not a normal bandage this time either, but a piece of silk she ripped off her robes. Silent she did this, not even looking at Balian until the treatment was finished. But finally the woman looked up, nodding as a sign for her work to be done.

Balian glanced at his injured hand a bit confused for some reason. He answered her stare thoughtful, until then turned to his comrades.

"How do you say thank you in Arabic?" he asked. Godfrey answered him.

**"Thank you"**, Balian then repeated the word nodding. He saw the answer from the woman's eyes along with a smile, but she did not speak yet again. Just stared at him until turned her strong gaze away, putting the equipment back into the pouch.

Balian then stood up, walking back toward the fire. But then stopped and turned around, going back as a thought hit him. "Are you sure you don't want me to remove those shackles?" he questioned, gesturing toward the chains. Because he indeed though she could not understand him after all.

The woman glanced briefly down, but her eyes had showed definite denial. Balian then nodded and returned to the other men, them starting to eat. The woman still sat silent when they were starting to prepare to sleep.

"You can rest in peace now, my lady", Godfrey reassured later, walking to the woman and handed her a cloak. The night would be a cold one as it was the start of a winter. And her clothes weren't meant to warm, but show elegance and status.

"For none of my men will touch you. You are safe to sleep here under our protection", Godfrey continued.

The woman met the older crusader's gaze silent as received the cloak, but he saw thankfulness in her eyes. Godfrey smiled.

"Is she a mute? She hasn't spoken a word since we saved her from those men who were about to sell her. Not even to show her gratitude to us!" Firuz stated, gazing at their sudden guest measuring.

"I do not hate Muslims, but I do not like her silence. She just sits quietly…" sergeant put in, same kind of look on his face.

"No. She is grateful to us", Balian then cut in, surprising the men. "I saw it in her eyes. As if she was thanking me earlier."

Balian smoothed the bandage of ripped silk absentmindedly in thoughts, as Godfrey then gazed at the Saracen woman smiling.

"This woman's eyes are very vivid and soulful. She does not need to talk to tell her thoughts to others", he stated. And Balian agreed, glancing at his father until gave the Saracen woman one more look, before covered himself with a blanket and laid down, closing his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"She is not ordinary woman", sergeant said, looking at his companions who were awake the next morning. The woman had already been awake before the men at sunset, seeming like not to have moved from her spot at all.

"Just looking at her makes me think she truly is that of noble blood as her captors said. The way she sits, the way she moves when she moves. And both her gaze and being… They hold such dignity that can be explained only by status. And one of the men called her Amira. Princess in Arabic."

"But how can that be?" Odo questioned. "The men holding her were on their way selling her as prostitute. How could a daughter of a noble family fall to serve men's desires in bed? Especially a Saracen woman so far from Holy Land…"

The men were quiet as they pondered this fact in their minds. They didn't see it, but the woman directed a measuring look toward them, hearing everything they were talking of. Godfrey then stepped next to the fireplace.

"I am sure all will be revealed in time", he said, though looking pondering as gazed at the woman. "I have a feeling she is someone very special…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Later something bumped next to Balian and he jolted awake from his dream.

"Pick it up! Let's see what you're made of", his father's voice said above him and Balian opened his eyes meeting his gaze, before Balian turned to look at the sword Godfrey had thrown next to him on the ground. Automatically Balian took it, not thinking much.

But then his gaze hit the Saracen woman, seeing her sit at the exact same position on her knees. She stared into the forest, to the direction of Mecca, a proud look in her eyes as said her prayers in her mind. Balian frowned for wonder. Had she slept at all?

"His hand is hurt my lord", hospitaler commented next to Balian. But Godfrey looked only indifferent strapping his belt.

"I once fought two days with an arrow through my testicle", he answered matter-of-factly, looking at hospitaler who then nodded.

"Ah, yes", he remembered.

Godfrey drew his blade and Balian stood up, only to have to defend himself immediately as his father started to strike, them exchanging a couple of hits until then they halted and Godfrey directed a round hit against Balian's sword. He received it, but cringed due the power of the hit, still managing to block though weakly. The Saracen woman was examining them intently.

"Never use a low guard", Godfrey said turning around. "You fight well. Let's work on your skills. Take a high guard, like this…"

Godfrey now lifted his blade above his head, exchanging a look with Balian. "The Italians call it 'la poste di falcone'. The guard of a hawk", he continued his teaching, then swinging his blade with swift moves first to the sides and then to the middle. "Strike from high, like this. Do it."

Balian now lifted his own weapon, starting to mimic the move his father just showed, taking the said stance.

"Sword straighter", Godfrey corrected, Balian obeying. Godfrey then patted his stomach with the blank side of his blade. "Come on. Leg back, bend your knees."

Everyone in the clearing were observing the teaching. Balian still tried to correct the angle of the blade.

"Sword straighter", Godfrey said again, then lifting up his own blade. "Defend yourself", he recommended.

And then they swung their blades at each other, only to Godfrey to deflect Balian's to the side and then surprised him by stepping forth, placing the hilt of his weapon on Balian's neck.

"Blade is not the only part of a sword", Godfrey reminded serious, meeting Balian's gaze as pushed him back gently. Balian looked frustrated, but then followed Godfrey's example by taking another stance in concentration.

"Attack", Godfrey ordered and Balian did, meeting with his father's weapon only two times before his sword flew to the ground from his hand.

The woman narrowed her eyes. That youngest man of those all clearly was not a crusader. Or a warrior for that matter. He knew how to handle a weapon yes, but at least had not kept one in his hand for a long time. That much she already knew by observing him. Balian, was his name? The blacksmith... Indeed he seemed more like a man of honest work than war.

The oldest of the men, Godfrey, then swung his blade toward his son, Balian stepping back weaponless. But then the blonde haired German crusader stepped forth.

"I have you leave?" Odo asked, Godfrey nodding in acceptance and lowered his sword. Balian then glanced at the muscular German as he pulled out his, walking to Godfrey's place. Balian picked up his weapon.

"Pay attention", Odo recommended as now took the just taught stance, Balian then turning a bit as he received the man's attack.

The German started to count in his native due the blows they exchanged, Balian doing now better under the determination to learn. Godfrey and the Saracen were now the ones still to follow the exchange of hits interested. But then the sound of approaching horses woke the group's attention and the two stopped their spar.

The woman turned her gaze to the side, seeing now four figures stop between the trees for a moment to gaze at the small group of men. Until after quick observation they started to ride forward, closer.

"What's this?" Godfrey questioned as stood up, everyone now stepping closer to the arriving horsemen besides the woman who still sat still on the ground, staring, observing. The horsemen stopped, their leader starting to talk in English.

"Uncle", he greeted nonchalantly at Godfrey.

"Nephew", he answered in the same manner though questionably, recognizing his brother's son.

"You have with you a man, Balian, who killed a priest. His brother. I'm charged by both my father and the lord bishop to bring him back", he said, directing a look at Balian.

The woman eyed this spoken man in interest, him then also seeing the lone female sitting a bit farther away. There was confusion on his face by the sight of a Saracen in France soil. Balian then walked forward, his father turning to him.

"What he says is true", Balian admitted looking at Godfrey. "They have the right to take me."

"I say he's innocent of the charge", Odo then spoke up surprisingly, looking serious. "If you say he's guilty, then we'll fight. God will decide the truth of it."

"My German friend is a close student of the law", hospitaler now cut in, also looking over to the four men on horses.

"Just give him to me", the sheriff stated. "I'll fight you for something else… Uncle, he's a murderer."

Balian exchanged a look with his father, but frowned slightly for confusion as saw him wink at his men behind Balian, until turned around to face the sheriff.

"So am I", he responded, dropping his sword from his shoulder, now walking closer to the horsemen.

The woman gave him a bit surprised glance over the clearing. But then she turned her head a bit as she heard a rustle in the forest behind her. There were more of these men in this area. Hidden… And she now noticed that the man who had left their camp just a moment ago had not returned.

Godfrey stopped next to the man's horse. "Whoever dies here today…you will certainly be among them", he said death seriously, looking into his nephew's eyes. He instead then looked irritated as responded, though he had slight polite smile on his lips.

"You're my uncle. I must give you the road", the sheriff gave in nodding slightly, then turning around his horse as a signal to leave

"Hyah!"

"Hyah!"

The group followed the horsemen as they retreated. But then as Godfrey returned his sword back into his belt and walked back, everyone eyed around the clearing suspiciously, as if sensing something. The Saracen woman now heard a snapping sound behind her, as then the dark skinned man cried out a warning, speaking in his language. The woman's eyes widened for realization.

**"Take cover!"** she suddenly shouted in Arabic, shocking the men. But at the same moment an arrow flew from the forest, hitting one of them. And it was followed by countless other arrows filling the air as an intention of piercing the crusaders.

"To the flanks!" Godfrey exclaimed, as then one of the arrows hit the horse Firuz was sitting on making him fall, as other flew straight through the German's throat.

The men now separated trying to find shelter as then the first horseman rid to the clearing, letting out a yell as attacked Godfrey. But with only one blow he was dropped from the saddle, Godfrey then lifting his sword for a finishing hit. But he got shot by an arrow to his side in middle of the movement.

Balian jumped forward and sliced one man in the air, then turning to right as advanced to a man who tried to ready his crossbow to shoot him. But Balian swung his blade, throwing the bow away from him as then grabbed him, turning the man around and killed him by first striking with the higher part of the blade, giving the finishing cut from the lower blade of his sword. The man fell down with a cry of pain, Balian then whipping around ready to meet with another enemy. But then his eyes hit on the Saracen woman who still hadn't moved from her spot.

Balian saw one of the attackers now run toward the woman, his blade lifted for a lethal hit. Startled Balian leapt forward again, running to help the defenseless woman who had given her help to him earlier. But what happened next made him freeze momentarily for shock.

The woman sat serene and watched the man advance her way, his sword held up to cut off her head. But she all of a sudden stood up in a flash, threw her chains around the man's neck and pulled, throwing the man to the side him falling. And Balian and others who noticed then followed in confusion as the woman who had only sat silently, not uttering a single word so far now pulled a hidden dagger from her sleeve, piercing the man in a second. Now completely free from the heavy chains she had been locked in.

The as surprised man let out a cry of pain and the woman straightened, stealing his sword and whipped around. She jumped forth, attacking sharply to the man nearest her, killing him in a matter of seconds. Balian followed as she stroke with the blade fast and lethally, in perfect moves and lines making all of the attackers on her way fall down defeated. He was shocked, but then woken up from his daze as one enemy jumped at him from the side.

Balian stroke down his opponent, then hitting two more men as ran forward. But soon he noticed an archer across the small river, aiming at the Saracen woman who was fighting with a couple of men, striking the other down. Balian rushed forth, grabbed the woman's robes to pull her out of the way as the arrow flew past her, Balian then slicing at the remained opponent of hers.

The veil had accidentally come off due Balian's quick yank. But Balian saw nothing but a cloud of dark hair behind the silk as the woman now made a sharp turn, hitting another attacker, separating from Balian.

Odo was now hurrying forward. And spite of the arrow sticking from his neck he attacked, striking hard against one attacker's weapon, making him fall down. He sliced and defeated his enemies with force, with skill and power of a terrifying opponent.

He made another two men fall down due the hit of his axe as then he too saw a cloud of dark long hair from the corner of his eye. And next he saw the Saracen woman spin into his vision and cut down one attacker's spear, then making as quick new spin and pierced the man clean. But he had no chance to see this veiled woman's face as then another arrow hit Odo, him falling on his knees. The woman froze, looking down at him for a brief moment until made yet another quick move, attacking one man running past them.

Sergeant pulled out his weapon and sliced one man on his back, then meeting his blade as he swung it back to hit his enemy. Sergeant was successful as he sliced at him again, making him freeze and he was able to give the finishing blow, killing the attacker. Firuz shoved a knife into other man's neck but got his spearhead in his stomach, letting out a cry of pain. A rider came behind him and sliced his arm, Firuz then falling to the ground.

The Saracen woman ran forward, three still alive men starting to run away, scared, as they knew they would most likely die if meeting her blade. She ran after them quickly, soon reaching the last one running. And with as swift and careful moves killed him, the other soon following after him. But then Balian showed up behind a tree, hitting his blade on the stomach of the last alive man before slicing him on his shoulder.

The Saracen woman stepped forth and lifted her stolen blade as Balian whipped around, hitting his straight against hers, until realized his miscalculation. But the woman as swiftly deflected the blade to the side, jumping past him as then at the same time Balian felt a blade tap his head.

Startled a little Balian looked up, only to see hospitaler sit on his horse. Balian nodded to him as did he, until continued riding forward, Balian then seeing the Saracen woman fighting the last remaining alive men a bit farther away. Him hearing their cries of pain all the way where he stood, the attackers having no chance against her practised dead blows. That woman confused him. No normal women fought like that.

And then, it was finished. Balian walked back to their main camp, seeing hospitaler take off his helmet and walk to Odo, closing his eyes which were staring straight up to the trees. Firuz laid next to him, also to have fallen. They all were quiet.

Balian glanced around, feeling slight guilt form in him. These men had lost two of their comrades because of him. Because of his sin, his act of murder. He let out imperceptible sigh, turning, his eyes then once again finding the Saracen woman. He took a step closer to her, and now others also remembered the woman following his example.

The veil had indeed fallen, revealing now surprisingly young woman with dark, syrup colored hair stand before them. She gazed back at them, circling the still alive crusaders with her as strong gaze as ever.

The men examined the woman and they noted she had a weird tattoo on her lower and upper lip, creating a symbol which looked like a star. They stared at her in confusion, remembering the way she had just fought like being born to hold a sword, her staring back at them again serene and proudly. She now wore simple long tunic over harem pants under it, being even more lightly cloth, revealing now the obvious slim form of a female. And now finally after the hours of sitting completely silent, the woman spoke to them the first time.

"Does not your eyes recognize a Saracen after all, even your blades have tasted the blood of my kin more than once, crusaders?" she questioned, her voice clear but as well proud, her talking with flawless English.

The men said nothing as then watched her throw down the sword she had taken from one of the attackers, as if in contempt. She fell on her knees again and closed her eyes, the men seeing her make a cross of Christianity over her chest before started to pray Allah in Arabic. The men were astonished by this.

"You speak English?" sergeant stated questionably, gazing at the woman. Balian had been eyeing her the whole time, but now he directed quite amused look at the shackles which she miraculously had removed and which now laid on the ground.

"So that was the reason you didn't want us to remove the shackles", he stated, the woman then stopping her praying and opening her eyes, looking at Balian. "You were already free from them."

"And you, my lady of Saladin's people, can handle a weapon", Godfrey then stated in turn taking a step forward. He seemed impressed as examined the Saracen before them.

"I am many things", she answered. "But not what you see outside… "

The men were a bit confused by her answer. But then sergeant spoke up again.

"If you were free, why didn't you flee woman?" he questioned, the woman turning her eyes on him. "If you were able to remove your shackles, you could have escaped from those men before we came upon you."

The woman now looked away serene. "I have no place to go and flee", she answered after a break. "And those men you killed and saved me from… They were taking me back to Jerusalem. My only home where I was once born…"

Balian frowned. But the woman then smiled.

"I thank you for saving me, crusaders. I would have indeed been sold to a rich nobleman of Jerusalem's aristocracy if you had not interfered", she said, looking back at them one by one.

"But now we have robbed you the joy of seeing your home once again", Godfrey responded smiling a bit. Ignoring his wound he came to the woman, kneeling now in turn before her. She smiled again

"You have done wrong for me indeed for not let me return to my loved Jerusalem, crusader", she said, then glancing at Godfrey's side. "But I shall treat your wound, my lord, if you promise me one thing."

Godfrey examined the young woman thoughtful, until nodded. The woman looked serious while said her next quite shocking words.

"Kill me, my lord", she said, making the men gasp for surprise. Balian frowned again, taking another step closer to the woman who was staring into his father's eyes.

"I have lived my life to serve, without own will robbed from me since childhood. Without a master I have no will. And without a will, I am nothing. So my life can be given to Allah or to your God, whichever would possibly receive me", she continued.

The woman stared intently at Godfrey, who answered the stare silent for a while. Until then he nodded.

"I can see what I can do", he answered diplomatically, standing up a bit staggering. The woman's eyes followed him as hospitaler helped his lord walk closer to the fire.

Balian examined the woman thoughtful. She wanted to die? Without a master she was nothing? What did she mean to talk such? Was finally being free the reason she wanted to die for?


	3. Princess

**A/N: Here's the second chap. Hope it works! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold; **Arabic

_Phrases written in italics; _thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

Godfrey squeezed his sword in agony as hospitaler was pulling the pieces of the arrowhead out of his side, the Saracen woman sitting beside them holding the bowl of water. Hospitaler extended his hand and the woman offered the bowl, him then placing another, so far the biggest shard into it.

"Well, you broke the arrow", hospitaler stated a bit accusingly as glanced at his lord, the woman smiling a little amused. Hospitaler nodded his thanks to her, until turned his attention back to the injured man, now more serious look in his eyes.

"If the ribs are broken the marrow might enter the blood, in which case you will develop fever and die", he continued, Balian looking down, frowning slightly for worry. Godfrey let out deep breaths, huffing after enduring the pain which the removal of the arrowhead had created.

"Or a cyst will form, and you'll live", the woman then cut in, earning looks from the men. She then placed the bowl on the ground. "A certain mixture of herbs I know how to make will lower the risk of fever state. I can prepare it, if you wish."

"Please", hospitaler asked nodding, the woman smiling. She stood up, walking to retrieve her bag of healing supplies, Balian's eyes following her. This woman was strange.

"But nevertheless you're in the hands of God", hospitaler said looking at his lord again. The woman came back, kneeling next to Godfrey who gave her a glance. He then looked at hospitaler a bit annoyed.

"Get me some more wine", he stated, ignoring the man's sarcasm.

The hospitaler left to retrieve the wine with another slight amused smile as Godfrey then looked to his right at Balian, waving him to come closer. The woman moved away as he arrived, but set herself back on the ground making the healing herb mixture with concentration, Balian sitting next to her looking at his father.

"It was not that they had no right to take you", Godfrey said, then looking into Balian's eyes. "It was the way they asked."

Balian thought a moment, following the hands of the Saracen woman for another small moment while she worked.

"They had the right to take me", he stated finally, making a gloomy half smile as directed his gaze back down again. The woman now looked up to him and Godfrey momentarily until returned her eyes back down to her work.

"So do I", Godfrey answered nodding, matter-of-factly, Balian looking up to him new surprise in his eyes. Until corners of his lips then rose slightly due small smile. But guilt still took over him briefly once more.

The woman had stopped once more and she saw his inner struggle, then extending her hands. Balian looked at her confused. She smiled a bit.

"Take this. Crush it and pulverize it into being easily swallowed", she said, meeting the man's brown eyes, until turned her attention back to the new portion of different paste she was making. Balian looked at her still a bit confused, but then did what she told him, starting to crush some berries in a bowl. The smell coming from them was horrible.

"What is this stench?" sergeant asked and waved his hand, directing a bit amused smile toward the woman's back. "Are you sure you are healing our lord with that, or just killing him?"

The woman sighed for the man's sarcasm. But did make a ghost of smile, not lifting her gaze.

"Do you know, crusader, how to detect what is the most effective healing plant there is?" she questioned back, sergeant actually looking a bit surprised his sarcasm all gone. The woman's smile widened due the fallen silence as she then spread the paste on a cloth.

"It is the stench. The more it smells, more lives it will save", she finished, then placing the cloth on the wound. Godfrey flinched just like Balian had, but the woman's hand stopped him from moving. She also gave him somewhat hard look.

"Do not move", she said, looking briefly at the older crusader. But then she turned her head toward Balian. "Is it done?" she questioned, Balian nodding and he handed the pulverized substance back to her. She now looked at hospitaler as sniffed the powder briefly, dropping some other white substance into the mix and stirred the two powders into one.

"Would you hand me the wine?" she asked, extending her hand and hospitaler did give the goblet to her as asked. Balian now followed as the woman poured the powder in the cup, and added one more unfamiliar herb in it, mixing it before gave it to Godfrey.

"Drink. It will affect the healing progress and help you sleep. I added quite strong plant in this, which is used as narcotic", she said, the older crusader then starting to drink. But then he made a face.

"This does not only smell bad but tastes also", he stated smiling amused. The woman tilted her head.

"That is the magic of it, my lord."

"Waste of good wine…"

The woman's lips were visited by a small smile as she again started to gather together her equipment. Godfrey finished the drink and placed the cup down, leaning his head backwards.

"How long do I have before the sleep takes over me?" he asked.

"It depends of a person. Some take only five minutes and some hours", the woman answered. Godfrey nodded. But then he looked at the woman serious.

"About the thing you asked me", he said, the woman now turning as well serious. But she saw Godfrey only shake his head. "I cannot fulfill your wish. Not by my hand I can. I cannot take your life, my lady."

The woman looked down briefly, but her eyes returned up as serious. "Then you must accept me when I swear my servitude to you", she said. "As the ones who saved me from a life of misery I owe you. And the only way a woman like me can repay is to serve you. I pledge to be your loyal servant till the day I die, even after your time in this world has come to pass."

"I cannot accept you my lady", Godfrey said. "Not as a slave I can."

"Then you'll abandon me", the woman said back. "As I said, half of my life I have been someone's to own. If I am free I can never return back to Jerusalem. The only thing, which kept me from weeping the fate I would have had to endure by being bought by yet another rich man of nobility, was the fact that this ownership would have brought me back home. I would have been able to go back to the land I was born and raised, before the same cruel fate drew me away from everything I loved. So please… Have me as your servant so that I can return to the lands of my daydreams."

The woman kept a break. "It is after all my part to be nothing but service to you, my lord. I am a Saracen, born to the people of my only lord Saladin. And should not only be just and expected of me to serve those who are my masters in Holy Land?" she questioned, hinting.

Both Godfrey and Balian stared at this young woman, who sat her head bent between them. Sensing her distress and longing for the said home she had once been made to part from by who knew force or might. She then looked up and Godfrey examined the woman's eyes until sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not your master more than you are mine", he said but then smiled. "But as we cannot leave you here behind us, we can as well take you with us to Jerusalem, my lady. I accept your pledge and thank you for your loyalty."

Balian watched the woman smile as she looked into his father's eyes. He saw real joy in hers. Excitement.

"Thank you my lord", the woman said, bending her head again. Godfrey smiled too once more until leant back, letting out a sigh.

"Those men…" Balian then spoke up looking at the woman. "The ones who hold you captive… They spoke of you as one of noble blood…"

Balian saw the woman's eyes turn now slightly sadder and she froze. He frowned.

"Who are you, my lady?" he asked then.

The woman did not answer for a long time. But Godfrey examined her, next staring at the tattoo visible on her lips. But then the woman lifted her gaze smiling.

"No one important to you, my lord. As well as no one important to the man, who I once called father. Or to my people. To anyone", she answered.

Balian gave her a confused look. But she said nothing more, then standing up and returned to her place she had sat the previous evening as well, after washing the bowls and tools she had used with boiled water.

"That tattoo on her lips", hospitaler then stated looking over the fire at Balian and Godfrey. "I have seen it somewhere before."

"That is the Star of Jerusalem she bears", Godfrey answered, now notably drowsier due the drug the woman had given to him, bettering his position. Both hospitaler and sergeant gave him astonished look.

"That which Saladin himself uses as his emblem?" sergeant asked. Balian frowned.

"Saladin?" he questioned.

"King of the Muslims", hospitaler specified. Balian nodded slowly, turning to look at his father.

"Who is that woman? Where did she come from?" he questioned half to himself.

"Why would a simple courtesan bear the mark of Saladin?" sergeant asked.

"That is rather interesting point to think about."

Balian then thought a moment, turning his eyes back to the woman. She sat, staring to the sky, him then following as she lifted the veil and circled it around her head, covering her hair. He then gazed at the pot which still had some food in it and he scooped it empty to another left over bowl. He stood up from his father's side and walked to the woman, handing the food.

"Here", he said. "You need to eat."

The woman shook her head. "I cannot", she answered smiling. "Leave it there and I might be able to eat later on."

Balian thought another moment. "What is your name, my lady?" he asked.

"Forgive me my lord, but does a crusader keep the name of a Saracen courtesan in such importance to know it?" the young woman asked back, looking up to the man. Her tone was a bit amused, as were her eyes.

"I wish simply to know the name of a woman who helped me", Balian answered, surprising the woman as he knelt beside her.

She stared at this man she did not know in confusion, but then let out a sigh. She smiled slightly. "Sofia", she said, looking into Balian's eyes briefly. "It is the name one Greek lord once gave me after buying me. My true name faded long ago and is no importance to even myself, as it promises nothing but unfulfilled dreams."

Balian stared at her a bit puzzled. Nothing seemed to be clear with this woman who looked and acted like a noblewoman, but was in fact nothing to most of the people. But he then nodded.

"Sofia it is", he said. He answered the woman's smile, but then his eyes also were stuck to stare at the tattoo branded on her lips. The woman frowned a little as saw his thoughts flash in his eyes, like looking into a mirror.

"That tattoo is a symbol of Saladin's royal family", Godfrey then cut in the talk, surprising Sofia and Balian as they turned to him, thinking that he had already fallen asleep. Sofia looked at the older crusader serene as always.

"There is only one person I know to have ever carried that symbol on her, visible to all eyes", Godfrey continued mysteriously, glancing at hospitaler. "Ten years ago, a princess and the daughter of Saladin was kidnapped from his palace. And she has not been seen ever since. There was never anyone to claim ransom, and no one has ever learnt what happened to the said princess. All anyone knows is just the name of the kidnapped daughter of the king, and that she had a tattoo. The Star of Jerusalem branded on her when she was five years old, to prove her title."

Balian was surprised and he wrinkled his brows, then turning his eyes to Sofia and saw her frown too. But in her eyes there was warmness. Flicker of old cherished memories flashing through them as she gazed at his father.

"What is your true name, my child? The one you were born with?" Godfrey then asked, Sofia sighing.

But then after dropping her gaze and closing her eyes, she then smiled and stood up, gathering her long tunic and walked over to the injured man, once more kneeling beside him. Godfrey took her hand in his as Sofia still smiled at him, nodding.

"Adilah, my lord. Long ago I was Adilah, the princess of the Muslims", Sofia revealed. The others tensed as Godfrey only nodded, examining Sofia, in the end staring at the tattoo once more. He lifted his hand and tapped lightly the star on her lips.

"I though as much", Godfrey stated, clearly satisfied to have confirmation to his suspicions, dropping his hand. Balian stood up from the place he had now frozen, staring at Sofia.

"So it was true what those men were saying?" he questioned in confusion, not believing this to be actually true. "She is a princess?"

"I told you", Sofia then said turning around to look at him. "I am not of any importance to your people. But as I am not to my people anymore either, as a lost princess who is now nothing more than a courtesan, unfitting to the position I was born. To the position I was removed by my kidnappers as child."

Sofia then sighed again and looked down, taking a break. She closed her eyes, pulling the veil off her head. "I was indeed taken by some men when I was 10 years old and brought away from Jerusalem, my home, to Spain. And ever since my days as a woman started two years later I was made a courtesan, living only to be owned by men who wanted to buy me and please them. So I became Sofia. Ordinary woman with no past. And no future. I _am_ nothing more."

There was a shadow of sadness again visiting Sofia's face as her eyes dropped.

"But wouldn't Saladin have sent someone to search his own daughter?" Balian questioned, glancing at the other men in doubt. Sofia lifted her gaze back to him.

"I am the daughter of Saladin", she repeated. "But I was not born as the queen's daughter, but rather my mother was an Englishwoman. You can even see the impure blood in me by just looking at me into eyes…"

Sofia then turned a bit toward the fire and when hospitaler did stare into her eyes, he saw that they were not dark brown as he and the others had thought. But they were blue. Dark blue, which could be seen in the right light, as normally her irises would seem nearly black. His brows rose.

"They are blue", he stated, glancing around his companions until shook his head in disbelief, smiling a bit thoughtfully. Sofia answered his gaze for a while, until turned her head away again.

"Because of my origin from my mother's side, it was out of the question to send someone to look fr me after the kidnapping. As it could not be revealed that the daughter of the king of the Muslims was in fact half-blooded. That is the reason why the ransom money was never paid to my kidnappers, as they learnt the truth and did not send one, knowing the king not to pay ransom from illegitimate daughter. So they instead sold me, making me who I am today. Using my still existing title to attract the money of rich, powerful buyers… "

Balian and the other men were dumbfounded. To think this woman turned out to be the daughter of the great Saracen king their own ruler was fighting against in the Holy Land... How could something like that be?

"That explains your clothes and your horse", hospitaler then stated meeting Sofia's gaze. "Despite you profession, still you were considered as a noblewoman because of your unquestionable blood."

Sofia smiled gloomily. "You must mean as a true high-class courtesan", she stated. And it was true.

Sofia now gave Godfrey one more smile, until rounded the faces of the men in the clearing. "I beg of you. That what I was is part of the past. I am not Adilah, nor the princess who was lost. I am but Sofia, your servant and just a woman. And I beg of you to keep this hidden. It was but a mere happening that led you to find out my true identity and now when we travel to Jerusalem… my true being cannot be revealed. No one can ever know that Adilah, daughter of Saladin still lives."

"We promise you we don't tell a soul who you are", Godfrey answered and Sofia turned to look at him. "It would certainly be dangerous for your people to learn of your survival after all you've gone through in your life. To me you are Sofia, my charge and servant, if that is what you insist upon. I cannot say no to you."

"And as I already said", Balian then cut in and walked forward, looking at Sofia. "Sofia it shall be. After all we only know a courtesan who was to be sold. A woman capable of wielding a blade like a man."

Sofia gave him sad thankful smile. "Thank you, my lord."

Hospitaler and sergeant also promised to hide this fact about the Saracen woman they would be travelling with to Messina. Sofia thanked them with a bow and then returned back to her place, lifting the shackles from the ground and handed them to Balian, next extending her wrists. Balian gave her a bit shocked look mixed with confusion.

"I cannot. I see it not just to keep a slave either and shall not make you one", he denied, shaking his head.

"Then your choice is this; shackle me and make me your slave to follow to Jerusalem. Or take out your sword crusader, and in the name of your father, my lord, slay me here where I stand. Because as I told your father, my life is worthless without a will and a master to serve", Sofia answered, looking into Balian's eyes sincerily before dropped her gaze.

Balian was very confused by Sofia. He did not understand her way of thinking. Or rather why she wanted him to shackle her as she truly was not their slave or true servant, but a charge as his father had said, and they would rather escort her to Jerusalem than take her. But still as he stared at Sofia, seeing the acceptance to her fate from her, Balian then sighed. He then understood. And he would not be able to kill this innocent woman.

Balian then strapped the shackles around Sofia's hands, the locks clicking into place. He did this reluctantly and it was evident on his face. But Sofia then smiled.

"Do not look such, my lord", she said. "I have lived in shackles so long that I have been accustomed to them. And without the weight of them I would feel unsecure. These are my protection. The protection of my master is all I know and to which I can trust."

Balian looked up into Sofia's eyes once more and saw calmness in them. But he knew somehow that her life must've been full of hidden suffering.

He then turned away and returned to the fire, Sofia once again sitting down and started to gaze to the sky. But soon the men soon heard her start to mumble the Lord's Prayer, crossing her fingers after making a cross on her chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is she a Muslim but still Christian?" sergeant asked quietly, eyeing at Sofia who was riding on her horse beside Godfrey, next to her lord. "Is that possible?"

"If your faith is strong it does not matter which God you believe in", Godfrey cut in, after all hearing his man's remark and exchanged a look with Sofia. "All people try to find the love of God. Muslims and Christians do not differ even in that."

"Is that true?" Balian now questioned as also looked at Sofia wondering. "I was under a belief Muslims aren't allowed to pray any other Gods than theirs."

"I am not a Muslim", Sofia answered, hint of amused smile on her lips as glanced at Balian. "Nor am I a Christian. I am what I am, and I believe there is a God. But no one can know which one is the real one. And still, I have my faith."

"That's true", hospitaler remarked smiling a bit. Sofia smiled too again, Balian now seeing her pull a small Christian cross under her robes.

"This is the only thing of my mother who I never met", she said. "And what she did give me, was her love for your God. But I was raised as Muslim, so my own goes two ways. I pray and respect both Allah and the Heavenly father the best I can. I am but myself in front of the eyes of whichever God there is to listen to me."

"You truly are wise, my lady. Right was the man who named you, Sofia", hospitaler continued and Sofia let out small laugh. She looked up.

"No. I am not wise but practical. I after all had to become adult at very early age, but maturity is not wisdom. In addition because of my double religion some might find me blasphemer", she then said back. She didn't smile anymore. "Another reason for me to arrive back to the Holy Kingdom as a simple Saracen servant."

"For that, you need new clothes", Godfrey stated, eyeing at the woman a bit amused who obviously had nothing else to wear than her clothing of the finest silk. "Because no one would believe you to serve me, but me to serve you!"

Sofia smiled. "Yes I understand that. I was planning on selling Sa'ida when the time would come and have some money to buy plainer clothes for myself."

"You mean her?" hospitaler asked and pointed at the white mare. Sofia smiled this time a bit blue and smoothed the animal's neck. Hospitaler shook his head.

"Pity. She is one of the most beautiful animals I've ever seen ridden", he stated. Sofia nodded.

"My heart breaks as well, but I believe the trip through the sea would be too much for her", she answered. "She has not seen but land and would be petrified to be brought to sea… She'll be better staying behind out of danger."

"It's just a small trip over water. Nothing too grave", sergeant commented. But Sofia's face now turned serious.

"No, crusader, the sea is unpredictable", she said in turn now looking at the Englishman. "You never know when it shows its hatred to you. They say it is the God's anger which contrasts with the open waters, and it is a test all men journeying to the Holy Land shall face to prove their worth and willfulness to serve their God."

"I've heard that as well", Godfrey cut in. "And it is true more than often. The journey from Messina is not easy to make. You have to pray God's mercy to survive through the journey on sea."

Balian looked down for a moment, wrinkling his brows as thought in what kind of journey he had actually joined. He was traveling to the faraway land which people all over the world called the land of peace and God, where people went to seek forgiveness and guidance of the Lord. But which actually was torn apart by countless bloody battles over the domination of the city of Jerusalem. The holy city of both Saracens and Christians, which now was under the power of crusaders ruled by a Christian king Baldwin VI. But Saladin continuously tried to restore the mastery back to the Muslims, like it was before the crusades started almost 100 years ago.

Imperceptibly Balian's hand crept inside his collar and he squeezed the small cross in his palm, ignoring the pain from it. Even Sofia's treatment had turned out to be very effective, still the burn had been severe and it would take time to heal completely. But then Balian was gasped out of his thoughts as a gentle hand pressed on his wrist. And as he turned to look up, he met Sofia's eyes look into his under the veil she had covered herself again as a precaution. Balian looked questionable, but Sofia's gaze was again that serious one, telling the answer to his confusion.

"The wound is still not healed enough for you to break the formed skin", she said to him, then suddenly jumping down swiftly from her horse. Balian looked around and realized the others to have also stepped down from the saddles. How long had he been in his thoughts?

"I should check your wound, my lord", Sofia said then to Godfrey, removing the veil from her face.

"As you command", Godfrey answered smiling, Sofia shaking her head and retrieved the silk bag, taking it to Balian's father who sat down, leaning against a trunk.

"It is me who you shall command, my lord", Sofia answered, again taking out the same herbs as yesterday evening.

"How could we command the daughter of Saladin?" sergeant asked sarcastically as walked past them, Balian seeing Sofia direct a bored look toward him from the corner of her eye. Balian finally let go of the cross and dismounted his horse. But then Sofia waved at him.

"My lord Balian, will you let me see your hand as well?" she asked, now directing a questionable look at the younger man.

Balian nodded, walking to Sofia and knelt, her taking a break from the preparation of the paste and opened the silk bandage, revealing the burn mark. It had started to heal very well, but indeed Balian's action by squeezing his palm into a fist had cracked the healed skin open. Sofia lifted her eyebrow only slightly notably as let out a slight sigh.

"I told you, my lord. You have to let the mark rest enough before using this hand", she said then, grabbing her robes to rip another piece of silk off.

"You do not have to rip your clothes for my sake", Balian stated. But Sofia looked indifferent.

"Does it matter? I'll be rid of these clothes at some point, soon I hope, so it does not matter if they tear", she answered, now indeed pulling a long piece of silk off her hem. Balian felt objection in him but said nothing. Just let Sofia place another set of earlier readied, different paste on his palm and then bind it, then turning her attention back to Godfrey. Sofia smiled.

"Forgive my lord, but your son is a bit reckless", she said amusement in her voice. Balian seemed slightly embarrassed standing up, but Godfrey let out a laugh meeting Sofia's eyes.

"It is quite alright. Old have time to wait", he answered, then lifting up his shirt as Sofia nodded. She pressed the side a little, examining the wound.

"My lord hospitaler, what do you think of this injury?" she then inquired, hospitaler coming to her and gazed at the now revealed wound after Sofia had removed the old bandage. He pouted in thoughts until then nodded.

"It looks better than I thought", he said true admiration in his voice, then glancing at his lord smiling. "Because of Sofia you might actually survive, my lord, regardless of my words."

"Your tone of voice makes me think otherwise", Godfrey answered, sitting up a little. "If not that face of yours…"

Hospitaler let out a laugh in turn, nodding to Sofia. "He's in your hands now", he stated.

"Why, wouldn't it be indeed more reassuring to leave your lord into God's hands rather than young girl's?" Sofia stated smiling, changing the bandage. Hospitaler tilted his head.

"You're not that young."

Sofia lifted again almost imperceptible eyebrow but said nothing. Sergeant then came to them, looking at Godfrey's wound before Sofia covered it. He was amazed.

"You weren't lying about Saracen medicine my lord", he stated in turn. "It truly is astonishing."

"I am not a physician. I can treat injuries, but the knowledge to cure the most of the worst illnesses is out of my comprehension", Sofia answered, now tying the cloth tightly, before started to pulverize another doze of those bad smelling berries to Godfrey to drink.

Balian handed a cup of water to Sofia after she was finished and she poured the powder in it, stirred like earlier and handed it to her lord. Godfrey directed a playful look first at the cup and then at the young woman.

"I bet the last bits of good taste have now vanished from that substance as it lacks the aroma of wine", he joked smiling. Sofia's shoulders dropped for boredom and she directed a demanding look through her eyes, as so expressive they were.

"I can either give you the choice of drinking this yourself, my lord, or I can give your son the duty of making you do it", Sofia answered calmly now tilting her head expecting. "After all, not I or any of your charges here wish you to have that fever and pass on."

"Very well. I cannot argue with your eyes, my child. Their gaze make me thank my luck I never married to face same kind of look from a wife", Godfrey answered taking the cup. Sofia smiled as the others laughed.

"Then let us thank God I am but a mere servant, with no right to patronize you my lord", she answered, now standing up and giving her place to Balian who sat down with his father to talk.

"Which God?" sergeant asked sarcastically smiling. Sofia tilted her head again.

"Both."

The men then followed as Sofia returned the pouch back to its place and patted Sa'ida, her letting out a neigh as Sofia started to speak to her in Arabic. Sofia then left the horse and walked to the edge of their small camp, kneeling and soon the others heard her quiet said Christian prayer, and she then bent down, starting the traditional Muslim prayer. Sofia really confused them.

* * *

**Name translations: Sofia (wise), Sa'ida (happy, lucky), Adilah (just, honest, equal)**


	4. Road to Messina

**A/N: The third chap coming up! How have I been doing? Please, any comments would be a blessing! ;)**

**Oh, and in this chapter I mentioned the current currency of Israel, as I have no clue what currency was used there in 12th century... Also have no clue about the exchange rate of this currency so... just throwing in some numbers later on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ Thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

For about a week they traveled on the road toward Messina, stopping each night for Sofia and hospitaler to take care of Godfrey's injury. But during days they were always on the move, and luckily for them they did not come across almost anyone on their path. This fact relieved the men very much, as even them hadn't quite gotten accustomed to take it normal for a Saracen to travel with them. A woman more less.

Of course they did not despise Sofia and had learnt to know her as a good companion. And a kind one for that matter. One day they had passed a poor family walking by the road and without much of a thought Sofia had removed all her jewerly, handing them to the family saying she had no need for them anymore. It was of course true, but the act itself was that made the men admire her nature, though said nothing of it outloud. But still Sofia did not part from her mother's cross, which still hung around her neck under the tunic.

Anyhow the more closer they came to Messina, the more worried the men's mind grew. There was no way to hide Sofia from the eyes of the crusaders they would meet at their destination. Sofia stood out from the more ragged travelers in her bright royal robes, riding as majestic horse, even if she would have given up her jewerly. And she would have to stay that way, because the road they had taken didn't have any towns close for her to have new clothes.

About two days before the city of Messina, they reached the Pilgrim camp which all of the crusaders used to rest before the final part of the journey. It was early morning and the coldness of the winter left behind still tingled in the travelers limbs as they rid forward, seeing the countless figures with their supplies at the start of the camp.

Sofia had veiled herself again, partly because of a custom, but the men had thought it to be the best to hide her true being. And they had thought that maybe if the men in the camp saw a woman dressed into expensive clothes and who covered her face, they would take her as someone important and leave her alone without approaching her. But still the group would not leave Sofia alone. This could be dangerous, not only to her but to them as well if any of these men realized she was a Saracen, which though was highly possible. Then if that happened, the men didn't know would they be able to protect her from possible fanatics amongst these hundreds of crusaders.

"You'll be safe. Just make sure some of us is with you at all times. And do not remove your veil or speak, even if necessary", Godfrey said to Sofia, leaning a bit toward her even his companions had noticed it to have become harder for him to ride. Sofia nodded, looking around.

"And do not treat me as better than you while we are here. It would be odd for a noblewoman like you to act humbly against a mere man as myself", Godfrey then still warned. Sofia nodded once more.

"I understand", she said quietly, then glancing around a bit again. But then a man's voice reached into their ears.

"To kill an infidel is not murder, the Pope has said. It is the path to heaven", it said with broken English, the group now seeing a priest stand on a rock which stood beside the path they would soon ride past. He gazed at the people walking by him, until then turned his gaze toward the approaching men. He smiled brightly.

"To kill an infidel is not murder, the Pope has said. It is the path to heaven", he repeated, following the passing group with his eyes who looked rather irritated, not showing any clear agreeance on their faces except for Balian who only glared at the priest as passed him.

But then the priest's eyes hit on Sofia's veiled form on the white mare and his smile vanished. Sofia stopped beside him, staring at him under her veil with those all telling eyes, clear shade of contempt in them. They stared at each other for a brief moment, the priest forming conclusions in his head and was about to talk, when a hand took a hold of Sa'ida's reins and Balian pulled Sofia's horse forward to follow the others.

"You weren't supposed to be alone", Balian whispered looking forward seriously. Sofia then made slight amused smile and glanced at him.

"You heard him. You could earn straight way to heaven just to kill a heretic. By killing me you could get to your God when you die. Does it not lure you, my lord? Such opportunity for you, who seek salvation from Holy Land…?" Sofia questioned. Balian tensed and he looked down momentarily.

"I have sinned enough", he answered, then lifting his eyes. "Killing you would not save me. But condemn me into irreversible damnation, which none of my tries to erase my sins would spear me. Then not even God could save me."

Sofia thought a moment as examined this younger man than the others in this group she had traveled with for a couple of weeks now. She then smiled behind the veil.

"You have a good heart, my lord", she answered then. "Your God will see it and take it under weighting when deciding your place after death. So do not fear for your sins. You will be offered a chance to redeem your offenses. Either by God or someone else."

Sofia then encouraged her horse forward, but Balian directed a surprised look after her. Sofia had turned out to be very quiet character during this time they had traveled, quite like Balian considered himself to be. But when she spoke she spoke the truth. And sense. But even he realized the reasoning in her words, still he couldn't get rid of the quilt still gnawing his heart. He had done wrong. He had done sin. And he was responsible of his wife's sins as well…

"Killing an infidel is not murder, the Pope has said. It is the path to heaven!" Balian then heard the priest shout out one more time, him looking after the travelers who had ridden a bit farther away from him. Balian turned his head back irritated, but continued riding forward now himself.

They rode along the path leading through the wide area, which was full of tents and other resting places for hundreds of pilgrims and crusaders. Balian jumped down from his horse with sergeant and hospitaler, but Godfrey and Sofia stayed on the saddle as the older crusader was injured and Sofia had to keep up the impression of a honored noble.

They reached the end of the small hill they had arrived. And as Sofia let her eyes wander, she now saw a man, a crusader notice their group with his own gaze from distance away. Sofia examined the man in turn and realized him to be someone of importance concluding by his cloak, which had a fur trimming and the number of men around him.

The man stood up, gazing at the approaching group looking thoughtful as they passed him as well, the man's eyes following that one unfamiliar man at the head of the group. He did not know this man and it made him suspicious. But then his eyes then found Sofia and there was even greater surprise on his face. He was surprised to see a woman, of high status by the looks of it, travel with a group of mere crusaders which were none of any remarkable importance. But the woman did not even glance at him as passed him, following the men.

Godfrey's group found themselves a spot to arrange a camp. And after their small tent had been put up, hospitaler opened the bandage Sofia had changed for Godfrey last evening. His face turned a bit worried by the look of it, but he said nothing as then put some water in the bowl and started to once again clean the wound.

Sofia had seated beside them, following hospitaler's actions as Balian had knelt beside the fireplace. But then as Godfrey's eyes flickered up from his side, Sofia also turned her eyes and saw that same man, the crusader who had followed their arrival, walk toward the tent looking rather mocking.

The hospitaler also looked behind him and frowned slightly due the sight of the man, Balian standing up as he stopped right in front of the tent. The man then thought a moment until turned, directing as well mocking look at Balian and pointed at him.

"Who is this?" he asked, examining Balian from head to toe like he was a worthless dog from the streets.

"My son", Godfrey stated simply. Sofia saw that the man was surprised as answered Balian's serious look. But as the man then turned to look at Godfrey he smiled amused.

"Would I had fought you when you were still capable of making bastards", he stated, then laughing a little as eyed at Godfrey still nothing but degrading.

Sofia lifted her jaw as stared at this arrogant man quite sharply, even her eyes were calm. Balian looked at the man gaze full of suppressed irritation, but Godfrey then answered with a bored look.

"I knew your mother when she was making hers", he shot back, Sofia's eyes glancing at him. He then gave the man a remarkable look. "Fortunately, you're too old to be mine."

The man was still smiling, but Sofia could detect annoyance in his being, though he hid it behind another chuckle. He was nodding.

"All will be settled", he stated. But then feeling Sofia's gaze on him he turned his eyes to the veiled woman he had seen, sitting beside Godfrey. The man looked again thoughtful until dared to step inside the tent, a hint of smile now playing on his lips.

"And who is this?" he asked, his tone now completely different, colored by clear attraction. He gazed at Sofia, who only answered his stare calmly, not showing anything in her eyes. The man smiled, offering his hand to take hers.

"I am Guy de Lusignan", he declared to Sofia, saying it with such smug manner that it made Balian wrinkle his forehead for deeper irritation.

No one noticed it, but Sofia now actually jolted due the mention of this man's name she had never met either, her feeling sudden shock as Guy then leant lower still smiling.

"Would I be obliged to know your name, my lady?" he asked, clearly trying to charm Sofia by his evident status radiating from him. "And perhaps see what is hidden under this veil in addition to these eyes?"

Guy stared at this what appeared to be beautiful young woman by those strong captivating eyes showing behind the veil. But she did not answer, just stared back at him looking as proud as a noblewoman would and lifted her hand. But instead of removing the veil and showing him her most probably as beautiful face, and then land it on his palm for him to give it a kiss, she put on her hood and dropped her gaze, starting to stare forward ignoring him without a response. Guy couldn't believe it and it was true that he was shocked by this woman's reaction.

"She is too important to let you see her face", Godfrey then cut in and Guy turned around to look at him slight bewilderment on his face. Godfrey was smiling slightly. "You are not worthy to address her as she has let you understand. Now, if you please would leave us. We have a long journey ahead and wish to rest."

Sofia detected anger in Guy's eyes. But he then straightened saying nothing. And nodding to her he then left, his men following him. Balian turned to give irritated look after him, but then returned his eyes back to Sofia briefly. He saw her eyes wander around a bit, nervously and she sighed, making Balian frown. Why had she gasped after hearing that man's name?

Sofia stared down in her thoughts. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be that of all men, she had to meet with that one! She couldn't believe it, and wished she never had to remove her veil before him. She sighed again quietly.

"Are you alright Sofia?" Godfrey's voice then asked and she gasped again as his hand landed on hers. But she then smiled.

"Yes. I am alright. Thank you, my lord", she answered.

"What did we agree? You are so important person here that even Guy de Lusignan cannot address you! So I am not your lord here", Godfrey answered now looking mischievous. "But you handled that quite well. I am sure he hasn't gotten used to be turned down by women after hearing his name. In such a silent manner even."

The men laughed a bit Sofia smiling. She shook her head.

"I do not even know him", she said then directing a sharp look toward the said man's camp. "Besides he disgusts me. I can see that there's nothing in his heart if he even has one. So I know he wouldn't be capable of loving me or any other woman for that matter."

Balian felt suspicious. Sofia did not know that man? But then why did she seem to despise him so much? He could see there was something in her eyes which told of something deeper than dislike.

Sofia then stood up and walked out of the tent, stopping a couple of steps away from Balian to just examine their surroundings. Balian directed a look toward her though, then stepping next to her.

"My father told me your story", he started. He couldn't see Sofia's lips curve into a smile of course, but could detect it through her eyes. She was amused.

"I wonder what kind of story he told you, my lord, as only I am capable of knowing what has happened to me", she answered.

"He told me the same everyone else have learnt", Balian answered simply. Sofia looked at him.

"And you wish to know more?"

Balian didn't answer at first. But after thinking a moment he looked at Sofia. "My father told me you are the youngest of five daughters and three sons", Balian started. "And that crusaders were accused of your kidnapping, almost inflicting a war ten years ago", he continued. "The peace with Saladin has always been unstable and your kidnapping and supposed murder was probably meant to start a war, make the possibility of peace impossible to ever achieve."

Sofia was silent for a brief moment.

_She saw flashes of distant memories, herself standing in the courtyard of her father's palace when a hand was pressed on her mouth. The ball she was throwing to the family dog dropped and her older sister Nura started to scream, taking a hold of her but was shoved away, one of the kidnappers slashing at her with a blade. Sofia saw her sister's blood on the ground as the hand holding the weapon grabbed her and lifted her up, Sofia hearing herself scream for help as the men took her, her dog barking, the men running toward the entrance they had sneaked in from…_

"The men who kidnapped me weren't crusaders", she answered, blinking out of her rememberance. "They were only disguised human traders, who wanted to raise the beliefs of the peace being compromised by unsatisfied Templars, who broke into the palace of the king Saladin, and after wounding her other daughter and killing countless guards escaped with the youngest daughter with them. The war would've been started and the said act of war would've caused such commotion that my kidnapping would not have been considered as any different. That was what those men wanted. But thank Allah that it never happened. The true war…If you can say that as the battles are endless in Jerusalem."

Balian looked at Sofia and saw her gaze up to the cloudy sky. Her eyes were thoughtful, but somehow sad at the same time. Longing maybe? No wonder. She was taken away from her family and home when she was only a child and forced to live such horrible life to survive…

The atmosphere was cut by Godfrey's loud moan of pain. Both Balian and Sofia turned around as hospitaler then waved at the young woman.

"Come Sofia, I am in need of your assistance", he said and Sofia nodded, gathering her robes and hurried over to the older crusader.

"Can you do something about this?" hospitaler asked, glancing from Sofia at the wound. Sofia examined it seriously, eventually frowning.

"I have one way. But it won't necessarily bring any results. It works only in very rare occasions and has healed a man only two times as far as I can know", she answered. She was about to stand up to retrieve her pouch as so many times before, but was surprised by seeing it then stick out next to her shoulder. Sofia looked up seeing Balian.

"Here", he said. Sofia pulled her veil down and nodded smiling, taking the pouch.

"Thank you my lord."

Balian returned to his place beside the fire, again he and sergeant watching as hospitaler and Sofia treated Godfrey. Once again Sofia was doing something the men had never seen, but they had learnt to trust her that much to know she would do everything to help the man who had taken her under his protection.

Balian looked into the fireplace. He felt worry grow every day in him due his father's state. At first it had looked like Sofia's extraordinary treatment would've healed him very well, but recently Godfrey had started to show signs of weakening. And not only Balian noticed this and worried.

xxxxxxxxxx

As said two days later the group arrived to Messina, Italy, where they would sail to Jerusalem when the time would come. The city was as well full of priests of different religions, preaching either against the bloodshed done in Holy Land as an offense against God or talking the same manner as the priest at Pilgrim camp, as a way to reach heaven's gates. As well the city of Messina was swarming with soldiers, all either on their way to Holy Land or on their way back from there.

Sofia rode in middle of the men, them keeping even better look on her now when they had entered this city's gates. Here if anywhere it would be dangerous anyone to realize she was a Saracen. There were of course other Muslims in this city, but she would be in a immediate danger of dying if any crusader here saw her face while she was alone.

Godfrey had turned worse during the last day, even though both Sofia and hospitaler had tried to treat him. And now he was laying in a wagon, unable to ride on his own. Balian was riding behind him, from time to time eyeing at his father warily. But then all of a sudden Sofia stopped her horse and leaped down, handing the reins to Balian and climbed on the wagon, sitting next to Godfrey who had started to look even more feverish. Questionable Balian followed as she opened the bandage once more, frowning slightly.

"We must get him somewhere to rest. His wound cannot take any more travel either on horseback or wagon", Sofia said, looking up to hospitaler until turned her attention back to the man's side, touching it lightly. Godfrey twitched, letting out a moan.

"There is a house used for healing nearby", hospitaler answered. "We are on our way there."

Sofia nodded, then looking at Balian, extending her hand. "My lord, would you hand me my bag?" she questioned, Balian stretching backwards to grab the same pouch from Sa'ida's saddle. After receiving it Sofia took out yet another herb, then lifting the older man's head.

"Eat this, my lord. It will make you feel easier", she said gently, placing the small leaf of dried plant over Godfrey's lips and he let her place it in his mouth. He ate it, and after swallowing he soon truly started to feel better. His mind was clearer from the fever.

"Thank you my child", he said. Sofia smiled behind the veil. "Maybe these smelling herbs of yours aren't that bad after all. Except for the smell, which could make anyone die."

Balian made small half smile as glanced at his father. Sofia placed her hand on Godfrey's.

"You've been good to me and I wish you will heal soon", she said sincerely, but then she looked amused. "But if you are able to make jokes like this, my lord, I can suspect you to be perfectly fine in no time."

Godfrey let out a weak laugh, looking up. "I hope so my Sofia. I hope so…"

They continued for a bit longer until the wagon stopped at the end of the road they had been following for a quite while, reaching the house which was mostly used to heal the soldiers returned from Holy Land or other infected with diseases. It was very large as to be able to take in many people at the same time.

Godfrey was quickly lifted on a palanquin and carried through the corridors to a free bed to be treated. The house had open ceiling at the middle, leaving the small yard under the sky as the corridor rounded it in a shape of a square, entrances into different rooms puncturing the stone walls from time to time, stairs leading down to the yard and lower stories at some places.

The group members were given a room each, where they dropped of their belongings. And after refreshed by washing the dirt of themselves, they met each other at the yard about an hour later.

"My lord, would you accompany me?" Sofia then asked and bowed slightly to sergeant, who looked at her suddenly confused.

"What do you mean Sofia? Accompany you where?" he asked back, glancing at the others who were as clueless, until realization were seen on their faces when Sofia answered.

"I am sorry to bother you my lord, but you said I was not to leave on the streets on my own", Sofia said. "And now has come the time for me to try to seek new clothes to myself. I cannot move outside in these ones anymore, as it was seen two days ago that I attract too much attention to myself. More than I should."

The three men saw Sofia lift her robe made from that orange silk and they nodded. Sergeant smiled and nodded the second time.

"Of course I will come with you. Worry not", he answered and Sofia smiled, now putting on the veil once more. "But where do you intend get the money from?"

"Her horse", hospitaler stated. "She said she was to sell her."

"She is a rare breed and good bloodline", Sofia said. "She'll give me enough money to buy new clothing and maybe even pay a little to you for you kindness. After all if it hadn't been for you I'd still be traveling as a prisoner."

"No no my dear girl, you need not to pay us for anything!" hospitaler said smiling, patting Sofia's shoulder a little. "You have paid enough by taking such good care of our lord."

Sofia was surprised but she then smiled with her eyes. Balian looked down momentarily as he agreed. It might've simply been Sofia's skills that had kept his father so strong this long.

"My lord Balian, your father is ready to receive you", suddenly a man spoke up from the stairs, waking his and the others' attention.

"Has he asked for me?" Balian questioned, the man servant nodding. Sergeant then cleared his throat.

"Shall we then, my lady?" the Englishman asked and started to walk toward the exit after giving hospitaler a remarkable look. Sofia bowed to Balian and hospitaler slightly, then following sergeant as Balian went up the stairs on his way to the room his father had been placed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You cannot be serious?" sergeant asked from the horse merchant, staring at the man his brows in a deep wrinkle. He couldn't believe what the man had just said.

He and Sofia had managed to find his shop not far away from the healing house, but the owner had turned out to be a complete crook. Sofia eyed at the man behind her veil measuring, as well realizing what weasel he was, as sergeant stared at the man serious. He pointed at Sofia's horse.

"This horse is Arabic and select breed! It is worth at least 1000 shekels more than what you are offering!" sergeant answered.

"I am sorry sir, but a fine horse such as this won't be sold", the merchant answered indifferently, eyeing at Sofia as indifferently. "This horse has been born to carry noblemen, but all as fine men buy their horses from other places. So as an act of a friend I can buy this horse, but will not give any more than offered as it won't bring me anything but trouble after."

"Listen", sergeant said, taking a step forward. "This horse is not one of these mix-blooded hacks you seem to have here to trouble you! Lady Sofia's horse is many times better than any of these so called…"

"Done", Sofia hurried to say and gave the man a remarkable look as stepped forth. "I am ready to settle for 400 shekels."

"Sofia, this horse is over three times that worth…" sergeant tried, but Sofia lifted her hand for him to silence and handed the reins to the merchant.

"Good", the merchant only stated and started to count the money, sergeant shaking his head by Sofia's side.

The merchant dropped the coins on Sofia's palm, but clearly he was reluctant to pay even that amount to a woman as usually it was men who did business with him. But sergeant observed with his hard stare that the man did not cheat in counting, as well as Sofia's gaze followed carefully each coin as they fell on her hand, until the said sum had been paid.

"Thank you", Sofia said and dropped the money into a pouch. She then smiled to her horse and patted her, her letting out a sad neigh. "Now, where we could find a shop to buy clothes?"

"Walk to the end of this road", the merchant answered dryly and turned his back to Sofia, who wasn't affected by his rudeness as it was usual, and just started walking. Sergeant sighed.

"Sofia, you do realize you just lost a small fortune? That man bought your horse with a price way under her worth", he said. But Sofia only shook her head.

"I am only pleased to have some money of my own. I don't care how much. Just enough that I can buy new clothes to journey to Jerusalem", she answered. Sergeant sighed again but smiled then.

"Very well then, it is your money. You do what you want with it."

They found the clothing shop very soon and entered, this time sergeant doing the shopping. He chose a set of men's clothing, a long tunic and pants under it with a robe to cover her feminine frame, and one simple and easy dress for Sofia to wear before their final journey to Holy Land. Sergeant also bought a set of daggers for Sofia to attach on her waist to increase the illusion of her as a man. Women did not carry weapons.

The merchant was kind enough to let Sofia dress herself in the backroom and when she was finished, they returned the same route, eventually finding their way to the harbor. It was full of people and there were ships in the horizon, coming or going to Holy Land. And there they saw also Balian, standing in middle of the people until he noticed sergeant.

Sergeant and Sofia walked toward him through the crowd, the men nodding to each other. Sofia then heard the prayers of her people in the air, coming from the shore.

"Where's Sofia?" Balian asked, glancing around even she stood just in his sight.

Sergeant smirked and nodded toward the hooded figure next to Balian who then turned his eyes, gasping as saw indeed a man standing there. But whose face was covered by black scarf, Balian only seeing his eyes. But it was the eyes which told him who this man was, him recognizing that same wise and lively gaze. Balian examined him in awe.

"Sofia?" he asked in doubt, Sofia smiling behind the scarf. But Balian saw the smile in her eyes as always. Sergeant nodded toward her.

"She looks like a real man, don't you think? It would fool me as long as she doesn't talk", he stated now smiling again, wider due his younger companion's expression.

Balian blinked and directed another examining look at Sofia, now noting the daggers in her belt. Yes… She looked like a man, though now he did recognize the eyes looking around between the crack of the the black fabric.

"You're right", Balian then stated and Sofia was amused as well by the look on his face.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've had to personate as a man", Sofia revealed, now walking through them toward the ledge where opened a view to the sea. Balian and sergeant followed, stopping next to her on the ledge after walking past countless soldiers leaning against it on the street. And there Sofia indeed saw her people, praying for Allah as shouted their prayers to the air, bowing toward Mecca.

"Who are those men?" Balian asked as eyed them curiously, squinting his eyes due bright sunlight.

"Muslims", sergeant answered nodding, until froze for a moment, glancing at Sofia a bit warily. "Saracens", he then added. Balian looked thoughtful.

"And they're allowed their prayers?" he questioned. Sergeant looked at him.

"If they pay the tax", he answered.

**"Subhena Rabi Alladin"**, Sofia then cut in, the men looking at her until sergeant smiled turning to Balian.

_"Praise be to God. It is proper to praise him"_, he translated Sofia's words. Balian had a realization.

"Sounds like our prayers", he stated then, agreeable expression visible on sergeant's face.

_*****"We believe in God and in that which has been revealed to us, and in that which was given to the prophets from their Lord. We do not make any distinction between any of them, and to him do we submit"_, Sofia said then suddenly, surprising the men again. But in her eyes were not smile, but she had turned now rather blue.

"That is said about Christianity and Islam in Koran", Sofia continued now looking down. "10 years ago this was a free land to pray for the desire of a heart, and men weren't taxed for their desire to talk with God…"

The men gave her a bit sorry look. They understood her point but said nothing, just stared forward. Until then Sofia turned around walking past the men.

"Where are you going?" Balian asked. But Sofia only gave him serious look back, lifting her pouch the remaining money in it.

"To pay my tax", she answered, then vanishing. And soon Balian and sergeant saw her figure appear on the rocks below, them seeing her also kneel and start to pray like she did twice a day.

"Is she alright by herself?" Balian then asked, glancing at sergeant who only nodded.

"She looks like a man so she should be alright. Besides she seems kind of dangerous with those daggers. I doubt anyone will want to attack her…"

Sergeant made amused smirk and Balian looked amused himself, glancing down at Sofia. But then sergeant patted his shoulder.

"Come, we must eat!" he said, then also walking away and then led Balian to a place they could sit down to have some food.

Balian was sitting on their table waiting, when sergeant then came back, dropping three plates before him and gave him amused look. Balian was eyeing at the big crab in front of him suspiciously, never to have seen such strange food before.

"It's good!" sergant reassured with an obvious face, and lifting his eyebrow a little Balian said nothing and started to eat.

"Shouldn't we have taken Sofia with us to eat?" he then asked. Sergeant shook his head.

"It is time of Ramadan for Muslims", he answered. "She wouldn't eat with us as it is daytime. She is allowed to eat only between sundown and sunrise as long as Ramadan lasts."

Balian looked thoughtful. "How long is that?"

"30 days."

Balian then said nothing more and just continued eating in silence. Until then suddenly someone tapped the table impatiently on Balian's left.

He gave the stick on it questionable look, until lifted his gaze to only see Guy de Lusignan stand there. Balian turned his head away, ignoring the man.

"When the king is dead, Jerusalem will be no place for friends of Muslims, or traitors to Christendom… like your father", Guy said, placing his walking stick now on Balian's chest who still only ignored him, taking a sip from his cup. Sergeant looked at Balian but either he didn't react.

"I am Guy de Lusignan. Remember that name", Guy continued, with as smug voice as ever, then tapping his stick to Balian's jaw as he did nothing to show he was listening. "And me."

Still not turning Balian now grabbed the stick, yanking it from Guy's grip and placed it on the table, continuing his meal. There was suppressed rage in Guy's being but he still only looked down at Balian indifferently as sergeant directed a careful look at him.

"Keep it", Guy stated turning away, starting to walk. But Balian's voice then called out to him just as Sofia walked through the people, freezing momentarily as saw Guy.

"My lord!" Balian's slightly mocking voice called and he lifted the stick, gazing at it now irritated. "How will you ride if you have no stick to beat the horse?"

Balian now finally turned to look at Guy as threw the stick back to him, frowning as well irritated. But then he noticed Sofia's figure standing a bit farther away from Guy, eyeing at the said man somewhat tensely.

Guy said nothing in response as caught the stick. But as he was about to turn away and Balian returned to his food, Sofia stepped away to give Guy space to pass her. Her intention was to walk past him herself, but at the same moment someone pushed her accidentally against Guy, him staggering a couple of steps backwards.

Sofia tensed and quickly she straightened, giving the man as well tense look and Balian and sergeant now both turned to see them after hearing the voices of surprised people, startled by the occurance. Sofia took a step backwards as saw the furious look on Guy's face as he examined her for a brief moment.

"You filthy Saracen!" he breathed angrily and before Sofia could dodge, he slashed the stick on her face, making her fall on the ground. Her companions stood up for fright as Guy only gave her poisonous look, pointing the stick toward her.

"You thank you heathen God I didn't bring my sword. Because then you would be dead, Saracen, as this is not the Holy Kingdom where our laws protect you and your kin", he spat, then turning, walking away.

Sofia sent a contemptuous look after him until sighed, standing up and placed a hand on her brow. It bled. She sighed again as then walked to the table where the men were staring, following her with their eyes as she then sat next to Balian. He turned toward her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, examining Sofia's visible face. But he saw her only close her eyes, them then telling everything she felt at the moment when she opened them again.

"Yes. It isn't my first time to be hit", she said, now digging a piece of saved silk cloth from the pouch and pressed it on the bleeding bruise. "That wasn't the hardest hit I've felt either."

The men exchanged a look, but said nothing. But then sergeant directed a glance toward the place Guy had vanished and looked at Balian seriously, pointing after Guy.

"He will be king in Jerusalem one day", he stated. But Balian only looked at him indifferent, continuing to eat.

"If that day comes all my people will die", Sofia then said quietly, before there was anger on her face. Hate, which was rare to find from her. "I knew it. Ever since I first looked into that man's eyes I knew his soul is as black as hell. And that is where he is going after death."

"Thank the Lord he did not have his sword on him", sergeant said looking at her now. "Then you would've really lost your life."

Balian glanced at Sofia who nodded.

"I know. That man does not hesitate to kill, were it his own brother or a mere woman", she said, now contempt also in her gentle voice.

"That might be true as well."

The men started to eat again. But then sergeant glanced at Sofia.

"You lost all your money already?" he asked now slightly amused again. Sofia gave him one of those all telling looks.

"No. As it seems for my joy that the tax for praying is not very high, though still I do not accept God's mercy to be limited by certain amount of coins."

"So you sold the horse?" Balian questioned. Sergeant lifted his brows.

"We did. But the merchant was a thug for a businessman. He robbed Sofia of over half the price of the horse's true worth."

"How much?" Balian asked.

"400 hundred shekels."

Now also Balian turned to give Sofia astonished look after wrinkling his brows slightly. Sofia sighed, looking at the cloth she was pressing on her brow.

"That'll do just fine. Besides because of my position I should not even be allowed to have much of my own fortune", Sofia answered, giving the men a look until sank in her thoughts, the men seeing her stare to the wide sea.

They could see it from her. She missed her home, Jerusalem, now imagining the land of her childhood behind those wild waste waves.

xxxxxxxxxx

When they returned a servant was immediately sent for Sofia to come and help Godfrey, whose condition had worsened, as the person who had treated him before. Balian had not seen surprise on her face but she looked rather like she would've expected this, only nodding to the servant and then going in her room to change into that dress sergeant had bought for her.

Hours she spent in Godfrey's room and Balian, who had at first impatiently waited close the door to hear news, then finally went to the small yard and sat by the fire, starting to pray. And there he still sat when finally Sofia came out of his father's room after nightfall, dressed now into the white dress a scarf around her head, kneeling on the ledge and starting to pray again herself, this time holding her cross in her hands. After noticing her and watching her from afar Balian could make out the words of the Lord's Prayer from her lips, as it was what he also had been chanting in his mind for hours.

Balian was still sitting on his place, staring into the flames as he prayed. Until then sergeant came out of one of the corridors leading deeper into the house, first exchanging a remarkable look with Sofia who stood up, until he searched Balian with his gaze, walking to the edge of the corridor.

"Balian!" he shouted, Balian waking up from his thoughts and looked up, seeing sergeant wave at him. Balian stood up, putting his wife's cross back around his neck and went to the stairs, climbing to the upper corridor. He walked to sergeant, then exchanging a quick look with Sofia too who gave him small smile. But it was a sad smile.

"You must get changed, Balian", sergeant said and then led him toward the corridor. "There are men waiting for you to help you get ready. You must hurry."

"Get ready for what?" Balian asked quizzically. But didn't get an answer as sergeant now walked past him to Sofia, Balian turning a bit to see them converse looking rather blue both, them then glancing back at Balian. He then sighed deep, maybe being able to guess what was it he had to prepare to and left to his room, where indeed there were two men waiting.

Balian himself was changed into a white robe. And as he then was led to a room not far from his own, he met Sofia and sergeant at the door. Sofia's eyes didn't this time reveal anything as she then suddenly bowed to him deep, making Balian a bit confused until she then walked away along the corridor, sergeant guiding Balian inside the room him following.

Sergeant walked past him with quick steps, looking now quite serious. Balian saw a couple of Templars stand behind a curtain which hung in middle of the small path leading to the main room, sergeant now peeking through them and then turning to Balian.

"Hurry", he said and walked through the curtains, Balian following and passing the Templars in slight confusion, who now followed after him with slow steps. Balian wasn't sure what was happening. But he got his answer soon after then sergeant stopped behind the next curtains, turning to him.

"I can go no further", he stated as seriously, then opening the curtain for Balian to go in.

Balian gave him questionable look but walked into the main room, now indeed getting his answer as saw his father sit weary on a chair in front of an altar which was filled with candles, hospitaler behind him. One more man sat on Godfrey's right side, another man behind him and yet one more Templar stood on hospitaler's left side. Balian had a realization and he now understood Sofia's sad look she had given him after spending hours treating Godfrey. His father was dying.

"Get on your knees", hospitaler then said breaking the silence, taking a couple of small steps forward and nodded toward the spot in front of Balian's father, looking as serious as sergeant had.

Balian obeyed, kneeling in front of his father eyeing at him. Until now hospitaler and the man on the left helped Godfrey to stand. Balian saw how his condition had worsened as he panted, trying hard to indeed even stand or sit.

Godfrey stayed on his own feet and he stared into Balian's eyes, who answered his gaze serene, though sorrow started to gnaw his heart hearing his father's wheezing breaths.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies", Godfrey started. "Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath…"

New realization visited on Balian's face as he stared at his father. He knew then what it was he really had had to prepare for. Balian listened silent, though not being able to hide his all the time growing awareness of Godfrey's near passing.

He then dropped his gaze as saw Godfrey remove his ring from his finger with shaking hands, then offering it to Balian who took it. But Balian was then taken aback as his father slapped him, making his head fly to the right, as hospitaler leant back from Godfrey not to get hit in the process.

"And that's so you remember it", Godfrey breathed, now falling on his knees for exhaustion. Balian touched the slapped cheek, until then straightened to see hospitaler give Godfrey's sword to the said man who was staring at his son, then giving the sword into Balian's hands. He looked at it now again a bit questionable.

"Arise a knight. And baron of Ibelin", hospitaler then proclaimed looking down at Balian, who glanced at him until gave his father one more serious gaze, standing up with the sword.

Balian then glanced at the other men in the room until then Godfrey whispered something, finally losing his strength and was about to fall forward. Balian caught him in time, lifting him up to meet his eyes worried look in his. Godfrey stared back at him for a moment until placed his hand on Balian's cheek, now serious himself.

"Defend the king", Godfrey said then with low voice. "If the king is no more, protect the people…"

Balian frowned slightly as stared at Godfrey, him taking a break until he then continued, new gentleness in his eyes.

"Take care of Sofia", he said, surprising Balian a bit. "She is the true daughter of Saladin… And she can be our way to reach peace within Jerusalem between Saladin and our King. Take her to her home with you and protect her as well. But even if you would set her free, she would serve you on her own will. Even for a Saracen, she has a good heart to counter it…"

Godfrey then staggered a bit, exerting to be able to say what was in his mind as Balian frowned even deeper. Godfrey lifted his tired eyes back into his.

"If I would have been 30 years younger… She would've been the kind of woman I could've loved", he said now smiling a little, half to himself, until turned serious once more. "She now serves you and is now your responsibility... Take her home…"

Godfrey's hand then dropped from Balian's cheek and he gazed down, tired, huffing as hospitaler took a hold of his shoulders.

"It is time now, my lord, to confess to holy God, not your son", he said, meeting Balian's gaze momentarily. Godfrey was gazing at Balian emotionally.

"Are you sorry for all your sins?" hospitaler questioned.

"For all but one", he answered as well wheezing, Balian looking back at him. Until then he felt a sting in his chest as the only father he had ever had and who he had known only for weeks died, his eyes closing and head falling against the hospitaler with a long sigh, letting out his last breath.

Hospitaler looked up to the other men and started to chant a prayer, some oil being poured into his hand as he drew a cross on Godfrey's forehead, Balian following this with severe look, squeezing the sword in his hands. The Templars at the background bowed their heads and sergeant directed a sad look through the curtain at his late lord. But Balian's forehead then straightened and he looked up at the cross above the altar, just as Sofia finished her last prayer outside at the corridor, looking to the sky.

"…Welcome him into your Presence, so the he may enjoy eternal light and peace and be raised up in glory with all you Saints. Amen."

Balian stopped on his tracks as he heard the end of Sofia's prayer, hearing her now sigh and bow her head in respect. Even though he was filled with grief due the death of the man who after all had been his father, still he then felt slight joy to see this girl, this Saracen pray for his father with such honorable manner. It made Balian think that maybe his father had been right at his last moments of living. About this girl's good heart of a Saracen.

Balian now stopped behind Sofia and she gasped, turning her head to look at him. She wrinkled her forehead slightly for compassion. Until then she stood, facing Balian serious until now again knelt, but in respect she now showed to Balian. To her new lord.

"My lord", she started, bowing deep. "I pledge my servitude to you, new baron of Ibelin, my lord, and shall fulfill my oath made to your father now under your commandment. I am your humble servant", Sofia finished sincerely.

Balian was surprised by this, though this was indeed what his father had said to him just before he had died. But still he felt hesitation, as he did not want to make anyone his slave as he had made it clear some time ago. But Sofia was doing this on her own free will. Just like Godfrey had said.

"I do not wish to become your captor", Balian answered. "My father, your lord is dead. You are now free."

Sofia smiled. "Not as long as I have a lord to serve", she answered looking up to Balian, now sitting up. "I am simply offering you my servitude as it is. I have no other place to go, than to follow my lord to where he goes."

Balian stared at Sofia confused for a moment, until then let out a sigh looking down to the yard. Until then he answered.

"I accept", he said, meeting Sofia's eyes. She smiled bowing again.

"Thank you my lord."

"My father told me to take you with me", Balian then continued serious, Sofia's now surprised eyes meeting his gaze again. Balian looked down. "With last breaths he took he asked me to take you home. That is the only reason I agree to let you serve me. You are not my slave, Sofia."

Sofia was touched as she thought about the older crusader, who had shown unseen kindness toward her this past month after rescuing her, even though she was a Saracen. The enemy he and his men fought against in Holy Land. But she then smiled as realized how kind heart Godfrey had had, talking of her during his last moment in this world and worrying over a young woman he hardly knew. And what also made Sofia smile was that she saw Balian, his son, to be deep down as kindhearted as his father had been.

"Thank you, my lord", Sofia said again, now letting her thankfulness show.

Balian nodded, not saying anything or even looking at the woman. But he then was surprised as Sofia extended her hand toward him.

"Let me see your hand my lord", she said. And Balian did, Sofia again opening the bandage and examining the wound.

"Thank Allah. The burn has nearly healed so this won't take much energy after hours of treatment I've done today", Sofia said, half to herself sighing. She started to work.

"Thank you", Balian then suddenly said as well, Sofia looking up to him questionable.

"What for my lord?" she asked back. Balian kept a break.

"For taking care of him", he answered, his voice more silent. Sad. Sofia looked sad for a moment herself.

"Only that it wasn't enough to save him, my lord", she stated, then silencing. Either Balian said nothing, but just stared up to the sky, looking at the moon which had risen.

* * *

**Name translations; Nura (light)**

***= shortened quote from Koran**


	5. God's test

**A/N: 5th chap! here goes, hope you like! Remember, if you have even the tiniest thing to say or ask, send a review or PM! I do not mind even if you would tell me I've forgotten one letter from a word ;)**

**Enjoy as always!**

**Big thanks to **Goldenscar** for reviews, and to others as well for follows/favors!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

"You sail now for Jerusalem as your father wished", hospitaler said looking at Balian, who was standing on the pier with Sofia and sergeant on his left side.

It was about two days after Godfrey's death that the next ship to Holy Land left and they were now leaving their last goodbyes to their companion, before crossing the sea and sailing about a week of time to their destination.

"I'll follow within a week", hospitaler announced. "This journey can be perilous. If God has purpose for you there, he'll keep you safe in His hands…"

Balian looked serious as hospitaler kept a break, Balian now glancing at Sofia who looked perfectly calm as always. She had again dressed herself to look like a man, not failing at all. But this felt very weird to Balian, even he knew it was impossible to let Sofia step into a ship full of crusaders looking like a female. Hospitaler continued.

"…If not… God bless you", he finished, taking a step closer to Balian smiling a little. Balian nodded, looking down momentarily until lifted his gaze to meet hospitaler's once more who smiled wider, then turning to Sofia taking her hands.

"**Salaam alaikum**, Sofia", he said still smiling, looking into the young woman's eyes which were lit up by smile as well. She bowed her head.

**"Alaikum salaam"**, she answered, hospitaler now grinning and he then locked gazes with sergeant and Balian once more, nodding, until turned around and left with another crusader who had stood behind him waiting.

The three watched them to vanish into the crowd, until sergeant then cleared his throat and smiled to Sofia.

"Shall we then go aboard?" he questioned. And without waiting an answer he started to walk along the pier, toward their ship. Balian and Sofia followed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sea was quite peaceful during the first three days of their travel. God did not show his wrath to them by creating horrible waves or storms, and Balian who had never done something like sailed a ship especially such a long distance, started to feel his uneasiness lessen due this fact. He had been uncertain of this journey, because as Sofia had said in France, their Lord could try to put a test to them and see which of the men aboard were willful enough to serve him and were worth to survive, if their ship would be caught by a storm. But this didn't happen, and Balian actually got used to the endless rocking of the waves being able to relax.

Sofia spent most of the time outside the below, standing on the deck gazing at the endless seas around them. And after the said three days when Balian had gotten used to the seasickness, he often joined her to enjoy the clear sea air. It was curious how something so peaceful and beautiful as ocean could still be so terrifying to a man. But at those moments on the deck as Balian leant on the rail, he thought not so. But soon instead his thoughts traveled to his deceased father and it turned him gloomy, as his death brought the memory of his wife back to his mind.

Their luck turned on the night of the sixth day at sea. Sofia was again standing on the deck gazing at the sea which was not peaceful any longer, but waves grew quite big and they threw the ship with them dramatically, wind starting to blow forcefully. She heard thunder above their heads, soon reaching the sky above their ship. After the first three days the sea had indeed been completely serene, but now finally it showed a bit threatening side of itself.

Balian now came next to Sofia, also gazing at the angered waters which told of the approaching storm. It was already twilight, nearly night. Water started to drip down from the heavens.

"God has abandoned us", Sofia stated looking at her lord. "He is putting us into his test."

There was agreement in Balian's eyes, him looking one more time to the sea. "We should go down", he stated in turn after a moment, Sofia nodding.

"God be with you, my lord", Sofia said, Balian seeing a faint smile in her eyes before she vanished below before him, Balian soon following.

It took but single hour for the storm to reach its peak and it attacked the ship with all of its force. All men aboard had pressed themselves against the walls, some trembling for fear, some saying prayers for God to spear them.

Balian and sergeant kept an eye on Sofia, grabbing her if the ship rocked suddenly so dangerously that it felt like turning into its side, everyone on it losing their balance and being slammed against the walls or cargo. The only horse aboard neighed in fear, standing on its back legs in its makeshift stall. Water leaked through the cracks of the ship, drenching the men shivering for cold as the storm roared outside the walls, endless waves hammering the vessel from all sides.

Sergeant and Balian took again hold of Sofia's arms as the ship shifted violently to the left. But then as the black mare let out even more horrified neigh, the men now were surprised as Sofia got up, making her way through the swaying floor to the animal, though they tried to pull her back.

Lightning stroke right above them and the horse neighed once more, Sofia now pushing her hand through the net.

**"Calm. Calm down girl"**, she said over the roar of thunder, cracking her tongue to the scared horse, speaking in Arabic to her. **"Calm now. Calm girl, there's nothing to fear…"**

Balian grabbed the wall as the ship rocked again now to the right, and he peered through the drizzle at Sofia, seeing her get on her knees despite the rough swaying of the ship, showing the mare to kneel by her with her extended arm. And for Balian's surprise, the mare obeyed, now much calmer though the storm was as violent as before.

But then all of a sudden the most forceful tug yet hit the ship, making everyone yank forward, making Balian fall on his stomach. Sofia was thrown back and she fell too, her grabbing the net and slamming against a wall hard, the horse letting out yet one more terrified neigh. The ship creaked then loudly, as if breaking in two as it was pulled by two forces from both sides, the waves crushing the ship between them. And everyone knew what was coming as the ship now trembled, Balian glancing at the cargo hold as lifted himself up. The ship was turning over.

"Sofia!" escaped through his lips and he sat up, looking toward the young woman who was hanging from the net of the stall, meeting his gaze. But he didn't have time to run to her as at the same moment the ship turned over, now all men, animals and cargo starting to roll around with the waves which still assaulted the ship, eventually sinking it under themselves, the walls breaking and water started to flow inside the below.

Balian swam to the surface taking in a furious breath. But he couldn't do anything as then the ship turned again, taking him and many other men with it and Balian hit his head, losing his consciousness and didn't know of anything which happened after that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian heard thunder rumbling. And due the coldness of his body he concluded he could be still swaying in the stormy waves inside the ship. But as he then opened his eyes and peered up, lifting his head a little he realized the sound of thunder was coming from the flutter of the sail of the main mast which was just above him. The sound only sounded louder in his head, which was pounding still due the hard hit he had gotten while twirling inside the ship.

Slowly he sat up, glancing around seeing no other alive soul, but only corpses of the drowned crusaders and refuse, broken parts of the once being ship. It seemed he was the only survivor. Immediately his mind remembered Sofia. He glanced around again, not seeing her anywhere. Had she drowned as well?

Balian saw his sword laying beside him and relieved that it hadn't gotten lost he took a hold of it. But then he noticed that under his head there had been a pillow made from black robe. Realization kicked him. If someone had placed this under his head while he was unconscious, then there must've been someone alive here besides him!

Balian now stood up, a bit stiffly taking the robe with him as well. His throat was in flames due the saltwater he had swallowed while in the sea last night. He walked out of the small shelter which the refuse and the broken mast had created around him and gazed farther toward the beach, seeing only more bodies and refuse. No men alive after all.

He now climbed on the pile, holding his equipment in his armpit as took a hold of a rope to lower himself down to the sand. But then his gaze hit a water skin not far from where he was. Feeling the agonizing thirst in his burning throat Balian hurried down, staggering as fast as he could to the water skin, taking it from one corpse and drank feeling indescribable satisfaction. Could water really taste so divine? It could.

Balian took another sip from the skin and wiped his mouth, then turning thoughtful. But his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar neigh and also familiar low voice, which started to speak and sounded soothing, carried by the wind as a soft whisper into his ears.

Balian turned a little and he saw another big piece of the ship further away from him. And behind a net which hung from the part which once had been the deck he saw movement. He realized it was the mare which had been aboard the ship, who Sofia had tried to calm down during the storm.

Balian stood up, his heavy mind lightening a bit to see at least one to have survived this shipwreck besides him, and started to walk toward the horse, stepping over the countless bodies spread around the shore. But as he then approached, hearing the neighs of the mare better he also heard that strange, gentle whisper also turn louder and he knew he hadn't imagined the voice. It must've belonged to the one who had put the robe under Balian's head.

Balian hurried his steps, and it didn't take long as the voice talking was so loud that he could recognize it anywhere. And as the horse now shifted side in the makeshift stall in which it was still trapped, Balian felt surprisingly great relief as he saw Sofia, standing at the other side of the net wearing only her long tunic and pants, calming the horse as had done in the ship. Balian let out a sigh.

**"Easy. Easy and calm, girl. That's it, calm down"**, he heard Sofia say softly to the restless horse who was still frightened by the shipwreck, striding back and forth all the time inside the small stall.

Balian stopped momentarily, until rounded the stall, now appearing behind Sofia and scared her as he placed a hand on her back.

"My lord, you're awake", Sofia stated smiling a bit. "I left you sleeping as concluding by the bruise on your forehead you hit it quite hard to something."

Balian then looked at the robe in his hand and opened it, realizing it indeed was Sofia's.

"So it was you who put this under my head", he stated.

"I washed up a bit farther away from here", Sofia continued and now turned, pointing behind her. Balian followed her hand and indeed saw lone footprints on the sand. "I woke up alone and started to walk along the beach, finally finding the remains of the ship we were in and you, my lord. I called you but you did not wake up. So after making sure you were alive and alright, I left you to wake up yourself, when you were ready for it and went to seek some water."

"You found any?" Balian asked shade of hope in his voice. But he turned a bit gloomy again as saw Sofia point at three water skins behind her.

"That's all I found."

Then the mare neighed very loudly, snapping the two out of their conversation. Sofia cracked her tongue lifting her arm, then pushed the other through the net, speaking again to her in Arabic. But as the horse didn't calm down, Balian then heard Sofia start to hum, soon it turning into a low singing. For a while she did this, Balian following in confusion until finally the black horse calmed, now only twitching from now and then and yanking her head a bit. But the horse now stood still, not afraid any longer. Balian stared at it in awe.

**"Good girl, that's it"**, Sofia whispered, pulling her arm back. But she then sensed Balian's questionable stare on her and glanced at him, seeing indeed the wonder in his gaze.

"One of my masters had a lot of horses", Sofia responded to his wordless question, now pushing her hand again through the net and cracked her tongue once more, the horse now obediently coming to her and let Sofia smooth her head. "I learnt to train and handle them better than many others. I feel somehow connected with them."

Balian said nothing but he had realization in his eyes, now turning toward the horse too. He could see that. He had never seen horses obey anyone so easily as this mare obeyed Sofia, though it had been completely uncontrollable just a moment ago. But then he remembered something.

"Have you seen the Englishman?" he asked meaning the sergeant. He then saw sorrow flicker over Sofia's dark eyes.

"I found his body washed up on my way to here where I found you. You are alive thank heavens", she answered. Balian nodded silent, thinking a moment of their deseased companion. It was no wonder he had died. It was even wonder the two of them had survived.

"It seems there is something waiting for us in Jerusalem, as both your and my God have let us live, my lord", Sofia then said smiling, giving a bit playful look to Balian. Balian answered it, but only a bit blue.

"My father has a state in Holy Land", he revealed. "I guess that is what awaits me."

Balian then surprised Sofia by grabbing the net, starting to pull it off to let the mare out. Sofia stepped back as he pulled the net down, now walking to the horse and bent over to release the horse from the rope attached to her leg. But Sofia now took a step toward him.

"My lord that is not a good idea…" she warned.

But she was too late as the rope now loosened, freeing the mare and it neighed rising on its back feet, galloping away instantly. Balian tried to catch it, running after it, but the horse kept going him eventually stumbling down on the sand. Sofia ran past Balian, whistling a little, trying to lure the horse to turn. But it didn't stop. And soon they saw her vanish behind the sand dunes, gone.

Sofia sighed, gazing after the animal. But then turned around to give Balian one of those looks he had seen her give to his father during his injury, as the older crusader had tried to do something risky for the wound. Balian stood up and looked actually embarrassed.

"Forgive me", he said truthfully, Sofia sighing again and he heard her mutter something in Arabic.

But then Sofia turned to look at the sand dunes spreading right next to them, Balian seeing her face turn serious. He walked next to her, handing her robe back.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, glancing at Sofia. She nodded thoughtful after glancing around, the wind circling her long dark hair in every direction. Balian stepped a bit away not to get them on his face.

"I suppose. But what I know for sure is that we have come ashore far from the harbor of Jerusalem", Sofia answered, now gathering her longs wisps in her hand. Balian stepped back frowning. That didn't sound good.

"How far from Jerusalem you think we are?" he asked again, now more serious. Sofia sighed the third time, now taking the flasks in her hands.

"If I am right, what awaits us is a wide desert which distances us from our destination", she said, making Balian freeze briefly. She looked down at the small amount of water they had. "With a horse we might've survived with this amount of water with us. But problem is now how we are to prevent us of becoming dehydrated while crossing the desert. We just have to hope we can find water while crossing those dunes, my lord… Because it is still our best option. If we round this desert it would take double the time to get to Jerusalem."

Balian sighed but nodded, now strapping his sword on his waist. He then noticed Sofia do the same with her daggers, which apparently had also survived the storm. She then put on her robe and Balian nodded toward it with a small smile.

"Thank you", he said. Sofia answered his smile, bowing her head.

"You are very welcome, my lord."

Balian was about to leave, to start their journey, but he was stopped as Sofia did not follow but stayed still. He turned questionable but she said nothing as then let out a breath and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. She breathed deep kneeling. And Balian looked as she suddenly took some sand in her hands, letting it slide back on the ground through her fingers. But then Balian got rid of his new confusion as he saw her suddenly so happy expression. She was happy to be here. In Holy Land. She was overjoyed to be home.

Sofia then stood up and turned, walking back toward the shoreline. Balian frowned slightly, taking a step after her as she walked straight into the water, going so far as it reached her knees. And there she stood for a minute or two, her hands being swept over by the water, new smile spreading on her lips. She was home. She sighed. She had returned back home!

"Sofia!" Balian's voice then woke her from her happy daze and she turned. "We should go!"

xxxxxxxxx

All in all Balian had no knowledge how many days went past after he and Sofia had entered the desert, walking forward along the endless dunes not seeing anyone or anything which could've meant they were close to any city or human settlement. The bright sunlight on the day made the climate extremely hot and by the time it started to affect Balian's head. But he hold on, often due the help of Sofia who wasn't so affected by the weather than him, as one who had once lived in this hotness and coldness of the nights of the desert. On those surprisingly cold nights Sofia had recommended Balian to dig himself inside the sand, as it kept its heath for a very long time after sunset due the sunlight it had consumed during the day.

Even the time passing soon turned into endless stream of hours, Balian was at first able to keep some kind of track of days with Sofia's help, and it was also she who found them small hidden fountains where to drink. Balian had followed in confusion as Sofia had suddenly stopped and glanced around, then kneeling and then she had ran down one small dune, starting to dig with her hands. Balian had watched her carefully, and for his surprise soon he had started to see the sand turn moist due Sofia's digging. And then indeed water had started to well up from the sand, quickly forming small puddle of it at the base of the dug hole.

Balian had knelt in astonishment and looked at Sofia, who had only smiled at him and nodded toward the water.

"Drink all you can. I don't know when we'll be able to find more", she said to him standing up, walking back toward the crown of the dune. But Balian stopped her.

"You must drink as well", he insisted. But Sofia shook her head.

"You need it more than I, my lord", she responded. "I have accustomed more to this climate and can bare more dehydration. Besides I have to take care of my lord. From both of us it is you who has to survive."

After hearing that Balian had let Sofia go, still feeling hesitant. But eventually he had drank all he needed, filling then flasks with the rest of the remaining water to give some to Sofia later.

xxxxxxxxxx

Another immeasurable time passed as they crossed the desert. Both of them started to notice their strength being challenged by the heat and the loss of water, Balian being more worried about Sofia as she had had less water than him. But she didn't seem to be any more or less affected than he was, both of them now feeling the walk over dunes turn harder and harder. But still Sofia's gaze was full of joy as she felt the grains fly in her hair and smooth her skin, the familiar landscape making her remember her roots clearly for the first time. So her strain became easier to bear.

At some point Balian took a hold of Sofia as did she grab him, making their a bit staggering walk easier for both of them. Another day went by and they still didn't find water from anywhere, sand blowing against them endlessly as they walked, the dehydration starting to really take its toll in each of them the first time. But suddenly Sofia turned her gaze to the left, seeing a lone, small tree stick out of one of the dunes. She stopped.

"Sofia?" Balian asked and gave her questionable look, also stopping. He glanced to the direction she stared. "What is it?"

"I've been here before", she answered, a bit thoughtful, taking a step forward. The sandy wind blew hot against her face as she stared at the tree, trapped into her memories for a moment.

"You have?" Balian asked, his voice a bit doubting as anywhere they had been so far the desert had seemed exactly the same to him, sands reminding others in every direction one looked. Sofia was silent for a moment more, thinking, until then she blinked her squinting eyes.

"I know this place. I have seen that tree once", she stated, now starting to walk down the dune toward it, eventually starting to run. "I know where we can find water, my lord!"

Balian was left stand on top of the dune confused. He glanced around a bit, then looking after Sofia until then sighed starting to run after her. Balian glided down the dune, or half stumbled due the soft soil, suspicion taking hold of him. Where would she exactly suddenly find water from here? They hadn't located a fountain or an oasis for days probably.

Balian climbed up another dune but then he froze. He didn't see Sofia. He frowned and sheltered his eyes from the sunlight, glancing around once more.

"Sofia!" he exclaimed, but didn't get an answer and he frowned again. Had they now lost each other?

"My lord, it's this way!" Sofia's faint voice did then shout out somewhere and Balian saw her head appear behind a couple of dunes, her pointing forward. Balian shook his head. How had she gotten there so quickly? He sighed again.

"How do you know what to look for?!" he shouted back, still hurrying down the next dune and climbed up to Sofia. "We haven't come across a single fountain for a long time."

Balian saw Sofia smile and she pointed down.

"I told you my lord. I have been here before", she answered, confusing Balian again until she rushed down the dune he following. There was a small palm tree growing and a sash was tightened to it, now dug out of the sand. It was made from expensive fabric and Balian stared at it in surprise, but on the second thought even more confused.

Sofia saw this and smiled again, untying the sash and showed it to him. "It was me who bound this sash to this tree ten years ago", she said, seeing new surprise in Balian's eyes. Sofia looked at the sash.

"My kidnappers made a camp beside this tree. I was tightened to it and when they didn't notice I bound this to it, to leave a sign for my possible searchers", Sofia continued, remembering for a moment that night years ago and then made unreadable smile. "Apparently it didn't do much as all these years later it is still attached to this tree. But good for us as now we know where to go."

Balian gave Sofia short thoughtful look until frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Those men had to get water from somewhere as do we, my lord", Sofia kept talking, now separating from the tree and walked up the next dune, Balian then seeing her sigh and smile satisfied before she turned to look at him.

"And therefore just as I remembered, their route ten years ago and our current location have crossed, which means we are not far from Jerusalem. There was an oasis close to the campsite of my kidnappers. And my lord, we have found it!" Sofia stated.

Balian's eyes widened and he hurried beside Sofia, now seeing himself the small oasis spreading right in front of their eyes. Balian let out a relieved sigh and smiled himself, taking Sofia's arm and helped her to get down from the dune as they hurried to the small stream of water in middle of as tiny plants, growing from the dry ground as a sign of moisture at the area. Both of them knelt straight in front of the puddle.

Balian bent down and scooped water with his hands, drinking like he never would've had water before. But instead of drinking Sofia now stood back up beside him, again gazing their surroundings in thoughts, as if seeking something.

"Why don't you drink?" Balian then asked, looking up to her. "You must drink. Even you cannot go further without water, Sofia."

Sofia didn't answer. But before Balian could do more than frown, soft snort broke the silent air. And as both of them turned around, they saw the same black mare now walk to the oasis, starting to drink from it a little father away from Balian. Sofia smiled.

"I thought as much", she stated, now kneeling back down as Balian stared at the animal a bit surprised. "I knew she would find here. Horses are as good at finding water in places like this as camels", she continued, then finally also bending down and sinking her face into the water as Balian gave her a glance.

Sofia drank as well her fill and then lifted her head, spreading the cool drops of water on her face and onto her neck. She now noticed Balian creep on his feet, staring at the mare, until at the same time as Sofia sank her robe into the water he leapt over the puddle, grabbing the horse's reins who neighed in annoyance. Sofia smiled as she saw Balian start to gesture the same manner as she had, starting to calm the horse.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa."

Sofia squeezed her robe, the water dripping freely over her skin and back, her eventually placing the wet robe back on her to cool her. Until it would too soon dry out and would become only a torment under this bright sun, in addition to her black clothes.

Sofia sighed satisfied as the sensation of coolness spread over her hot limbs. Balian walked the horse into the shadow of the a large bush and patted now completely calm animal, he himself then sitting down to rest.

"Come Sofia, you're tired as well", he stated waving at her. "Come and sit before we continue."

Sofia nodded and stood up, but then detected something from the corner of her eyes and froze, turning around. She saw two horsemen eyeing her and her lord some distance away. And concluding by their appearance they were locals, not crusaders who obviously did not dare cross the desert so often as ones not accustomed to live in such environment.

"My lord!" Sofia now called turning her head toward the man behind her. Balian now also lifted his gaze to see the two strangers, taking support from his sword as now stood back up as well, staring at the men thoughtful. Some commanding shouts carried into their ears.

Sofia quickly took out her scarf and tightened it over her head, leaving only her eyes into sight. But it might've already been too late. The men could've already seen the flutter of her hair in the wind.

They now rode closer, one on top of the white horse continuing his ride closer as the other stopped on top of a dune farther. The rider with the white horse then as well stopped a small distance away from the two travelers. He pointed at the mare.

"He says that is his horse!" he shouted.

"Why would it be his horse?" Balian asked back, glancing at the mare beside him questionable. Sofia examined the spoken man and his probable lord, who had stayed behind to eye the situation.

"Because it is on his land!" the servant answered matter-of-factly, spreading his arms. Sofia was thoughtful. To who these lands belonged? She couldn't recall…

"I took this horse from the sea!" Balian stated as well matter-of-factly, pointing at the horse.

Sofia's eyes snapped toward the man behind his servant who now shouted in Arabic.

**"Master, I shall fight this man for telling lies!"** he shouted with angry voice. Sofia frowned in confusion as Balian only looked questionable once more. Why would a lord call his servant master? Only if…

"He says you are a great liar…" the supposed servant then continued looking at Balian. "… and he will fight you because you are a liar."

Both men gasped for surprise as in a blink of an eye Sofia drew her daggers, jumping in front of Balian, giving the servant sharp look. Who would be liars in here, if not those two men claiming this horse as their own? Balian gave Sofia a bit odd look as the servant then talked.

"What's this? Servant fights over his lord?" he questioned and Sofia narrowed her eyes. Balian stepped forth and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We have no desire to fight!" he declared.

"Then you must give him the horse", the servant stated.

Balian hesitated. But he then looked only annoyed and gazing down drew his sword, taking a stance. The one his father had taught him. But before he could answer he was again surprised by Sofia who dashed forth, running toward the servant.

**"No!"** she exclaimed in Arabic, the servant also gasping for surprise and his horse got startled, dropping him from the saddle on the sand. Balian gave Sofia bewildered gaze as now watched her twirl the daggers in her hands, taking a stance, preparing to fight as the servant stood up, eyed at her, then drawing his sword.

"This argument is between our masters!" the servant said staring at Sofia's covered face serious. "Let us not get involved into things which consider only those higher of us."

Sofia said nothing in response. But then as quickly as a snake attacks she barged at the man, he just in time deflecting her daggers and shoving Sofia away. Balian frowned for confusion. What was she doing? Sofia attacked again, forcing the man to defend himself.

"No! Stop Sof…!" Balian exclaimed, but then his words ran out as he remembered he couldn't reveal that Sofia was a woman. He cursed mentally and was left only to follow in confusion as Sofia fought this man, this servant of the man who had come to claim the horse to himself.

The man on the background shouted his servant to stop. He was about to, but another sharply aimed slash of Sofia's didn't let him. This confused the servant as much as the others.

"No! Stop now!" Balian's voice shouted, him talking mainly to Sofia but who ignored him, keeping on fighting against this man she now knew not being a servant. His skills in fighting were too good to belong to a mere servant. They were the result of a high ranked training few had possibilities to obtain.

Sofia's opponent answered her blows in astonishment. This veiled man dressed in black, who seemed quite light built for his eyes, seemed to fight equally with him. With same kind of moves. It was impossible, as only few in addition to him had had a possibility to learn this style in wielding weapons. But still this covered man hit, deflected and slashed at him with same kind of patterns which he had been taught long, long ago during his training. Who was this man?

Sofia now jumped making a spin, lifting the man's blade as tried to shove the other dagger on his side. But he suddenly dropped his blade and grabbed Sofia's wrist, throwing her behind himself. Balian twitched.

Sofia landed in the sand. But with a light summersault she was on her knees, staring at her opponent who as well measured her pure awe in his eyes.

**"Where have you learnt to fight like this?"** he questioned in Arabic, but either now Sofia didn't answer. Only shifted the position of her small blades and attacked, being now deflected to the other side of the man, them taking stances each.

**"Speak! Who are you and why are you attacking me?!"** the servant questioned demanding, Balian glancing between him and Sofia in confusion, naturally not understanding a word. Sofia attacked again, only to be spun back to the other side as she deflected the man's sword.

**"I demand you to speak!"** the servant now shouted, holding up his blade in front of Sofia. Sofia let out a sigh and frowned slightly.

**"Then who could _you_ be, my lord?"** she then finally spoke, the servant gasping due the sound of her voice and words. He turned thoughtful, Balian giving her tense look. But he then twitched again for fright as now the man attacked quickly, him fighting with Sofia for a couple of lethal blows until then he slashed at Sofia, her staggering back toward Balian.

"No!" escaped through his lips as he took a hold of Sofia's shoulders in sudden shock. But then to notice that the man's hit had only cut the scarf, Sofia's hair now falling free down and starting to sway in the wind. Sofia turned to look at the man who stared at her in awe, until lifted his brows.

"A woman? Is this mockery?" he questioned now in English, glancing at Balian who frowned, about to push Sofia back. "You have a woman as your bodyguard?"

"Sofia that's enough", Balian said seriously. But Sofia ignored him again, Balian not being able to stop her as she instantly ran forward, meeting the man's blade with her daggers. The man was bewildered.

**"Do not call my lord a liar when you are one yourself"**, Sofia said then tensely, shoving the man back and shifted the blades in her hands, staring at the man as they now circled each other. Sofia squinted. **"You are no servant. And either is he your lord!"**

Sofia nodded toward the man farther away, now lifting one of her daggers stopping, **"Who are _you_, my lord, and why do you claim this horse which is _my_ lord's, who took it from the sea as he said?"**

The man was clearly shocked that this man who revealed to be a young woman, who turned out to be a Muslim as well for that matter and served a man who appeared to be a crusader, knew of his secret. The man frowned and examined Sofia, pondering, until then as her hair blew away from her face he noticed her tattoo. Small star, spreading over her lower and upper lip.

He froze once more as Sofia then slashed at him, him now deflecting her blades so that they were locked under his sword to the side, him pulling Sofia next to himself. In his eyes were recognition.

**"Adilah?**" the man asked and Balian saw now Sofia freeze in turn, eyeing the man shocked. Until she too now examined the man close to her, having a sudden realization.

**"Imad?"** Sofia asked back, then separating from the man as shoved him back, staring at him her brows slightly wrinkled for disbelief. But there was no mistaking it. When she now examined this man carefully, she knew him. Had once known him. The man was as confused.

**"Your highness? How can this be?"** he questioned, eyeing at Sofia from head to toe as if trying to figure was what he saw a hallucination created by the sun or true. But Sofia then made him fall back with a hit. The man retreated.

**"Amira, how can you be alive? Here? And with this man you say to serve?"** the servant now asked still in Arabic, confused Balian seeing him glance toward his direction quite bewildered. Balian frowned. Why did he call Sofia that? Amira?

**"I am not Adilah"**, Sofia answered, starting to circle the man again. **"I am Sofia. Simple Saracen servant and I demand you to tell me why do you claim my lord's horse as yours, after lying about your identity!"**

**"Does not your highness recognize me?"** the man asked. **"You seemed to know I was lying and you called my name. You are our princess Adilah, are you not?"**

**"I knew of your lies after hearing your servant speak! And if you will not tell me why you want to challenge my lord to kill him, I will tell him who he truly will be fighting against!"** Sofia exclaimed.

The man stiffened, again glancing at Balian until sighed, also now circling Sofia. "**Amira, please do not. It is for everyone's advantage to keep our identities hidden. Now please put down your weapons, as I wish not to have to tell my king I had to kill his long lost but finally found daughter"**, the man said. Sofia's gaze now softened.

**"I tell not your true being to my lord"**, she promised, now lowering her daggers. **"Only if you say nothing of me to my father. I came to Jerusalem as ordinary woman. And it has to stay that way."**

Balian eyed these two in complete puzzlement, having no clue what they were talking about. But then as he saw Sofia's opponent hesitate, confusion as well on his face, Balian now saw him lower his sword as a sign of truce. But then suddenly the man who had stayed behind all this time encouraged his horse forward, holding up a spear and was about to attack Sofia.

**"No!"** the servant shouted with a commanding voice, but it was too late to stop the attack from coming.

But this time Balian reacted instantly, pulling Sofia away and received the spear quickly with 'la poste di falcone' and deflected the thrown spear, making it fly to the side with a high arch as the man rode past him. Balian turned around, Sofia giving him surprised look. But Balian only pushed her back, taking a couple of steps to the side himself as the horseman now returned, riding toward Balian his blade now drawn.

The horseman let out a yell as slashed at Balian, he crouching a bit as met the blade with his own, again turning around dropped on his knees due the movement, the rider passing him once more.

"Fight me fearly!" Balian shouted standing up.

The horseman spoke in Arabic. Sofia frowned in annoyance, as these two men kept up the game, the fake servant now giving Balian indifferent look.

"Why? Why should he?" he questioned. "He's a knight!"

"And I am the baron of Ibelin!" Balian answered.

The servant now looked surprised and he glanced at Sofia, seeing the confirmation from her eyes which also he remembered telling everything to someone who could see. He spoke in Arabic to his lord on horseback, wonder in his voice. His master answered angry shade in his, moving his horse a bit.

"He says the baron of Ibelin is old. He knew him at Damascus", the servant stated.

"I am the new one!" Balian revealed serene. The lord dismounted from his horse a severe look on his face.

Sofia now stepped in front of Balian, looking both of the men. **"My master is the only son of old baron of Ibelin!"** she shouted not the least scared of the approaching man, who now froze as his servant spat out a word in Arabic. She lifted her daggers. "And I die before I let you harm my lord."

"No! Sofia get away!" Balian said behind her back grabbing her arms, but she didn't listen, staying still. The horseman now ripped off his cloak and started to walk toward her, but his servant turned his horse and let out another word which made him halt due its tense tone. Balian frowned at this.

**"Please Amira step away! You are our princess! You cannot serve a man like him!"** the servant said with an obvious tone, looking at Sofia. But Sofia didn't react, but looked now only sincere.

**"I can. This man's father saved me. And I am in forever debt to his son as I was to him. Because of my lord I returned home and you are able to see you princess now in front of your eyes!"** Sofia answered serious, meeting the servant man's eyes. Balian gave her a quick nervous look, now stepping out to push her aside.

"Sofia get away now!" he bellowed, shoving her forcefully behind himself as the horseman now immediately reacted, putting his blade over his left arm into a stance, Balian countering with the same stance as before.

And without a hesitation they stared to strike at each other, hard clashes of metal filling the air as Balian defended himself, Sofia and the servant following from the side. They were as well equally matched and after a moment of sparring Balian now bumped his opponent backwards, making his sword fly to the ground, the servant's shouts ringing in the air as he tried to stop the two fighters. Balian's opponent snatched the fallen spear from the ground to counter his attacks.

"Stop!" the servant shouted. **"Stop! Stop!"** he changed into Arabic, speaking to his true servant who either did not listen. "That's enough!"

The man Sofia knew now turned to her. "Stop your master!" he commanded.

Sofia frowned but realized he was right. After all the man Balian was fighting with wasn't who he was supposed to be. The man on horse continued shouting.

"Stop! Stop! Ibelin, that's enough!"

"My lord! My lord Balian, stop this!" Sofia did then exclaim, hurrying to her lord's other side as the servant was at the other. Balian did hear Sofia's pled as she almost never used his name, but couldn't do nothing but continue to defend himself. The servant's voice still echoed in the air.

_"Ibelin stop!"_

Balian now staggered back due his opponents hit swung toward him. But that left him an open to strike and Balian attacked, cutting the Arab's neck, the blood splashing and scaring the servant's horse again. And for a second time it dropped its rider. Sofia let out a breath as she now watched Balian first stand still for a moment as the horse ran away in fright, him then walking to the servant who laid on the sand eyes closed, Balian putting his blade above his throat. Sofia twitched.

"My lord no!" she exclaimed taking a step forward. But Balian did not kill the man, only sticking the tip of the blade next to his face.

Sofia let out a sigh. Even she had fought that same man a moment ago to maybe wound him, it had been before she had recognized him. And back then she had thought these men to threaten her lord. So she was now only relieved that Balian did not in fact kill him. Yet at least.

The servant looked up at Balian confused, searching his face which looked down at him. Balian seemed wondering, tilting his head.

"You take it very well that I have killed your master", he stated.

"It was the end of his time", the servant, true master answered looking nothing but serene as met his gaze. "All is as God wills it."

They exchanged a look and Balian nodded, letting out a sigh. But then the man on the ground turned serious.

"Now finish this", he stated.

Sofia watched Balian lift his sword, about to give the man the finishing blow. But he then saw Sofia step behind him and he felt her take a hold of the sword's hilt with him, looking serious herself. Balian sighed, letting go of the sword it staying in Sofia's hands.

"Take us to Jerusalem", he then just stated and walked away to the mare, taking a hold of her reins.

The man directed somewhat astonished look after this new baron of Ibelin, until his eyes turned to gaze at this young woman with him. His princess, but who was but a mere servant to this man who had just speared his life with no reason.

Sofia hold the man's gaze for a moment until also turned away, wiping Balian's sword to the hem of her robe and returned it to him.

"My lord", she said, offering the sword. Balian took it, staring at it. But Sofia could tell he was suddenly angry.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why did you say you'd rather die before let them harm me?"

Sofia looked serious as answered. "Because you are my lord. And I'll do everything to protect my lord who I serve", she said.

"That is not what I want!" Balian suddenly exclaimed and swung the covered sword to the side, now looking at Sofia as well death serious, still angered.

Sofia gasped, but kept her expression calm. Balian did hesitate for a moment then but he sighed, looking down, Sofia detecting pain in his eyes as he started to strap the sword back into his belt.

"I am not your lord, Sofia", he said then. "I took you with me because it was the last wish of my father. You have no obligation to me or to the oath you made to him before he died. So you have no reason to give your life over mine."

"I do if that is what I decide", Sofia answered. Balian gave her bewildered look.

"Why? Why would you need to die just because you wish to serve me?" he asked, continuing from the topic surprisingly even usually he didn't talk much, their conversations being quite short in general. Sofia sighed.

"Why would I not? If I wish to give my life over yours, were you my lord or not, why would you not accept my sacrifice with gratitude?" Sofia asked back still serious. Balian frowned.

"Because I do not want to be burdened by anyone's death I feel responsible of!" he now breathed, instantly repenting his words by letting them slip and fell silent, looking away. Sofia realized the meaning behind them as she recalled what Godfrey had told her about Balian's wife.

Sofia examined Balian for a moment before answered. "I do not seek death, my lord", she said, actually making Balian look at her. "I only wish to serve you. That is everything I want. And I will serve you any way it is necessary. But needlessly I am not going to die, even for you, which you obviously fear."

Balian closed his eyes. "Why, Sofia?" he asked again. "I only accept if you tell me why."

"You already accepted me and my reasons the night your father died!" Sofia said now louder, making Balian gasp as she normally did not talk that loud, or this much either as didn't he. Sofia's gaze was now very intense. But then she looked down.

"You promised your father to take me with you to Holy Land", she said then after a small break. "And now you have brought me here. Does this mean you'll abandon me, my lord?"

Balian froze and he looked at Sofia, meeting her serious eyes. But he next looked away, not knowing what to answer. Sofia then continued.

"You would not deny me, if I would do this for love", Sofia then stated, surprising Balian. But again her eyes told him she did not mean clearly what she said.

"If you do not wish me to maybe die for you some day in the future, my lord, then I will accept your wish to send me away. But you wanted a reason and I tell you… Your father gave me life. Without him, I would've been sold, forced to live a life already decided for me. Your father saved me as did you, my lord. And now if I do not follow you and serve you… I have no life to live or place to go. I have nothing…"

Balian gasped now slightly. He thought a moment, until then turned to meet with Sofia's eyes once more, before it was her turn to sigh and look away. She then said nothing more but turned, now meeting momentarily the servant's gaze who had been following this conversation in thoughts. She started to walk by herself, toward Jerusalem, as she also now knew which way to go.

Balian took the mare's reins again, sending a bit sorry look after Sofia. Yes… She was as alone as he was. In this place she called her home.


	6. Jerusalem

**A/N: The fifth chapter up.**

**I own nothing in Kingdom of Heaven. Only Sofia/Adilah, my other Oc's and my own additions to the original plot :)**

**Thank you for reading and for any form of support. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold; **Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ Thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

The three rode toward the gates of Jerusalem, Balian glancing at the city spreading right in front of his eyes to the distance. Sofia had walked quite long on her own feet, as Balian had considered her to be somewhat angry and hadn't dared to ask her to ride with him for a while. But eventually he had taken her on the horse behind him. The servant, whose name they had learnt to be Imad, had watched this in great amusement. He only wished to be able to tell his lord into what kind of young woman his youngest daughter had grown into.

Sofia gazed around the city as well, smile then making its way on her lips. She was home. She had returned to Jerusalem. She could not believe that after ten years she had finally returned home, now gazing at those herds of sheep and long caravans journeying to the Holy city, those white chapels and minarets, domes and buildings rising above the high sturdy walls. And as she couldn't have been happier seeing all this once again she sighed, Balian turning his head toward her, but still not daring to say anything.

They entered the city, riding through the gates with many other travelers. Before them opened a view of countless buildings and walls below a grey, cloudy sky, which promised possible rain as an answer to the distant sounds of thunder rumbling. They followed the streets deeper inside the city until eventually stopped, navigating through the mass of people coming and going in their business, before Balian bound the mare next to a drinking through. Imad then started to pat it with a smile as it stretched down to have some water after the exhausting journey.

"Very good horse", he stated, Balian glancing up to him from the mare he also had been gazing, as well smoothing her neck in thoughts. Sofia was still sitting on her back, eyeing at the men behind her veil she had once more covered herself after entering the city. Balian then smiled.

"Take the horse. And be about your business", he said. Imad looked into his eyes once again surprised.

"This is your price of battle. I am your prisoner… your slave, should you wish it", he answered seriously, surprising Balian to hear him say same caliber of words as Sofia had said right after they had rescued her.

He glanced up at Sofia who only looked indifferent, staring to the distance until tapped the mare, saying something to her. The horse lifted her head and snorted, Sofia smiling and smoothing her wavy mane.

"I have been a slave", Balian then answered seriously. "Or very near to one. I will never keep one, nor suffer any to be kept. And Sofia is not an exception. She serves me only due her own heart's desire."

Sofia lifted her surprised eyes to Balian who looked at her remarkably, hoping her to see his apology from his eyes. Imad examined the two and smiled a bit, seeing Sofia nod and her eyes smile in response. Balian then looked at him again over the horse, smiling.

"Go", he said, lifting his hand from the horse's neck. Imad still stared at him slightly bewildered until now took the horse's reins, respect visible in his dark eyes. Sofia jumped down the saddle, the mare turning her head toward her. She smiled at the animal.

**"Goodbye Sharifah"**, Sofia said and smoothed her head, looking into her eyes. The mare neighed as an answer.

"Sharifah? Not bad for a name, woman", Imad stated smiling, Sofia giving him now a remarkable look. She smiled behind the veil.

**"Salaam alaikum"**, she then said lowering her head, Imad bowing, glancing at Balian.

**"I see why you have decided to follow this man. He has a good being"**, he said nodding in acceptance, Sofia answering the nod. **"Alaikum salaam, Amira."**

Balian examined them, wondering what they again said to each other in Arabic, until he and Sofia now followed as Imad turned around climbing on the mare.

"The man you killed was a very great cavalier among the Muslims. His name was Mummad al Fais", Imad then said, locking gazes with Balian. Sofia sighed in recognizion, again imperceptibly as Balian nodded.

"I will pray for him", he promised.

"Your quality will be known among your enemies, before ever you meet them, my friend", Imad stated after a nod as well, now bowing to Balian too who answered the gesture, before encouraged the mare forward vanishing into the crowd for good.

"It seems I have robbed you a friend by giving over the horse after all", Balian said smiling a bit amused, glancing at Sofia. "That mare truly trusted you."

Sofia sighed looking down. "Feeling of loss would not be new to me", she just said then. Balian gave her a bit sad look, not still quite knowing the meaning of her words, as often was when it came to this young woman he yet did not know that well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian walked along the street Sofia following, both fallen into their thoughts.

Balian had now turned gloomier due sudden feeling of tiredness the walk through desert right after the shipwreck had made him feel. And countless days not eating or drinking properly didn't help much. But now as he and Sofia had finally arrived to Jerusalem as planned, only thing he wanted to do was pray. Do what he had come here to do. Seek forgiveness. Everyhting else was secondary to him.

Street sellers were offering their products with loud voices as they passed them. Sofia now dared to lower her veil, it now only covering her head as she stopped beside a woman who sold fruits. Sofia used half of her remaining money as she then bought small bag of dates and one small bread from another merchant, soon surprising Balian by tapping him on the shoulder and handing him the food.

"Eat my lord. You need to recover your strength after days of fast or you'll faint", she said with a smile, then walking forward. "You can eat all you want, but if you would leave some for me too, I'd be thankful, my lord."

Balian looked after Sofia who had spoken the first time for an hour or so, seeing her now once again start to take all there was to see in, as continued her way along the busy street. He was starving, and he didn't have to think twice before starting to eat the sweet fruits, them easing the rumbling of his close empty stomach. But as asked he did not eat it all, but left a couple of fruits and half of the bread in the pouch for Sofia to eat after sunset. When she was allowed to eat.

Sofia walked absentmindedly before her lord, until then heard Balian's voice as well for the first time over an hour.

"Old man, where is it that Christ was crucified?" it asked, Sofia turning and seeing him being knelt next to an old local man. The man smiled and pointed at a hill in sight, which could be seen rising up from the street, reaching high above the buildings of the city.

"Follow me, my lord. I'll show you", Sofia said then, Balian looking up to her as she then turned, starting to make her way through the crowd again. Balian stood up and followed after her, but still stopped momentarily to gaze at the hill.

They walked through the streets, until finally managed to get out of the main city. They now started to climb the hill between houses scattered along the small path, meandering through the settlement at the base of the hill and leading all the way to the peak of it. Where Christ atoned the sins of all humanity by dying on the cross. Balian truly felt himself weary again as climbed the long pilgrim road, watching Sofia who was a couple of steps before him. A man came walking down the path using a wooden cross as a walking stick, him smiling to Sofia and nodding.

**"Salaam alaikum"**, he said. Sofia smiled bowing.

**"Alaikum salaam."**

Sofia passed the man, hearing him mutter the same greeting to Balian, who let him pass him at the stairs with a respectable bow of head. Sofia turned and saw her lord's tiredness, then sighing and walking back to him. She surprised Balian by giving him support.

"If you give up before meeting God up there…" Sofia said smiling, looking into his eyes before they turned toward the peak of the hill. "…he will not listen to you. You must not give in your strain yet."

Balian said nothing but nodded, smiling back a little. And together they now walked the rest of the way up, the challenging pilgrim road ending not until it was already twilight. And as they were walking the last part of the road Balian then separated from Sofia, wanting to walk the rest of the way on his own. And Sofia let him, now only hurrying her steps herself toward the end. And there they finally saw it, the chapel built on top of the hill which any man could see far away down from the streets or outside the city.

Balian let out a sigh as he saw it. Sofia gave him a look but said nothing, leaving him with his own thoughts as herself walked to the edge of the hill, gazing down the surrounding city preparing to the forthcoming night ahead, until sighed herself. And closing her eyes she made a cross over her chest, kneeling.

Balian walked to the edge too, sitting down and watched as she started to pray. But this time it wasn't the same as those many times he had seen her pray before. This was different, much more serious and meaningful. She looked as she would've reached inner peace by just sitting here, on the hill of the Christ, and pray. And that's what he should've felt too. Balian took his wife's cross and examined it.

_God, what is it you want of me?_ he thought, feeling actual confusion as he now was finally sitting in the city of Jerusalem, where he had been promised to find forgiveness. But now, he did not feel so sure about that fact.

The darkness fell over Jerusalem, the people lighting fires around the hill in addition to few other lights shining in the night, as the two travelers sat still, praying. Until after an hour Sofia stood up from her spot, pulling her scarf from her head and let her hair sway in the slow breeze freely. Balian then dug his bag and gave the remaining food to her.

"You haven't eaten", he stated. "It would be bad for your health not to."

Sofia examined him and saw he was weightened by such sadness she could not but imagine. She sighed, feeling sorry for her lord and said a small prayer to him, hoping God would speak to him and give Balian the answers he came to seek and which he needed to make amends with himself and his sins. She accepted the food from him, him immediately falling back into his melancholy search of God, all the time clasping that small silvery cross in his palms.

So there they sat all night till sunrise, until Balian then finally moved from his own spot, Sofia following as he dug a hole into the ground and placed the cross in it after kissing his palm, covering it with dirt. With surprised expression Sofia watched him then pile rocks over the buried cross of his beloved. Balian looked up to the early morning sky.

_How can you be in hell… when you're in my heart?_ he questioned in his mind, though not gaining any answer.

His gaze wandered until it hit Sofia who as well stood a little farther away from him, giving him small smile which told of compassion before she turned, walking to the edge of the hill again to gaze at the still rising sun.

Sofia sighed deeply. How long had she wanted to say her prayers here and see the sun rise from the hill of Christ? Too long. She closed her eyes, smiling, tying the scarf back to cover her hair again loosely. But it didn't take long before she heard footsteps, them stopping next to her.

"I am sorry", Balian's voice said truly repenting.

"Have you not come to seek forgiveness from God?" Sofia questioned, opening her eyes. "You need not to ask mine, my lord."

"I do. In order to find that forgiveness I have to be sorry of my actions", Balian answered, now looking at Sofia. "I am sorry I offended you, Sofia. I know you want to serve me out of your free will and I am not going to reject you or your servitude, and am only thankful for your loyalty to me. To a man you hardly even know…" Balian kept a break. "Your wish to serve me makes me delighted, truly. But your way of expressing it just made me think…"

"Of your wife?" Sofia then offered gently as Balian once more silenced. He was a bit surprised that Sofia knew, but then he just nodded.

Sofia thought a moment until sighed, turning to Balian. "I know everything I need to know about you to serve you with delight myself", she said, meeting Balian's gaze. She smiled. "You have a good being, no matter what you believe of yourself. It is evident, even now under all that you have come to ask forgiveness of. And that goodness in you, the same which your father had, is the reason why I serve you, my lord."

Balian stared at Sofia somewhat disbelieving, but then he nodded and dared to smile too.

"As long as you are not angry to me", he stated. Sofia smiled.

"I forgive you, my lord."

"Thank you Sofia."

"For what, my lord?"

"For staying with me all night, though you must've been tired."

Sofia then tilted her head indifferently, looking down at the city. "I have no idea what you are talking of, my lord", she answered after a while. But Balian only smiled. Yes, no matter what she would say, he knew she had stayed by his side because she knew he did not want to be alone after all. And that had been true.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian had given Sofia some money to buy them breakfast, as she was the one from the two of them who knew the local food. He followed after her through the narrow street which was filled with numerous different people again doing business with the merchants, buying everything possible from jewelry to carpets and many things Balian had not ever seen or heard of.

He eyed at the sold products himself as then watched Sofia first stop by to buy more fruits, then some meat and lastly some bread. The air was consumed by mixture of smells such as spices, fruits and perfumes. And including the competing shouts of the merchants Balian detected the random howls and barks of streetdogs, clear laughter of children as well as the cakle of chickens. That place was full of life as usual.

Sofia was now conversing in Arabic over the price of the bread with a woman responsible of the booth, as Balian examined his surroundings once more. But at that moment there was a man, cloth into a uniform of a crusader who noted the sword which hung from Balian's back.

The man eyed at this young stranger he did not know, though he knew the sword and the man who once wielded it, and exactly because of that turning confused and eyeing at Balian suspiciously. He then nodded to another man wearing same kind of uniform as he did, crouched to converse with a couple of locals until also noticed the unfamiliar man. Just as Sofia returned to Balian, handing the food.

"Eat, my lord. I shall take your sword and carry it for you", she said bowing, extending her hand. Balian felt hesitant for a moment, but then just gave in handing over the sword.

Sofia smiled and bowed again, now turning around once more. Balian opened the pouch to take out one fruit she had bought, seeing a small boy now accidentally run against Sofia who then just smiled, said something gently and patted the boy's head, him running off. Balian detected something different in Sofia's eyes at that moment, but could not tell what it was before it vanished.

They continued walking along the street, not noticing those men following them, keeping their eyes strictly on Balian. A couple of more children now ran toward Balian and Sofia who dodged to the side as reached an arch above their heads. But then Balian detected movement from the corner of his eye, which stopped immediately after they did. He frowned imperceptibly. There were four men, five maybe. Indeed following them.

Balian now quickened his steps and strode toward the fountain in middle of a small clearing they now arrived, Sofia giving him slightly questionable look. She followed him and saw Balian place his robe on the fountain.

"My lord, what is it?" she asked. But Balian startled her by not answering and only pulling his sword from the sheath, which still was in her hands.

"Cover yourself", he ordered silently, Sofia being confused but obeyed, gathering her hair quickly up and covering the lower part of her face with the scarf.

Balian then turned around his sword on his shoulder, also Sofia now seeing those four crusaders behind them, all of their eyes on Balian. Three to four more appearing on their sides, making it impossible for them to escape. Balian sighed for frustration. Now what?

"You must've known him", the bald man at the front then spoke thoughtful, realization in Balian's eyes. He turned his head a little, but still was looking away indifferent looking. Sofia examined the man as well thoughtful.

"What?" Balian asked.

"Since you carry Godfrey's sword, you must have known him", the man responded. Balian looked now less serious, thinking a moment nodding, as a flicker of sadness took over him. Sofia gave him slight sorry look.

"I did", Balian stated.

"A man my size", the man inquired, squinting his eyes due direct sunlight. Sofia tilted her head, glancing at Balian who met the man's gaze until stepped down from the fountain, looking down.

"Yes", he then answered nodding again.

"And green eyes", the man questioned once more. Sofia detected the expectation from his gaze and she knew he was testing Balian. Godfrey had not been born with green eyes that much she as well knew. She had gazed into eyes many times which had been…

"Blue", Balian corrected, a hint of smile on his lips after thinking a moment, remembering his father. Sofia saw the men to glance at each other in slight surprise, until the spoken one directed a serious look at Balian.

"Come with us", he commanded, not with authority but as more of a suggestion, until his gaze then softened and he bowed his head. "…my lord."

Both Sofia and Balian were surprised, but Balian even more as he now saw these suddenly appeared men now bow their heads to him. But then they straightened and without a word more started to walk away, Balian and Sofia eventually following. But one of the men noticed Sofia and frowning stayed behind, then grabbing Sofia from her wrist turning her around.

"Who are you?!" he demanded loudly, Balian turning back to see with the rest of the men as the said man was eyeing Sofia suspiciously, not noticing her before. Balian stepped back.

"It's fine. She's my…" he started. But was interrupted by Sofia who now immediately made a spin, throwing the man who hold her around, being successful due the element of surprise. And as he crashed against a pile of boxes, he could do nothing as Sofia's left arm had grabbed him holding him in place, as the right one had pressed the tip of her other dagger on his neck, Sofia gazing at the man tensely. The man was bewildered.

"Sofia!" Balian called, the men gasping and glancing at each other in confusion. The spoken man now stepped beside Balian.

"My lord, you said…" he asked, trailing off as gazed at Sofia's covered form. Balian nodded.

"She's with me. She is my servant my father left me", he answered, though feeling uncomfortable sting due his choice of words. The men lifted their eyebrows.

"She?" the man asked.

The one Sofia was staring now saw her glance toward Balian. But carefully he lifted his hand, pulling down the scarf and revealed Sofia's face and hair, indeed seeing his attacker to be a woman. He was shocked, even more to realize she was a Saracen. But Sofia's gaze didn't falter.

"Your servant is a woman? A Saracen woman?" he questioned, but Sofia then spoke giving the man tense look.

"I do not trust you yet enough to know you won't do anything to my lord", she said. "And if needed, I have to bring shame to my lord by killing one of his vassals in self defense…"

Sofia now let the man go, giving him one more look of suspicion until returned her weapon on its place, now meeting the gazes of the other men who gasped indeed seeing a Saracen woman stand before them. Balian sighed as Sofia then only looked indifferent, putting on the scarf to cover her hair again. The man she had threatened was staring at her, his hand placed on the place her dagger had so easily being pointed.

"Should you not punish this woman due her act?" the bald man questioned looking at Balian. But he only sighed again, looking at Sofia with lifted brows, though Sofia could detect amusement from his brown eyes.

"No. She is usually the gentlest and kindest woman I have ever met, but turns dangerous only when she is protecting my life", he answered, now turning around again. The men gave Sofia and Balian odd looks as she then just gazed at them smiling, walking after her lord. The men eventually followed, soon taking the lead.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian and Sofia were led by the men to a house, which according to the man called Almaric who had first spoken to Balian was one of the residences Godfrey had owned, and which now obviously belonged to Balian. The new baron of Ibelin.

Just after their arrival Balian was showed his room where he was able to revive from the exhaustion of the journey. And after a bath and a meal he instantly fell asleep, not waking until next morning when sunlight hit his closed eyes from opened windows. He frowned, hearing giggling somewhere from the room and the footsteps of the servant maids as they eyed at their new, good-looking lord shyly from the door.

Balian sat half up from his bed, glancing at his clothes and remembering where he was, when then suddenly familiar voice speaking in a scolding manner from the door woke his attention.

**"Go, your lord needs privacy! Go and do your duties!"** Sofia's voice commanded gently and the servant maids silenced, at once nodding to her in respect and left the room.

Sofia had immediately been recognized as the main servant of her lord and gained great respect among the others, probably just because of this. After all they listened everything she said to them, as had just been proven.

Balian sat up and turned, seeing indeed Sofia stand at the door. But she then walked inside the room, rounding the bed and giving her lord small smile placed a tray she was carrying on the table with a bow of her head.

"Good morning, my lord", she said, meeting Balian's eyes once until turned, starting to prepare tea for Balian. He was first a bit taken aback due her so respectable manner of acting, but then stood up.

"Good morning", he responded, walking next to Sofia who did not lift her gaze from the tea as he stopped to look at her. He noticed she had dyed her lips, covering the tattoo, hiding the mark which spoke of her origin.

"I trust you have rested well?" Sofia asked as well politely, glancing slightly up toward Balian. He nodded.

"I did."

"Good. You needed it, my lord. We have traveled over a week without true rest at any point."

"Have you rested, Sofia?" Balian asked. "As you said, we both went through this journey."

Sofia smiled. "I was given a room from the servants' courters", she answered, now pouring water through the tea leaves. "I did sleep. But have been up for a long time as it was my duty to get to know this house and its people as well as possible to be able to serve you, my lord. Even if this is not your main residence."

Balian accepted the cup Sofia now gave him with a nod and smiled, but then thought a moment.

"I shall arrange you a guest room to sleep in", he said seriously. But Sofia looked up to him honestly surprised.

"For what reason, my lord? I thank you for your kindness, but my place is with the servants, as you know", Sofia answered.

Balian examined this woman who had been born as a princess, to be served herself, but who now was staring at him honestly clueless due his intention of giving her a decent room from one of those meant for guests. And Balian considered Sofia more as a guest than a servant she so easily included herself. So her reaction confused him. But on the second though, he had said it himself yesterday. That Sofia was his servant… He sighed then nodding, giving in.

"Alright. As you wish", he agreed. Sofia smiled, gathering the supplies to the tea and lifted the tray.

"Do you wish me to make you a bath, my lord?" she asked, glancing at the tub next to the bed. Balian shook his head.

"No need. I bathed last evening before sleeping", he answered.

Sofia nodded, starting to walk toward the door again after bowing to Balian. She had had a change of clothes too from those black traveling clothes into a light orange dress, light brown robe on which also covered her hair.

"Then you should come down and have breakfast, my lord!" Sofia said, stopping momentarily to the door meeting Balian's gaze. "Almaric asked me to inform you that he is waiting for you downstairs."

Balian nodded. "I'll come with you", he said, Sofia nodding as well.

Balian walked to Sofia who waited, him after all leaving the tea on the table. And together they walked to the next room of Balian's quarters, him however stopping to watch out of the window, small dog bustling at their feet. The dry wind fluttered the curtains, coming from the open windows inside the room and church bell rang in the air, reaching to their ears from the faraway hill. Sofia looked out as well smiling.

"Beautiful view isn't it, my lord?" she questioned. "You can be connected with God at all times of the day from this room. You have a beautiful house, my lord."

Balian smiled, though oddly as he did not know his _house_ at all, glancing at Sofia. "Thank you."

But then the door opened and inside stepped one of the male servants. He started to speak in quick Arabic, making Balian look awkward and he glanced at Sofia for help who responded, the man continuing and he nodded toward Balian before bowed to him. Balian frowned nodding again, but Sofia then let out amused laugh and turned as well, bowing slightly.

"It seems the bath has already been prepared for you, my lord", Sofia said, surprising Balian whose gaze now moved between Sofia and the man at the door. "He has come to fetch you."

Though Balian had said there was no need for bath, he still did not say anything to object this time as it had already been prepared for him like Sofia said. He nodded once more and then started to walk to the door, the male servant gesturing him to go first. But Balian did stop to glance back at Sofia, who then just bowed her head.

"I shall come later", she promised. "I go tell Almaric that you'll see him later after you have bathed, my lord."

Balian tensed by Sofia's earlier words, but made yet another stiff nod until then turned, following the servant to the other side of the house where the bathing area was situated. Outside of the main residence.

Some time later Balian was standing in the water of the big tub, which had been carved from stone, the same male servant now stepping to the edge. He looked at him, starting to speak. Balian, who obviously did not understand anything only gave him puzzled looks, feeling now even more awkward as the servant maids waiting next to the tub holding towels giggled and smiled at him as eyed at him from their spots.

Though Balian was only contended that Sofia had not come to serve him here, as it was already so uncomfortable having so many women in this room while he was… exposed in that tub, he still would've wished her to be present to translate the words of the male servant to him. But leaving that aside, Balian then waved his hand to the man.

"No. No, give me the towel", he ordered, glancing up at the man as then gave the waiting women a bit wary look, seeing them indeed holding towels ready to dry him when he would come out. But the male servant just kept talking.

"Give me the towel!" Balian ordered again, now a bit more emphasizing as slight embarrassment started to grow in him. There was no way he would just stand up like this without any cover in front of those women.

"Give me the towel", Balian repeated once more, this time calmer extending his arm toward the man. And this time he understood, saying something but handed the towel to his lord.

Sofia now walked toward the entrance of the patio where the bathing area was. But she halted on the doorstep as saw her lord step out of the tub, circling the towel around his lower body as then walked down to the floor, trying to look calm, though the presence of those female servants truly made him uncomfortable by the looks of it.

Sofia smiled amused as she saw Balian's now clearly awkward expression when those four widely smiling, giggling servant maids then immediately moved forward to dry him, Balian lifting his brows as looked at the ceiling, letting himself indeed being dried. The male servant stood still next to the tub as well smiling amused, then speaking to the women who next stepped away, Balian taking that as a sign for him to leave.

But as he tried to leave, or escape the scene with as much dignity as possible, the women's amused laugh ringing in his ears, he froze as he saw Sofia stand right in front of him, smiling to him. Balian felt embarrassed again, glancing away as Sofia lifted her brows and teasingly gave him one throughout examining look. She extended her hands, which hold some folded fabrics in them.

"I brought you some clothes to change into, my lord", she said still smiling, hint of amusement in her voice to see a grown man stand that ashamed in front of her. Balian put on his poker face and met her gaze, smiling slightly with a nod and took the clothes, holding the towel with his other hand. Sofia bowed and then gestured to the room on Balian's right.

"You may change in that room, my lord", she said. Balian nodded again, not saying anything and quickly entered the room, Sofia closing the door after him.

Balian let out a sigh. Why of all people it had to be Sofia who walked in that room? It haven't been that embarrassing even all those other women staring and giggling at him, but it was different with Sofia. Because he knew her. And for her to have seen him wearing only a towel… It bothered him. But what confused him was that she hadn't seemed to have been even affected by the sight of him shirtless, wearing almost nothing. He sighed again, dropping the clothes on the table next to him.

After ten minutes Balian heard a knock. And as he gave the permission to enter, he saw who else than Sofia. She asked was he ready and after a nod from Balian she smiled, curtsying and opened the doors, then starting to walk out of the bathing room. But she after all stopped momentarily as a woman walked to her, offering a basket full of oranges and Sofia smiled, taking one and saying something in Arabic. The servant curtsied to Balian and left, Sofia now turning to the man as well who had stopped behind her. Balian was surprised as Sofia handed the round fruit to him.

"There you go. It's from your own garden. Picked specifically for you, my lord", she said smiling, then again turning to continue her walk along the corridor. Balian weighted the fruit in his hand until went after her.

Balian followed Sofia all the way downstairs, noting that she moved around in the house as if she would've lived there her whole life, surprising him more as they had arrived not but last evening. He gazed around the halls and corridors they walked through as then Sofia led him into one bigger room, where Balian now noted a chain mail and weapons been placed into view. His father's war gear.

Sofia stopped to gaze at her lord as Balian as well now came to a halt next to the chain mail, eyeing at it as his father's words echoed in his mind. He touched the chain mail in thoughts, then taking hold of an object laying in middle of the weapons and other equipment on the table.

_"A man who in France had not a house, is in Holy Land the master of the city"_, Balian heard his father's voice speak in his mind. He gazed at the weaponry in deep thought. Was this really true?

"Were these your father's, my lord?" Sofia asked, making Balian gasp out of his thoughts as he looked up at her. He made a half smile.

"I guess so."

Sofia as well examined the chain mail and weapons a moment in thoughts herself, until then urged her lord to follow her to downstairs. Balian did and after a while Sofia turned and started to climb the stairs down leading to the small yard, Balian still following and he slid his hand on the rail, looking down. There was a family of locals at the end of the staircase besides a table, and after nodding to Sofia they greeted their new master.

Balian gave them a bit awkward look, but after glancing at Sofia he remembered something and then nodded.

**"Alaikum salaam"**, he responded, remembering indeed the words he had heard Sofia say many times as a greeting, now surprising Sofia who gave him a look. But she then just smiled as was about to continue walking. A neigh however interrupted her walk and she and Balian saw his horse being hold by two men, who tried to calm it.

"Stop! You're hurting him", Balian then spoke up looking at the horse, now surprising the men. And they let the animal go, them and all of the servants including Sofia then following as Balian handed the orange he was holding to a boy nearest him and then lifted his hand, touching the horse's neck.

"Whoa, whoa", he said to him calmly, smoothing his side for a moment, before bent down to check the horse's legs. "Sofia?" he then called, Sofia immediately placing the tray on the nearest table and came to him, bowing.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, Balian again cringing. He really didn't feel comfortable for her to speak to him so respectively. Or rather the whole _"my lord"_ title.

"You know how to handle horses", Balian said smiling. "Make sure he's taken care of and brought to his stall in good hands."

Sofia smiled. "Yes, my lord."

Balian followed as Sofia looked at the horse, meeting his eyes and spoke to him. Murmuring with a smile on her lips as then as well smoothed his neck, taking a hold of his reins. Though Balian had been able to calm him, he now turned completely serene due Sofia's touch and voice. She hummed to it.

**"Good boy. Calm and listen to my voice"**, she said, some servants whispering around the yard in wonder.

Balian's attention was then drawn by four dogs which all of a sudden ran inside from the doorway, soon him seeing two riders arrive as well. He gave them surprised look, examining them as the first one to have come inside stopped the horse, looking straight at Balian. And this rider was a woman. Balian could tell it by the eyes showing as well under same kind of veil Sofia used. But he could tell as well by the expensive looking robes and jewelry that this woman was someone important. A noble.

The woman eyed back at him, looking questionable, turning her horse around. "Where's your master?" she questioned.

"I have none", Balian answered simply, the woman giving him examining look as then pulled down the veil, now revealing her face completely.

"Give me some water", she ordered, Balian obeying, not saying a word about his position which made him not so suitable to serve. He filled a dipper with water from a bucket, the woman examining him carefully as he then lifted the scoop, offering it to her.

Sofia as well examined this woman of high status, seeing immediately from her being and way of moving she was someone of royal origin, as she took the dipper and drank, not moving her eyes from Balian. But as Sofia watched this woman she seemed vaguely familiar to her… Sofia though she detected a flicker of interest in those cold blue eyes of the woman as she smiled, giving back the dipper to Balian who was smoothing her pale horse's neck.

"Thank you for the drink", the woman said, straightening. Balian nodded and stepped back, holding the woman's gaze as she then continued.

"If you happen to see Balian, son of Godfrey… tell him that Sibylla called."

Sofia's eyes widened as she stared at that woman who revealed her name. She blinked. Princess Sibylla? Princess of Jerusalem? Sofia looked down automatically, now suddenly remembering to have seen this woman ten years ago, hoping she would not remember her as Sofia had been nothing but a child back then.

Balian noticed her to bow her head down to cover her face. But then the woman named Sibylla as well noticed Sofia behind Balian. Sibylla examined her thoughtful, feeling somehow strange as she gazed at this young Saracen, who now looked up to her as sensed her gaze. The woman smiled and bowed her head polite, and Sibylla thought she recognized that smile. But taking it as a foolish thought she then smiled back, nodding.

**"Salaam alaikum"**, Sibylla greeted. Sofia sighed but smiled, bowing.

**"Alaikum salaam."**

Sibylla then turned her horse, shouting an order to her escort in Arabic and left, Balian directing a thoughtful look after her. Sofia let out a deep imperceptible sigh of relief closing her eyes. Thank Allah the princess had not recognized her. Though it had been long since they had met, only briefly of course, and Sofia had covered her tattoo. She was safe. No one would find out about her being alive…

"Sofia?" Balian's voice then called. Sofia snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her lord a bit surprised, until gave him a smile with a nod after seeing his questionable expression.

"Forgive me. Did you say something, my lord?" she asked, now holding up the reins of the horse higher. Balian examined her for a brief moment until shook his head.

"No. Nothing."

Sofia now nodded and cracking her tongue she led the horse away, those two men accompanying to show her where the stables were situated. But then on her way Sofia spotted a familiar figure standing right in front of her and she smiled widely, bowing. Hospitaler did the same, but his smile was wider, now Balian as well seeing him stand at the other side of the yard.

"It is good to see you, Sofia", hospitaler said coming closer, examining the young woman who smiled again nodding.

"As you too, my lord."

* * *

**Name translations: Sharifah (noble)**


	7. Tiberias

**A/N: HI!**

**6th chap! Sorry it's been a while. Quite extraordinary for me to wait this long before putting out a new update. But conditions have been such these days :)**

**I'm a bit uncertain of this chapter still, as when I wrote this story I had no idea how to include Sofia into this scene with Tiberias. But it turned out like this, and I hope well enough for you readers to like it. Review or PM me if not :)**

**Enjoy as always!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

A knock on the door woke the companions from their conversation and the two men turned to see it open, Sofia stepping in. Hospitaler smiled waving.

"Come in, Sofia", he said Sofia nodding. She closed the door.

"You called for me?" she stated, looking at both of the men. Hospitaler answered for Balian.

"Yes well, Balian did not call but a servant to help him get dressed, but I should've known it will be you helping him", he said, a hint of tease in his voice and Balian sighed, Sofia only smiling. She looked at the uniform of a crusader which rested on the chair, walking to it.

"Let us start then", she stated, lifting the heavy chain mail to take a clean shirt under it, nodding to Balian.

"My lord, would you remove your shirt?" she asked, Balian stiffening for a brief moment. But as Sofia only looked indifferent and hospitaler simply smiled amused seeing his reaction, Balian let it go, removing his shirt.

Sofia smiled and handed him the clean one, which he immediately put on feeling uncomfortable to have Sofia stand right next to him as he changed, were it just a shirt or not. But instantly Sofia then was next to him, offering the chain mail.

Balian lifted it, putting it on the shirt and immediately Sofia started to work with the hood and the straps to hold the small armor in place, the men following in surprise. Sofia was still confusing them, looking completely normal woman from outside, but the things she did amazed them greatly being so out of ordinary.

"Where have you come to learn such skills as tying a chain mail and wield a weapon, Sofia?" hospitaler now asked, still following the woman's accustomed hands as they worked with the chain mail. She was now ready and stepped back to retrieve the tunic, which had the symbol of the crusaders printed on it. Several crosses in the colors of white and red.

Balian glanced at Sofia seeing her freeze for a moment, her eyes telling him she wasn't sure did she want to answer. But then her irises showed giving up to the truth.

"When I was 15, I was sold to a German warlord", she answered, now lifting the cover shirt and came to Balian, but not looking at him as spoke and threaded the tunic on him. "He told me that a woman should know how to defend herself as much as a man should. Especially I, who was in favor of a great warrior like him, and could get captured during battles to be used as a hostage", Sofia continued, the men exchanging a look as she then retrieved Balian's belt.

"So my master taught me how to fight. I had gotten basic training in my father's palace, but my skills weren't improved before the age of 15. And it was also with this warlord I got my first experience of fighting, as he brought me with him on long expedition of conquests. But for my joy I spent most of my time during these expeditions healing wounded…"

Balian frowned due Sofia's words. Making such a young girl murder at battlefield was horrible enough, but when he obviously understood the true meaning of her words… It made him sick to his stomach as always he thought of the life Sofia had lived the last ten years. What she had had to endure to stay alive. Being sold like a bag of grain to a man to another without a choice…

Hospitaler as well thought something same, but then smiled nodding. "He indeed was a great teacher", he praised, giving Sofia wide smile. "I have seen you fight and am sure you would be a terrible opponent on the battlefields… And it is good that he saw it fit to teach you to defend yourself, was there a war of not."

Sofia now shook her head as strapped Balian's belt in place. "I have no wish to be put into a situation of battle again", she said as an answer. "If I am honest, those two years of my life were the most horrible. And I wish not to have to think all those horrible things I did under the command of my master. Even capable I am not a woman of sword, but a mere servant…"

Balian now turned his eyes to look down at Sofia who straightened, actually looking into his eyes. And he saw pain in them, sadness. Same he had felt ever since he had fled the murder he had committed in France. Sofia then said nothing more but smiled weakly, looking away. Balian examined her, feeling pity twitch his heart.

"Indeed…" hospitaler then stated, also seeing the young woman's inner distress while thinking of her past. But he then leant back on his chair and took a date from the table next to him, looking at Balian who also now had sat back down.

"So, how find you Jerusalem?" he asked, now looking curious. Balian turned gloomy.

"God does not speak to me. Not even on the hill where Christ died", Balian answered, standing up again as he couldn't stay still due his risen frustration. "I am outside of God's grace."

"I have not heard that", hospitaler answered indifferent, looking up to Balian.

"At any rate it seems…I have lost my religion", Balian stated death serious. But he gasped a bit as he heard Sofia's soft laugh when she was folding his removed clothes a bit farther away. She then looked up to her lord.

"Maybe it is not that you have lost your religion and that's why don't hear God speaking to you", she said, meeting Balian's gaze as he looked at her confused. Sofia smiled, continuing to work with her hands.

"Maybe it is that you don't know how to listen", she continued. "If your mind is so weighted by many worries and sins of the past you want to be forgiven, and you fear God's judgment due those acts, you cannot hear his voice. But usually God does not speak to you directly, but his will and voice comes within yourself. When God has forgiven you, you feel it inside you…"

Sofia now looked both of the men, her smile turning sad. "I myself have tried to ask forgiveness on many occasions… But I never feel being forgiven inside. But I trust that when I pray, He will hear me and listen. Whether is it worth it or not…"

There was a small silence in the room, until hospitaler leant on the chair's arms and gave Balian as well serious look.

"What Sofia says is true", he agreed, exchanging a look with the young woman, until turned his eyes back to Balian.

"But I put no stock in religion", he stated in turn, soon giving Balian remarkable looks as spoke. "By the word _"religion"_ I've seen the lunacy of fanatics of every denomination be called the _"will of God"_. I have seen too much religion in the eyes of too many murderers", he continued.

Sofia's hands stopped as he listened to him, seeing the meaning herself as thought about all the devastation she had witnessed to have done in the name of right "faith". Especially here in Jerusalem where her father fought with the Christian king, even though this city belonged to the both of these faiths, being the Holy city to both Muslims and Christians. She dropped her gaze as hospitaler glanced at her, as if knowing her thoughts, until she continued working.

"Holiness is in right action", hospitaler kept on talking, Balian starting to feel realization due his words. "…and courage on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves. And goodness, what God desires, is here… and here."

Hospitaler had now stood up, walking to Balian and Sofia saw him point at first her lord's head and then his heart. Sofia agreed.

"And what you decide to do every day, you will be a good man… or not", hospitaler then finished smiling slightly, holding Balian's gaze for a while seeing understanding in them. Until then he turned to look at Sofia, Balian following his stare and watched her as well.

"When you decided to take that girl with you, that Balian, was an act of a good man", hospitaler now said quietly smiling. "And you need not to wonder why she stays beside you. She might not have faced such independent kindness for years what you have showed her. And that goodness she sees in you, is what keeps her by your side."

Balian let out a deep breath as he examined Sofia, until smiled a bit. "She said something similar", he answered, dropping his gaze on the floor momentarily thoughtful. But Sofia now noted the men's stare and straightened, tilting her head.

"Is something wrong my lord?" she asked, Balian blinking.

"No. You may go, Sofia", he answered, Sofia nodding.

"Do you not wish me to come with you?" she asked.

"It is fine, Sofia. You stay here and prepare a meal for your lord's arrival", hospitaler cut in.

Sofia nodded again and sending one more smile to hospitaler she left the room. Hospitaler was silent for a moment but then tilted his own head.

"Come", he then urged and went to the door as well, Balian following.

They went to the yard where their horses waited ready and saddled. They mounted them and Balian followed hospitaler as he led him all the way to meet the marshal of Jerusalem, Tiberias, who hospitaler had said to wish to meet Godfrey's son. He was one of the most trusted advisors of the King Baldwin VI and had been good friends with Balian's father, or so he had understood. But he felt rather nervous to meet this man for some reason. It had started the moment Balian had been presented with the uniform of the crusader. But this all was just so new to him compared to the simple life of a blacksmith he had lived not so long ago.

They rode all the way to the palace through the city, which was full of people as always at that time of day. But the palace was full of only soldiers, crusaders and Templars. And as Balian and hospitaler entered through the gates, riding inside the palace and dismounting from the horses just outside the office of Tiberias, huge uproar of men carried into Balian's ears along with the loud ringing of the bell.

"The King has made a peace with Saladin these past six years", hospitaler revealed to him as they walked under a canopy and turned to follow the local execution, seeing two men wearing the uniform of the Templars being situated on a ledge coming out of the wall, hanging noose waiting around their necks. The crowd of men was screaming at them, demanding the death of those two.

"…he holds Jerusalem as a place for prayer for all faiths as the Muslims did before we came", hospitaler continued. "These men are Templars. They killed Arabs."

Balian was looking at hospitaler, thinking that their king had made Jerusalem a place that Sofia had often referred she wished to get back to. Balian looked thoughtful and turned to face the execution stage as the first man was dropped to his death, the crowd cheering. Balian then looked away in disgust and he and hospitaler kept on walking forward.

Balian thought a moment again as hospitaler's words woken wonder in him. "So they are dying…" he started. "… for what the Pope would command them to do?" he questioned, a hint of disbelief in his voice, looking at hospitaler as he then removed his cap and lifted his hand to stop Balian.

"Yes", hospitaler agreed, peering up the second Templar waiting for the drop. "But not Christ, I think. Nor this king."

They watched as the second man was hanged, Balian gasping as he could imagine to hear his neck crack broken. He then followed hospitaler as he led him through the palace's corridors to a courtyard, where they then continued toward the official office of the king's Marshal.

As they were approaching Tiberias' private office's entrance, walking over another yard, Balian could hear a bewildered voice of a man reach into his ears from the room.

"Who says I raid?" the voice questioned angered, being answered by a matter-of-fact response.

"That witness", another man said back.

Inside the room the accused man looked behind him at a Saracen man, sitting quietly on a chair. There was rage on the accused one's face mixed with disbelief as the second man continued.

"…All of Jerusalem. Holy God. And me", the man sitting behind a desk finished tensely, his voice rising in the middle, eyeing at the accused crusader with severe eyes.

The accused turned to give him another disbelieving look as pointed at the man sitting in the corner. "That _witness_, if you call him that, is a Saracen. He lies!" he answered.

"There will come a day, Reynald de Chatillon, when you are not protected by your title", the man with short hair said as tensely, angry as stood up behind his desk. Reynald looked amused.

"Oh? When will that be?" he questioned not the least threatened, his voice then turning only mocking. "Alert me Tiberias, when men are equal and the kingdom of heaven has arrived."

"Those Templars have been hung for a raid that _I know_ you commanded!" Tiberias answered, snapping his head from the window toward Reynald as pointed to the place where the execution of the Templars had taken place just a moment ago.

"Prove it", Reynald challenged. "I will wait at Kerak until you do."

"The King will take your castle of Kerak, Reynald", Tiberias answered nonchalantly, walking past his scribe and looking out of the open doors to the yard.

"Try to take it, Tiberias", Reynald answered as nonchalantly, daring, meeting Tiberias' gaze who gave him a narrowed look. "I'll be there."

Tiberias then followed Ryenald with hid hard gaze as the said man now turned, sending a dirty look at the Saracen witness until stormed out of the office, nearly bumping into Balian on his way through the yard. Balian had heard the whole conversation. And he was glad he hadn't let Sofia come with him, because she would've been pointed out immediately by this man due his clear hate of Saracens.

Balian and hospitaler then entered the office, hospitaler looking at the man standing by a writing desk at the door and nodded.

"My lord Tiberias", he stated to the said man, Balian instead staring at a model of the palace which stood on a platform before him. He walked to it and lifted a piece of it, a miniature siege tower and examined it, putting it then back as Tiberias arrived at the same moment.

"My lord", hospitaler greeted.

"It's true", Tiberias now noted, staring at Balian and took a couple of steps closer to him, in the end smiling. "You're your father's son. He was my friend. I'm yours."

Balian exchanged a serious gaze with this older man, who had a long scar on his right corner of eye, and who then looked away a bit gloomy.

"Godfrey dead", he stated a bit quieter, then turning around. "It could have come at a better time. Come."

Balian and hospitaler walked after Tiberias into another room, when he continued talking. "It was shouted in the streets that you killed a great Lord of Syria", he said, obviously to Balian though his back was turned to the men, still walking forward. "Saladin himself sent word that your fight did not breach the peace, that you had cause. What know you of Saladin?"

Tiberias now looked at Balian questionably as poured some wine into a cup, hospitaler sitting to a chair as Balian stayed on his feet.

"That he is the king of the Saracens", Balian answered. "And that he surrounds his kingdom."

"He has 200,000 men in Damascus alone", Tiberias revealed, looking up to Balian again briefly. "He could win a war if he goes to war. And he's daily given cause for war by fanatics newly from Europe… by Templar bastards like Reynald de Chatillon", Tiberias continued, now bringing another cup to the hospitaler as took a sip from his. Balian examined him thoughtful.

"Here from this room I keep the peace, so far as it can be kept. But Saladin and the King between them… would make a better world", Tiberias finished, maybe even a bit longingly.

"If it lives only for a while, Tiberias, it still has lived", hospitaler answered reassuringly, exchanging a look with the said man who then let out a snort, hint of smile on his lips. But hospitaler wasn't finished.

"But I believe we have something in our knowledge, which could help our king and Saladin probably get closer to that better world", he said, both Balian and Tiberias looking at him questionable. But Balian was also confused. He frowned as hospitaler gave him a glance standing up, placing his cup on the table.

"On our way back here from France where we retrieved Balian…" hopitaler continued, Tiberias' eyes visiting Balian whose eyes flickered to his companion. "…we came upon a small group of human traffickers. They were on their way to Holy Land as well, but obviously not to serve God and country…"

"Not indeed", Tiberias stated snorting again, now walking behind the table and sat down as well, leaning his jaw on his palm. "If it were my job and not God's, I'd condemn all men trading with slaves into hell!"

Hospitaler and Balian now exchanged a look, Balian having a bad feeling about this conversation. Was hospitaler about to say what he suspected?

"And? Are you saying these vile excuses of merchants are going to win us this Holy war against Saladin?" Tiberias then questioned, clearly sarcastic as drank the rest of his wine. Hospitaler smiled and shook his head.

"No, my lord, we killed the men before they could do any trading", he answered.

"Good! One worry less in this already sinful place called world!" Tiberias answered cutting in, but then nodded for hospitaler to continue. And he did.

"These traders had a prisoner with them. A young woman, who they were to sell here in Jerusalem to a high standard nobleman", he said. But again was cut off by Tiberias.

"To who, I only wonder? If not probably to that also sorry excuse of a future king, I'd be surprised!" he breathed angrily and now stood up, quickly going to fill his cup with wine, shaking his head. "I feel sorry for the princess to have been married to such mollusk…"

Balian hid his smile of satisfaction as he agreed. Guy would certainly be that kind of man to buy a mistress with high price, if the said woman was special enough. But Balian hated the thought immediately when it appeared. That Sofia could've gotten into the hands of someone like Guy. Balian was disgusted.

Hospitaler lifted his eyebrow due of another interruption and Tiberias nodded, closing his eyes and looked apologetic.

"Forgive me. Go on", he said, returning to his seat. Hospitaler nodded in turn.

"As I was saying, they had a woman with them. We killed the men and rescued her, only to notice she was not any average woman, my lord."

"Really? Then, our dear prince seems to have made a favorable transaction in return of the king's money!" Tiberias cut in again to scoff.

"My lord", hospitaler said emphasizing. Tiberias sighed.

"Yes yes, forgive me. But every time I think that Frenchman my blood boils", he stated again, waving with his hand for his guest to continue. "I'd gladly stop thinking about Guy de Lusignan. Please, continue my friend."

"Do you remember the royal kidnapping 10 years back, my lord?" hospitaler asked then, changing his approach, Balian gasping and looking at him. Tiberias seemed thoughtful until nodded slowly.

"Yes, another time in my life I'd rather not like to think about…" he agreed. "The youngest of Saladin's daughters was kidnapped, was it not so? Yes, I remember that cursed day when my work as a peace keeper was near to be ready for the scrapheap. That occurrence nearly tore this kingdom apart, and it was almost impossible to stop the war from breaking out as the rumors said it was our crusaders that took her from Saladin's palace!"

Tiberias sighed deeply for a past memory he was recalling, until he gave a questionable look at hospitaler.

"And how does long ago vanished princess of the Muslims have to do with our plan to create the kingdom of heaven?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything specific of the lost princess, my lord?" hospitaler asked in turn. Tiberias lifted his brows.

"I do, though you seem to tell me after all", he stated. Hospitaler smiled.

"Princess Adilah bore a signifying tattoo on her skin to tell of her high status", hospitaler stated. Tiberias nodded.

"The Star of Jerusalem", he agreed.

Hospitaler kept a break, taking a step closer to the table. "The woman we rescued from those traffickers was not ordinary. She was dressed into the finest silk and she was carried by the finest horse of whole land, also as a signal of her high status", he then continued. Balian tensed all the time more, now giving his companion a harder look.

"This woman was a Saracen, my lord", hospitaler revealed. Tiberias lifted his brows once more.

"Indeed not very ordinary woman", he agreed again. "To meet a Saracen so far away from Holy Land… It is truly strange. But what of this woman my friend?"

Balian now put his hand on the hospitaler's shoulder, giving him a frown. "You cannot reveal her to him", he said quietly, meeting hospitaler's eyes. "She said no one was to know of her return. We swore to her not to reveal her identity."

"Balian, I do know this", hospitaler answered. "And I would not wish to break my promise made to Sofia, but Tiberias is a man to trust. You father trusted him. So do I. There is no one wiser to tell about this matter, and Sofia is essential to be taken into discussion."

Balian then realized. "It was she you were talking of", he stated. "Sofia is that knowledge we have to end this war."

Hospitaler's face did not reveal his thoughts as he answered Balian's stare. But he then turned to look at Tiberias who was examining them.

"My lord, we all know that the lost princess bore the Star of Jerusalem on her lips", he kept on talking, Balian gasping. "And I believe we have found her."

Balian now turned his head to Tiberias, seeing him freeze after a moment of thinking and he gazed at hospitaler, truly speechless. He just stared for a moment until finally blinked.

"Princess Adilah? You are saying you have found the lost daughter of Saladin?" he asked, then putting the pieces together. "You are saying…?"

"That that woman we rescued, my lord, is the princess of the Muslims", hospitaler answered smiling with a nod. Tiberias' eyes widened and he leant his jaw on his palm once more, looking down.

Balian only felt uneasy. Why had hospitaler told about Sofia? Her identity was important to stay hidden or it would be dangerous to her…

"And you are saying this woman, this courtesan, has the mark of Saladin on her?" Tiberias then continued asking, lifting his gaze which now was thoughtful. "That she is here now? In Holy Land?"

"Yes. Balian brought her with him over the sea", hospitaler answered, Balian twitching as Tiberias' gaze now turned to examine him. Balian made a stiff nod.

"Sofia serves me. She served my father and now she has pledged her loyalty to me", he answered, glancing at the men until sighing let out the word he usually cringed. "She is my servant."

"Servant?" Tiberias stated questionably, in thoughts. "Sofia…?"

But then Tiberias suddenly stood up, looking at both of the men seriously. "Then why isn't she here right now with you?" he questioned, shaking his head. "Send someone to fetch her at once! I desire to see the lost Star of Jerusalem with my own eyes!"

"My lord, Sofia wishes not to…" Balian now finally cut in, taking a step forward. But he was interrupted by Tiberias.

"For God's sake! I don't intend to behead her by bringing her here!" he said a bit louder, but gave the son of Godfrey now a reassuring look. "I only wish to see princess Adilah with my own eyes. If it truly is her…"

Balian hesitated, glancing at hospitaler who only nodded encouragingly. Tiberias then called for his guard and looked at Balian, who hesitated a moment more until sighed, ordering the soldier to send someone to get Sofia from his residence and bring her to Tiberias' office. Though Balian wouldn't have wanted her to be brought there at all.

It took about half an hour for Sofia to arrive. The men now all looked to the door where four guards escorted Sofia who stepped inside the room, glanced around a bit until walked further in, bowing and was about to cover her now loose hair with a scarf. But Tiberias stood up and lifted his hand.

"It is alright my dear girl, that isn't necessary", he said, staring intently at the arrived young woman as Sofia gave him surprised look. But then she nodded and went to Balian, bowing again.

"You send for me, my lord?" she questioned, straightening and looked at Balian who now was speechless.

"It was indeed your lord who called you, but it was me who wanted to meet you, your highness princess Adilah", Tiberias' voice then said.

Balian and the two other men noticed Sofia freeze due the mention of her true name. And so Tiberias got his confirmation, which was even more secured as this young woman now turned to look at him confused. When Tiberias saw this woman's face and eyes, oh yes… he knew it was true.

"So it is true what rumor says…" Tiberias stated, narrowing his eyes before started to smile. "Blue. Just as I also remembered."

Sofia just stared at this man she now realized in shock she also knew. This man… she had met him too. And he knew who she was, but it was impossible…

"I… I do not know what you are talking about, my lord. I am just a mere servant and have come due of my lord's request", Sofia said and bowed the third time, turning her expression serious, still directing a look toward Balian. And he saw suspicion in them, which made him feel regret. After all Sofia placed her scarf around her head, Tiberias getting amused.

"Yes, that same proud being, those features… Come my girl, let me see your tattoo", Tiberias said then, ignoring her remark. Sofia jolted inside but she didn't let her bewilderment show. She met this crusader's gaze indifferent.

"Tattoo?" she questioned. Tiberias nodded.

"Yes. The Star of Jerusalem", he specified, Sofia cringing only slightly so that the men did not notice. She said nothing.

"It is alright Sofia, you can show him", Balian then said, though he wasn't sure either himself. Sofia let out a breath and turned, giving him a look.

"Is this why you summoned me, my lord?" she asked. And even her voice wasn't accusing, it felt like it to Balian who now only frowned.

When he didn't answer Sofia then sighed, seeing a bowl of water on the side table and walked to it, putting the edge of her robe into the water. And then she wiped the reddish color off her lips, revealing her tattoo. She turned and Tiberias' eyes widened, his smile also widening. Sofia looked at him proudly, walking back to face him.

"As you seem to know who I am there is no reason for me to even try to deny it, as my lord has informed you of my true identity", Sofia said calmly, Balian twitching and he felt even more regret. Sofia had understood wrong concluding by her next words as she lifted her jaw, now not looking like a servant at all while gazed at Tiberias.

"I am Adilah, daughter of Saladin. And I suggest if you are to arrest me, do it now. But I tell you that even if you desire to use me as a weapon in this war, it will be for nothing. I will not bring you an upper hand in this battle, which is already so unfavorable to you, and my father will not give up anything in exchange of me. I am nothing to him. He will not surrender to pull his forces back even a meter further from your troupes because of me, once lost daughter, who is better dead than to be returned into the family!"

The whole room silenced due Sofia's suddenly so strong voice and Balian was eyeing at her in true regret. He hadn't planned this. But Sofia seemed to think so as she then just sighed, closing her eyes.

"I suggest that you rather kill me than imprison me", she said then serious. "As I said. I will be no use to you in this war."

"In that, my dear girl, you are wrong. You will be use to us in this war", Tiberias answered, Sofia lifting her serious eyes back to him. But Tiberias then confused her by smiling and nodding.

"Come, sit", he said, waving toward the now empty chair before the table. Sofia's eyes flickered toward it but she didn't move.

"I'd rather not", she answered. Tiberias sighed.

"Yes, as stubborn as her foremother…" he mumbled to himself, making Balian frown for confusion until Tiberias then looked at Sofia friendly. "No one here is to imprison you or kill you, my lady, and if so the one shall hang! And I am sure your lord would not let me do such things to you, his servant…"

Tiberias looked at Balian who met his gaze, until felt Sofia's eyes as she gave him now more confused look from the corner of her eyes. Hospitaler smiled. Balian nodded.

"I wouldn't", Balian agreed. "I promised to take care of you."

"See?" Tiberias asked, then nodding at the chair again. "Now let us calm down and let me look at you. Come!"

Sofia gave Balian and hospitaler one more hesitant glance until as proudly walked forth, slowly sitting on the chair Tiberias had offered. Tiberias smiled and then nodded toward her scarf.

"Now when the situation and drama is over, would you remove that?" he asked. Sofia's eyes narrowed a little but she as slowly pulled down the scarf, again revealing her dark locks, the scarf falling on her lap. But Sofia's face was still serious and she said nothing. Tiberias nodded satisfied.

"Good! Now, let us see…" he said, leaning a little forward as started to examined Sofia's now completely visible features once more.

She found this man's interest quite odd, but as well didn't let it show. She just sat still, staring at the man and noted he had gotten much older, as people tended to grow old and die. This man, Tiberias, if she remembered correctly hearing her father's advisors call him that far in her past, had more wrinkles around his eyes. Marks of a restless and stress filled life. His hair and beard had gotten their grey tone.

The room was silent for five minutes as Tiberias just stared at Sofia, not saying anything. Balian had started to turn anxious and he glanced between Sofia and Tiberias more and more often, wondering what this Marshal of the king would do now when he had learnt about Sofia.

"Calm yourself, Balian, I am not to harm your servant", Tiberias then said, speaking for the first time and surprising both Sofia and Balian. Yes, Tiberias had noticed the worried looks this young man was sending to this woman and to him. But now Tiberias nodded.

"Yes. Now I see… You look just like her", he said mysteriously, continuing the talk and leant again back in his chair. Sofia's expression softened a bit as confusion was visible on her features. Tiberias nodded again, this time smirking.

"I mean you look very much like your grandmother. You have none of your mother in you, that I am sure, as there is no doubt that you are just like your grandmother by both looks and voice. And as proud and composed you are, Adilah", he said.

Balian blinked and gave Sofia a confused look, who instead was now staring at Tiberias only stunned. She opened her mouth to speak.

"My… grandmother?" she asked, Tiberias nodding once more.

"Yes. Queen Zayna, mother of your father", Tiberias specified, making Sofia blink in disbelief.

"You have met my grandmother?" Sofia asked, now bewildered slightly.

"Oh yes, many times. Wise woman she is. And I think Saladin should listen to her more when it comes to business of the state and politics!" Tiberias answered, now looking slightly amused. "She has spoken a lot about you to me. Her favorite grandchild she so grieved to have lost… And no wonder she favored you of all the children. One only looks at you now and sees you are like an image of your grandmother when she was young! Ten years do miracles to some, and you are as beautiful as she was! And those eyes… spite being blue they still have the same wisdom in them as she has. But it's not only that I recognized you before you showed me your tattoo…"

Tiberias kept a break eyeing at Sofia, who now looked down thinking. Balian was again only puzzled.

"Do you remember me, my lady?" Tiberias then asked serious, Sofia looking up to him. She now looked thoughtful, narrowing her eyes in deep thought, pondering, until spoke.

"I do", she answered, Balian being even more shocked. Sofia knew Tiberias? How?

"You know Sofia?" he then did question out loud, Sofia looking at him briefly until turned her eyes to this crusader she had at first found a threat, but who she now started to feel she was able to trust. Tiberias nodded, but didn't lift his gaze away from Sofia.

"I have met her once", he revealed. "Long time ago. And I indeed remember those eyes, which can tell everything what is within her soul if you only know how to look. But it wasn't this young woman whose these kind of eyes I gazed into, but it was a girl much younger. Am I right?"

Balian and hospitaler now turned to look at Sofia who then sighed, eventually nodding a faint smile now covering her lips.

**"Yes"**, she answered now in Arabic, Tiberias smiling. "I do remember you. But I was only indeed a small child when I recall seeing you at my father's palace."

"Six if I remember correctly?" Tiberias offered, Sofia nodding. "14 years it has been. And I trust I must look like an old man now, far from that much younger crusader who you remember to have come to negotiate of peace, my lady."

In Tiberias' voice had now been amusement as he gazed at Sofia. But she then smiled back and shook her head.

"Not old. But tired", she responded as well slightly amused. Tiberias let out a laugh as hospitaler smiled. "And that scar I do not recall to have seen not until now."

"Makes me more courageous, doesn't it?" Tiberias questioned sarcastically, but then looked still only amused. "I like her!" he stated, tapping the table once as leant back. "Tall and proud when it comes to show no quarter to her enemies, but kind with her words when it comes to tell the truth was it good or bad. I'd reckon your father would be proud to have a daughter like you."

Sofia's gaze now dropped as her smile vanished. "What'll become of me now, my lord?" she asked, looking now Tiberias seriously. "If I am not to be killed or used as a negotiation piece against my father, then what it is you summoned me here for?"

"My dear, you are too serious!" Tiberias said now looking at the two men at the background. "Your lord has summoned you here to only answer to this question… Would you help us to achieve eternal peace in the Holy city of Jerusalem?"

Sofia was dumbfounded, as was Balian. He looked at Tiberias. That was why he had wanted to see Sofia? Balian now looked at hospitaler and seeing his expectant expression he now understood this was what he had been after all along. That knowledge they possessed indeed to achieve the better world both Saladin and their king were trying to create, was Sofia?

Sofia shook her head in disbelief. "What could I do?" she questioned. "I do not understand what is it you want of me, as I cannot even offer you the usage of making me valuable hostage."

"Ah yes, we cannot use you as a hostage even if we would want, or even if some would still probably want if this knowledge would leave this room", Tiberias answered now standing up. "But it won't. I also understand that if it would become public that we have the daughter of Saladin inside the walls of Jerusalem, you would not be spared I fear…"

Sofia met Tiberias' gaze serious, perfectly understanding and agreeing.

"What could Sofia do?" Balian now spoke up, truly curious.

"No matter what the aspect, Sofia is the daughter of her father", hospitaler now spoke up too after a long time of silence, all eyes turning to him. "And if we were to inform that we have found the lost princess of our enemies in this regrettable battle, I am sure peace negotiations could be changed dramatically."

"Yes, if we who once were accused of the kidnap and murder of the princess of the Muslims would write to Saladin and tell to have found his daughter and return her to her family, Saladin would surely weight the situation again. And as a form of gratitude he would agree into further discussions to reach truce in this useless war, which gains either sides nothing more than death and taxes!" Tiberias breathed, looking serious but thoughtful at the same time. Even excited.

Balian, who had gone by the table saw Sofia's gaze drop now somewhat gloomy looking. She squeezed the edge of the table and took in a breath, flicker of fear in her irises.

"In other words, your aim is to reach eternal peace through me? Not as forcing my father to give up the city, but to offer me to him as a gift of good will and get him to show same kind of good will to you in return?" she questioned nonchalantly. But Balian did notice nervousness under that deceiving calmness. Her eyes now showed nothing, but he could tell her mood by her stiffened shoulders.

"Well yes, to put it bluntly", Tiberias agreed stopping his pacing.

"If you would speak to your father of our will for peace, of our king's as one who has been within our fortress and one to have spoken to Tiberias who is responsible of maintaining peace in the name of our king, Sofia, I am sure much would at least be achieved more than lost", hospitaler said then, walking next to the young woman and took her right hand into his, squeezing it.

"I am aware it is much to be asked from a mere girl such as yourself, who has not spend a day in politics or rather lived a live you were born in for years", hospitaler continued. "But Godfrey saw this opportunity as well while he lived. That is why he asked his son to take care of you, to protect you. You are our opportunity to get within Saladin's advisors by returning you to your home and help us end this war. And return Jerusalem to all faiths it once belonged."

Sofia sighed looking down, not speaking. Though there was nothing shown on her face, Balian could tell that her thoughts were heavy and circling for confusion. And fear. Yes, Sofia was scared. But then finally she lifted her head, so quickly it actually made Balian gasp and she stood up.

"Does not your king know of me yet?" she questioned. Tiberias nodded his head.

"No. I was told of you only today myself."

Sofia then thought a moment more, until lifted her gaze. "No", she said, her voice now definite but soft, polite. "Forgive me, but my answer is no. I cannot agree to this."

The men now followed as she walked toward the door, gazing out.

"But why?" Tiberias questioned, now rounding his desk and came to Sofia. "Do you not want all this bloodshed and fighting to reach its end? To stop this city your people and ours are fighting for to be made unholy due the innocent blood?"

"I do want this war to end, as we are all equal whether you are Christian or Muslim!" Sofia answered giving Tiberias a serious look. "I am both. I love both Allah and Heavenly father and his only son and ask both of their guidance to lead me! But even for God or for my people my sacrifice would be too great…"

Sofia again walked away, the men following her with their gazes. Sofia was now only sad.

"What is that sacrifice?" Tiberias asked. Sofia sighed deeply.

"My life", she answered, surprising the men. Balian frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked in turn, making Sofia cringe. But she didn't turn at first. Just leant on the chair's backrest she had grabbed in frustration.

"Just trust me when I say that you have to force me to assist you in anything", Sofia then said serious again, turning. "Because as said, my father would listen to me only if it were the words of plead to kill me. I once was princess of the Muslims. But now I am just Sofia, servant of baron of Ibelin and wish to be nothing more. My family would turn their back to me if I were ever presented before them. I only wish to serve my lord, as it was his father who gave me this life I now lead. True life to live, were it to only serve his son or not. But still I cherish it more than anything after years of living in shackles."

Sofia kept a break. "I ask you to understand this… If I return and try to win this peace to you and to all religions this city is dear to… then I shall make myself a Martyr."

The men stared at Sofia in awe. She had never spoken so much at once, and with such seriousness that it made Balian and hospitaler slightly bewildered as they saw how emotional Sofia had now become momentarily. Until she then sighed once more closing her eyes, then turning her head away staring straight in front of her, serious expression taken over her features again.

"That is all I have to say", Sofia then added, not speaking of the matter anymore.

Tiberias was surprised as well by this young woman's such strong denial. But then he remembered what hospitaler had told him before she had arrived. That she had been imprisoned by human traffickers and about to be sold to a lord here in Jerusalem. Pity took hold of his heart momentarily as he gazed at Sofia, then understanding. He sighed himself, nodding.

"Very well", he said accepting. "I understand. Of course I will not force you as I am a man of peace. I will not give you a choice between death in your people's hands or sword of our executioners…"

Sofia now turned around smiling and bowed. "Thank you my lord."

Tiberias then looked at Balian. "You should be pleased, Balian. You have such a loyal woman to serve you who decides to live her life under your commandment, spite of her noble origin."

Sofia dropped her gaze a bit frustrated due the mention of her true bloodline. She sighed once more, but Balian now only nodded with a smile.

"I am", he answered. Sofia glanced at him and so did he at her. But Tiberias then continued, finally changing the subject.

"What did your father tell you of your… obligations besides taking care of _Sofia_?" Tiberias then asked, saying Sofia's name in slight amusement, leaning to his chair as looked at Balian now serious, the conversation returning back to its original course.

"That I was to be a good knight", Balian answered matter-of-factly. Tiberias lifted his brows in slight surprise.

"I pray the world and _Jerusalem_ can accommodate such a rarity… as a perfect knight", he mused, looking Balian remarkably. Also hospitaler glanced at Balian who then only dropped his gaze thoughtful.

"There is no such thing as a perfect knight", Sofia's voice then cut in and she earned the men's attention. She smiled. "There is only a perfect man. And that in itself is impossible to achieve, no matter how good man you would be."

"Quite right!" Tiberias stated, lifting his goblet and looked at Sofia smiling. She bowed her head to him until met Balian's gaze, who had stopped to stare at her. They exchanged the stare a couple of seconds until Tiberias then spoke again.

"Have you dined?" he questioned looking at his guests, taking another sip of wine. They exchanged a look, hospitaler shaking his head.

"No, but it was Sofia's task to prepare a meal to her lord for his return", he said, Tiberias again glancing at the young woman who nodded. Sofia turned to Balian.

"Then if you are staying here, my lord, shall I return and tell to cancel the dinner?" she asked. But before Balian could answer Tiberias spoke.

"No no, you all shall stay and dine here tonight!" he said, now finishing his wine, Sofia giving him disbelieving look. "That includes you, Sofia."

"No, I should not…" she tried, but Tiberias did not listen but only brushed her off with amused smile.

"Should you leave your lord alone here?" he asked, going to Sofia. "And you are a princess! Of course we should include you to tonight's dining party!"

Sofia gazed at this older man in confusion, seeing his sarcasm. But when she glanced at Balian she saw him nod.

"You may stay, Sofia", he agreed.

Sofia then snorted lightly, giving Tiberias a slight brow-lifting until smiled politely, bowing to Balian.

"As you wish, my lord. I shall stay."

* * *

**Name transaltions: Zayna (beauty)**


	8. Sibylla and the King

**A/N: HI!**

**It's time for the dining scene. I am a bit concerned that Sofia could be truly a third wheel like person in this whole chapter, but I did all I could. Fingers crossed!**

**BTW, how's Balian's personality written by me? I have not grasped his being that deeply and carefully yet in my mind, so have been wondering does he seem okay?**

**Okay, enjoy! Thanks to **Goldie** who has so far reviewed me faithfully! And another big thanks for **Tricia1985** for your as inspiring comment!**

**-lindam2254 ;)**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

Balian, hospitaler and Sofia were led by Tiberias to the courtyard, where the dining table had been assembled and many guests had already arrived. Balian was seated on the right side of the long table next to Tiberias, Sofia following his footsteps as an intention of staying standing behind his chair as a good servant would. But Tiberias had come to her looking mischievous.

"I'll get you a chair, your highness", he whispered, about to wave at one of the servants. But Sofia gave him a bit narrowed look.

"_No_, my lord. I came only as a servant of _my_ lord, and wouldn't it be rather suspicious of a mere servant dine with other as high lords as mine? With a Saracen for that matter?" she had answered serious, but she had slight tone of amusement in her voice as well. Tiberias smiled and nodded, giving in.

"I guess you are right. Though I cannot but imagine with upmost delight what kind of impact that would have on these fine lords…"

Sofia smiled to him, bowed, and then as Tiberias seated she went to Balian who still stood. Sofia bowed to him too and took his sword, which he had not dared to leave behind though the men had removed their crusader uniforms to look more formal during dinner, which also would be taken part by princess Sibylla and her husband.

"Thank you, Sofia", Balian said and smiled, Sofia nodding and stepped away as Balian pulled his chair and seated, starting to converse with Tiberias. Until soon after an officer announced the guests of honor to have arrived.

"The Princess Sibylla of Jerusalem and her husband, Guy de Lusignan!" he proclaimed and all of the diners turned their heads, seeing the said princess being walked to the courtyard by the said man, Guy.

Everyone stood in respect, Balian sending a surprised look at this woman he had met just this morning at his residence, who turned out to be nothing less than a princess. Didn't that happen often lately…

Sofia had also turned to look at the royal pair in respect, but cringed as saw the face of that disgusting man she had met at the Pilgrim camp on the road to Messina. Her true master. Sofia dropped her gaze as she bowed, while Sibylla was brought to the table's head and a servant pulled out her chair, the princess smiling to the men at the table until sat down with Guy, others following suite.

Immediately after sitting Sibylla's gaze hit Balian who was still gazing at her in thoughts, in wonder. Sofia glanced at her lord's profile and smiled amused, though imperceptibly, being able to sense the princess' interest even from so far away and being able to see it from the corner of her eye. But then Tiberias spoke to Guy as the dinner started.

"So, how many knights did you find in France?" he questioned, looking at Guy who was pouring wine to himself.

"50", he answered quite indifferently.

"They've sworn allegiance to the king?" Tiberias inquired, with now a bit suspicious tone Sofia noted as listened, though not letting her gaze drop and only stared forward, standing silent.

"Of course, Tiberias. Obviously", Guy answered now rather bored, drinking his wine. But as he was about to lower the goblet, his eyes hit Balian who was sitting as well silent, concentrating on eating. Guy smiled though there was clear irritation in his form.

"You sit at my table?" he questioned now in turn, staring at Balian, and Sofia could hear the irritation also from his voice. Balian looked up.

"Is it not king's table?" he stated, ignoring the clear hostility of Guy's. Sofia directed a glance down at her lord and hid her smile.

"Is it? I have not seen a king at it for some years", Guy stated looking around, his wife sending him a bit tense look until glanced at Balian.

"I cannot eat…" Guy continued, soon having a mocking expression on his face as looked over at Balian remarkably. "I… I am finicky about company. In France _this_ could not inherit. But _here_, there are no civilized rules…"

Sofia hadn't directed not one straight look at Guy and had just stood still behind Balian. But Guy's gaze now noticed her form and he looked rather surprised, then seeing Balian's sword in Sofia's hands and he examined her. Guy stared at this young woman, her eyes, thinking that they looked familiar. But then as he noted for his anger that she was a Saracen servant, he only eyed at Sofia coldly.

"As a proof of my words, just look at the woman behind your chair you keep as your pet. Such a disgrace and completely worthless trash you bring to the said king's table", Guy then said poisonously, now many pairs of eyes turning to look at Sofia. Balian was only angered, but he hid it.

Sofia did not move or look anyone. Just stood silent staring forward, though Guy's words and examining stare made her uncomfortable inside. Now as well Sibylla noted that same young woman she had seen this morning behind Balian and looked curious, but felt pity for the girl after seeing the obvious contempt her husband seemed to show to this female servant. But Sibylla smiled inside as saw the way this woman did not show any sign of reacting to Guy's hateful manner of speaking and just stayed put as a fateful servant would.

Guy now gave Sofia one more dirty look, Tiberias staring at him as well in suppressed anger and stood up as Guy did.

"I have business in the East", Guy then proclaimed, eyeing a bit around the table smugly, stepping away from it and then swung his hand annoyed as one of the servants lifted his long cloak. Guy now walked behind Sibylla, who looked down composed as well like a great wife does when he started to speak again.

"My wife does not lament my absences", he stated, looking down at Sibylla's profile, clearly sharper hinting shade in his voice then as he kept on talking. He smoothed the back of her neck. "That is either the best of wives…. or the very, very worst."

Sibylla lifted her head as Guy then stepped away, about to leave. Sofia now felt compassion toward the princess in turn.

"Do you go to meet Reynald?" Tiberias questioned. Guy looked irritated.

"No my lord, he is in disfavor!" he stated, taking a step back. "I am a member of this court. Why should I make league with that… troublemaker?"

There was something in Guy's voice which spoke of dishonesty and Sofia moved her eyes from the wall before her the first time, looking at Guy. She narrowed her eyes only slightly. This man was lying. She knew it, could read it from his eyes and being.

Guy noticed her sudden look and gazed at her irritated, until again was left to examine this Saracen who appeared to be quite fair when you looked closer. Especially those eyes…

Guy then drank his goblet empty and threw it to the servant, then leaving with no word more, Sofia's eyes following him. She hated that man. He really was vile and dishonorable. And she hated the thought she could've ended up being one of his mistresses. Sofia felt a tremble of disgust shake her body, but she stayed serene, now looking back to where she had stared.

Uncomfortable silence had fallen over the table, Sibylla looking at Tiberias who then nodded a hint of smile covering his lips, lifting his goblet for a toast.

"To the very _best_ of wives!" he said emphasizing, meeting the princess's gaze. Sibylla smiled thankful and lifted her own goblet.

**"God bless Jerusalem!"** Sibylla said in Arabic, toasting and the guests did the same as her gaze rounded the table. Sofia smiled due Tiberias' kindness. But then as Sibylla put down her cup her gaze indeed found Sofia again, not being able to stop the feeling of recognition taking over her.

Sibylla examined Sofia for a brief moment until she surprised everyone who noticed, especially Balian as she then waved her hand speaking.

**"Come here, daughter of Allah"**, she called out to Sofia, speaking in Arabic again, Sofia turning her as astonished eyes to the princess who was smiling at her over the table kindly.

Balian stopped eating and glanced at Sofia, then looking at the princess in confusion. Sibylla waved again and Sofia after directing a brief look down nodded, starting to walk toward the head of the table.

Sofia stopped next to the princess' chair and smiled, curtsying deep.

**"Yes your highness?"** she asked. Sibylla looked thoughtful, smiling again.

**"What is your name?"** she inquired.

**"Sofia, your ladyship"**, Sofia answered smiling again with a bow of her head. Sibylla looked even more thoughtful.

**"Have we met before, Sofia?"** she continued asking. Sofia felt slight shock as she thought the princess to have recognized her still, though Sofia had covered her tattoo again after leaving Tiberias' office. But she hid her fear and smiled, bowing slightly the third time.

**"I do not believe so, your majesty"**, Sofia answered humbly. **"I have just returned to the lands of my childhood with my lord after years of time. No, we have not met, my lady."**

Sibylla said then nothing but eyed at Sofia curious. Until then a man came to Tiberias, whispering something to him. Tiberias turned to Sibylla.**  
**

"The king would see Godfrey's son", he said giving her apologetic gaze, about to stand. But Sibylla smiled and placed a hand on his.

"I'll take him", she promised then standing up, glancing at Balian remarkably who stood as well. Sofia bowed her head and stepped back, about to turn to go and wait her lord at the same place she had been. But Sibylla stopped her too.

"You come as well, Sofia. You should not leave your lord and stay", she said, looking back at Sofia.

Sofia blinked for surprise and she glanced at Balian, who nodded accepting. He agreed it to be best to take Sofia with him. As if she would stay alone in this castle without protection, anything could happen to her due the Saracen blood in her, which was evident to anyone who looked at her.

Sofia nodded in response and started to walk after her lord and Sibylla, as she led them away from the courtyard toward the private quarters of the king. They walked along many corridors, silent, passing guards who were placed at some entrances of the rooms. Until finally as they walked from another door-opening, Balian spoke.

"This morning I spoke without knowing who you were", he said apologetic tone in his voice and looked at Sibylla, who stopped momentarily due the sound of it. She smiled.

"I knew who you were", she answered, continuing slow walk forward. "It's unmistakable. I loved your father… and I shall love you."

Sibylla looked at Balian briefly smiling, Sofia sensing surprise in her lord's form due the short stiffening of his shoulders. She could picture his expression and smiled amused behind his back, until Sibylla then examined Balian more serious.

"Do you fear being with me?" she asked, Balian thinking a moment until met her gaze.

"No", was his answer, which made Sibylla stop as she looked at him now a bit surprised herself. Balian then tilted his head.

"…And yes", he added. Sibylla laughed a little as Sofia gave Balian slight amused look.

"A woman in my place has two faces; one for the world, and one she wears in private", she then stated, Sofia glancing now down momentarily turning pondering. Balian glanced at her, knowing the reason for her thoughtfulness as Sibylla then continued with sincere voice and face.

"With you I'll be only Sibylla", she finished, looking into Balian's eyes. Until a creak coming from the corridor behind Sofia woke their attention.

Sibylla and Balian saw a man standing there, eyeing at them with respect but still measuring, before stepped back behind the wall. Sibylla then seemed amused, turning around.

"Tiberias thinks me unpredictable", she whispered as well amused, glancing at Sofia who smiled, before Sibylla turned her gaze back to Balian thinking a little.

"I _am_, unpredictable", she confessed her smile widening, until then walked to a door right behind her.

Sofia then was about to continue forward after giving Sibylla small curtsey, but Balian instead was about to follow the princess to her own quarters. Sofia gasped, glancing back toward the doorway where the observing man had stood.

"My lord…" Sofia called but too late, and it was Sibylla who stopped him.

"No", she said lifting her palm as a denying gesture, next pointing indeed at the end of the corridor. "Listen to your servant. It's there."

Balian turned and gazed at the door at the end of the corridor, Sibylla eyeing at him a moment more until entered the room, giving Sofia slight smile as she curtsied once more. Balian went past her.

"Sofia", Balian's voice then called and Sofia straightened, bettering her hold from his sword and followed, joining her lord who had stopped to wait her. And together they went through the door, Balian opening it for Sofia.

They now came to a outer corridor, the arches between the pillars showing the view of the starting night falling over the city. They passed a man cloth in black, holding a torch as prepared to light the beacons around the palace before the darkness would fall. They continued their walk to the end of that corridor through smoke of incenses, where new doors opened into a small hall, revealing yet another set of doors, now guards standing at the entrance. They had reached the king's quarters.

Balian walked straight toward the door which was immediately opened, but Sofia stopped. Balian heard her footprints to fade and stopped as well, turning to give her a questionable look. Sofia smiled.

"The king has requested you, not me, your servant", she said bowing. "I shall wait here till you return."

Balian thought a moment, glanced at the guards who were as well eyeing at Sofia suspiciously, until then walked back to Sofia surprising her. Balian grabbed his sword's sheath to pull Sofia closer, talking quietly.

"No. I do not want to leave you alone here", he said seriously, directing another careful look at the guard on his side, before met Sofia's gaze. "You'll be just my servant and squire. You'll be no harm to anyone."

Sofia said nothing, but then smiled. "Forgive me, my lord, but I find this quite curious to be called your squire by holding onto your sword only once or twice", she said amused. "At first you were not to accept me as a servant, but now you have made me your armor bearer…"

Balian directed slightly bored look to the ceiling, making Sofia smile as then one of the guards spoke up.

"My lord?" he called, Balian turning around nodding and started to walk, Sofia by his side. But the guard stepped before her.

"The king has requested only baron of Ibelin, not servants with arms", he said politely, but gave Sofia a bit hard look. She answered it serene, but Balian put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is fine. She'll do no harm", he said. The guard hesitated but eventually nodded, still extending his hand.

"The sword stays", he ordered.

Sofia gave him slight questionable look as the thought of him thinking her as a threat to their king amused her. But she gave up the sword and now finally followed Balian through the door, which were closed right after them.

They entered into another hall, but which was now higher and more majestic and walked through it, eventually turning to the left where the first room was situated. And there they saw a form cloth into white robe, sitting his back to the door, writing. The king of Jerusalem.

The walls of the room had usual beautiful design left from the Byzantine period, chessboard been assembled to the left side of the room as right in front of the two was a table. Sofia's eyes swept over the small Christian cross, bible and a statue standing on top of the table with many other objects, her smelling incenses inside that room as well. But the smell was much stronger, smoke rising from many holders. Her examination was then cut by the king.

"Come forward", he said after hearing the low steps echoing in the corridor, telling him his visitor had arrived. "I am glad to meet Godfrey's son", Baldwin continued, then taking a small pause in writing as turned his hooded head a bit toward the guests. "…And someone else, who however I do not recall of summoning to this meeting", he added.

Balian tensed a bit. But Sofia only stayed calm, lifting her scarf to cover her once again free hair and bowed deep, though the king could not see.

"**Salaam alaikum**, my king", she said, surprising Baldwin, but who then continued writing. "I have come only due the wish of my lord. I wish not to interfere with your discussion."

"Sofia is my servant", Balian then cut in. "I could not leave her outside by herself. Forgive me."

Baldwin was silent for a while as pondered these small observations, then answering. "I do understand your reasons very well, my lord of Ibelin", he stated, next smile in his voice as he turned his head again to Sofia's direction. "So **Alaikum salaam** to you, Sofia. And I reckon I am not your king, but you lord's. You may rise."

Sofia smiled nodding, realizing the king to must have understood her origin and stood up after kneeling in respect. But as she looked over at this cloaked figure she now saw his hands to have been wrapped into cloths. To prevent infection.

Sofia's heart was visited by pity as she realized that this young king, she had heard him to be, had been apparently infected by leprosy. A horrible, almost incurable disease. She sighed. Balian seemed a bit surprised due the king's choice of words and there was then another short silence, until the king started to talk again.

"He was one of my greatest teachers…" he stated, talking of Godfrey, as still continued writing. "He was there when, playing with the other boys, my arm was cut. And it was he, not my father's physicians, who noticed that I felt no pain…"

Sofia directed a sorry gaze at the king as he now stood up, removing the hood.

"He wept when he gave my father the news… that I am a leper."

On Balian's face was slight surprise as he and Sofia were now looking at not a face of a man. But a mask, which hid the king's disfigured face, corrupted by the disease. But the eyes looking through the mask were powerful and wise, and now they were lit up by a smile as he gazed at Sofia next to Balian, indeed noting that the spoken woman had been a Saracen.

"The Saracens say…" Baldwin continued, glancing at Sofia briefly who answered it serious. "…that this disease is God's vengeance against the vanity of our kingdom. As wretched as I am, these Arabs believe that the chastisement that awaits me in hell… is far more severe and lasting… isn't that right?"

The king had walked before Balian, but now directed a questionable look to Sofia behind the mask and she could imagine him lift his brows. She looked too serious but nodded. Baldwin's eyes were filled with amusement due her expression.

"Then I call it unfair", the mused as well amused, now meeting Balian's gaze once more before turned. "Come, sit."

Balian followed the king as they walked to the left side of the room to the chessboard, sitting down at the opposite places of the table, Sofia staying still at the door. But Baldwin then turned to her and waved, as one servant brought a jug of wine to the king and Balian.

"You as well, Sofia", Baldwin called, surprisingly using her name as if talking to a friend. "I wish to speak to both of you, now when you have arrived as well with your lord."

Sofia smiled and bowed, walking to the men and sat on a chair a little farther away from them. The king leant back in his own, thinking, then looking at Balian.

"Do you play?" he questioned. Balian shook his head

"No."

Baldwin then gestured the pieces organized on the board. "The world is in chess. Any move can be the death of you. Do anything except remain where you started, and you can't be sure of your end. Were you sure of your end once?"

The king had moved one of the pieces on the board. Sofia saw Balian glance down momentarily, sadness flickering in his eyes and she reckoned she knew why. She as well gazed down as Balian answered.

"I was", he stated.

"What was it?" Baldwin asked again. Balian looked now thoughtful, though the sorrow was slightly visible on his features too.

"To be buried a hundred yards from where I was born", was his next answer, said with serious voice.

"And now?"

"Now I sit in Jerusalem. And look upon a king."

Sofia looked at Baldwin as he let out amused breath due this answer, until then made more thoughtful sound, gazing at Balian. But next the king turned his curious eyes on Sofia.

"How about you? Are you sure of what awaits you at the end of this life?" he questioned, now both of the men eyeing at the young woman who had sat silent till now. Sofia met the king's eyes, then dropping hers, her expression unreadable but her eyes deep for sadness.

"I once was as well", she confessed. "But my beliefs were not but dreams, and it was pointed out to me by waking me from that fantasy. From that dream I lived in. And now I can never be sure of my end, as it is as wavering as a reflection on the water. Breakable by even small tug of destiny."

Sofia had not lifted her gaze and she dwelled in her melancholy for a moment, both of the men observing her. Balian didn't understand her such defeated words spoken in sadness which cause he could not name, but then only looked away himself thoughtful. Baldwin leant once more back in his chair.

"When I was 16, I won a great victory. I felt in that moment I would live to be a hundred", he started then, but sighed as fleeting sorrow flickered in his eyes as well. "Now I know I shall not see 30."

Balian looked at the king compassionately, but said nothing either now. Also Sofia only sat still, staring in her lap in different grief which had now lit in her due the king's words. To die young to a disease so vile as leper. No one deserves the fate to be corrupted first outside while you live and then die, only to be corrupted inside due the final judgment. Due the bitterness which that disease creates in a person.

Sofia frowned in her thoughts, now forgotten her own dark meditations from moment before. But then the king leant forward, moving another chess piece forward on the board as continued his speech.

"None of us know our end, really", he continued. "Or what hand will guide us there… A king may move a man, a father may claim a son. That man can also move himself. And only then does that man truly begin his own game. Remember howsoever you are played, or by whom, your soul is in your keeping alone. Even though those who presume to play you be kings or men of power. When you stand before God, you cannot say "but I was told by others to do thus", or that virtue "was not convenient at the time". This will not suffice. Remember that…"

Balian exchanged a remarkable look with the king until nodded.

"I will", he promised, smile visible in Baldwin's eyes. But Sofia then spoke up.

"If you wished me to speak as well, my lord..." she said, finally lifting her gaze and smiled to Baldwin who turned to look at her. Sofia looked briefly down, thinking until turned serious.

"...I shall say that I disagree with you. Man's soul is not his keeping", she said, surprising the king as he listened. "Because it is said that God can see into our thoughts and soul, and do we not pray to achieve peace and absolution through Him in every religion? Then to whom our souls truly belong? Our actions and words are decided by our minds, but our sins can be washed away only by gaining a pure soul. And that only God can give us, which is why we pray. So does it not belong to God, and not to a man?"

Baldwin examined again this young Saracen, then feeling himself start to smile. He saw same which Tiberias had, which anyone had who had ever looked into Sofia's eyes. Wisdom. He then sighed, nodding.

"Yes… You can also see it in that way", he agreed, smile in his voice too. "Your name gives you credit. Or is it that you give credit to your name, Sofia?"

Sofia said nothing at first but only smiled, bowing her head. "I only speak what is needed, my lord."

"I see that you do."

Balian glanced at Sofia, pondering her words until then stood up as the king leant back in his chair again. But then he stood as well after a moment of thinking, walking next to Sofia and took some paper from the table, turning back to Balian.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, now placing the parchment on the table between himself and Balian. Balian took it in his hand momentarily, gazing at it as Sofia as well examined the drawing on it in interest.

"The fortification", Balian stated, putting the paper back.

"What do you think of it?" Baldwin questioned, looking up to Balian curious.

Sofia now stood up, stepping a little closer to her lord to see the drawing better as Balian thought, looking down at the paper for a moment more until met the king's eyes. But he could not answer as the king continued.

"You disapprove", Baldwin stated the obvious due expression on Balian's face. "How would you improve it?" he inquired.

"Change the shape", Sofia commented thoughtful, the king giving her a questionable look but Balian was only surprised. Sofia pointed at the drawing. "This form is what makes this formation less durable against attacks. Change it."

Balian then smiled a little, leaning against the table and looked up at the king. "A cross", he stated, in a way agreeing Sofia's words now looking quite enthusiastic though surprisingly, the king listening in interest. "Or better…A star."

Balian had taken a charcoal in his hand and started to modify the existing drawing, both Sofia and the king following his hand carefully as it drew Balian's idea for them to see.

"Like this. That way no part may be approached, without being exposed to fire from another part", he explained. Baldwin started to smile satisfied and nod as saw his view.

"Yes I like this, your walls are more difficult to address", he agreed. They locked gazes, Sofia smiling a little as she saw true thankfulness on her lord's face. Baldwin leant back again smiling behind his mask.

"Very Good", he praised. Balian straightened.

"You will go to your father's house at Ibelin. Your house now", he said meeting Balian's eyes who answered his gaze serious once more, nodding. "And from there you will protect the pilgrim road. Safeguard in particular the Jews and the Muslims…"

Baldwin glanced at Sofia. "… All are welcome in Jerusalem. Not only because it's expedient, but because it is right. Protect the helpless. Protect the people like this servant of yours who sees the true face of God…"

Both Balian and Baldwin looked at Sofia, who bowed her head to the king with slight smile due his evident sarcasm. This king was a good man and the way he just spoke of all religion to be welcomed in his Jerusalem as equals… It touched Sofia who wished nothing more than that herself. But then her smile turned into a slight frown due the king's next words.

"And then maybe one day when I am helpless, you will come and protect me", king added. His voice had been now a bit pleading and the two men gazed at each other until Balian smiled sincerely, nodding, then turning to leave. Sofia stood up curtsying.

"My king", she said, about to leave too with Balian.

"Like I said I am not your true king", Baldwin answered. "That is why I now ask as a simple man and a possible friend, if you find any time among your obligations to your lord Sofia, I'd like to discuss with you. Your different opinions about religion caught my interest and maybe you can help me see things from the point of view of your people."

Sofia was surprised, but after she examined this king for a short moment, Balian also amazed, she then sighed slightly and nodded. Smiling as always.

"As you wish. I shall try", she answered, seeing Baldwin's eyes smiling back at her. But then Sofia took a couple of steps closer to the king and looked into his eyes seriously. "I am indeed a woman of my people", she started looking sincere. "And I have knowledge of more advanced medicine that what your physicians may possess. I once worked as a nurse in a sickhome, where I came across this same disease which has placed itself in you… And if you wish me to, I can do what it is in my power to do to help you, my lord."

There was surprise now in the king's eyes as he stared back at this woman, but it soon turned into slight hope and then into thankfulness. But he shook his head.

"No. I thank you, but no. It is too late for me, even with your people's remarkable knowledge of healing. I shall die to this, but not until I have achieved my certain goals. I refuse to die before my time comes. So I am grateful for your kindness… But it would be wasted on me."

Sofia wrinkled her brows understanding, exchanging a short stare with the king until nodded, dropping her gaze, walking by Balian's side. But Baldwin's voice called out to her still once more.

"Just don't forget… I shall not die either before I've had a change to sit and talk with you, Sofia", he said, Sofia smiling from the door. She said nothing but nodded, now she and Balian finally leaving the room and the king's quarters.

The man who they had seen at the outer corridor with the torch was still there, now waiting for them, and waving to Balian he led them through the darkened corridors. But on their way Balian accidentally knocked over a toy figure, depicting a horse and a rider which had been left on the floor.

Sofia stopped abruptly due the toy at her feet, Balian circling around and crouching down to lift it into his hand. And as he did pick it up, Sofia followed as he frowned slightly, seeing the rider's spear to have bent a little. She smiled slightly amused for his expression as he tried to twist it back straight, but then Sofia saw a shadow appear next to her. And as her lord's eyes rose to stare behind her also Sofia turned, them both now looking at a young boy stare back at them from a door opening which was slightly open. The boy leant against the door, looking curious.

Balian then stopped working with the rider figure as the boy now shyly closer the door a little. Sofia smiled to him sweetly as Balian placed the now repaired toy back on the floor, him giving the boy as well one more look until stood up, taking hold of Sofia's arm lightly, pulling her a little.

"Let's go", he said, Sofia nodding. And after one more smile to the boy she followed her lord.

But it didn't take long as they heard the door creak, them then turning a little to see the boy to have come out of the room, crouched on the floor, now holding the toy in his hand. He looked up to Balian, Sofia then seeing an expression spread over his features she had never seen, but which she could name as small smile rose on his lips when he gazed at that boy. She knew that expression, because it was one often taking over her features too due the sight of children.

Sofia let out a low sigh. But then as well gave the boy a gentle look as he then stood up, going back into the room where he came. Balian made another small smile then again about to turn, but now it was Sofia's turn to stay still, still staring at the door which the boy had closed. Balian stopped.

"Sofia?" he called, but she didn't hear him at first. She sighed again, going back in her memories momentarily, feeling all that happiness and sorrow from them mix up for that one moment once more. "Sofia?" Balian called again, questionably. But now Sofia smiled, blinking.

"Yes… I'll come."

Sofia walked past Balian still smiling, but to him it was a sad one. He could only again just wonder the mystery of those strange emotions playing once more on her face, as they were once more walking after their guide.

They returned the same way to the courtyard where Tiberias and hospitaler were waiting. The dinner seemed to have ended during the time Balian and Sofia spent inside and immediately they left, saying farewells to Tiberias as then returned to their horses after Balian and hospitaler had dressed their uniforms back on.

"What did the princess have to say to you earlier?" Balian asked suddenly, looking at Sofia wondering as they were walking through the palace to the stables.

Balian saw Sofia's gaze drop and he sensed she was reluctant to talk. But he then frowned as realized how oddly she was acting. She had said almost nothing after they had left the king's room, not even to call Balian as _"her lord"_. He examined the young woman until then finally she spoke with a simple answer.

"She asked my name", Sofia responded. Balian frowned.

"Why?"

"Perhaps she took pity on me", she said back indifferent not looking at Balian. "I was after all ridiculed along with my lord by her husband."

Balian then remembered Guy and he turned irritated. "Are you alright?" he then asked worried. "He shouldn't have said those things of you."

"Either he shouldn't have hit me in Messina, but he did. Because I am what I am. A Saracen", Sofia now said matter-of-factly, suddenly stopping. Balian noticed they had reached the horses.

He jumped on the saddle, offering his hand to Sofia. But she shook her head.

"No my lord. I shall walk", she said with a weak smile, looking away.

Balian was surprised due her sudden quite distant act, reminding of a true relationship between a lord and his servant, even just a moment ago she had been smiling. But technically Sofia _was_ his servant so why should he have found this odd? Well, he did. Sofia didn't talk much, but now she seemed deliberately to be avoiding conversation. After all he then let it go, turning his horse and letting Sofia walk as she desired.

They returned to Balian's residence, Sofia indeed walking the whole way. And immediately as the horses had been brought to their stables she turned to Balian.

"Shall I inform that the meal prepared for you can be now given to the servants and their families? After all you dined elsewhere my lord, and it would be a shame to throw away the food they have made", she asked. Balian nodded, smiling.

"Yes."

"Shall I come and make you a bath?" Sofia asked again.

"No."

"Is there anything I can help you with, my lord?"

"No."

Sofia nodded. "Then send someone to fetch me if you need anything, my lord", she said, about to leave. But then she turned on her heels, returning. "Shall we travel to Ibelin tomorrow?"

Balian shook his head. "No. But soon we shall."

"Well, I make sure your belongings are to be packed when the time comes then."

Balian nodded in turn as Sofia now gave him polite smile, but not her usual complete one and turned, vanishing to the servant quarters. Hospitaler saw him frown in thoughts.

"Did something happen during the audience with the king?" he asked, also looking after Sofia. "Sofia seemed distraught."

Balian got surprised by this. He hadn't concluded her to be distraught but rather…

He sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, possible reviews and any form of support now and in the future! ****:)**


	9. Ibelin

**A/N:**

**The time has come. The tribute character is up in this chap! So pay attention Goldie, and tell the certain hairy gentleman that the double treat day has arrived! :D**

**Okay to the others, the character I'm speaking of is a dog. Yes, a dog. But of course an animal with such a famous name shall earn his chance to perform in a fanfic! And as said earlier, this is mostly a tribute story to one of my biggest supporters, **Goldenscar**. So Darcy, her dear pet, has been included into this fic with her permission.**

**And to pay another debt in the same author's note... If you like POTC, go check out her humor consumed series, The Journey's start and the sequels to it! Last and definitely not the least written in Jack Sparrow's POV, something not many have done! ;) Check them out and be entertained. I did and was!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

"There my lord. Ibelin", Almaric said from his horse, as the group of Balian's knights stopped on top of a hill, eyeing at the houses and the waste lands opening before their eyes. But most importantly at the main residence at the distance, which now as well belonged to Balian.

Sofia stopped her horse a bit farther away from Balian's, who had told her to stay close to him as often as possible if something would have happened during those days of travel they had gone through. Sofia had obeyed, but in her mind she had just rolled her eyes. Balian was too cautious of her race. There were other Arabs and Muslims in this land as well and Sofia wasn't the only one who could've been attacked by crusaders or other men. But just as said, Sofia had stayed quiet about this.

She now let her eyes wander through the dry hills, not detecting many signs of flourishing expect a couple of palm trees spread around the lands. She did not see either any crop. She frowned at this. How did these people, these families all under Balian's state manage to live here?

Balian seemed to have noticed the same as he as well gazed at everything quite nonchalantly, though not pleased in his mind.

"Do you have water spring in these lands?" Sofia did then ask from Almaric, who as an exception from the other knights she had met from time to time had started to treat her friendly, not such a servant like manner.

Balian as well turned his head toward the said man and both he and Sofia saw that he looked troubled. He sighed.

"No, not this close to the main lands. All these people have to go fetch water from a mile away, where there is a well. But as you can see these lands are pestered with drought", Almaric answered.

Sofia sighed and wrinkled her brows, staying still as the other group started to ride toward the Ibelin residence. Eventually she too followed, now riding as one of the last and gazed at the small houses and people they passed.

As Sofia was the last one to ride in from the entrance, she saw Balian dismount from his horse. A servant hurried out of the house, bowing deep as greeted the new master of the house, starting to talk in Arabic and waved him to follow inside. Balian started to take slow steps toward the doorway, gazing at the front until then he remembered Sofia.

He turned, not seeing her anywhere. He froze. Did she get lost? How could have that been?

Balian rounded the yard with his gaze a couple of times, now seeing only her borrowed horse being led toward the stables with the rest of the animals, as the servant he couldn't understand kept on talking behind his back, trying to usher Balian in. Balian saw Almaric.

"Almaric!" he called, his knight immediately looking at him and came. "Where is Sofia?"

"Sofia?" Almaric asked, as well now rounding the courtyard with his eyes but did not see her anymore. He frowned. "She was just here a moment ago. Do you need her? Shall I find her?"

Balian thought a moment, until shook his head. "No. It is fine."

Balian now followed the male servant inside, and let him lead himself through the first floor of the house toward the doors to the balcony. But Balian paused on his way and examined the room he had arrived in, his gaze rounding the walls, until he noticed a chicken stand on the table. Giving it a bit odd look Balian next lifted his eyes, looking more carefully at one painting on the wall behind the said table. A skeleton which was holding hands with a woman and a man, the skeleton saying _"quod sumus"_, referring to the dance of death. No matter what station you posses, the dance of death unites all. Balian moved his eyes forward on the painting.

"Quod sumus", he read. "Hoc eritis. Such as we are…you will be…"

Balian thought a moment of these words written in Latin his brows slightly wrinkled, until the servant now opened the doors to the balcony walking on it, turning to point at the magnificent view to Balian. He followed the man and stepped out, meeting his eyes once before gazed around, seeing a small canopy at the corner of the balcony where he also saw a silhouette of a castle made from sand stones.

Balian walked to the rail, between the thin wooden pillars which were used to hold the canopy during rain, to now stare at his lands. His lands. He could not believe that this had happened. He had arrived to Holy Land with nothing but his name, which now either wasn't his anymore. But he was the baron of Ibelin. Son of Godfrey of Ibelin.

Balian then frowned as his thoughts moved from these alarmingly dry inherited lands to Sofia. It had been nearly a week since her true identity was revealed to Tiberias and ever since that day she had been quieter. And that was a lot to be said about her who even spoke normally pretty little.

Balian had thought that during these total of two months or so they had known each other, at least somehow some kind of friendship had grown between them. Some kind of bond of trust, and not a normal servant lord relationship. But still though Balian had tried to converse with her like normally, Sofia had been so silent and responded with only a couple of words instead of representing a counter argument like usually. She hadn't either smiled much.

Was she angry about what happened at Tiberias' office? Was she mad at Balian for breaking his promise, and thought he had deliberately tried to get rid of her by revealing that she was Saladin's daughter and princess? This was what worried Balian the most about her, and the smile he had on his lips now vanished. This doubt, which he suspected being the reason why the only interaction between him and Sofia now seemed to be of that strict lord servant's. He didn't know.

"Your father was important", Almaric's voice then interrupted Balian's thoughts and he glanced at him, seeing him stop a bit behind him looking serious. "His lands were not."

A ghost of smile returned on Balian's lips. "That will suit me."

"My lord!" Sofia's voice then suddenly called and Balian turned, seeing her walk toward him from the other side of the wide balcony, which in fact reached half of the house.

Sofia was holding a tray, two cups on it. And as she walked Balian then heard barking and saw a dog, cocker spaniel colored black and white with patches, run out of the house following her. More complete smile came on his lips as he saw the dog jump excitedly, looking at Sofia expectant in hopes of getting something from her tray.

"You've gotten a new friend", Balian stated smiling, lifting his brows, and after nodding at the dog looked into Sofia's eyes. She shrugged and gazed down at the spaniel who let out another bark.

"I don't know about a friend my lord. He just started to follow me when I went to the kitchen to prepare these drinks", Sofia said now walking to the men, then curtsying lightly.

"Darcy here has turned quite human friendly", Almaric stated and tapped the dog on the head. "I mean after your father found him, my lord. Took him in. He was but a pup then, a street dog without an owner as many animals are in the city. And pitiful he was. His fur was in very bad condition, half fallen off and he had more fleas than two dogs can carry! And his life was pretty much like any human's living at the streets… He was pushed around and attacked by other dogs who had lived at their territory longer and knew where to get food. So Darcy was as well nearly starved when Godfrey found him, and he didn't trust people. But look at him now! Fur so shiny and silky that you'd never believe my words to be true! And completely flea free!"

Both Sofia and Balian examined the happy spaniel, truly not believing him once being such a miserable creature seeing that wagging tail and friendly nature. But Sofia then sighed and smiled, scratching the dog under his muzzle. Darcy barked delighted, as Almaric then took a notice of the tray Sofia carried.

"What do you have there, Sofia?" Almaric questioned as eyed at the cups. Sofia smiled at him and offered the tray.

"Just some cooled tea. I figured it would taste good after hours of endless riding under the sun", Sofia answered, the men taking a cup each. Balian tasted it and smiled surprised.

"This is good. Thank you", he said, meaning it. And Sofia had been right. Something which was that sweet and cool tasted marvelous to him with such dry throat due the dust he had inhaled.

Sofia answered his smile, but then looked momentarily at the view opening right next to them. Almaric took another sip of his own drink, but then looked questionable.

"I understand that you thought of your lord by preparing these…" he stated waking Sofia's attention and he lifted an eyebrow as well. "But what have I done to earn such kindness from you, Sofia?"

"Actually it was a bribe of some kind", Sofia answered, then hushing the barking dog and making him sit with a brow-lifting and lift of a finger. Balian followed this amused, until Sofia looked back up to Almaric.

"I was hoping you could show me around a little and introduce me to this house's staff, so that I could get to know to them and the procedures of this household", Sofia continued. Almaric had a realization, nodding.

"Of course, the new main servant of our lord needs to be taught the manners of the residence", he stated, drinking his cup empty and placed it back on the tray Sofia extended. Balian lifted his brows. They had just arrived and Sofia was already starting to work?

Almaric then directed somewhat questionable look at Balian, as in to ask his permission. Also Sofia did then look at Balian and turned her head, glancing between the men until Balian realized and nodded.

"Yes, you may go", he said, on his opinion too officially and smiled. Sofia answered the smile the way she had these days and bowed her head.

"Then I shall help serving the dinner to you a little later, my lord", Sofia said. "But I trust you wish to bathe before?"

Balian nodded. He hoped nothing more than that except for sleep. They had not stopped for very long period of times during this voyage to his father's states, and Balian didn't remember the last time he had wished for a simple meal and bed sheets so much in his life. Well, maybe after he and Sofia had spent days walking in the desert and climbing to the hill of Christ's crucifixion.

"Who can I ask to assist me with the bathwater?" Sofia then asked from Almaric.

"Her name is Zuleika. She used to be the main servant of the old baron", he answered, then thinking a moment. "I believe you might have met her already. She usually spends her time in the kitchen."

"Oh yes! Then excuse me my lord, I shall go and prepare your room before the bath", Sofia said to Balian who nodded again. But sent a bit odd look after the girl as she walked the same way to the other side of the balcony, the spaniel following and barking at her.

"Darcy, sit boy!" Almaric then exclaimed, the dog stopping immediately and obediently he walked back to the men, sitting in front of them. Balian now crouched and rubbed Darcy's neck in thoughts.

Yes, his and Sofia's interaction had turned only that between a servant and a lord. But could you have expected any less after he had given in for her plead to serve him as one? Balian sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian was brought to his room by Almaric. It had been Godfrey's main bedroom and so it would be his son's from that day onward.

Balian let his gaze round this room as well as it had circled around the whole house earlier. There was a simple writing desk next to a big bed, the windows and the balcony giving as well to the backyard and let Balian gaze down his lands from there as well if he would feel like it.

He next spent a moment examining the bookkeeping, to see out of pure curiosity what was there waiting for him as the new lord. And for his infliction he noted that the books did not add up and they were behind for even years maybe. Possibly unsolvable after such a long time. Balian sighed. But then Sofia came in with an older woman, who Balian concluded to be Zuleika.

Zuleika greeted him with quite good English and Balian nodded to her. But as the woman now placed a bucket of hot water on the floor she exchanged a couple of Arabic words with Sofia until exited the room, curtsying to Balian.

"I thought you were out with Almaric to see your states a little before dinner, my lord", Sofia stated, glancing up at Balian as now walked to the bucket. Balian shook his head.

"No, that shall remain until tomorrow", he answered, now coming to Sofia about to take the bucket, but she gave him slightly questionable look.

"It is heavy", Balian specified. "Let me lift it."

"Which of us is the servant, my lord?" Sofia asked back and did lift the bucket herself, taking it to the tub.

Balian only gaped a bit but stayed silent, then following Sofia as she first lit up some candles and then took a jar of some powder, which had quite strong but nice odor. She sprinkled it into the tub, before Balian watched her to lift the bucket with one hand easily, pouring the boiling water inside. The odor which he did not recognize spread into the whole room.

Balian now noted that Sofia hadn't changed clothes yet. "Haven't you bathed?" he asked. Sofia let out a laugh.

"Servant cannot possibly bathe before her lord, my lord", she responded amused, putting down the bucket as then went to the closet at the end of the room, taking out towels. Balian nodded. Right.

"The soap is on the table if you need it, my lord", Sofia then continued, "I shall come and inform you when the dinner is ready. You can leave your uniform out, and as I shall put away the bathe water I'll take it to be washed."

"Thank you", Balian said smiling, a bit automatically. Sofia nodded.

"Do you wish me to stay and help you, my lord?" she asked, lifting one of the towels.

Balian now froze, blinking once, clear uncomfortable expression on his face which amused Sofia to whom helping a man bathe wasn't anything new.

"No there is… no need. I can do it myself", Balian answered, looking away. He didn't see Sofia's amused smile.

"It is my duty as your main servant to help you bathe, my lord", she said back, teasing. Balian turned even more embarrassed, him letting out a slow breath.

He remembered how awkward it had been back at Jerusalem when he had taken a bath in the residence, several servant women giggling around him and then drying him when he had been finished. And even if he could live through something like that, he could never let Sofia do something like… that. Especially let her see him in that state as Balian knew her. It would've been completely different situation if she would've simply been one of the servants of this house in Ibelin he had never met, though even then it would be inconvenient. But she was Sofia.

"No Sofia, there is no need", Balian repeated, Sofia tilting her head but she said nothing. She then placed the bucket next to the wall and was about to leave, but Balian still stopped her after getting over his momentary embarrassment.

"Sofia", he called, making the girl stop looking questionable. "I tell Almaric to have a room arranged for you upstairs", Balian continued.

Sofia sighed. "My lord, there is no need. I can sleep with the rest of the servants. I am not in any higher position than them."

"You're wrong", Balian then stated, maybe freezing a bit himself due the choice of words. Sofia was staring at him puzzled frowning. She tilted her head again.

"I am?" she questioned. Balian sighed.

"I do not consider you as a servant, Sofia", he said serious. "I have accepted your servitude and let you to stay by my side and help me as one, but you are not like the others. I am responsible of you. You are my guest in this house and I am to take care of you. I promised my father I would."

There was a moment of silence as Sofia looked down momentarily, sadness flickering in her dark eyes as she recalled the older crusader. She smiled.

"And you will, my lord", she answered. "By letting me do what is there for me to do. What else could I do than serve you as a servant?"

Balian was speechless as Sofia looked at him. He fell silent, just examining this young woman in slight confusion again. But Sofia only smiled once more.

"There. I was born into such simple life as this. And now I've lived it so long that I cannot even think of living in other manner", she continued.

"But you are a princess", Balian then stated. "You were not born to serve but to be served. Am I supposed to ignore this fact?"

Sofia looked at Balian, locking eyes with him. She sighed and from her eyes Balian saw true plead, which confused him again. "Yes. You should", she answered serious. "If that is what I ask of you… will you treat me the same way as so far? You told me to you I was just Sofia. Has that changed, my lord?"

Balian was silent for a while, looking down until shook his head. "No."

Sofia nodded contented and then looked away, them standing for a brief moment in silence. Until it was Sofia who broke it smiling.

"Go in. The water shall cool before you have finished", she said giving Balian a glance, until then was again about to leave. She walked out of the room to the next, on her way toward the door leading to the corridor. But Balian stopped her again.

"Please Sofia", he said, meeting her gaze. "If not for anything else than as a thank you… take the room. For all you have done for me. I meant it when I said you are no ordinary servant to me, but I have started to consider you as a friend. As a true friend or at least something like it…"

Sofia looked hesitant, about to argue, but Balian then looked bored and gave her matter-of-fact look.

"Or do I have to order you to obey me and take the room?" he asked.

Balian was then amused as he followed Sofia's reaction. But in the end she just sighed, closing her eyes and nodded.

"Very well. I thank you for your kindness, my lord", she complied. Balian smiled satisfied.

"Good."

He then watched as Sofia bowed and opened the door, closing it behind her. Smiling he walked back to the bedroom through the thin curtains and removed his shirt, dipping his fingers into the water of the tub. It truly was hot.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was around midnight when Balian was walking at the balcony, staring at the dark lands in thoughts. He had talked with Sofia after all before dinner, but she hadn't seemed much different. And they hadn't actually talked about the fact that worried Balian.

He had always gotten along with Sofia, them both being so quiet by nature. But still he felt that when they spoke with each other, they understood each other in some unspeakable way. But was there really something wrong? She had accepted his offer of the room, but it had been obvious she did it reluctantly. Balian didn't understand.

He couldn't sleep, though he had been so tired after arriving to Ibelin. But it seemed that the bath and food had given him his strength back. And now when he could've just went to bed and sleep, he couldn't.

Balian leant on the balcony's rail again, staring into the darkness, thinking pretty much nothing but still everything. But then all of a sudden Darcy arrived, sitting next to him. And as Balian glanced down at him, he saw the dog tilt his head and wag his tail. Balian smiled to him, scratching his head and neck.

"How do you talk to her I wonder, if you became so good friends with her at once?" he questioned amused. Darcy just stared at him, enjoying the scratch panting, then yawning. Balian smirked.

But then he decided he would go to see if Sofia was in her room. He needed to ask her straight was everything fine, because she wouldn't actually tell it herself. Especially when she took her duty as his servant so seriously.

Balian walked back into his room through open balcony doors, Darcy following him and he went to the corridor. The room he had asked to be prepared for Sofia was three doors away from his and Balian went to it, waited a short moment until knocked. He expected to hear footsteps but he didn't, Darcy sitting down and looking up to him questionably.

Balian knocked again, this time noticing the door to be open. Balian let out a breath and opened it, hoping he didn't surprise Sofia in middle of changing and stepped in. But he saw no one. Sofia wasn't there.

Darcy had accidentally sneaked in, and surprised Balian now watched as he circled the room, stopping to sniff at Sofia's sandals. And recognizing her smell he then jumped on her bed, pushing through the thin curtain which fell down from the canopy. He laid down clearly satisfied. Balian examined the dog for a brief moment until let out amused breath.

"Come and get me when she returns", he said to the spaniel, who shifted his eyes back to Balian as rested his head on his paws. Darcy's tail waved once, maybe for agreeance.

Balian gave him one more amused glance until turned, going back to the corridor. He then absentmindedly started to wander around the house, half looking for Sofia half just doing some random stroll, examining his house once more. The servants who he met all greeted him and he answered with a nod, as he noted that most of them were Muslims and did not speak anything else than Arabic. And he obviously had not yet learnt their language.

Balian didn't find Sofia. As if she even wouldn't have been in the house. Balian sighed for this thought, but actually another thought also crossed his mind. Why he found it so important to talk with Sofia, to know everything was alright between them? Well, Balian didn't want her to think he had tried sell her out to Tiberias or to anyone and use her in the war against Saladin. Because he would never do that. But yet concluding Sofia's way of acting, how she had become more serious and official while with him, Balian thought that maybe he was right about that thought. He sighed again.

He then saw Zuleika at the end of one corridor, talking to another woman Balian had seen serve the dinner this evening. Both of them curtsied as saw him.

"Good evening, my lord", Zuleika greeted, Balian nodding. He then looked questionable.

"Have you seen Sofia?" he asked, the women looking at each other. Until the older woman remembered with a smile.

"Oh, the new girl! Yes, my lord, she has already retired I'm afraid. She has worked hard to get to know the things of this house, even it's only her first day in Ibelin and must be tired!" Zuleika stated in awe. Balian smiled.

"So she is in her room?" he questioned. Zuleika nodded.

"Yes, my lord. But is there a reason you need Sofia? Could I be of any help?"

"No, no need. I just have to talk with her that is all."

Zuleika nodded, exchanging a quick remarkable look with the other woman who smiled as well hinting, them both eyeing this young new lord briefly measuring. Until then Zuleika smiled, curtsying again.

"Well then, you find Sofia from her room. Good night, my lord."

"Good night."

Balian returned upstairs, walking straight to Sofia's room. This time he did not hesitate but knocked at once, though didn't get a response either now. He frowned. Zuleika had said Sofia to have already retired, so why didn't she open the door? He tried again.

"Sofia?" he called as no one either now came to open the door for him. But then he suddenly heard scratching from the other side of the door and a faint whimper. And as Balian now again opened the door himself, he saw Darcy still in Sofia's room, stand there wagging his tail.

But the tailwagging immediately stopped as he saw the comer to be Balian. And the man could've sworn to hear the dog snort, as if disappointed to see him instead of Sofia. Balian saw him now go back to the bed and jump on it, making a circle as searched his place. And then finally Darcy placed himself on the cushions, eyeing at Balian rather suspiciously now.

"Sofia's still not here?" Balian questioned from him slightly amused, seeing him snort again and he placed his head now on one of the cushions.

Balian shook his head but then he walked further in, now examining Sofia's room. It wasn't much different from his, having same kind of tub and closet and open doors to the balcony. Warm night air came in, fluttering the curtains and Balian felt a faint smell of flowers flow in.

Balian rounded the bed, now his eyes hitting on the long chest of drawers. And on it he saw some curious objects. In interest he noticed himself walking to gaze at them.

One of them wasn't actually very extraordinary, just a beautiful small mirror, clearly Saracen made by the decorations on it. But the two other ones were strange to Balian. He picked up a peculiar, small container, looking a bit like an hourglass but it wasn't, having some black powder in it. It could've been another healing herb of the Arabs, but Balian didn't think so as the container was too fine looking and decorated to be used into something so casual. It had a string attached to it, which made it possible to be placed around one's neck to be carried.

Lifting his brows Balian as well lifted the container from the chain, sniffing it. And indeed some strong, bitter odor came from it. He frowned, putting it back on the drawer. He then looked at the third object, which he now realized to be nothing but a small dagger. But he reckoned it to be more of an heirloom than to be used in fighting, as it too was decorated and had a chain coming from it.

He took now it in his hand, pulling the thin, small curvy blade out of its light sheath. That no doubt, was as well made by the Saracens. Where Sofia had gotten these? Were they objects she had taken from her home before she was kidnapped?

But then Balian suddenly heard the noise of the door opening and closing and he gasped out of his thoughts, him pushing the dagger back into its sheath. He heard the light footsteps of Sofia's and then her quite surprised voice start to talk.

"How did you get into my room?" she asked from the spaniel, who had immediately lifted his head excitedly and Balian saw his tail wag furiously behind the curtain. He smiled as heard Sofia sigh and she probably smiled too, smoothing Darcy's fur.

"Honestly, what do you find so likable in me that you had to come and sleep in my bed? Oh, well… I guess you are adorable in your own way. Except that amount of fur you are leaving behind", she continued now straightening. Darcy barked lazily.

Sofia had not noticed Balian who was standing behind the canopy's curtain. And just as he then was about to step out from its shelter, he was frozen on his spot due surprise.

Sofia had been at the fountain in the backyard, which the servants used to wash up as she hadn't had the time or chance to bathe before after their arrival. So as she had finally been freed from work, she had went to bathe there instead of waiting till she was in her room. And so as she indeed did not see Balian stand behind her back, she just casually removed her robe, dropping it on the table, Balian freezing as he now was staring at Sofia's completely naked body.

Balian had always thought of Sofia young. But now as he couldn't stop himself examining her curves suddenly completely visible before his eyes, he came to the conclusion she wasn't so young after all. Not so young he had always seen her. And he now understood why so many men would've wanted to pay fortunes just to be with her… Balian stopped those thoughts immediately wherever they were going.

Sofia seemed to have a small tattoo also on her lower back. A henna tattoo looking like a flower of some kind. And even she had told Balian and hospitaler that she had spent two years fighting different wars with her master of that time, Balian didn't see any scars or marks of old battle wounds on her skin. But it was perfectly smooth, flawless…

Balian now gasped again as Sofia then swung her long moist hair over her shoulder, now revealing her bare back. she roke the strands of a bit tangled hair and was just about to grasp a comb from the table, as Balian then took a shocked step backwards and accidentally shoved the dagger he had been holding from the drawer, it falling down with a clang.

Sofia whipped around in fright. And as her eyes locked with Balian's he could see her bewilderment. But not like he, she didn't turn embarrassed. Balian now froze again, coughing and looked modestly away, though moment ago he couldn't have helped himself of letting his eyes wander.

"My lord?!" Sofia questioned surprised, glancing to the side.

"Forgive me Sofia, you… did not see me. I came here to talk, but you were not here so I waited…" Balian said, trying to sound normal, though he had to force himself not to glance at Sofia. There was a moment of silence until he then heard her sigh, next hearing her footsteps again.

"It is alright. You wouldn't be the first man to see me like this, my lord, so there isn't actually anything to hide", Sofia stated the obvious. Balian was silent, dropping his gaze. Well that could've been true but…

Sofia now quickly went to the closet, Balian turning around as well modestly as she pulled out a night gown, putting it on.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" her voice then questioned. And concluding he was able to turn, Balian now met her gaze. It amazed him how she didn't look at all uncomfortable, but was gazing at him completely serene as he himself still felt his blood rush. He coughed again, nodding.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Sofia asked again, tilting her head. Balian looked thoughtful.

"Yes, is everything alright Sofia?" he asked back. Sofia was honestly confused.

"What do you mean my lord?" she stated.

Balian frowned, taking a step forward. "You have acted strangely this past week", he revealed, Sofia blinking once. "I've been wondering is something bothering you?"

"Why would anything be bothering me, my lord?" Sofia questioned, now walking over to the bed and sat, smoothing Darcy's head who satisfied moved it on her lap. Balian came closer.

"You tell me", he said. "You've been very quiet and distant after we left Jerusalem. Even that much silence is not something expected from you."

Sofia looked out to the balcony. "I'm not sure to what you refer by distant, my lord, as the bond between servant and a lord is hardly close", she answered, nonchalantly as was her habit in these situations.

Balian couldn't help but feel frustration and he sat at the other side of the dog, Darcy giving him annoyed look lifting his head, as if to tell Balian was not welcome on the bed with them.

"You know you have become close enough to me for me to realize something is wrong with you", Balian claimed serious. "Sofia… I can't help but think I have done something wrong to you."

Balian surprised Sofia and her eyes widened slightly, her turning to him in confusion.

"Wrong, my lord?" she asked. Balian wrinkled his brows, gazing at her.

"I mean what happened with Tiberias a week ago", he said. "Are you angered with me, because I let it to be revealed who you are?"

"My lord…" came out of confused Sofia's mouth. She stared at Balian.

"I did not mean to give you an impression that I had an intention of using you", Balian continued. "I fear I have made you think thus, and am sorry if you think I tried to break my promise to you. I did not either know that we were to talk of you while meeting Tiberias. But I could never reveal your true identity, as I know it would be dangerous to you. I am responsible of you, and if I would ever let myself break your trust, as you have so sincerely pledged your loyalty to me, I would not forgive myself for that."

Sofia examined Balian, a bit puzzled due his sincerity as he gazed back at her now silent, after also quite unnatural long speech. But she then smiled, stopping her stroking hand on Darcy's neck looking forward. Darcy lifted his head as if to ask why she stopped.

"Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death…" she then mused half to herself, confusing Balian momentarily. But then she sighed.

"Is that what you have been worried about, my lord? That I am angry to you?" Sofia questioned, now looking at her lord again. But she was smiling amused. "No, my lord. You have not angered me. I admit I did think you had told of me to that man, Tiberias, in order to make me piece of your war… But I dare say I know you that well to see from you when you speak true to me… And now you do."

Balian was now surprised in turn. Sofia's eyes were smiling at him. She then shook her head.

"No my lord, that is not the reason for my quietness. I am sorry if I have been distant as you say. It has not been my intention", she continued, now turning more thoughtful and her smile faltered, her hand stopping again smoothing Darcy's fur as she looked down.

Balian saw worry in her and he frowned wondering, now also placing his hand on the dog's side and started to smooth it. Darcy now gave him another annoyed look, as if he wouldn't have wanted him to smooth him when Sofia was already doing it.

"Then what is it?" Balian asked, curious. "If it wasn't me who has made you distraught, then what is it?"

Balian stared at Sofia. She didn't answer at first, just let her gaze wander around, until she then closed her eyes.

"My quietness has to do with the meeting with Tiberias", she now finally revealed, glancing up to Balian. "But it's not due your actions, my lord, or Tiberias', as you have been nothing but kind to a unworthy woman like me…"

Balian now detected a fast flicker of even deeper pain and sorrow he had never seen in Sofia and she let out a short sigh, now turning away, gloomy for a moment. Now Balian's hand did also stop smoothing the spaniel as he gazed at her, also frowning for sadness. He could guess by her eyes what she was thinking and felt pity. But rather even if he would've wanted to say a word of comfort, he had not seen that life Sofia had, and could not say anything which could take it away. Or even ease it.

Because of that he only was silent, looking down, then glancing at Sofia's hand on Darcy next to his, feeling hesitant. But just as he was about to place his palm on Sofia's she took in slightly shaky breath and straightened, pulling her hand on her lap making a somewhat smile.

"That meeting and talk of my true identity and life I once led…" Sofia now continued, making now only blue smile. "Just made me realize how alone I actually am. And that beside this house I have nothing to go to and call home, as even if I would find my way back to my father, my sisters and brothers… my grandmother… none of them would want to see me ever again. Because of what I am, what I have become… I have no place of happiness…"

Balian looked at Sofia now sadly, as her words made his own sorrow now again rise from within him. Alone and having no place of happiness… he couldn't have understood better… Balian now felt the weight of the pain in his chest once more after quite a long moment of absence. But Sofia then looked at him, smiling.

"But I can always try here. With you my lord. In Ibelin", she continued. "I can try to make this my home now. As long as you'll have me, that is."

They exchanged a stare, Sofia looking sincere, as Balian was somehow dazed as he now also noted the first time that Sofia's eyes truly were blue. Deep blue. Like the night sky. He smiled.

"I'll have you", he agreed. Sofia looked truthfully thankful as she smiled back, lowering her head.

"Thank you, my lord. For giving me a reason to live like your father."

All of a sudden the atmosphere was broken by the sound of a growling stomach. Balian frowned for confusion, Darcy waking up from his deep sleep and he turned his head around, eventually looking at Sofia. Also Balian's gaze rose to stare at the young woman suspiciously.

"Have you not eaten anything?" he asked. Sofia tilted her head.

"I was supposed to. But didn't have any time", she answered. Balian looked now only bewildered until he sighed, standing up.

"Wait here", he said walking to the door.

"My lord?" Sofia asked.

"Stay here. I go get you something to eat", Balian said. Instantly Sofia stood up protesting.

"No! My lord, there is no need…" she started, but Balian's now quite hard, commanding look shut her up.

"You haven't had anything to eat since last evening. You'll faint if you keep on going like this", Balian said matter-of-factly.

"But my lord for you to…" Sofia tried. But now Balian put a hand on her arm, narrowing his eyes until smiled a bit.

"Stay here", he said once more, opening the door. Sofia blinked for surprise but then sighed.

"This is after all my room now…" Balian heard her mutter through the door before he closed it, making him smile as he then went to the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all reviews I shall maybe have!**

**name transaltions; Zuleika (the fair one).**


	10. Building the kingdom

**A/N: 10th coming up! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ memories, thoughts or quotes

* * *

When Balian returned back he found Sofia sitting outside at the balcony, her legs crossed on the chair as she gazed up at the few stars visible. Her loose hair fluttered in the lazy breeze and then Balian really realized how long it truly was.

Sofia heard the rustle of Balian's shoes as he now stepped out as well walking to her, holding a plate and sat down to a chair next to Sofia's, placing the plate on the floor. It had some form of fruits which had been left over from the dinner. Sofia smiled as put down her legs, reaching for a date.

"Thank you, my lord", she said. Balian smiled, then also gazing to the waste sky above them.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Sofia then asked, taking the first bite. "There'll be a lot to do tomorrow on your first day as official lord of the manor."

Balian closed his eyes letting out a long sigh, until turned his head back down. "I cannot sleep. I was death tired the moment we arrived, but after I did not feel so strained any longer."

Sofia gazed at him not answering, thinking a moment until smiled. "What have you liked of your new home, my lord?" she asked again, meeting Balian's eyes. He looked wondering.

"I really do not know… This is all so new to me that I do not know yet how to react", he said back smiling a bit. Sofia understood him. But she then saw Balian's face darken by worry.

"But what troubles me is the loss of water in these lands", he stated. "That is a problem needed to be fixed first. But there is always the chance nothing will be found if the ground is dry enough."

"We have to hope the best", Sofia said. "Not only these lands, but these people are depended on the little water this state has to offer."

Balian nodded, them then taking another break in the conversation. Sofia reached for another fruit thoughtful. But then Balian's change of topic surprised her.

"What did you mean when you called yourself unworthy?" he asked.

Sofia's hand paused when it was about to push the piece of fruit in her mouth, but now it sank in her lap. Sofia again lifted her legs under herself on the chair.

"You do know, my lord", she said. "You know what I have been doing the past 8 years of my life. Given myself to men willingly because it was all I knew and could imagine without a choice of freedom. You know, my lord."

Of course Balian knew. He now gave Sofia one of those compassionate looks, as she only stared to the distance in slight shame. But then she made a gloomy laugh, looking at Balian expectant.

"Would you not call that kind of a woman unworthy? Unworthy for compassion? Unworthy for kindness, respect and God's forgiveness? Yes, I have prepared to live without all those… Because it's the way world sees things. Without an exception."

Sofia turned her eyes away again. But Balian now only looked serious.

"No", he said definitely, making Sofia gasp. Slowly she turned to him, seeing him stare at her with no sign of a lie on his face.

"I've seen your own kindness. Your goodness. I've seen how you care about everything around you with such sincerity that I cannot understand why you could not be respected and forgiven", he said, not breaking his stare. "You are good, Sofia. And when you spoke of the impossibility of a perfect knight, of a perfect man… I disagree. I think you are perfect woman as you are now, Sofia. As perfect as you can be… So yes, you deserve respect and kindness, as you are no more unworthy in the eyes of God than in mine. And you shall not receive anything less than those from me."

Sofia was speechless as she answered Balian's all but untrustworthy gaze. She saw his own sincerity in this matter, in these words he had spoken that it confused her. But still it filled her with such as honest joy that she was shocked. She had not seen herself with such kind and understanding eyes in years, which this man, her lord, now showed her.

Sofia blinked as stared at Balian, who stared back, her feeling tears forming in her eyes, dropping down on her cheeks as they had never fallen for years either. She was crying for joy. For sincere joy due kindness this man showed her.

Balian watched as Sofia started to cry, not saying anything but just stared at him. Until then she took in a breath and turned her eyes away, thinking of his words for a while, next wiping her cheeks now smiling.

"Thank you", she said quietly, this time not using the honorific, visibly relieved. And Balian, who felt relieved as well to see Sofia's inner distress to have shifted even a little, now also felt quite comfortable with that. Just simple thank you.

He smiled at Sofia, then turning to gaze again to the sky, which had now darkened more as a sign of the time between the early morning and midnight. But then Sofia spoke.

"Why did you come to Holy Land, my lord?" she asked, now looking again completely calm as turned her eyes at Balian.

It was Balian's turn now freeze and he escaped the young woman's gaze. He frowned, Sofia seeing something very dark and sad of his face. But then he answered.

"To repent my sins", he said. "And others'."

Sofia now noticed Balian start to smooth the scar on his palm absentmindedly. She realized.

"I've done a murder", Balian then surprisingly revealed, continuing. Sofia turned her eyes to him, seeing the regret mixed with pain in his gaze which was strictly directed forward, him now squeezing his scarred hand closed. "I killed a man who stole the cross of my wife's. That man… he was my brother."

Balian's gaze now dropped. Sofia gazed at him even more surprised. Yes, she had learnt about his act of murder in France, as she had seen those men who had come to take him back to be judged of his crimes. And to think the man had been his brother… Sofia looked away momentarily as Balian continued, now gazing at the scar, staring at it pained.

"He was the town's priest", he said. "And the night my father had earlier arrived to take me with him to here, Holy Land, I refused. But my brother came to me that night, telling me that now my wife gone and condemned to hell I had no place in town I had built my life in, that I was unwanted there. He told me to go with my father to repent my wife's sins, as it was my obligation. He told me she was in hell as long as I wouldn't leave and erase the sin she made by..."

Balian's voice broke down and he frowned. Sofia felt pity.

"By killing herself?" She offered gently.

Balian gasped, but met her gaze which was only compassionate. Not accusing or judgmental. Balian actually didn't even realize the true reason why he was talking about this to Sofia. About a thing he hardly dared to deal with himself. But somehow he felt that Sofia would be the only one to listen to him not either pity or horror reflecting from her eyes. Sofia then sighed looking down.

"Her actions are not yours to make amends", she then said. "She chose to die herself, without thinking what it would do to you, who loved her more than anything. And forgive me for saying this… but I find it only cruel. What she did to you. Choosing to die when there were people who cared about her to support her… Such selfish people might deserve to be cast into damnation…"

Balian's eyes widened slightly but he only looked away, not saying anything. He understood Sofia's point and saw the reason of it… But he just couldn't get rid of the guilt. He sat still not moving for a long time, until Sofia then stood up walking to the rail. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes showed again sadness. Same kind as Balian's.

"I have murdered as well", she now revealed, shocking Balian as he now shot his eyes up to stare at her. He frowned again. Sofia murderer?

Sofia looked down. "I've killed one of my masters. When I was 14 I stabbed my master to death", Sofia continued her voice lower. Full of sorrow. Shame.

Balian examined her, then thinking. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "What happened?"

Sofia closed her eyes. "He was about to kill me", she answered, Balian surprising. "He had desired an innocent woman as a mistress. But when he realized I was not he got furious, saying because it had been his brother who had bought me, I must've been spoiled by him. And so, he tried to kill me…"

Balian straightened in his chair. "You had no choice", he said. "If you wouldn't have killed him you would've died."

Sofia let out a sad laugh, tilting her head until gazed up. "Is that my justification of my unforgivable act?" she inquired, then sighing, nodding. "It is. No matter how horrible or guilty I would feel the rest of my life, I know that I had to either choose my own life or his…"

Again Sofia's words made Balian think, but he then stood up, walking next to Sofia. She was staring at her hands, then opening her palm and examined it. It also had a scar. She had gotten it while defending herself against the man who had threatened her life. Had her palm cut.

She then saw it. What had happened in that one room six years ago.

_Her, running, jumping out of the bed as the sheets which had just been covering her were ripped in two when her master had lunged his broad sabre toward her. She ran, shouted, pleaded for mercy, called for help. But none came._

_She escaped, tobbled tables and trays of fruits over as tried to get to the door. But she was grabbed, yanked back from her hair and swung with full force. Blood. Her own, flowing down from the temple she had hit against a table's corner as landed on the ground. A hand. A merciless, murderous hand grabbed her again, pulling her once more up from her dark curls._

_She let out a small cry of pain, tears falling as she gazed at the man before herself, lifting his weapon to strike. She begged to God. Allah, to save her. But the blade rose irreversibly, about to cut down at her. But then she forced herself free, some of her hair ripping off staying in the man's hand as the blade swung, missing just barely as she ran, jumping over the bed. But she couldn't escape, the familiar hand and angry voice trailing after her as her master pulled her back, locking her still, her struggling furiously, crying even more._

_The sheets tangled around them, her desperately trying to avoid the sharp steel as it was stuck into the mattress in an attempt of taking her life. She felt her heart burst out of her chest fluttering for fear, cold fear as she pushed back her master's too strong hand holding the weapon, her then managing to kick him on his stomach. She wiggled free under him, about to rush out of the bed, but a firm hand grabbed her quickly and slapped her hard, making her now fall back on the floor._

_Her hair fell as a cloud over her face as she met the cold marble, making her muscles ache for pain. But at the same moment as she heard her master's threatening footsteps step on the floor she heard a clang of metal close to her, immediately reacting and her hand reached forward at the same time as the man's did. She felt quick sharp pain in her palm and saw red as the man crashed on her, about to take the blade to himself. But her fingers had already circled around the cool steal as the same violent hand forcefully grabbed her hair the third time, pulling her up on her knees, the other hand reaching in a flash to grab her hand now holding the weapon._

_With tears blurring her vision she then stroke without thinking, next seeing even through the blur how red spot grew on her master's lower abdomen, his grip loosening from her locks and both of them fell, her starting to tremble in panic and horror. She felt the disgusting warm, red liquid on her hand, splattered only due one quick act made out of thought, as the doors of the bedroom were forced open guards barching in, her hearing their furious shouting only as a faint, faraway whisper. Her eyes full of tears of shock and fear only stared at the puddle which was growing under the man..._

"Sofia?" Balian called concerned.

All emotion had vanished from Sofia's face as she clearly thought about something, Balian seeing her smooth a long scar on her left palm. It looked like been made by a blade. His inner twitched as he could only imagine its meaning, as well the thoughts this so young woman was going through right now in front of his eyes. He took a step closer, but then she spoke.

"Was my desire to live wrong, my lord?" she then asked, slowly looking at Balian. "Should I have sacrificed my own life to stay pure of any further sin?"

"No", Balian said again definite, not even needing to think for his answer as he knew it in him. "Then you would have died."

Sofia now smiled, seeing his sincere eyes look into hers. "Then you shouldn't either be so hard on yourself", she said, meeting suddenly confused Balian's gaze. "God sees your regret. And if you say you have come to this land to repent and pay back the life you took… then you will be forgiven, would God speak to you or not."

Sofia now gazed down at the dark state lands. "This is your way of making amends, my lord. This land. Take care of it and make something good of it. Then… you shall be closer to be a perfect man."

Sofia gazed down for a while thoughtful, until turned to look at her lord whose gaze also wandered a bit, but then met Sofia's eyes. They were now again those same kind and friendly. The same Balian had seen in the camp back in France, when he had met the gaze of the veiled woman. He felt suddenly relief spread in him and he smiled.

"Thank you", now he said sincerely. "Sofia."

Sofia smiled, pushing her hair away from her face until then yawned. Balian smiled wider.

"I am sorry. I let you sleep", he said apologetically. "I came to talk and now have talked."

Sofia walked Balian to the door, giving him smile and a bow when he opened the door.

"Good night, Sofia", he said smiling once more. Sofia answered it.

"Good night, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxx

"My lord you have 1,000 acres", Almaric said as he and Balian were walking through the states first thing in the next morning, group of children following their tracks. Balian gazed around in thoughts, greeting the working men with nods.

"…A 100 families. You have Christians, Jews, Muslims. You have 50 pairs of oxen", Almaric continued as Balian walked through two palm trees, now stopping. "This is a poor, dusty place."

Balian nodded as thought a moment again until turned, seeing Almaric stare at him as leant on the trunk of a palm tree. "What we do not have…" Balian said noting, looking first to the sky before kicked the dry dirt. "…is water."

Almaric was nodding agreeably. Balian then pondered, until got into action. He had to start at some point.

"Gather all the men and capable of helping to dig", Balian said as walked past Almaric. "We have to dig these lands inside out in hopes of finding even small water source."

Then Darcy's barking broke the air and as Balian stopped to gaze toward the house, he saw many women walk down the hill holding jars. And Sofia was one of them. Balian recalled their kind of peculiar conversation made last night and turned pondering. What could've she been thinking now?

But then he ignored his thoughts, getting to work himself, and around midday the whole state was full of digging men searching for water. And about an hour later Balian's work was interrupted by another familiar bark. And as he lifted his gaze from his pick at work again, he saw the women return with the water they had gone to fetch from the faraway well. Sofia had that big jar on her head, supported by her hands as Darcy kept on barking, running at her feet.

Balian smiled, seeing Sofia shoo him off. That dog seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Sofia reached the top of the hill and with a sigh she lifted the heavy jar, placing it on the ground as dropped her robe from her head, fanning herself with it. It was so hot. And if they would not find water there was no chance of life in here. Fetching water from so far away… It was impossible to be done several times a day.

**"Sofia, bring the jar inside to the kitchen and then go give some water to the men. Our lord must be weary under this sun without a drink!"** Zuleika then said stopping by Sofia smiling, nodding toward Balian, who Sofia now saw hacking the ground with other men. She smiled too and nodded.

**"I shall."**

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian wiped his forehead as took a small break. One man then came to him to volunteer to take over and Balian let him, letting out a breath and walked a little, watching his men at work. They yet had found nothing. He sighed. But then his attention was drawn not by a bark, but laughing of the children.

He turned to see the said group of children trailing behind Sofia who was carrying a tray full of fruit, the children extending their hands to have a piece. Sofia was talking to them in Arabic scolding, as well shooing them off gently.

**"These are to our lord! No go on, back to your jobs all of you!"** she said. But the children only whined, giving her sour looks.

Sofia sighed stopping, though then smiling and shaking her head she gave half of the fruit to the children, them letting out excited yells this time. **"That is all you're going to have from me. Now go on, before it is you who'll get into the trouble of eating our lord's food!"**

The children giggled and left running, Sofia sending that same kind of look after them Balian had seen a glimpse back at Jerusalem the day they had arrived there. But his observation was then interfered as Sofia's eyes found his and she walked over to him, curtsying a little as came to a stop. She extended the tray to him.

"I thought this might help a little to recover from exhaustion, my lord. I am sorry I got a little taxed along the way", Sofia said apologetically but smiled, looking at the boys again now returned to assist their fathers in digging. Balian smiled as took one piece himself.

"It is fine. They need to recover as well", he answered, tasting the fruit. It was sweet, reminding him of melon. But he had no clue what it was.

"Have you found anything?" Sofia asked. Balian gazed over the working men again. His smile was replaced by worried frown.

"No. It seems if we wish to find anything, we have to dig very deep", he answered. Sofia nodded.

Suddenly both of them got surprised as someone bumped against Balian, making him stagger. Balian turned a little to only see a girl hiding behind him, eyeing at Darcy who was now running down the hill toward them. The girl gasped and ran around him and Sofia as Darcy followed her.

**"Darcy sit!"** Sofia then ordered a bit angrily, the dog seizing immediately and dropped into sitting position. Sofia sighed. "Scaring a child like that…"

Balian now watched as Sofia lifted the girl up, smiling.

**"What is the matter? Do you fear Darcy?"** she asked, the girl nodding. Sofia sighed again, but her gaze was gentle. **"You don't have to be afraid of him. He is a good dog and most loyal when you get to know him."**

**"But he chases me when I run!"** the girl answered sobbing. Sofia glanced at Balian.

**"Well maybe that is exactly why he seems scary"**, Sofia continued. **"He does not mean harm, but wants to play with you. Seeing you running makes him think it is a game and that you want to play with him, making him chase you wherever you go"**, Sofia explained, now looking at the dog who wagged his tail, eventually barking. The girl peeked at the spaniel.

**"You want me to show you he's kind?"** Sofia asked, tilting her head to the girl. The girl looked hesitant. **"It is fine. You'll be right here with me. I would not let him hurt you, alright? Let us try together."**

Sofia now put the girl down from her arms and crouched behind her, the girl retreating immediately as Darcy now stood up coming toward them.

**"It is alright. It is fine"**, Sofia said gently and put an arm around he girl, then taking a hold of her other arm. **"There, let him sniff your hand."**

Balian saw the girl's hand jerk back for fright but Sofia soothed her, then extending her own hand to Darcy who whimpered and sniffed it, then licking it, pushing his head against Sofia's hand to beg scratching. Sofia smiled upon the girl.

**"See? His completely kind and will protect you if you just trust him"**, she said now again taking a hold of the girl's hand. **"Let us try again…"**

The girl did yank back her hand a bit again, but let Sofia extended it to Darcy. And he as a smart dog understood now the girl to fear him and laid down, putting his head on his paws and gazed up to her. And when her hand was near enough his head jerked up to lick her fingers.

The girl gasped. But after a moment of staring and as Darcy let out small new whimper, the girl then started to laugh. Darcy now dashed up and he attacked the girl, starting to lick her face, his tail wagging furiously. Sofia smiled and stood up, gazing at the child with the dog with Balian until she pushed the girl a bit.

**"Go. Go and play together"**, she said, the girl smiling at her until ran off, now Darcy following her with happy barks.

Sofia's gaze was soft and there was something on her face that Balian had never seen. That smile she wore was as well different. But he then started to smile as well.

"You are good with children", he noted, surprising Sofia her snapping out of her thoughts. She glanced at him until smiled again.

"Mother's instinct my lord", she answered looking down, taking a small break. "After all, God has given me three of my own."

Balian was again surprised. "You have children, Sofia?" he questioned, slightly bewildered and he examined Sofia a little, her smile widening. She nodded.

"Yes. But they were taken away from me. Woman in my position was not meant for motherhood", Sofia continued again after a small break, looking longing.

Balian felt a sting in his chest as he then saw Sofia gaze at the girl playing with Darcy, then rounding the landscape to look at the others. Sofia had also lost her children? That they were taken away… He frowned. It reminded again Balian for the fact that he wasn't the only one scarred, in pain, as one who had lost.

"So now very time I see a child in need or in laugh, it fills my being with that motherly warmth and caring I never was let to show to my own daughters… So I try to make use of it with other children…" Sofia finished, her eyes then turning emotional by the memory and she sighed slightly.

A picture of the fleeting moments flashed in Sofia's mind. The moments she had held her newborn babies in her arms, feeling the immense feeling of happiness and love fill her, until the bitter moment to that bliss to be shattered when those always to cruel arms came and removed the small bundles from her lap. Sofia's heart cried for the past loss, but she shed no tears outside. Just stared at the children with such longing it would make anyone watching feel uncomfortable.

Balian gazed at Sofia silent, in compassion, but then smiled again. "You had three girls?" he asked, Sofia's smile being now agreeing. But Balian then detected compassion in her irises as well and she turned to him serious.

"I am sorry for the loss of your own child, my lord", she said now sincerely, surprising Balian. He had told Sofia about his wife, but had said nothing about his unborn child. He looked confused.

"How… did you know?" he asked his voice as well full of that same awe. Sofia had a gentle look in her eyes again as she gazed at him, her then wrinkling her brows.

"Deep within your eyes I can see from time to time the same pain I once or twice have faced", she answered. "The pain of being robbed of your own child. And that pain appears only when you think of your wife and so… your child, my lord."

Balian didn't know what to say or how to feel. But what he thought like some times before, was that he had started to notice that Sofia wasn't much different from him. Same pains and sorrows. He exchanged a stare with Sofia, then seeing her smile.

"Let us pray that both Christian God and Allah will smile upon you and give you many sons, my lord", she said.

Balian let out a breath, then answering Sofia's smile. "And I hope both shall smile upon you and give you many daughters as wise as you", he said back, meaning it. Sofia if who would deserve to be a mother. But Balian then got confused as saw Sofia's smile die and she turned only sad.

"No, my lord", she started serious. "Your prayer would go wasted. I shall never experience the joy of motherhood as I am. As my body is not mine to own, but it will belong to a man I serve till the rest of my existence. I am not fit to live a life of a honest, virtuous woman. And would you want it or not, my lord, my body and soul are yours as they are God's. As these lands before you I am also yours."

Balian was dumbfounded. Hadn't they spoken about this last night? Sofia was again talking of herself as… his property. A man's property. He couldn't but feel bad about that and it even made him slightly irritated inside, but nevertheless he only stared at Sofia, who gazed back at him calm.

"Sofia…" he started, but was cut off.

"At the moment you put those shackles on me instead of killing me, I have sworn to serve you any way I am capable. Because of this oath, there'll never be a man to give me such happiness as a child, my lord. So I thank you of your kindness again, but such future is impossible for me to obtain", Sofia said, smiling now thankfully and nodded, but then looked away.

"Sofia…" Balian stated again. But this time he was interrupted by a woman's shouting voice.

**"Sofia! Come, we must prepare the dinner for tonight!"** Zuleika's strong voice shouted and Sofia turned to see the said woman stand on top of the hill. Sofia smiled.

**"Yes, I'll be there!"**

Sofia now smiled to Balian and bowed. "My lord."

Balian hesitated but after all let Sofia leave. He sighed. She still didn't understand that she was much more from what her past labeled her as? She didn't. Or refused to accept it. And that thought made him frustrate, as he thought their talk last night to have been for nothing.

"My lord Balian! We found nothing from the northwest part of the lands!" Almaric's voice then called out.

"Keep looking! We must find water from somewhere and there has to be some here!" Balian answered now also getting back to work, taking his turn from the man who had covered him during his break.

xxxxxxxxxx

A month passed and they still couldn't find any water to build a well, the dryness starting to become a real bother. Sofia and other women still did daily trips to the faraway wells, but as the climate seemed to turn all the time hotter the water seemed to run out as quickly as the women fetched it. There was too little of it, everyone knew it. And it wasn't only once or twice that some men fainted under the endless sun.

Balian worked every day with his men, working from early hours to the last light of the day. Sofia worked as hard but taking care of the household and preparing the food and baths of the working men, but still mainly Balian's as she was his main servant after all. Balian often saw her walk among the men, sharing the small amount of water which there was to be speared, or just working with other women from laundry to taking care of the smallest children and animals.

It really amazed him that someone who had been born to be a princess could accommodate so easily into the ordinary life, doing every chore there was to be done without any difficulties. She never complained, but did all the tasks carefully and immediately starting a new one. Her stamina was unbelievable.

Balian was once more deepening one hole dug in the ground, hacking with all he had to fasten the progress. They were running out of time. If they wouldn't find water during the next week that passed, there probably was no hope of finding any.

Shoving that thought out of his mind Balian concentrated on working again, as Sofia then walked toward him in middle of her usual tour of passing water to the men. She then waved a boy to her, giving him a water skin and pointed at Balian, telling him to offer a drink to the lord. The boy nodded and ran to Balian, who was woken up from his work by a call in Arabic.

Sofia smiled slightly as saw the boy extend the water flask to Balian, who pulled the scarf down from his face, glancing at Sofia who then returned to her own work. She handed another water skin to a man and his three sons to share.

One of the sons seemed to eye at Sofia quite admirably, which Balian noticed as he came out of the hole. He took a sip from the water, his eyes wandering to Sofia who instead did not see the young man's quite fascinated stare as was crouched down to fill another flask from the bucket she was carrying. Balian gazed at the young man, seeing his clear fascination and frowned, until then saw his brother give the said man a hinting grin and hit him on the arm.

But then just in middle of drinking the men's father collapsed, falling on his knees due exhaustion. Sofia just barely caught him, Balian quickly handing the flask back to the boy and hurried to take a hold of the man so that he would not fall on Sofia. Sofia was calling out to him in Arabic as they placed him on the ground.

"Is he fine?" Balian asked worried, glancing at Sofia who was examining the older man's strained face. She nodded.

"Yes. He is just affected by the sun and lack of water. As everyone else here are too", she answered, wiping her forehead as sighed, then opening her eyes and lifted the man's head, helping him drink slowly. Balian eyed at her.

"Have you had any water?" he asked, now a bit suspiciously, as he had once or twice caught Sofia while she had given her share of the water to the children.

Sofia gave him only slight look not answering, Balian sighing and he then turned, waving at the boy who came forth with the flask. Balian took it and opened it, handing it to Sofia.

"Drink. I am ordering you to drink the rest of this", he said, truly commanding tone in his voice, as Sofia gave him slight disbelieving look until sighed herself.

"Fine. Just leave it there, my lord. I shall drink it after I've helped this man", she answered. But Balian frowned again and then looked up to the man's sons, saying some words in Arabic he had learnt from Sofia. They nodded, then taking a hold of their father as Balian instead gently pulled Sofia up and gave her the flask, looking expectant.

"Drink", he ordered. "I am not letting you out of my sight until I've seen you drink even some."

Sofia looked at her lord now even more disbelieving. But then sighed again and did even give Balian slight amused look as lifted the flask, taking a gulp from it. She then looked at Balian, tilting her head.

"Satisfied, my lord?" she asked. Balian smiled.

"For now."

But then all of a sudden commotion erupted between the workers and children started to exclaim in excitement, now running toward the house. Balian saw Sofia's face brighten after she listened the Arabic spoken shouts in the air and she then turned to him smiling, as Almaric also realized what had finally happened.

"What is it?" Balian asked, now also gazing to the direction where everyone were running, now seeing one of the children wave at him to follow.

"They have found water!" Sofia breathed her smile widening for relief, surprising Balian as he met her gaze. "Finally they have found water!"

Balian got as relieved and happy for these news that he then immediately turned, taking a hold of Sofia's hand and hurried to the same direction after the children and men, Almaric following. Sofia after all stayed a bit behind as Balian went to one of the dug holes through the people, gazing down and indeed saw one of his knights and two other men stand there, their pants being wetted due the watered soil. Smile came on his lips.

"Right. Stone the walls", Balian ordered, pointing the foundation of the new well as answered the men's smile, the people around the hole now moving to the preparations of the well in excitement.

**"Yallah!"**

**"Yallah!"**

Balian sighed satisfied, until then his gaze hit on Sofia again who was still standing a little farther away from the hole, as well following the men as they ran around in new hope after finding the needed water source. Happiness took over Balian momentarily and without thinking much he strode to Sofia smiling, who met his gaze, but was then surprised as Balian lifted her up, spinning her around once.

"My lord?!" Sofia stated questionable, maybe even a bit flustered look in her eyes, which amused Balian and his smile spread into a grin.

"We have water", he stated as set her down, his happiness evident in his voice. Sofia then sighed and answered his smile, surprisingly placing her hands on Balian's arms which still were resting on her waist.

"We have water", she agreed, though shaking her head. "Thanks to you, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxx

It took another three days the well to be finished, and the last step was to build a chute to carry the water to the lower lands to water them and make them grow and easy to farm. Sofia was again circling among the men sharing water as they worked, sawing the trunks of the palm trees and then carrying them to the support beams, tying the pieces of trunks together with ropes.

Balian was helping a couple of men to tie another part of the chute when Sofia came to him, lifting a flask.

"My lord", she greeted, Balian smiling a he let Sofia offer him the water as his hands were occupied holding up the piece of trunk. He drank a little cool water until Sofia took back the flask as well smiling.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, my lord."

Balian now walked under the wheel used to ferry the water to right directions, forward to the chute as a crucial part of the watering system. The chute had been finished after another day's of work and now it was only to be tested.

He felt some water fall on his shoulders from above as he then waved his hands, ordering the men to release the water in Arabic. And soon according to the plan the water started to run along the chute, smiles creeping on many faces as the men pushed their hands into the stream, children shouting in joy and rushed to the chute, one of them placing a wooden boat drift down with the water. It worked perfectly.

Sofia was placing rocks around the support beams with other women, listening the joyous screams of the children and the rush of water above her head as it made its way down toward the further dry lands. She now noticed the boat drift by her eyes, smile rising on her lips too as she followed its way until it vanished. She sighed.

"Sofia."

Sofia gasped for fright as she suddenly heard Balian's voice behind her and she turned, only to meet his concerned eyes.

"Go back to the house and take a bath. You haven't rested at all today since early morning", he continued then smiling, nodding his head toward the house. "There's nothing for you to do any more today as the well and the chute have been made. Go to your room and sleep. I give you the permission before you say anything against."

Sofia straightened and turned a bit surprised, but she then sighed truly feeling herself tired. And bath didn't sound bad either as she felt herself so dusty and sweaty.

"Am I that dirty to look at?" she asked, making Balian smile and he looked thoughtful as examined her.

"A little."

"Same could be said of you, my lord."

Balian's smile widened for amusement as he now gazed at his own overall half wet and sweaty clothes, as well covered in dust. But Sofia then curtsied.

"Thank you, my lord", Sofia said truly thankful. And after a small smile she gathered her dirty hem and climbed up the low hill, Balian following her with his gaze until he returned back to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sofia let out a satisfied sigh as lifted her leg from the water. It truly felt like heaven now to have all that dirt been washed of her which seemed to have only gathered for days, though last time she had taken a bath was last evening. But after one short moment of laying under the water she then gave up to the reality and stood up, the falling water creating the beautiful sound of dripping drops a she stepped out of the tub. She took the towel and dried her hair before dried her body. Yes, she felt clean again. Another satisfied sigh.

Sofia then took a clean dress from the table she had left it and dressed herself, now going to the open balcony seeing the yard being still full of movement due the working men. She saw a glimpse of her lord helping some men lift another wheel with a rope and smiled. Her lord was a good man, no matter what he thought of himself. Sofia had seen it.

Suddenly she then heard gallop of approaching horses. And as she turned her gaze, she saw group of riders indeed ride toward the working men along the road leading to Balian's residence. There were two veiled forms riding at the front, most likely women, and behind them Sofia saw a group of guards with spears. An escort.

Sofia walked to the rail in interest, seeing now the group stop to the end of the path as Balian walked forth meeting the guests. Another of the women, one wearing black turban then revealed her face and even from the distance Sofia knew she was Sibylla.

Sofia was surprised as she watched Balian exchange a couple of words with the princess, then nodding and stepped away as waved to Latif, the main male servant to probably escort the guests to the house. Sofia followed the group of horsemen as they turned and started to indeed ride toward the residence. Was the princess staying here for a while? But she got her answer as soon Zuleika raced into her room and came to the balcony, panting and waved at Sofia.

**"Sofia you must come!"** she exclaimed breathlessly. **"You must come down now! Princess… her highness princess Sibylla has arrived and is staying as our lord's guest!"**

Sofia sighed. So much for rest and sleep which her lord had promised…She then smiled and nodded.

**"Alright, I'll be right down"**, she promised.

"Hurry! Her highness is already at the entrance!"

Sofia then took in a deep breath and turned, walking in to grab her robe and put it on her dress, covering the still wet hair under it and left the room. But she hadn't noticed before as Balian's eyes had trailed to her standing form on the balcony, until she had vanished behind the rail.

xxxxxxxxxx

Princess had greeted Sofia smiling a she immediately had come down to welcome Sibylla and her maids. Latif took responsibility to make sure the women's belongings were brought up to their rooms as Sofia was left to escort the princess inside, leading her through the house to the outer balcony. And there Sibylla sat down under the canopy, now removing her turban, her long hair cascading down on her shoulders. Sofia curtsied.

"Do you wish me to bring you something, my lady?" she asked. Sibylla smiled, nodding.

"I'd very much like to have something cool to drink. The ride has been exhausting in this weather", she answered. Sofia nodded, about to leave to go ask Zuleika prepare a drink for the princess, her main maid and the guards. But Sibylla's voice stopped her.

"Sofia?" she called, Sofia turning and bowing a bit. Sibylla smiled, her eyes then turning to eye at the working men down at the yard.

"How long you think your lord will be working today?" she questioned, looking at Sofia again. Sofia smiled.

"My lord will be working probably till nightfall, my lady", she answered. "He has done so for weeks, stopping only for nights to rest."

Sibylla had measuring expression in her light eyes. But then she smiled. "How have you found Ibelin, Sofia?" she asked, now also removing her heavy riding cloak, now sitting only in her bronze colored dress on the chair.

Sofia walked to her and extended her arms toward the clothes. Sibylla nodded and she handed them to Sofia.

"Ibelin is very beautiful place to live, my lady", Sofia answered. "I see myself lucky to be able to serve my lord of this house. To be able to be part of its life."

"Yes, I can understand that…" Sibylla answered, her voice somehow a bit longing, looking away. But then as Sofia bowed again and was about to leave once more, Sibylla's eyes turned back to her.

"It's Sibylla!" she exclaimed, Sofia stopping momentarily. Sibylla smiled again politely. "As I said to your lord I am simply Sibylla while with friends. And I hear my brother finds you a potential partner in conversation… I hope I could be your friend as well, Sofia, and enjoy such conversation with you sometimes. So just Sibylla, please."

Sofia answered this princess' gaze for a moment surprised until nodded smiling, curtsying once more. "Very well. As you wish, my lady Sibylla. I shall send someone to take a word to my lord that you wish to talk with him right after he has finished today's work."

Sibylla smiled and nodded satisfied. But then they heard footsteps from the door and saw Balian, clothed into clean clothes after a quick bath for him to be able as well greet his house guest. But he froze as he saw Sofia, holding Sibylla's clothes and looking back at him as surprised.

"Sofia?" Balian stated questionable. "Why are you…?"

"Sofia was kind enough to personally take care of me", Sibylla cut in, looking at Balian and Sofia saw that same kind of flicker of interest in her eyes as they met Balian's. The princess smiled, but Balian then directed a glance at Sofia again. She now too smiled and curtsied now to Balian.

"My lord, I was just about to leave to bring lady Sibylla's clothes to her room and go ask Zuleika to bring her something to drink. Shall I ask some food and a drink for you as well?" Sofia said, looking at Balian making a question. Balian gasped out of his thoughts and nodded stiffly.

"Please do", he agreed, Sofia nodding.

"Excuse me."

Balian directed a look after Sofia. He had told her to go rest but here she was, serving the princess though she herself was one! Sofia was impossible…

"So, my lord, have _you_ come to like Ibelin?" Sibylla then spoke up, leaning back in her chair and giving Balian that kind of look which he could not quite understand, but which made him a bit uncomfortable. But he nodded, walking to the princess and sat on the other chair.

"Yes", he answered simply. Sibylla's smile spread.

"I see you have managed to start to revive this dry land", she said, glancing over the rail. "You seem to have been building the watering system. I am sorry I am taking your time and disturbing you while in work, my lord."

Balian smiled politely. "It is alright."

xxxxxxxxxx

"One for lord Balian as well?" Zuleika asked, now surprisingly using English as looked at Sofia from the chicken she had been preparing for supper. Sofia nodded.

"Yes, our lord took a break from working and joined her highness at the balcony", she answered. Zuleika nodded, putting away the chicken and wiped her hands.

"Alright. Wait a moment", she said back, going to the other room which was used as storage as Sofia went to the pot, stirring the vegetable stew inside it. But just as Zuleika came back holding the basket of lemons, one of her sons came running inside.

**"What are you doing here? Weren't you and your brothers supposed to be out herding the sheep?"** Zuleika's a bit sharp voice asked as she gazed at her son measuring. Sofia lifted her gaze from the stew she had been now tasting, seeing the boy pant due running he must've done to reach the kitchen quickly.

**"The herd got scattered…"** the boy Ismael panted, taking in broken breaths. **"We… managed to find the others but… five of them are still missing!"**

The two women exchanged a look with each other until Zuleika sighed, putting the basket on the table.

**"Just like your father you three are!"** Zuleika breathed, then giving Ismael a scolding look. "**You oldest brother is already a young man, and still you could not keep the herd together and let five of the sheep escape? Allah, save me!"**

**"Are they far away?"** Sofia asked, looking down at Ismael. He shook his head, getting over the embarrassment.

**"No. We lost them on our way back to the house"**, he answered. Zuleika sighed.

**"Well, at least they won't hopefully wander too far after being separated from the main herd. _Hopefully_"**, she said, thinking a moment. **"Go tell Latif and ask him to gather a couple of the older boys to go and search the lost lambs and bring them back. They can't be left wander for a night into the desert."**

**"I shall go as well"**, Sofia said then, surprising Zuleika and she gave the younger woman a disbelieving look.

**"But you cannot Sofia! You have our lord and her highness to serve!"** she said back, but Sofia smiled.

**"Our lord has given me the permission to rest the rest of the day if that is what I wish"**, Sofia answered, now looking at Ismael. **"Besides I told our lord to ask you to prepare the drinks. You can work in my stead this one evening, can you? In return I can take over the laundry duty tomorrow."**

Zuleika stared at Sofia until sighed, then smiling mysteriously. **"Alright, I accept. But could there be a reason why you wish to avoid serving her highness and our lord?"** she asked then, now her eyes looking mischievous. Sofia was confused.

**"What you speak of, Zuleika?"**

**"Nothing, nothing! But hear this when I tell you. Relationships between servants and their lords have never ended well. Remember that, Sofia."**

Sofia truly was confused. But she then said nothing as shook her head and smiled to Ismael, pushing him toward the door. **"Go find Latif and do what your mother told you. I'll come right after you."**

And so Ismael ran out again to find Latif, as Sofia gave Zuleika one more smile before also left out of the kitchen, the searchers of the sheep departing about ten minutes later including Sofia, Ismael, his brothers and three other men.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian was eyeing at eating Sibylla smiling amused. He found it very peculiar that as a woman who had been raised to upmost etiquette and manners, she was sitting there with the normal royal composure gone, eating till she was full, not turning nose to anything and sat completely relaxed with him. It was already much later evening and Balian was again at the balcony with Sibylla eating dinner, though after receiving her that afternoon he had returned back to work for the rest of the day also after she had gone to refresh herself.

Sibylla licked her fingers and noticed his stare, giving him odd look and then smiled amused, shaking her head a bit. "What?" she asked.

"It seems years since I've seen a woman eat", Balian responded truthfully, looking down momentarily.

"Truly?" she questioned, giving Balian a look under her lashes amusement in her irises until she looked down as well, thinking. "I was watching you today", she then confessed. "You've been given a patch of dirt and it seems…" She kept a break, smiling then."…you will build a new Jerusalem here."

Balian looked quite indifferent by this remark as thought himself. But he was still smiling. "It is my land", he then answered matter-of-factly. "Who would I be if I did not try to make it better?"

Sibylla examined him for a moment a hint of smile on her lips, then looking down, them sitting silent for a while. But next their attention was drawn to the sudden loud, alarmed shouts coming from the yard.

Balian frowned and stood up, walking to the rail and saw men running away from the house to receive a group of people hurrying through the gates. The servants were shouting hastily in Arabic and Balian could make out some words, which meant someone to have been hurt.

"What is wrong?" Sibylla then asked coming next to Balian, both of them looking down at the forming commotion, until then Balian saw Latif wave at him. And soon after another servant boy ran to the balcony.

"My lord, you come must!" the boy exclaimed with broken English, as well waving at Balian who frowned even deeper.

"What has happened?" he asked. But didn't get an answer as the boy waved again, furiously, now more hasty shouts being cried out down at the yard.

Balian rushed after the boy who led him to the yard, him now seeing his servants to have gathered outside to aid five men and three boys who were carrying badly injured Muslims. Women and children mostly. Balian walked out of the house in confusion, hearing his servants still shout out in Arabic, starting to treat the wounds of the injured in middle of that small dissaray.

But then Balian was shocked as he saw Sofia run to the yard, all covered in blood. But it wasn't hers, as he then saw she was holding a small child, around two years old in her arms. She as well was shouting in Arabic, distraught, near tears and glanced around as squeezed the child in her embrace.

**"Please! Where can I put her? She's dying!"** Sofia shouted, Balian not understanding anything which was happening and he turned to Zuleika who now walked forth from the side after examining one boy's wounds.

"What happened?" he asked again serious, Zuleika looking sad.

"Crusaders, my lord", she answered shocking Balian with her next words. "They attacked a group of traveling family and killed all the men. Only women and their children managed to escape before they were killed."

Balian eyes snapped back to Sofia as her pleading voice shouted again something in deeper panic. But he then noticed Zuleika's face turn pale and she looked down.

"What is it?" Balian asked again. "What is she saying?"

"It seems… that is Sofia's daughter, my lord", she answered now even more sadly. "It seems her daughter was among the attacked family."

Balian's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sofia and the small girl in her arms. Sofia's daughter? How could that be? But he then gasped as Sofia's desperate, wandering eyes found him and she ran to him, now crying.

"Where can I put her?" she asked breathing heavily, panic in her voice. Balian hesitated due his surprise but Sofia then wrinkled her forehead and looked begging.

"Where can I put her?!" she asked again, even more panicked if that was possible. "My lord please! Quickly, I have to treat her before she…!"

Sofia's voice broke as she then suffocated a sob, staring at Balian who stared back until nodded, Latif about to come and lead Sofia to the servant quarters. But Balian stopped him.

"Come", he said to Sofia gently and ordered Latif instead to make sure every woman and child were brought inside the house to be treated.

Balian ushered Sofia inside the house from her back, them half running to upstairs and they went straight toward one of the bedrooms. Sibylla happened to walk around the corner and she as well was shocked as she saw bloodied Sofia holding a child just enter into a room, Balian sending a worried look after her until his eyes spotted Sibylla. Zuleika and two other women rushed past him inside the room, carrying water and other equipment for treatment.

"Is everything alright?" Sibylla asked. But Balian didn't answer and just looked inside the room, where he heard Sofia's silent cry and pleads in Arabic for the small girl to fight for her life, as she, Zuleika and two others were now working in hurry to save the child.

"My lord?" Sibylla called.

Balian only sighed. But Zuleika now came to the door bowing to her lord, looking apologetic.

"Forgive me, my lord", she said and then closed the door, Balian now hearing only weak sobs and frightened faint conversation through it.

He sighed again. Sofia's daughter was dying… Could it be true?

"I heard the servant shout in the yard", Sibylla stated, walking closer and coming to Balian, glancing at the door. "Is small girl dying from the crusader attack on a Saracen family?"

Balian nodded briskly. "Yes."

* * *

**name translations: Ismael (God listens)**


	11. Kalilah

**A/N: Here's the 11th. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

******And just mentioning, but for the flow of the story it is crucial that you read every chapter. Not even one has been written without a reason!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes

* * *

It had already darkened. Balian stood at his balcony about three hours after he had sat there with Sibylla. After they had witnessed how Balian's servants had returned from finding the lost sheep, only bringing back injured women and children. And Sofia… Had found her daughter.

Balian had just gone to visit the room her daughter had been placed. While at the door he hadn't heard anything. Not even crying, which could've been a good sign that meant the girl hadn't died. But still that silence made Balian a bit nervous as he had eventually knocked lightly and entered, finding that Sofia and Zuleika were the only ones in the room with the girl, who now was sleeping in the bed.

Darcy was there as well of course. At Sofia's feet and lifted his head as saw Balian enter. But then he stood up and growled, which surprised Balian and he eyed at the dog in puzzlement as Darcy crouched, showing his teeth at him as if telling Balian to stay away. As if protecting Sofia and the girl in the bed. But Zuleika gave him a hard look.

**"Stop it! It is only our lord!"** she snapped angrily, Darcy gasping and he did stop. But that didn't prevent him giving Balian a glare of some kind, now rounding the bed and jumped on it, laying next to the girl on the covers.

Zuleika looked now up to Balian and bowed her head. But this usually so cheerful woman did not smile this time.

"My lord", she greeted, now returning her attention to Sofia's skin she was finally cleaning from the blood. Sofia didn't even move a muscle to acknowledge her lord to have entered, which Balian noted in pity. She was still in great shock. Sofia just sat next to her daughter, staring at her with eyes which reflected nothing but fear and sadness.

Zuleika wetted the cloth once more and wiped Sofia's cheek clean, until was finished and dropped the rag back into the red colored bowl with a sigh. She then smoothed Sofia's jaw a little and gave her a weak smile. **"It is alright to stay, but make sure you change your clothes"**, she said softly. **"I'll have Ismael to bring a new dress from your room."**

Balian saw Sofia now move for the first time and nod, but not answering. Zuleika smiled once more until stood up, bowing her head to Balian before sad look on her face lifted the bloodied water from the floor and left the room. Zuleika sighed again as had closed the door and gave it now only pitying look. Immediately after Sofia had come to the house with lord Balian, Zuleika had started to more and more consider the girl as a daughter she never had yet had. And as a mother herself, she could imagine how helpless and horrified Sofia probably felt at the moment. Anyone could see it only looking into her eyes, which usually were vivid with joy and gentleness dancing in them.

After Zuleika left the room was again completely silent. Balian could hear only the sound of night wind blowing in as warm as ever. But this time the room did not smell like flowers but of blood, its coppery stench circling everywhere in the room. Balian examined Sofia who still didn't turn to him, but kept on staring at the small girl in the huge bed. He now walked forward and noticed the girl to have cloths wrapped around her neck and arms, and another one peeked under the sheets covering her tiny chest. Balian frowned for sorrow to see such a small child so badly hurt. Who could harm a innocent girl? He was disgusted.

"How is she?" he then asked, breaking the silence, stopping behind Sofia. Sofia was smoothing the girl's curls, her gaze now dropping and she let out suppressed broken breath, closing her eyes.

"She has lost lot of blood", she started miserably, but still with voice which told Balian she had had time to accept this situation though she was sad. "And even she is alive her pulse is weak…I… don't know will she live…"

Sofia took in a hasty breath, blowing it out immediately, trying to stay calm and not to start to cry again. Balian gave her and the girl sorry look as she then sighed and again stared at her daughter.

"Are you wondering how can I know this child to be mine, after I told you my daughters were taken away from me right after birth?" Sofia then asked, Balian not answering. But she had after all hit a mark. Balian then pulled himself a chair and sat.

"How do you know?" he asked. Sofia smiled sadly, then lifting the covers and moved some of the bandages away, Balian now seeing a birthmark on the girl's chest, above the heart.

"This mark was the first thing I saw when she was born", Sofia explained blue, smoothing the mark with the tip of her finger. "I would recognize it everywhere. Because it is just like mine. I have a birthmark like this on my chest."

Balian examined the small sleeping girl. She was very pale, and the hardly rising chest told of very bad condition. And Balian could see the seriousness of the situation only by looking at Sofia. She hardly could stay calm. She now thought a moment until let out sad laugh, gazing at the girl, expression in her eyes which Balian had seen as a glimpse a month ago. Love of a mother. It made him sad.

"And don't they say that mother will always recognize her child no matter after how long time?" she asked smiling, but still her voice failed her. She was everything but happy. Balian said nothing but listened as she spoke.

"I've been singing to her", she said again letting out another sad laugh, which was more like a breath. "The song I sang when I hold her in my arms the first time. But even if she would hear me, I reckon she would not remember… she was so small after all…"

Balian gave Sofia compassionate gaze as she now let out another broken breath, placing hand over her lips momentarily, managing to hold the tears in as she then closed her eyes again, calming down a bit. But then there was another knock on the door. And Balian saw the said boy, Ismael walk in and bow to his lord.

**"My mother sent me to bring Sofia a change of clothes"**, Ismael said in Arabic, not knowing how to speak English. Balian nodded seeing the clothes in his hands and took them with a nod and smile.

**"Thank you."**

The boy left after bowing the second time. Balian glanced at the dress and put it on the bed.

"I am sorry my lord but… I cannot come and help you tonight", Sofia then said out of blue. "Zuleika has promised to take over my duties as long as… I can't leave her if at any moment she'll…"

"I understand", Balian said smiling a bit. "Of course you stay. It is alright."

Sofia nodded. "Thank you, my lord."

Again silence fell and Sofia gazed at her daughter. But then something came into Balian's mind and he smiled slightly.

"What is her name?" he asked. Sofia was surprised, but she then smiled, finally giving him a look.

"Kalilah", she answered. "That's the name I decided after she was born. But I don't know what she has been called these past two years…"

Balian nodded, then soon again smiling. "What does it mean?"

Sofia lifted her eyes. "Sweetheart. In Arabic."

"That's beautiful name."

Balian then eyed at Sofia's still bloody dress, which had been pure white, but now had turned brownish due the dried blood. He wrinkled his brows, putting a hand on Sofia's left arm which rested on her lap.

"You should wash the rest of the blood off", he said. "Go to your room and change after bathing."

"No", Sofia said, her voice now rising a bit and she shook her head. "No, I won't leave her."

Balian frowned. "Sofia…"

"I will not leave her!" Sofia suddenly exclaimed, surprising Balian so much that he retreated a little. Sofia now hesitated until sighed.

"Forgive me. But please, understand, my lord", she then continued with normal voice, looking up at Balian. "If this is the last night I shall have with my daughter, then I will not leave her. I cannot leave. Because if she dies and I am not here… then what kind of mother am I?"

Balian was staring into Sofia's so emotional eyes that it actually hurt him somehow. Her pain was so immense that… it made him think his own child. He had felt like this too. So he thought he understood, but still just frowned again.

"My lord…" Sofia said then quieter, briefly looking down. "Please. Leave me with my Kalilah. Please go and sleep yourself."

Sofia now turned away, her eyes locking again back to small Kalilah. Balian didn't know what to say but he then sighed, standing up. He put his hands on Sofia's shoulders.

"Just tell me if you need something", he said then. Sofia nodded. Balian turned to the door, giving Sofia one more look before left.

But after he had closed the door, he managed to hear Sofia's voice start to hum a song. In Arabic, probably a children's song. And he noticed himself starting to listen to it, though he didn't understand a word. But as he leant on the wall and listened, it didn't take long when Sofia's singing turned into sobs and then crying. Balian looked down, feeling pity, but then just walked toward his own room. Until Zuleika came from the stairs at the same time and gave her lord a bit questionable look, seeing from Balian's sad face that Sofia was not any better. Zuleika sighed.

"Make sure Sofia bathes and changes clothes before she goes to sleep", Balian instructed the woman who nodded, but then sighed again.

"If that poor girl will even sleep this night…" she mumbled to herself. But then nodded and walked to the room of the girl, going inside.

With heavy heart Balian went into his room, back to the balcony, staring over the rail as long as the first stars lit on the black canvas above his head a couple of hours later. He decided to go check on Sofia again.

Balian went straight into the room this time, which was now lit up with candles. And indeed he found Sofia now dressed into the clean dress, but she wasn't awake and had fallen asleep next to Kalilah. Balian examined the pair for a moment, then walking over to the bed and lifted the covers over Sofia, now noting that that small girl truly was her daughter.

Though Kalilah was very young, Balian could see they shared the same dark, syrupy hair and long lashes of the same color. The curve of their upper lip was the same, but what differed was that the girl's hair was curly, as Sofia's was nearly straight despite some random waves. And what Balian did not know, was did the small girl have the same colored eyes as her mother. Smiling a bit to this thought he hoped that Kalilah would recover. And he would see it himself.

Giving the mother and daughter one more compassionate look he then left, going straight to bed himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kalilah did not die the following day, or the next day though her wounds were very severe. But she did not wake up either. For two weeks Sofia stayed with her daughter, treating her wounds, even all the time she knew in some part of her mind that her efforts could be for nothing. But still she did this, maybe to occupy herself rather than give in to fears and sorrow, which still haunted her through days when she thought she would lose her daughter immediately when God had given her back.

The following morning of the day Kalilah and the other people were brought to Ibelin Balian had not seen Sofia come in his room to bring him the bathwater, which didn't surprise him after he had seen how worried she had been. But during these two weeks he hadn't seen her almost at all, only short glimpses from here and there.

His days went in the same fashion. Mornings and afternoons till evening he worked outside at his lands, and the rest of the day he usually kept company to Sibylla, usually by eating dinner together and talking. But either then Balian ever saw Sofia. She did not serve the food, or either Balian saw her with other women when they watched the children or did laundry as usually when men worked with the lands.

Balian could not but feel worried. And so when three more days passed and he returned surprisingly in middle of the day back to the house, he did ask from one of the maids had she seen Sofia. The woman's face had been pitying.

"Sofia is with the girl, my lord", she had said. "The girl was taken with fever this morning. Sofia has been there ever since not coming out."

Balian had gotten even more worried by this, but had let the issue be. If Kalilah was really in such weak condition that she needed her mother with her at all times, he would not deny it. But he had to admit that he had started to miss Sofia's presence in this house, even was it just a meal she had prepared for dinner. Balian only wished her to have her daughter wake up healthy and unharmed. She had suffered enough. And it would be too cruel even for God to first give Kalilah back to her mother and then in the next moment take her away.

It was the last morning of the third week as Balian was washing his face outside on the balcony, then starting to listen his Muslim servants' morning prayer. Sofia of course was not among them. Balian threw the towel on his bare shoulder after wiping his face with it, gazing at the bowing men in the twilight of the early morning. Until Sibylla's voice broke his thoughts.

"They try to be one", she said, Balian turning around slightly surprised and saw her bent over the table, pouring wine into two cups. Balian walked to the table next to him and placed the bowl he had used to wash on it.

"One heart, one morality… Their prophet says _"submit"_. Jesus says _"decide"_", Sibylla continued smiling at Balian, who now had taken his shirt from the chair and put it on, feeling quite uncomfortable being before her shirtless.

"Sofia said something same once", he answered thoughtful, remembering the moment in Messina when they had been watching the praying Muslims. He received the cup Sibylla gave him as she lifted her brows.

"Did she? Well as my brother has told me, she probably has some interesting opinions about religion", Sibylla said back, taking a sip of wine. "I hear she is both Muslim and Christian."

Balian nodded, Sibylla lifting her brows again. "She spoke how Koran speaks of both Christianity and Islam", Balian continued again thoughtful, recalling. "And I find her opinions quite accurate for me to agree…"

"Oh?" Sibylla stated looking amused. "Well maybe her thoughts would be essential to build the kingdom of heaven on this land… If everyone were both Muslims and Christians in this land by both heart and mind, there would not be this war both sides call _Holy_."

Balian nodded again agreeably, drinking his wine as gazed at the horizon. But then something came in his mind. "Did you _decide_ on Guy?" he asked, looking at Sibylla curious. He saw her bite her lower lip as gazed down, shaking her head a bit.

"Guy was chosen by my mother", Sibylla then answered. "My first husband died before our son was born. I was only 15."

Sibylla smiled and looked up to Balian, who answered her stare serene. But in his mind he felt compassion. For Sibylla to have married in such young age a man she did not choose or maybe want… It was like Sofia. She had also been bought at that same age by a man she did not know or even want. But at both cases it had happened, either for practicality or enough money. Once again Balian did not see this world of God nothing but unfair. And cruel. But then he smiled.

"I've met your son", he said, Sibylla giving him a curious look.

"My lord Balian?" servant's voice then interrupted them from the door and Balian turned his head. It was one of the maids, Azusa, and she was Zuleika's niece if he remembered correctly. Balian placed his cup on the table and walked to her, seeing her worried expression. When he came she curtsied.

"Yes?" he asked. Azusa now glanced at the princess and made another quick curtsey, until looked serious but worried at the same time.

"My aunt sent me here", Azusa said. "But it is not only for her plead that I come, but everyone are worried. Sofia hasn't come out of her daughter's room for days, my lord."

Balian was surprised. For days? She had stayed in that room that long? He frowned as Azusa continued.

"She has hardly eaten or come out to bathe", Azusa continued. "And my mother said that as she trusts you the most, my lord, you could go and talk her out of that room. We fear if she stays there not coming out, it is she who gets sick instead of small Kalilah", she said. But then she hastily bowed her head. "Only if it is alright, my lord! But we ask you to go and talk to her. We worry, my lord."

Balian sighed, thinking a moment. Truly Sofia was impossible. He then nodded.

"I will go", he said. "Has she been brought food yet?"

"No. She has said that if she wishes to eat, she'll go to the kitchen herself not to cause bother", Azusa answered bowing again. Now Balian only shook his head in slight irritation.

"Sure she will…" he muttered now out loud, Azusa giving him a bit odd look. But Balian then nodded, "Do not worry. I talk with her. Tell your mother to prepare something small that I can take to Sofia."

Azusa nodded and turned, walking out of the room.

"Is something wrong with Sofia?" Sibylla now asked, walking closer. Balian dropped his gaze.

"She hasn't come out of her room for days", he answered truthfully.

"Is she ill?"

"No. She isn't."

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian knocked on the door and entered after three weeks since he was there last. He was holding a small plate which Zuleika had prepared and he closed the door, seeing Sofia sit on the same spot she had weeks ago. Balian noted that at least she had been changing clothes, instead of just sitting still staring at her daughter doing nothing. So at least the situation wasn't that bad.

Sofia gasped as heard the door close and she turned, only to see Balian stand there. He saw surprise on her face.

"My lord?" she asked, Balian now walking closer. He noted that even hearing her call him so respectably sounded good after such a long time of not talking to her at all. He shook his head slightly.

Balian approached the bed. But was stopped by who else than Darcy, who maybe either hadn't left the room since three weeks ago, and now dashed from the other side of the bed, growling at him. Balian lifted his brow this time, not realizing why this dog suddenly hated him so much. Sofia waved her hand.

"Darcy yield!" she commanded softly, the dog obeying as always and only snorted, walking to lie at the end of the bed. Sofia sighed and smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry my lord. He has become really protective over Kalilah", Sofia said smiling. Balian answered the smile, now giving the spaniel one more wary look until walked to the bed.

"It is fine. I already know he hates me", he answered amused, looking over the end of the bed at Darcy who snorted again. Balian smiled as did Sofia, but then he turned to examine her.

Yes she truly looked weary. Her usually glowing tanned skin was paler and she had shadows under her eyes, maybe for staying up nights beside her daughter to observe her condition, or just for worry which burdened her mind. Balian gave her a bit sorry look, but then looked at still sleeping Kalilah.

"Hasn't she opened her eyes yet?" he asked. Sofia shook her head, now reaching her hand and took the already warmed rag from Kalilah's forehead and pushed it into the bowl full of just replaced cold water.

"No. She keeps having fever, which makes her so tired that she doesn't have strength to wake up", Sofia said, now much more calmer than that night three weeks ago, squeezing the rag from extra water and placed it back on the girl's forehead. Sofia sighed, pulling the covers better on the girl.

"Sofia you should eat", Balian then said, now sitting again on the same spot as before himself looking at Sofia seriously, placing the plate on the side of the bed as well. She looked at it, but shook her head.

"My lord, you don't need to take care of me", she said meeting Balian's eyes. "I am fine."

Sofia was then confused by Balian's quite hard expression as he gazed at her. He clearly did not agree.

"Do not lie to me, Sofia", he said as serious. "You are not fine. I am not the only one who is worried that you just sit here day after day. You will get sick yourself if you don't leave this room and eat."

Sofia looked away, her eyes then eventually finding their way back to Kalilah. Balian saw this and his gaze softened.

"I understand you are worried", he said. "But Kalilah is recovered enough for you to be able to leave her side. She is not on the verge of death any longer and will not die."

Sofia looked at Balian and understood. But she just looked helpless as smoothed Kalilah's hair away from her face.

"I know", she said. "But I was so startled three weeks ago that… I'm afraid. She nearly died right after I got her back, and now I feel that if I leave… she'll vanish."

Sofia then gave the girl one more motherly smile, which brought warmth in Balian's heart. "This must sound unbelievable coming from a woman who hasn't been in her daughter's life even a day since her birth but… I love her so much."

Sofia examined Kalilah's face, seeing every detail and feature which reminded her. She didn't look much like her father, which was a miracle. Also Balian was watching the sleeping small girl, until he reached his hand and placed it on Sofia's. She turned to him, surprise in her eyes. Balian smiled.

"Go. I'll stay", he said, surprising Sofia even more.

"My lord..." she started. But Balian cut her off with another smile.

"Go Sofia. Go eat something more filling than this and go outside. I don't want you to get sick right after your daughter has recovered from her fever."

Balian had nodded toward the small portion of fruits and bread on the plate. Sofia also glanced at it, until lifted her eyes back into Balian's.

"But my lord, what about the state and the work to be done?" Sofia asked. "It is already bad enough for me to have yielded my duties for so long, but you cannot just stay here and do nothing!"

Balian looked now rather mischievous, smiling. "Who is the lord of these states?" he questioned, actually shutting Sofia up. "And who says I will stay doing nothing? Taking care of your daughter is as important as my lands. After all… If I won't take care of her like I promised to take care of you… what kind of man would I be? Almaric can handle the state today in my place."

Sofia stared at Balian for a moment and he now saw her eyes be filled with thankfulness. And gentleness. Smile spread on her lips.

"Thank you", she said, completely sincere, smiling even wider. "Thank you, my lord."

They exchanged a short smile. Until Sofia then let out a sigh and turned, reaching down and placed a light kiss on Kalilah's feverish cheek.

**"Wake up soon, mother's sweetheart"**, she whispered in Arabic, Balian smiling as he had this time understood her words.

But then she stood up and gave Balian one more smile until left, her hand sliding from Balian's. Balian turned to follow her walk to the door, maybe a bit staggering, and he first thought should he have escorted her down. But he then just let Sofia close the door behind herself.

Balian now took Sofia's place on the bed, examining the sick child a while until he remembered the plate. He then directed a look at the end of the bed.

"Hey", he called, Darcy's irritated face coming in sight behind the bed, until Balian saw him lift his ears when he lifted the plate. Immediately Darcy stood up and came next to him, sitting and waving his tail, giving Balian puppy eyes. Balian chuckled as lifted his brows.

"Didn't you hate me?" he questioned, Darcy turning his head to the sides and Balian could imagine him thinking _"are you talking about me?"_. Balian chuckled again and then gave the dog remarkable look, placing the plate on the floor slowly, the dog following the movement as licked his lips.

"This is for sign of truce, agreed?" Balian stated and nodded toward the plate, Darcy turning his head in a puppy like manner. Balian now looked at Kalilah and nodded toward her.

"I am no threat", Balian continued. "I will not harm this girl. Nor will I harm Sofia either. You don't have to protect them against me."

Darcy seemed to ponder for a moment, glancing down at the plate as if deciding should he take the bait or not for Balian's amusement. But he then tilted his head and barked, starting to wag his tail again, giving Balian accepting look. Balian nodded.

"Good that we have that settled", Balian stated, then thinking a moment how odd it was for him to be talking with a dog, and then sighed straightening. "Now, let us treat Kalilah so that she'll wake up when her mother gets back, right?"

Darcy barked. And instead of starting to eat he now rounded the bed, jumping on Kalilah's right side and placed his muzzle on the girl's stomach. Balian instead took the cloth from her forehead and dropped it to the bowl, wetting it, and now pulled Kalilah's covers away, lifting her small arms and started to wipe them with the cloth. Hoping to make the fever lower.

Balian didn't know how long he sat there, but was only glad the more time passed. Sofia truly had listened to him for going out of this room and staying out of it. If she would ever do something like this again, Balian would drag her out himself. No matter was someone dying or not.

Balian wetted the cloth again and now squeezed some of the water over the girl's face and chest, then spreading it around on her skin. His eyes stopped to examine the birthmark Sofia had said to have been inherited from her. It was the shape of a crescent moon dropped upside down and quite big. Balian thought a moment, until lifted his examining eyes higher to stare at the girl's small face. Yes, she was just like her mother no doubt about it.

Balian wondered was there anything inherited from the girl's father… But then he stopped himself. Balian didn't want to think those men who had once… _owned_ Sofia like he owned these lands his father had left him. And this little girl was also a result of such… ownership…

But as Balian gazed at the girl who was the most adorable while sleeping, the curly long hair spread on the pillow, he then sighed wiping her forehead again. It wasn't this girl's fault how she had come to be. Or either was it Sofia's. But every time he just even thought about that sincere and gentle young woman he had learnt to know to have been humiliated and used like that… It made him angry. But that rather confused him. Why should he be angry of any of it? Sofia wasn't his, no matter what she said.

She had said that her body and soul were his as they were God's… But Balian didn't see it like this. Even Sofia was treated like the main female servant and Balian himself called her as one now, he did not think of Sofia as one. But she was more importantly a companion to him than servant. Yes, she had pledged her loyalty to him. But the things they had experienced together after leaving France over two months ago, made Balian think that Sofia was not a mere servant to him…

Balian then gasped for surprise as suddenly Kalilah let out a sleepy moan. And as he lifted the cloth and watched the girl he saw her move, stretch under the sheets until stopped, Balian then seeing her eyelids quiver.

Balian straightened and Darcy lifted his ears, now also noticing the girl move and he stood up. He reached out to the girl's face and licked her cheek, then her nose, Kalilah still moaning sleepily until the clearest laugh Balian had ever heard erupted form her mouth and the girl twitched, escaping from the tickling, licking dog tongue.

Balian followed as Darcy then retreated and whimpered, wagging his tail as Kalilah finally opened her eyes after weeks of time. She glanced around confused, her gaze first seeing the orange canopy fabric above her, until the big round eyes turned and saw Balian.

Balian froze for some reason, staring into Sofia's daughter's eyes. Yes, she was Sofia's daughter. Because Balian found himself gazing into same kind of vivid, emotional eyes which gaze was so smart. But not like her mothers, Kalilah's eyes were bright blue. Not dark. Balian felt himself start to smile, as the girl then spoke with also sleepy and a bit hard to understand mutter usual to that age.

"Who are you?" she asked in English, staring at Balian in awe, but curious. "Do I know you?"

Balian let out a laugh, smiling the most gently he never knew being able to smile after his wife's death. "No. But I know your mother."

The girl was confused, until her eyes lit up for excitement, longing.

"Momma?" she stated. Balian nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sofia sighed as she walked along the corridors of Ibelin residence. Her lord had been right to chase her out of the room, where she had spent the last week mostly not leaving even once. She felt herself so much better after a bath and change of clothes, before the delicious small meal Zuleika had been kind enough to prepare her. Though she had seemed to do it just because she was so happy to see Sofia out of that _"God forsaken"_ room, as she had pointed out to Sofia after a motherly rant about same topic, which Balian had also taken into discussion. And eventually Zuleika had just hugged her and prayed to God and Allah to heal Kalilah.

Sofia started to smile. The kindness her lord had showed to her was so great that she was so happy she could not describe it. That he had sacrificed his work just to stay with her daughter. Sofia could never thank him so that it would be enough. That her lord showed her such kindness, which didn't necessarily belong to her. But this only proved what Sofia already knew. Her lord was a wonderful person.

Almaric happened to step in from the main door just as Sofia came down from upstairs, and he seemed surprised to see her. But he then grinned.

"Amira!" he exclaimed, making Sofia freeze and she looked at the man oddly.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, meeting the man's gaze as he came to her. Almaric tilted his head.

"Haven't you heard? They are calling you that in this house", he stated smiling. Sofia saw him glance at her painted lips quite remarkably.

"Yes, yes I know that", Sofia answered nonchalantly. Almaric looked mischievous.

"I personally have come to think that that name means much more than it sounds, when it comes to you _Amira_."

Sofia gasped and she eyed this bald crusader in suspicion, in disbelief, until she realized he knew. Her eyes widened.

"How do you… know?" Sofia asked but lowered her voice, giving the man sharper gaze. Almaric shrugged.

"Word goes around", he answered. "One of the servants saw your tattoo and ever since they have been calling you Amira. Only those who know what the tattoo means of course. Others just follow along, not knowing where the nickname comes."

"And you know what it means? My tattoo?" Sofia asked. Almaric didn't answer, but his expression told the young woman the answer. He then grinned.

"Have you not been wondering why everyone treats you with so utmost respect in the house?" he asked. Sofia snorted and looked to the side.

"I was hoping it was because I treat them as politely and friendly…." she half muttered, until turned her more serious eyes back to the crusader. "So everyone knows?" she asked, now a bit nervously. "_Truly_ knows?"

"Like I said, only those who know what the meaning of your tattoo is. And the ones who _truly_ know, aren't going to tell your secret to anyone."

Sofia sighed now a bit nervously too. "How can you know this?" she asked. "It isn't at all new that someone slips and the word spreads again…"

"I know this…" Almaric answered, now a bit more serious. "Because lord Balian made sure that a word of you being Saladin's daughter and princess would not leave this house. He himself explained what it would mean to you if anyone found out. And possibly what it would mean to little Kalilah..."

Sofia stared at this man in awe, blinking. She looked surprised. "My lord…?" she questioned. Almaric nodded. But soon he smiled again, now hugging the young woman.

"It's great to see you, Amira Sofia! Good that Balian finally got you out of that room!" the man continued. Sofia smiled back at him.

Ever since it had been Sofia who had treated him about a month ago after he had gotten a pneumonia, who knows how in that drought, and healed him Almaric had treated her much more warmly. And Sofia only was happy about this, as she found Almaric dependable and most trustworthy of her lord's men.

"Yes, it feels good to be able to breathe again", Sofia admitted, Almaric nodding.

"Isn't it? Well then, wouldn't you come to a small stroll with me, or is Zuleika drowning you with tasks?"

Sofia shook her head but smiled. "I am sorry, but I cannot. I have to go check on Kalilah."

Almaric gave her a measuring look until crossed his arms on his chest, lifting his brows. "You are not telling me you are going back to that room after a week, Amira? Lord Balian is right, you are impossible to handle!"

Sofia was surprised again. "I am?"

"You are. And our lord should know, as he has known you longer than any of us", Almaric responded. Sofia sighed.

"I am not to stay there another week! But I have to go bring our lord some supper", she answered matter-of-factly. But Almaric froze, again eyeing this young woman measuring. He lifted his brows one more time.

"Supper to our lord?" he asked innocently, though he could guess where this conversation was going. Sofia noticed his expression and gave him a bit scolding stare.

"Yes. Our lord was kind enough to stay with Kalilah while I went to bathe", Sofia answered as well nonchalantly, though her heart was filled with happiness. Almaric nodded as his brows rose the third time and he tried his hardest to cover his smile.

"So that is why our lord has left all the work to me today…." he stated, still smirking briefly. Sofia noted his course of mind and sighed, but smiled shaking her head again.

"How is the little one doing?" Almaric then asked now serious again. Sofia's smile faltered and she looked down.

"She's feverish. Has been for days and it doesn't seem to come down", Sofia said. Almaric nodded, taking Sofia's small hands into his big ones, squeezing them.

"I pray that your Kalilah will recover soon", he said. But then his lips twitched for another smile. "I can't wait to meet the daughter of our Amira. She must be as stunning as you!"

Sofia gave the man a bit narrowed look. Yes, among that great kindness he had started to show her, with it had also come immeasurable innocent flirting. She sighed once more smiling. "She is", Sofia answered. "If not even more stunning."

Almaric smiled. But then he did notice the difference in size of their hands and he actually looked amazed, examining Sofia's palms turning them around a bit. "God forbid how small hands you have", he noted, glancing at Sofia. "Do you even work with such princess' hands as these?"

Sofia now made the final, deepest sigh as pulled her hands back gently from the man, who was once again smiling at her teasingly.

"Do you not have the work my lord has left you?" Sofia asked, about to walk past Almaric. But his next question stopped her.

"I do regrettably… But tell me, Sofia, you have as well known our lord the longest of us all, and you seem more close than mere servant and lord", he said, then looking interested. "Then why haven't I heard you call his name even once?"

Sofia indeed froze, but then smiled. "Because he is my lord", she answered. "I have no reason to call him anything else than my lord."

Almaric looked surprised. He then sighed, shaking his head. "Do you not really?" he muttered to himself, so quietly that Sofia didn't hear him and only frowned in confusion. But Almaric then nodded.

"Very well then. Go take some food to our lord, who is working hard upstairs…" he said, directed amused glance at the roof and then turned, going toward the entrance. "Good day to you, Amira!"

Sofia smiled after the man and immediately went to the kitchen, where she found who else than Zuleika who had prepared the food as Sofia had asked. Together they arranged the small meal for one on the tray, and with a thankful smile Sofia took it, carrying it out of the kitchen and all the way to upstairs. Zuleika accompanied her, as she was about to go chance the sheets in their lord's room. But as Sofia then stopped to open the door to Kalilah's room, she heard a giggle.

She froze, listening. Yes she… heard giggling inside the room Kalilah slept. Her heart leapt and Sofia immediately swung the door open.

Sofia almost dropped the tray due the sight which awaited her. She saw Kalilah, her own Kalilah playing around in the bed with Darcy, who was barking and swarming around the small girl. Balian sat on the same place she had sat these past weeks, eyeing the two smiling. But now all three turned to look at awestruck Sofia, who stared, then letting out a breath as felt her eyes turn moist as she gazed at her now awoken daughter. And saw her gaze back at her in confusion. Kalilah turned to Balian.

"Who is this lady and why she looks like Kalilah?" Kalilah asked her eyes round for awe, as she stared at this young woman who looked so much like her, turning her head between her mother and this man she had seen first after waking up. Balian glanced at Sofia until leant forward, smoothing Kalilah's hair.

"This is the woman I told you of", Balian answered gently, now turning to look at Sofia. "She is the one who loves you more than anything and who stayed by your side the whole time."

Kalilah looked confused. But then her eyes started to sparkle for realization and she turned to Sofia.

"Momma?" she asked, voice reflecting now excitement, but also a start of a cry. Sofia let out a breath and put the tray away, walking to Kalilah, kneeling before her. She said nothing. Just examined this little girl who did the same, then lifting her hands and touched Sofia's face, her hair, Sofia's eyes blinking for the forming tears.

"Are you my momma?" Kalilah asked innocently. Balian followed as Sofia let out a new breath and nodded, smiling now overjoyed.

"Yes… Yes little Kalilah I am your mother", Sofia said, now smoothing the little girl's hair behind her ear until stood up, taking the girl into her arms.

"Momma!"

Balian watched smiling as Kalilah squeezed Sofia as tightly as she hugged her daughter, who didn't seem to be shy toward Sofia. She knew that she was her mother. As certainly as she knew Kalilah was her daughter. Sofia rocked Kalilah slightly in her arms as pressed light kisses in her hair. Kalilah had pressed her tiny head against Sofia's neck and was crying now too, gripping to Sofia's clothes.

"Momma… momma…" she cried, Sofia hushing her and rocked her more.

"Yes. Yes mother's here. I am now here", Sofia answered quietly, giving the girl another kiss. "And I never ever go away again. You understand? Never is mother going to leave you again…"

Sofia now lifted Kalilah a little away from herself and looked into her teary eyes, until then pressed her head against the girl's. "Never. Never will mother leave you again. Remember that…" she said softly. Kalilah sobbed.

"But Kalilah didn't have mom…" she said. "Other girls like Kalilah had a momma… But Kalilah did not…"

Both Sofia and Balian frowned to this. But Sofia then smiled, placing the girl on the bed, sitting on it. Sofia moved her hair out of her face.

"Now you do. You have a mother, Kalilah. You've always had", Sofia answered.

She then touched Kalilah's birthmark, the girl looking down at it. Until then her blue eyes rose to see as Sofia removed her scarf and pulled down her dress, showing the same mark to the girl. Sofia smiled again, smoothing Kalilah's head with her right hand.

"I am your mother, Kalilah. Because you got that mark from me. There is no one else who could've given that to you", Sofia said, meeting the girl's gaze. "No one else than you mother. And I gave you your name, Kalilah. My Kalilah."

Kalilah now understood and new tears came down her cheeks as she hugged Sofia again, her closing the girl in her arms.

"Momma! I've got my momma!" she cried against Sofia's chest.

Sofia smiled and nodded, one more tear falling down her cheek as she placed her head on Kalilah's, feeling the smell of her which she could only remember faintly from the moment she had been born and Sofia had hold her in her arms for a moment. But now she knew she couldn't have mistaken it. This was her child. Her daughter. Her Kalilah.

Sofia let Kalilah cry, her smoothing her hair smiling endlessly. How could she have become do happy? She was so happy she could burst and she didn't remember any other time she had felt like this. Now, she felt like everything in her life was in place and she had everything she needed…

Sofia's eyes now moved to Balian, who was still eyeing at the mother daughter moment that somehow longing smile on his lips. He was wondering would it have been like this with his own child, if he or she would've been born. Could it have been him smiling down a small two year old like that, such warmness and happiness in his eyes? Probably. Except that Kalilah from the very first moment she had opened her eyes and smiled at him, had made him feel like that inside. He felt like healing. And watching Sofia's joy after seeing her fear and sorrow when she had thought her daughter to die, made him smile as well.

As Balian noticed Sofia's gaze he answered it and smiled wider. Sofia now lifted her head, giving him honest look deep into eyes.

"Thank you", she said again. But now she was the most serious. "You woke my little girl. I can never pay you back, my lord."

Balian shook his head. "You don't have to."

Sofia answered his gaze for a moment thoughtful until sighed, now placing Kalilah on the bed better before rushed to the door, opening it.

"Zuleika!" she shouted excitedly, the older woman then rushing as well in. And she froze as saw the small child now awake. Sofia was smiling widely and glanced between Zuleika and her daughter, until then the older woman as well smiled and started to sweet talk to the girl in Arabic.

But then she noticed Balian and was frightened, looking at her lord now sitting on the chair next to hers.

"My lord?" she called questionable as lifted Kalilah higher, measuring the young man. "What are you doing here, my lord? I thought Sofia brought your supper to the balcony to eat with lady Sibylla…"

Balian stood up nodding. "I looked after Kalilah when Sofia was taking a break", he answered honestly. Zuleika made a slow nod, now eyeing at Balian and Sofia in turns until nodded again, thinking that she understood.

"Well main thing is this little princess finally woke up!" Zuleika said smiling and lifted the girl up. "My, you are a clear picture of your mother! No one can make a mistake with those eyes!"


	12. From princess to another

**A/N: Hi!**

**Hope you are still liking my story! Here's the 12th chapter. Putting it out now as it happens to be edited. But like always,**

I do not own anything in Kingdom of heaven**. I own only Sofia/Adilah, Kalilah, Zuleika, Azusa, Ismael and all characters I've added into the original plot line, as well as I own the plot changes created by me. But only those, sadly. And I don't own Darcy either, only borrow him! ;)**

**Enjoy reading, and thanks for all the support now and in the future!**

**Special thanks for my reviewers for their heartwarming encouragement.**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ memories, thoughts or quotes

* * *

The next day Kalilah's fever had given in, starting to go down right after she had woken up the day before. And now Sofia was free to continue with her daily routines. Except that that day she walked outside Kalilah on her arm, showing her Ibelin, the place she would live from now on.

All of the servants wanted to see Amira's daughter and Sofia and Kalilah were surrounded by people nearly ten minutes, as everyone came forth to take her daughter in their arms. And Kalilah didn't mind. She wasn't at all shy, but rather enjoyed the attention she got. Sofia was just watching from the side and shook her head.

"I was wrong and you right, Amira Sofia!" Almaric stated as crouched before Kalilah who was standing in front of Sofia, actually looking shy at the first time ever as this long, big man came to her level. Almaric examined Kalilah until looked up to smiling Sofia. "She _is_ more stunning than you! Little heartbreaker I say!"

Sofia sighed, rolling her eyes for this man's endless flirt. But then she looked down at Kalilah, encouraging her to go greet Almaric.

Kalilah looked hesitant, looking up to her mother who nodded, glancing at the man and then again her daughter who still hesitated. Until took careful steps towards Almaric, staring at him intensely. Almaric started to smile slowly, extending his hand and waved at the girl to come closer.

"Come on, I won't bite. At least now!" Almaric said. And then smirking he grabbed the two year old and lifted her up, swinging her around in such speed that Sofia actually flinched for fright. But she relaxed then as Kalilah's laugh filled the air and she was hoisted up on Almaric's shoulders. Almaric looked up.

"Does it have a good view up there? If so, then maybe you could stay there!" he teased, Kalilah still laughing and she then placed her hands on his head, leaning forward to look into his eyes. But that made her fall forward and everyone gasped, Almaric still catching her, straightening her. Sofia sighed again as Almaric turned to her.

"Could I borrow her for a while? Show her around from the heights?" the man asked. Sofia shook her head.

"I agree as long as you don't get my daughter killed", she answered. Almaric grinned.

"Never would let the daughter of our Amira to get hurt!" he answered and waved, then leaning forward, Kalilah swinging a bit to the same direction. Not much but enough to scare Sofia, until she gave the bald crusader a nasty look when his hands secured the girl on his shoulders and he grinned at Sofia.

Sofia let out a breath and turned. "Just go already!"

Sofia lifted the laundry basket full of clean clothes waiting to be set to dry, as Kalilah's laugh reached her ears and she turned, watching her daughter still sit on Almaric's shoulders looking happy. She sighed once more, but broke into smile.

She felt so different now when she had again suddenly become a mother. But that feeling was only great. Once more Sofia felt herself complete, as if not a single piece was missing form her life. Sofia only thanked God for bringing Kalilah back to her. And now she was able to love again… She put another piece of laundry on the cord.

"Balian!" she heard her daughter then exclaim excited, Sofia now seeing Kalilah's small hand wave at her lord who was attaching new supports to the watering chute. But also his face was softened by a smile due the sight of Kalilah.

Sofia smiled as she thought how important their lord had become to her small daughter. And it didn't bother her as long as it didn't bother her lord himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian was sitting at his desk, finally going through the bookkeeping of his state after leaving that task into background for so long. He stared at the sloppily written lines and tried to clear them to himself, but more and more often he frowned for frustration. He let out a long breath and leant back a little, taking a hold of a goblet about to drink some water. But then his eyes hit on the rock Kalilah had given to him this afternoon.

He took it in his hand and examined it. It was ordinary rock, nothing special about it. But Kalilah seemed to think otherwise as she had stubbornly insisted Balian to have it, though her mother had tried to calmly tell Kalilah to leave it be. But Balian had taken the stone nevertheless, it being just ordinary rock to him, but to Kalilah it had been important enough to be given to him. And that thought made him let out a laugh as he then placed the rock back on the finished pile of bookkeeping he had managed to clear out.

Balian was then again about to drink some, when he suddenly heard a creak from the next room. He gazed past the open door, seeing no one expect curtains fluttering in the wind, which blew inside from the open doors of the balcony. But as he then dropped his gaze momentarily and placed the goblet on the table, flicker of light appeared into his sight. And he turned to see Sibylla stand at the door-opening, holding a candle.

Balian straightened his back as gave the woman a questionable, but serious look at the same time. She shouldn't have been there. But Sibylla only smiled at him.

"I could stay for ever", she said.

"This house is yours", Balin answered, partly not even noticing.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sibylla questioned then after a moment of thinking, lifting her head a little, looking wondering as waited Balian's answer. Balian looked thoughtful as now stood up, rounding the table and walked to Sibylla. He gazed at her for a moment, weighting his answer.

"I know that Ibelin is not on the way to Cana", he answered, lifting his brows matter-of-factly.

"What else do you know, my lord?" Sibylla asked, looking even more curious.

"I know that you are a princess", Balian responded looking indifferent. "…And I am no lord."

"You're a knight."

"Neither earned… nor proved."

Sibylla now gazed down in thoughts, until her face turned somewhat emotional. "I'm not here with you because I'm bored… or wicked…" she started then. "I'm here because… because in the East, between one person and another, there is only light…"

Sibylla had now looked up at Balian, next blowing out the candle. Balian stared back at her now slightly confused, backing a couple of steps as Sibylla came to him, eventually pressing close to Balian and put her hands on his chest, Balian lifting his gaze to meet Sibylla's. And the next thing he knew was that they were kissing, Sibylla sliding his cover robe on the floor, his hand moving to the back of her head. Sibylla answered his lips' touch, Balian feeling himself act naturally lifting her up. But before anything else could happen a sudden knock woke them from their daze, the knock being followed by a familiar voice.

"My lord? I brought you some coffee as Zuleika told me you were…" Sofia called, and she stepped into the second room of her lord's quarters. But her words ran out as she saw princess Sibylla and her lord at the door-opening, arms around each other, looking back at her as stunned. Sofia blinked, examined the two for a brief moment until blinked again and looked away, about to turn.

"Sofia?" she heard Balian's voice ask, letting Sibylla down.

"Forgive me! I did knock, but as no one answered I thought… I shall take this to Almaric!" Sofia said hastily whipping around, Balian taking a step after her. But Sibylla's voice stopped her.

"No, forgive us Sofia! It is alright. Come, I was just leaving…" she said, surprising both Sofia and Balian. And as Sofia turned she sent her a smile, until she looked at Balian who gasped slightly, remembering their last contact. Sibylla smiled stepping away.

"Remember… there is but a light, between one person and the other here…" she said then quietly, giving confused Balian one more smile until walked out of the room, still stopping next to Sofia. "How is your daughter?" she asked, Sofia blinking once until she smiled, making a light curtsey.

"She is fine, my lady Sibylla. This was her first day out", Sofia answered, Sibylla seeing motherly warmth in this young woman's eyes. And as she sneaked a peak at Balian she saw same kind of look in his, Balian smiling and he leant on the door frame, recalling something. Sibylla made quick conclusion in her mind, but turned her smiling eyes back to Sofia.

"I reckon it was her laughter I could hear all the way to my room today from outside", she stated, Sofia's smile widening a little. "I would like to meet her, if it is alright with the mother. Would you come to see me when you have time and bring your daughter? I would rather enjoy to have a child near me, as I miss my son terribly."

Sofia bowed her head. "As you wish."

Sibylla smiled once more, until directed one quick glance at Balian and left the room. Sofia looked after her, then sighing, meeting her lord's gaze. They were warm.

"I am truly sorry. I did not mean to… interrupt anything", Sofia then said humbly, lowering her head as walked past Balian into his study, placing her tray on the table. Balian felt quick embarrassment but then shook his head, crouching to lift his robe and walked after Sofia into the room.

"No, you did not interrupt anything. We were just…"

Balian's words ran out. He felt again quite embarrassed while he thought what Sofia could've walked in to witness, if she would not have come when he was only kissing Sibylla. Balian turned his ashamed gaze to the side, but then sighed and looked at Sofia's back smiling.

"Is she asleep?" he asked, meaning Kalilah, noticing Sofia's shoulders cringe for a laugh.

"Finally yes. I managed to sing her to sleep, but it took two hours and Zuleika's voice to accompany me to achieve that. Kalilah was so excited about today that I almost couldn't settle her in my bed", Sofia answered. Balian let out a low laugh too. Yes, he could imagine. He had never seen such a bubbly child before.

"Were you like that when you were at her age?" Balian asked curious. Another laugh from Sofia as she poured the fresh coffee into a cup, mixing in some chili.

"I do not know", she said truthfully but amused. "Wouldn't it be visible in my current personality if I had?"

"Probably", Balian agreed. Sofia smiled and turned, giving the cup to her lord with a nod. Balian smiled his thank you. But then as Sofia turned again to gather the equipment, he spoke after thinking a moment.

"It suits you", he mused half to himself, but glanced at Sofia whose working figure stopped and she turned to give him questionable look. Balian smiled again.

"Motherhood", he specified, realization in Sofia's eyes. Until she gazed down, smile creeping on her lips as well. "I've never seen you so happy than when you're with Kalilah", Balian continued. "And it makes me glad… that you found her again. It has changed you."

Sofia sighed, looking into his eyes momentarily until turned around again. "To better or worse?" she questioned sarcastically. But Balian's gaze and his voice made her amusement vanish next.

"To better."

Sofia answered her lord's stare for a moment, until tilted her head. "Well it is true I enjoy it", she said. "…Being a mother. To know there is someone who needs you. Who looks upon you and loves you no matter what you are… That is what she has given me. Unconditional love just because I am what I am. No questions asked, no bad looks or contempt… Just pure affection."

Balian's hand stopped in middle of the movement to take another sip and his eyes flickered back to Sofia. Even he couldn't see her face right now, he knew she was smiling gently to herself. She was happy. And her words made him think… Balian placed the cup on the desk, him taking a step toward Sofia who heard it, turning. Their eyes locked, Balian examining her for a moment silent.

"My lord?" Sofia then called, her voice smoother. It made Balian take another step forward staring, examining Sofia, until her gaze found the stone and she let out a laugh. Balian snapped out of his daze as she walked next to him, taking the stone and examined it a smile on her lips, next weighing the stone in her palm.

"You kept it", she stated a bit doubting, giving the man a look. "You really don't have to. She probably won't even remember to have given you this, my lord. You may throw it away."

"I can't", Balian answered looking amused. "If she is anything like you, I don't dare to think what will happen to me if she would find out I would not have that stone anymore."

Sofia gazed at the round stone as lifted her eyebrows. "What, because I am impossible to handle, my lord?" she asked now amused. Balian stiffened, frowning.

"You've heard…" he stated a hint of question in his voice. Sofia nodded.

"Almaric told me."

"Right…"

They then stood in small silence, gazing down in thoughts both smiling to themselves. Until Balian's eyes rose once more to examine this young woman he had now known almost three months. But now he felt the first time that he was looking at the real Sofia he had not yet seen. Not before Kalilah had came into their life. Kalilah had brought the true Sofia in sight, and Balian smiled thoughtful for this thought.

"I should thank you my lord", Sofia then said looking at Balian, who looked questionable for a moment. She was sincere. "Almaric also told me you have asked the people in this house to keep my secret for themselves, now when they seem to know who I truly am. So thank you. You have made me feel calmer."

"I promised you", Balian answered smiling. "To keep your identity as a secret. So you don't have to be afraid. No one in this house will reveal you to outsiders."

"Thanks to you, my lord. I am grateful for your kindness, but not only toward me, but toward my daughter as well. Thank you for being so patient with her."

"Not at all. She's a lively child. It is impossible not to like her."

Sofia smiled amused and looked down, thinking, Balian once again examining her in his own thoughts. But then Sofia straightened.

"Well it is late. I should leave", she then said smiling, giving Balian brief look and walked back to the tray. "Shall I leave the cup or have you finished?"

"It is fine. You can leave it."

"Alright. Good night, my lord."

"Good night…"

Balian watched Sofia walk out of the room. But not until she had vanished from sight and he had heard the door click closed, he dared to let the air out of his lungs as a deep sigh.

"Sofia", he said quietly, then frowning and turning around, leaning on the table.

What was it that Sofia made him feel? This odd, mixing, torning and confusing feeling frustrated him, as Balian did not know was it same what Sibylla made him feel on brief moments. Or was it something which was present at all times, but he could not only notice it?

Balian sighed and rubbed his face, then sitting back behind his desk, giving up. He had to finish the bookkeeping as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone came to love this little girl of Sofia's. And she soon became a normal sight outside, either running and falling after her mother or playing with Darcy and the other children. Kalilah was very happy child and her laugh reached far away when she ran around clumsily, that much as she could run. But she tried.

Sofia often sent her smiles as saw her run to Balian at work, or to show Zuleika something she had found, while she herself was occupied with hanging laundry or other tasks, which at some point took all her attention that she did not have time to watch for Kalilah's each move. But usually Kalilah was never alone, but she either was with other small children with the other women, or played with the bigger ones.

Of course Darcy was never too far away from his new charge. And if Kalilah ever fell and started crying, or was bullied by other kids, Darcy was always there to show them off or licking Kalilah's face clean and make her laugh again, ending the cry. Darcy had become as protective of Kalilah as Sofia, and Balian who often heard the girl's laugh ring in the afternoon air saw usually the same spaniel trailing the girl's every move, taken as great liking to Kalilah as her mother.

But if others were not to watch for Sofia's daughter when her own eyes looked away for a moment, Balian indeed found himself being always there to observe her. Even in middle of work his eyes often followed Kalilah when she either was catching butterflies with Darcy, or when she was walking hand in hand with Sofia, Balian often starting to smile as saw her insist to be let help to work. Sofia usually gave her for example a basket of clothespins or something light she was able to carry, and Kalilah did, looking so proud while did it as Sofia was eyeing her daughter with amusement.

But Balian did not only keep an eye on the small girl. But as Kalilah had turned out to favor him out of everyone, always running to him and requiring his attention, it soon also became the most usual sight to see Balian walk around the lands, Kalilah sitting on the bend of his arm. Also often when Sofia could not take care of her daughter, as for example during short trips outside the main lands, Kalilah usually followed Balian. And he walked with her around the states, him as well showing her different things which she found interesting. And Kalilah's great attraction to Balian wasn't one sided.

The more time passed, soon another month, he started to notice how attached he had become to this small girl who wasn't even his own daughter. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he could not be without hearing her happy voice call out to her every morning, when he would look down from the balcony and see her at the yard, praying with her mother, waving at him. Smile came on his lips every time he saw Kalilah get excited about something, or when she had started to mimic Sofia and showed Balian how she weaved baskets. But even Kalilah adored Balian, still the one she loved the most was of course Sofia. And she loved Kalilah as much.

Balian was turning the ground with Almaric and a couple of other men, when Kalilah's happy cry woke his attention. He glanced to his left, seeing the said girl sit on Darcy, who was running forward with dangerous looking speed. He froze and was about to rush to grab Kalilah off the spaniel's back, but Sofia was quicker and she dropped the bunch of fresh herbs she had been placing to dry.

Sofia dashed to her daughter as other children stopped disappointed, eyeing at Sofia now a bit scared as she snatched the girl off the dog's back. At first she gave Kalilah a bewildered gaze, until looked pretty much like a mother now as eyed at the older children who had put Kalilah on top of Darcy, Balian being able to hear her scolding voice speaking in Arabic all the way where he stood.

He relaxed and let out a breath, ghost of smile appearing once more on his lips, as after he was handed a water skin from Almaric he watched as Sofia now scolded Kalilah, the girl looking embarrassed and apologized. But then soon Sofia was smiling at her. And Kalilah let out a laugh as Sofia lifted her up and made a spin, then pulling Kalilah back down, placing her on her left arm and crouched down to pick up the herbs.

Sofia gave it to Kalilah who cleaned it, before handing it to her mother. And in this fashion Balian followed the two work, until felt a hit on his arm.

"Hey! Work!" Almaric's voice said matter-of –factly, lifting his brows to his lord. But as Balian then took a hold of the hack again and continued, Almaric gazed toward Sofia and Kalilah and sighed, shaking his head and gave his lord one more look before continued working himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kalilah giggled as Sofia swung her a little, while she was walking along the corridors toward princess Sibylla's room as promised. Sofia smiled down to her daughter as she let out another hysteric giggle, only turning louder as Sofia made a spin, the girl flying around in an small arch.

**"Again! Momma again!"** she insisted, jumping up and down after Sofia had set her down. But even Sofia smiled at her, she then heard the giggle of Sibylla's servant maids who were waiting at the door for their mistress' guest to arrive.

Sofia had started to converse with her daughter in Arabic, as Zuleika had taught it to Kalilah. It amazed Sofia how quickly she had learnt to understand and speak the language. But at the same time she was was only happy that her daughter knew how to speak her other mother tongue besides English she had grown to speak.

Sofia sighed, but then turned serious looking at Kalilah. **"Not now. Now you have to be a good girl as mother told you, alright, Kalilah? Will you make mother proud?"** she asked, litting up into a smile as Kalilah nodded officially, turning as well serious.

**"Kalilah will, momma!"**

Sofia made a soft chuckle. **"Good."**

Sofia answered Sibylla's servants' curtseys as she entered the princess' room, her being led to the balcony where Sibylla was taking a henna tattoo on her hand. But as Sofia and Kalilah came, Sibylla who had been gazing over the rail at Balian's working figure, then turned smile coming on her lips.

"I already thought you would not come", she said, slightly amused, until her eyes dropped to Kalilah who had frozen at her mother's feet, staring at Sibylla in awe.

Kalilah knew who she was, as Sofia had told her not to bother the princess. But even she wasn't shy by her nature, she still was kind of dazzled by seeing a princess in front of her eyes. Even she was so small she had understood that this person was very important.

Sibylla's smile turned gentle and she then lifted her hand, which had been painted by one of the maids and extended it.

"Come", she said gently, Kalilah looking up to Sofia to ask permission. She smiled, smoothed Kalilah's curls and nodded.

Sibylla was smiling invitingly as Kalilah then did walk to the princess. Sibylla examined her, then also smoothing the girl's long curly hair, comparing her to her young mother behind her. Sibylla's eyes flickered back to Sofia.

"She looks like you", she stated. "She doesn't have much of his father in her."

"No, my lady", Sofia responded with a smile. Sibylla smiled.

"Sibylla", she corrected and Sofia remembered.

"Oh yes, forgive me. Sibylla my lady."

The two women exchanged smiles, until Sibylla then looked at Kalilah.

**"What is your name, little one?"** she asked gently, very mother like as well, speaking in Arabic this time as had heard the mother and daughter converse in said language. Kalilah smiled brightly.

**"Kalilah!"**

**"It is good to meet you finally, happy Kalilah. It is very beautiful name your mother has given you. I am sure it suits you more than any other."**

Kalilah smiled again, nodding, Sibylla answering it. But then she happened to glance at the visible light scar on the girl's neck, then seeing another peek under her tunic, Sibylla trailing them to the girl's hands. And she realized not but a month ago or so this girl had laid dying due some serious wounds, which had now left their mark on her skin for an eternity.

Pity took hold of Sibylla momentarily, as mother she was as well. But she then swept Kalilah's cheek with her hand smiling, until then looked at her own halfly painted hand, then directing her eyes at Sofia questionable.

"Do you know how to make henna, Sofia?" she asked, surprising Sofia a little. But she then nodded.

"Yes."

"Then would you finish this? I'd be grateful and we can talk at the same time."

Sofia nodded smiling, the maid who had started the henna now standing up and curtsying to her princess before left. Sofia placed the small tray she had been holding on her other hand on the table before Sibylla.

"I brought you some cooled tea, my lady Sibylla", Sofia said, Sibylla this time getting surprised.

"Momma's tea is good!" Kalilah now cried out happily, both women looking at her at Sibylla's feet. Sibylla tilted her head looking amused, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it?" she questioned, staring at Kalilah. "Then I must have a taste."

Sofia sat down to the same chair the maid had used and took the brush, Kalilah then hurrying to her and climbed on her lap. Sibylla smiled as heard Sofia's light sigh, but she let Kalilah stay on her lap as her arms circled around her, other taking hold of Sibylla's hand gently and the other pressed the small dots on her pale skin, sometimes dipping the brush into the paint. They said nothing as Sibylla sipped the tea, noticing it truly tasting good and then she followed Sofia's hands as they worked. She found this a bit peculiar.

"You know what you are doing, clearly", Sibylla stated, her voice pondering. "Have you ever served a lady like me, before becoming lord Balian's personal servant, Sofia?"

Sibylla detected something from Sofia's eyes. But couldn't read it as then the said young woman just smiled, shaking her head.

"No. My lord is the first person I have served as a personal servant", Sofia answered. And it was true. Kalilah looked up to her mother a little confused. Sibylla looked even more wondering.

**"Servant momma?"** Kalilah asked indeed confused. But Sofia didn't answer.

"That is peculiar. I would swear you must've seen this to been done, as you are so secure with your hands", she answered. Sofia said nothing but smiled again.

Yes, she had seen these kind of tattoos been made to her older sisters, as she had been too young to have one. But after her kidnapping when she had turned 16, her master had ordered that she must've carried a henna tattoo as well, as a reminded of who she truly was. He had been the kindest of the masters she had had, if you could say so when he had been a warlord. But as a man, he had been the most gracious of them all.

There was another silence, as Sibylla examined this young woman she had found familiar for so long. Ever since she had arrived to this house in Ibelin and since she had met Sofia. Sibylla then tilted her head.

"I hear you are called Amira by these people", she started, Sofia now looking up. Kalilah looked surprised.

"Is momma a princess?" she asked now smiling. But Sofia only gave her a look which was gentle, but which the girl knew to mean she should stay quiet. But Sibylla looked somewhat suspicious as well.

"Yes indeed…" she mused, now tilting her head to the other direction as examined Sofia carefully. "Is she truly?"

Sofia stayed serene, though she felt same kind of slight horror for a thought if the princess would recognize her. But Sofia's star tattoo was covered by reddish paint, so from that at least Sibylla couldn't make the connection. She looked back down, creating a circle with the dots on Sibylla's hand.

"That is the nickname of mine yes", she answered nonchalantly, making a couple of dots, dipping the brush back into the paint jar. Sibylla still looked measuring, but then what she said next surprised Sofia.

"I believe that the reason to that nickname is very real…" she said meeting Sofia's gaze and Sibylla was smiling somewhat hinting. "… Could the reason be… that you yourself are in the position to be painted henna on your skin, _Amira Sofia_?"

Sofia cringed inside, but said nothing. Just answered Sibylla's gaze. If she would've only known that Sofia could be in a position to be her husband's mistress… But Sofia thanked God that hadn't happened.

Sibylla saw the answer from the younger woman's eyes, even she did not say anything. "They say you carry the Star of Jerusalem", Sibylla continued, leaning back. "Which is said to be related to the once lost daughter of Saladin's… To princess Adilah, Amira Sofia…"

Sofia now sighed, her hand stopping and she looked up at Sibylla briefly.

"Are you not the little Adilah, Sofia?" Sibylla continued now surely. "I remember you. The small girl playing with Saladin's youngest sons and daughters while my father was negotiating peace with your father. I was there too. And I remember your laugh, which reminds so much of Kalilah's… And your eyes which were blue, despite your other family had dark brown. And so vivid."

Sofia exchanged a remarkable look with Sibylla, until spoke seriously, though Sibylla saw the true answer from her said eyes. "No, my lady, you are mistaken. I am not Adilah, the princess and daughter of Saladin", she answered smiling, then dropping her gaze back to the tattoo she was making. Sibylla examined her a little surprised until then sighed herself, smiling too, looking over the rail.

"Yes, I see. You are Sofia", she sated. Sofia smiled, but still said nothing.

Sibylla scanned the landscape until her eyes found Balian again, who was walking closer toward the house along the small riverbank. Smile rose on her lips as she gazed at the said man longing. But then one thought rose back in her mind and she glanced at Sofia, who was concentrated in painting.

"Lord Balian…" Sibylla then started, again glancing at Sofia who lifted her gaze surprised. "…is he Kalilah's father?"

Sofia's hands stopped again for slight shock and she met the princess' eyes, not being able to read her expression. Which was rare, as Sofia had always been able to see into the people's minds only through eyes. Sibylla looked back at Balian working at the green lands.

"It would only be logical to think so, as one sees her attraction to lord Balian… and his attraction to this girl…" Sibylla looked at Kalilah, who was playing with her mother's much longer hair, making messy, clumsy braids. Sibylla smiled.

"When I see lord Balian with Kalilah… it only makes me think it is the father's love I see in his eyes", Sibylla continued, now maybe even a little sad tone in her voice dropping her gaze briefly. "And he brought you with him to Jerusalem. I cannot help but think that you have such a strong bond that Kalilah has been made out of it…"

Sofia stared at Sibylla, but then sighed and shook her head smiling.

"Kalilah loves my lord like a father…" Sofia answered, meeting momentarily her daughter's gaze, until pressed a few more dots on Sibylla's knuckles. "…But no, Kalilah is not my lord's daughter. He is just kind enough to care so much for my daughter, though she is not."

Sibylla had mixed expression on her face as she looked at Sofia, then at Kalilah. But mostly in her eyes were surprise. She had been sure Balian to share a blood relation to this small girl, though Kalilah did not look like him at all. But now as Sofia had told her conclusions as wrong, Sibylla let out a small sigh, her eyes drifting back to Balian.

"That is good to know…" she said absentmindedly, Sofia's hands stopping once more briefly. Sofia had strange expression on her face as she stared down, thinking, until it was Kalilah who woke her from her daze.

"Balian!" she shouted, after spotting the familiar man from below. She jumped in her mother's lap, smiling and waving.

Sofia looked up and saw Balian turn toward the balcony, also spotting Kalilah. And Sofia could have sworn to see a smirk rise on her lord's lips as he waved once back to Kalilah. Kalilah jumped once more and then leaped down, starting to run toward the door.

**"Kalilah!"** Sofia called, the girl stopping instantly, turning around. Sofia's expression was demanding. **"Where are you going?"**

**"To Balian, momma! Kalilah will help him work!"** the girl answered seriously, Sofia sighing and was about to stand, putting away the brush.

**"Kalilah, mother has told you. You cannot bother lord Balian all the time while he works"**, Sofia said in a mother like manner, turning to her daughter. **"Now stay put and wait until mother is ready…"**

"I am sure it is alright", Sibylla then said smiling, as well as one who had seen Balian's happy expression even from far away after seeing Kalilah. "Nasira can take her to him."

Immediately the said maid bowed, the one whose place Sofia had taken just a moment ago. And with a light curtsey to Sofia she took a hold of Kalilah's hand and led her through the door-opening to the room. Sofia sighed. And as she then turned her attention back to finishing the tattoo, she soon heard Kalilah's all so familiar laughter from the yard as she raced toward Balian, Nasira running after her with Darcy, who immediately had dashed after the small girl after seeing her.

Balian seemed surprised. But he crouched and took a hold of Kalilah, the two women following from the balcony as he lifted her up and placed her to the same place at the bend of his arm. Both Sofia and Sibylla smiled, as Sofia then placed the last brown dots on Sibylla's hand.

"She is a beautiful child, Sofia", Sibylla then said. "Energetic and sweet. You should be proud."

Sofia sighed and turned her eyes again toward her daughter, seeing her now been carried by Balian toward the further parts of the state as he shout out some orders. Sofia smiled imperceptibly.

"I am, my lady Sibylla", she answered. **"Thank you."**

Sibylla thought a moment until smiled then amused, taking the brush. And now lifted Sofia's hand in turn gently, rolling her sleeve, surprising both Sofia and the maids eyeing at them from the room. Sofia followed in confusion as Sibylla pressed the tip of the hardened brush on her skin, looking up at Sofia playfully.

"Princesses' should look like ones, Amira", Sibylla said then, her voice as well amused. "And undoubtedly, you are one. Were you just Sofia or not."

xxxxxxxxx

"Balian quickly! Quickly!" Kalilah shouted, who knew how many times as ran along the side of the small river which circled through the lands.

Balian let out a low laugh as he watched after her, seeing her gaze into the running stream her mouth open for awe. It seemed Sofia had cut Kalilah's hair, as it did not reach past her waist anymore like her mother's, but only to her upper back. Balian then turned thoughtful. When had he started to notice such things in Kalilah? Well, maybe the whole time. She had truly become everyone's _*kalilah_, but mostly Balian's.

Kalilah's laugh in his ears Balian then pushed his hand into the stream in thoughts, until his gaze saw small boat float down along with the water. Same kind of boat, which had been placed into the stream by the children the day the chute had been built. Balian took it in his hand in a whim, examining it until straightened on his feet, walking toward Kalilah who was examining her picture formed into the water. Balian smiled, crouching again and showed her the boat.

"Come here", he said gently and extended his arm, Kalilah staring at the boat in awe as took a couple of steps to Balian. He then pulled her before himself, giving her the boat.

"Let it free to the stream", he instructed, Kalilah nodding. And together they bent down and placed the boat into the water again, it continuing its journey forward.

Kalilah jumped for excitement and laughed, looking at Balian who answered her smile until stood, taking Kalilah's hand. They started to trail after the boat as it drifted forward in the water.

Balian stepped over the stream, lifting Kalilah over it too with just one arm, which made her laugh again. But then both of them gazed at the small wooden vessel then stopping, Balian sighing as followed it to finally vanish to the distance. And then he eyed the much changed scenery in satisfaction. Once dry and lifeless lands were now green and full of life. His lands.

"Balian?" Kalilah then called, squeezing the man's hand.

Balian looked down questionable, smiling to the girl who looked now somehow wondering. It made Balian frown who had not seen her but laugh and smile almost the whole time. Kalilah was pondering something really hard for her.

"Yes?" Balian inquired, looking down. Kalilah still thought, her forehead wrinkled, until looked up at the man she now so much loved.

"If momma is my momma…" she said then, making Balian frown again but he listened. "…who is my papa?"

Balian was then a bit dumbfounded by this question, being surprised. But he next looked away turning a little gloomy.

Yes, who was her father? Not like Balian would have wanted to know as he didn't, but to Kalilah it must've been quite hard for not to have a father. Real father. Because of course Balian was nothing but a substitute for a real parent. And this thought made him a little sad then, but he smiled.

"I don't know", he answered truthfully, meeting Kalilah's eyes which looked disappointed. "But I know that you have a mother, who loves you more than your father would have ever loved you."

"Really?"

Balian nodded smiling. "Really."

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian and Kalilah walked back to the house, Zuleika coming then to greet them. And concluding by the sudden jumping of the girl Balian figured she wanted to go to the older woman, who was nearly as important to her as her mother. Zuleika treated Kalilah like her grandchild, though she herself was not that old. But in Balian's observing eyes she had come to act out as a mother to Sofia, and so pampered Sofia's daughter as her own relative.

Zuleika bowed to Balian who nodded, letting Kalilah down and she ran to Zuleika who scooped her up smiling.

"There you are! Your mother said you had gone off somewhere with our lord, but asked me to give you your bath after, while she was away", she said, rubbing noses with the small girl who giggled. But Balian then frowned.

"Away?" he questioned, Zuleika nodding.

"Sofia left to town to buy some supplies we noticed to have nearly run out", she answered. She then saw a flicker of worry in her lord's eyes.

"She left alone?" he asked, Zuleika again nodding but this time thoughtful.

"She did. I offered to send my Ismael with her, but she said it wasn't necessary."

Balian then said nothing as he entered the house, going quickly to his room to change. He couldn't let Sofia go to town by herself. Anything could happen there, especially when she had to hide her true identity.

Balian removed his shirt, dipping his head into the water bowl which had been filled. He had to find Sofia before anything could happen.

* * *

**Name translations: Nasira (helper), *Kalilah (sweetheart)**


	13. Guy

**A/N:**

**I've changed the arrangement of the scenes a bit, and also made Guy a bit more bad Guy, but it suited my plans ;)**

**I have also changed the rating of this story a little. It's something between T and M, because it is REALLY hard to define which is it. Though you don't have to be spooked by the M. It's just a precaution and doesn't necessarily mean anything. But like said, playing safe! :)**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ memories, thoughts or quotes

* * *

**"Salaam alaikum."**

**"Alaikum salaam."**

Sofia smiled to the old man who extended her the jar of honey she had just bought, bowing slightly. Sofia turned around and placed the jar into the basket, quickly analyzing the supplies she had found from the market. Yes she had now everything she needed.

With a satisfied sigh Sofia lifted her head, turned it a little feeling the strain in her shoulders and started to walk. She eyed absentmindedly the jewelry and carpets as walked by, on her way to her horse. But as Sofia rounded a group of local men smoking hookas at the end of that street turning to right, she didn't notice as one certain figure spotted her, following her with his gaze, eventually starting to follow after her.

Sofia avoided a child who ran past a dog following her steps, it making Sofia smile. She recalled the moments she had watched Kalilah run away from Darcy like that back at Ibelin. She sighed again, captivated by her memories for a few seconds and bettered her hold of the basket. But then her eyes hit on quite good looking fruits sold in middle of the street she was now passing.

Immediately Sofia's legs took her there and she lifted one tangerine at a time, examining them. Kalilah loved tangerines. Sofia picked three to four best looking fruits and bought them. But then as she turned and placed them in the basket with the rest of the purchases, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Sofia!"

Sofia frowned and glanced around, finally finding her lord in middle of the people. And she looked surprised as Balian was walking toward her, his expression a bit tense.

"My lord?" Sofia asked as Balian stopped before her. But Sofia then bowed. "What have you come here for?"

"Looking for you", Balian answered. "You can't come to town on your own. What if someone would've recognized you or your tattoo?"

"It is alright. It is covered, so no need to worry", Sofia answered. And as Balian looked at her lips, he indeed saw them being covered by that same reddish paint to hide the dark mark of a star. He sighed.

"Still I don't want you to come here without anyone. Understood?"

Sofia said nothing but just examined Balian's face which was serious. She then nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Balian nodded as well, then glancing around a bit, letting out a long exhausted sigh. Sofia now turned her examination to his clothes and noted he was quite dusty and sweaty due the journey he had made in clear haste. She then sighed herself, threading the basket on her left arm and took a hold of Balian's.

"Come. You need to wash up, my lord", she said starting to walk, Balian following in wordless agreeance.

They walked out of the market place and into the more inhabited part of the town, Sofia then glancing to one of the narrow alleys and smiled, pulling Balian after her.

"It's here", she said, setting the basket on the ground and walked a couple of steps forward, nodding toward the small water cistern coming out of the wall.

She extended her hand to take Balian's robe, which he did remove and gave to her. Sofia now took of her scarf as Balian knelt next to the water container, starting to splash water on his face and neck, feeling better immediately. Balian let out a half sigh and rubbed his eyes, then leaning on the container with his forearms.

"Are those fruits for Kalilah?" he then asked, hint of smile in his voice. Sofia nodded.

"I thought she would enjoy them. It's unnaturally hot day today", Sofia answered. Balian smiled in turn.

"And she loves them", he stated. "Tangerines."

Sofia was a bit surprised that her lord knew this, but then she started to smile again. She then stepped next to him and handed him her scarf to use to dry himself.

"It is all I have to give you at the moment, my lord", she said, Balian opening his eyes and glanced at the scarf in Sofia's hand. But then he noticed Sofia flinch. And he gasped himself as he suddenly felt cool metal being pressed on his neck, familiar, but distasteful voice starting to speak.

"The perfect knight…" it said, full of mock. "…is that what you think you are, is it?"

Sofia cringed back as was staring at suddenly appeared Guy, who now directed a nasty look toward her, then swinging his hand sharply making Sofia step away.

"I knew this Saracen wench would not go far from you, so I decided to come ask you this…." Guy continued, Sofia now answering his momentary look with hard eyes, until he gazed at Balian again. "So? Is that what you call yourself? The perfect knight?" he asked again.

There was rage on Balian's face as he stared forward silent, Guy stepping away as Balian flipped his sword's hilt from his neck, Balian now sighing and standing up as took support from his own sword. Sofia was about to stand before him, but now gasped as Guy slammed his blade straight against Balian's, making him stagger a bit backwards for surprise. But Balian then only gave Guy irritated look as walked out of the narrow street, pushing Sofia away as met Guy face to face at the next wider street.

Guy slammed his sword against his blade again, people around them staring. Sofia wrinkled her brows and she after all walked closer, as Balian pointed at Guy with his sword.

"We are all of us what we do", Balian said as an answer, not the least threatened. But clearly irritated by his answer Guy then turned around and pulled another weapon from his sheath behind his back and swung around, attacking Balian who was ready for him his sword held up high in a stance. Sofia twitched as followed them fight, Guy hacking Balian in anger.

"My lord!" escaped from her mouth as she let out frightened breaths, seeing how her lord defended his life against this despicable man, Guy, she had come to hate in her heart.

Sofia gasped again as Guy then punched Balian, him flying backwards against boxes piled next to a wall, giving Guy the opportunity to strike. But Balian swung his sword around in an arch, Guy avoiding and then landing a hard hit against Balian's blade, making him now fly against the wall. But he avoided Guy' next attack which had been directed to his head, the blade hitting the tiles with a clang.

Guy was forcing Balian backwards toward the end of that narrow alley. And now in middle of the quick hits from his two blades he managed to slice Balian on his arm, him cringing back briefly for pain and he got another slice on his other arm as defended himself. Sofia froze.

"My lord!" Sofia exclaimed again startled, stepping forward by instinct. But she was thrown back by Guy's random swing, directed at her to keep her out of the fight.

Balian felt slight horror as he heard Sofia's small cry and she fell down against the wall due surprise, holding her bleeding arm.

"Sofia!" he called. But couldn't help her as Guy attacked even more furiously, now swinging his weapons so that he made Balian swing around and bump against the wall again, him standing up immediately as Guy's blade came down, crushing the jars on the small table which against Balian had fallen.

Sofia stood up holding her wound as followed Balian stand, jump back as Guy's sword sliced the air in front of him. Sofia was breathing a bit brokenly for sudden fright she had felt, now being able to only follow from the side as Guy could have probably killed her lord, without Sofia being able to defend him. She was weaponless.

Balian swung around as one more randomly aimed swing of a sword came. But then he met Guy's blade again, the exchange of hits continuing all the way to the end of the street where some dyed fabrics had been placed to dry. But which now got dustied as those two men striked at each other, Balian now managing to hit Guy after deflecting his sword with his own with a circling movement, kicking him. Balian bumped his head three more times on Guy's, Sofia staggering closer and eyeing them in slight anxiety, glancing between the men.

Guy retreated against the hanging cloths, but then directed a couple more strikes at Balian, which he received. Until Guy then swung at Balian one more time who this time dodged, turning around and now retreated himself backwards in middle of the cloths. And in a blink of an eye he attacked as well after avoiding one more swing, managing to cut Guy who now staggered back a bit due surprise, meeting Balian's gaze briefly.

Sofia had frozen when Guy got hit. But then she frowned again as Guy swung at Balian, not giving up, them sparring again with heavy hits until then suddenly they paused after Guy's last hit was deflected. Balian took the usual stance his father had taught him as Guy's sword pointed at Balian from down, them staring at each other. Sofia let out a breath, moved from her spot toward the men, about to sneak to grasp the shorter blade Guy had dropped. But Balian shot her a denying glance.

"Sofia, stay out of this!" he shouted, making the young woman freeze in middle of her movement. But she then jerked back immediately for fright as Guy let out a shout of anger, attacking. But Balian countered with two strong blows, making his blade fly back and Balian sliced at Guy with a third swing, then lastly slicing his stomach with another hit when Guy fell back.

Sofia let out a deep, strained sigh as she saw Guy fall on his knees in disbelief, panting, his bloodied hands on his lap before he crossed his arms in pain. Balian stood before him his sword raised, also panting, eyeing at Guy in contempt. Furious. Sofia took a step closer, then another as Guy looked up at Balian now smiling mockingly and bowed his head.

"Do it", he spat as well mockingly, Balian twitching to swing the blade down to possibly kill him.

"My lord no!" Sofia's voice then exclaimed again and Balian looked at her frowning a bit, meeting with her pleading but gentle eyes. She lifted her hands to pull his arms, shaking her head as Guy directed now a bit bewildered look at her that a woman was saving his life. Sofia stared into Balian's eyes, wrinkling her own brows.

"No, my lord. You are a better than this…" she said softly, serious, exchanging a short stare with Balian who hesitated. "You are a good man."

Balian turned his once more angry eyes back at Guy. But then also he shook his head slightly, dropping his blade. Sofia sighed, now glancing at Guy.

"When you raise again…" Balian then spoke nonchalantly, letting out a huff. "…if you raise… raise a knight."

Sofia had detected seriousness in those last words and Balian's hateful expression then vanished, it being replaced by only indifference. Guy eyed at him once more bewildered, but then turned irritated as Balian's sword's tip trailed his throat, until he moved it away, letting out another sigh. Sofia gave Guy one more a bit wary, but still proud look before Balian walked away, her starting to follow. But Guy who had now answered her stare and examined her, then called after her.

"Woman!" he bellowed, making both Balian a little farther away and Sofia only a couple of steps away freeze.

Sofia lifted her jaw letting out a nervous breath, then turning around as she heard Guy stand. Balian sent them a bit concerned, tense look automatically lifting his blade, as Guy examined Sofia a moment more. Guy took a step closer as Sofia took one back, Guy then making Sofia retreat toward the wall, turning around so that Balian was watching their profiles. Balian saw Guy stare at something on Sofia's face.

Sofia didn't show any fear, but stared back at Guy only with hard eyes which showed nothing. Balian twitched as he then saw Guy lift his bloody finger, let it trail over Sofia's lips briefly, before he then swept over them with his thumb. He had noticed the other edge of her tattoo, which had revealed itself under the faded paint.

Sofia cringed. And now her eyes were visited by brief fear as Guy wiped off the rest of the red color, Sofia seeing his eyes widen for surprise. But then there was realization, calculating expression on his face, and he directed an owning look deep into Sofia's eyes who gasped.

"You… are _mine_", he stated, Sofia frowning and she slipped away from him, Balian gasping too. He now strode back toward Sofia as Guy continued.

"You are _my_ property woman. I have paid quite remarkable amount of money of you", he said matter-of-factly. "And know I know you… those eyes… you were that man in the harbor of Messina. The one I promised to kill next time, if I ever met him again my sword with me! And you were the woman at Pilgrim camp with Godfrey."

Sofia let out a breath, but she then felt Balian's arm wrap around her shoulders. And giving Guy a hard stare he pulled Sofia with him, walking her quickly away from the street. Away from Guy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sofia was treating Balian's wounds in silence, them not even looking at each other. Balian had taken Sofia far away from the place where Guy had stayed. As injured or not after realizing who Sofia was, Balian feared he could've tried to take Sofia with him. And that would be the last thing he would allow to happen.

Balian cringed as Sofia placed the scarf on his open slice of a sword, after washing it in the fountain she had seated him on. Balian lifted his gaze and examined Sofia. Her face didn't reveal her thoughts, nor did her eyes surprisingly. He pondered a bit until then smiled, nodding a little at the cloth.

"I'll ruin your scarf", he stated sarcastically. Sofia didn't lift her gaze but made a weak smile.

"Then you should buy me a new one", she stated as a faint joke. Balian nodded.

"I shall."

Sofia sighed, wiping the worst bloody cut. "No you shall not. There is no need for that. These wounds have to be cleaned."

Balian looked at the same kind on injury on Sofia's forearm, trailing her elbow sidelong from the movement of Sofia trying to protect herself from Guy's hit. He lifted his finger and gently swept over the cut. "This as well", he stated. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been there to be harmed."

"The only one at fault is Guy de Lusignan", Sofia answered, Balian now noticing as her voice quivered a bit due the mention of Guy's name. "I shall take care of mine after I've treated yours, my lord."

Balian didn't answer as gloomy thoughts had now taken over him. He followed Sofia's hands as they wiped the blood, then pushed the scarf in the fountain repeatedly soaking it in the water again, it turning red by his blood. He then frowned as followed the red liquid make small ripples to the surface.

"Was it Guy?" he then asked, looking into Sofia's eyes. "The nobleman you were to be sold to?"

Sofia stopped what she was doing. And then only stared down for a moment, blank expression in her eyes. Though inside she now felt ashamed for her lord to have found about this.

"Yes", she then confessed. "He was to be my new master. He got my former owner killed to have me to himself."

Though he had asked himself, Balian was now so shocked he was speechless, staring at Sofia blinking. But then rage took over him. He looked to the side, squeezing his sword's hilt. He hadn't let go of it since the incident with Guy. A though of Sofia being in the hands of someone like Guy… It made him wish he would've killed him after all.

But then he remembered what Sofia had said. That he was too good man to kill him. Balian let out imperceptible sigh as Sofia then continued working and talking.

"If he would come to claim me, he would have a right to do so", Sofia then stated, Balian's head snapping up in surprise and in slight bewilderment. Sofia's hands stopped again momentarily.

"He has no right to claim you", Balian responded immediately.

"He bought me", Sofia stated. "Like I said… Like he said… I belong to him. I only serve you, my lord, because that is what I decided in my heart."

Balian frowned. "Those men holding you were never paid for delivering you, as you never arrived to Jerusalem with them", he said back, then his voice softening a little. "So no, Sofia, Guy has no ownership over you. And if you say it is your heart's desire to serve me, then how could I allow him to have you?"

Sofia lifted her eyes to look at Balian surprised. But now she frowned in confusion, examining Balian's face, which was only looking back at her serious. He then placed his hands over hers, staring at her.

"I won't give you to him even if he would try to take you", Balian continued. "As everyone living in my lands, you too are under my protection. And I'll defend them with all I have. Including you."

Sofia didn't respond but just stared back at her lord, whose gaze was sincere. Sofia did feel relief fill her. But the memory of Guy's face and words after he had found out who she was returned in her mind, and she was filled with fear. Balian felt her hands clench into fists under his and she now looked down, closing her eyes briefly. Until she made a sad smile, letting out a sigh.

She then sat beside him on the fountain and washed the scarf again, now lifting it on his face to wipe the blood away from there too.

"You give me too much value, my lord", Sofia then finally said, surprising Balian as he stared at her. But her expression was again serene, though he knew she probably wasn't at all calm inside. Sofia smiled.

"As you said you are responsible over 100 families", she said. "And if Guy would come and claim me, and instead of giving me you would protect me as you say… then others might get in the way. You know what kind of man he is. And he hates you. He would not be satisfied just killing you next time, if that would be the case…"

Balian gave Sofia now a bit sorry look as he did see her point. Maybe there was a hint of truth in her words, which made her worried. Afraid. This talk came straight from her fears of Guy taking her. Balian sighed.

Sofia gave Balian a questionable look as he then grabbed her hand gently, pulling it down from wiping his face. He took the scarf from her.

"I am fine, Sofia. Here, let me…" he said now looking down, lifting Sofia's arm and turned it around as gently, washing the scarf now himself and placed it on the cut. Sofia didn't even flinch when the wet fabric touched the long wound, but she only sighed looking forward.

"Thank you, my lord", she did then say quietly. Balian looked at her, but said nothing and only nodded, then concentrating on cleaning Sofia's arm. But then he noticed the henna tattoo peeking under her sleeve and lifted his brows.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, now lifting the sleeve more and eyed the tattoo. "Have you always had this besides the one on your back?"

Immediately after saying that slight embarrassment took over Balian due the memory of how he had learnt of the tattoo on Sofia's back. Sofia now tilted her head.

"Lady Sibylla made it for me."

"Sibylla?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxx

"My lord what has happened?" Almaric questioned as Balian and Sofia rode inside the gates, Almaric seeing the blood on his lord's clothes and some dried on Sofia's sleeve. Balian dismounted.

"Guy", he sated simply, irritated, then turning to Sofia's horse about to help her down. But she shook her head, lifting up her hand denying.

"No, my lord. Your arms are injured", she explained. But she looked again only sad as handed the basket to Balian who nodded and took it, stepping away as Sofia slid down from the saddle. Latif took hold of her horse's reins and she then turned to Balian again to take the basket. But this time Balian shook his head.

"It is fine. I will take this inside", he said, getting a weak smile and nod from Sofia.

"I'll come to treat your wounds properly after you have enjoyed dinner", Sofia promised. Balian nodded as an answer.

Sofia then grabbed her hem and started to walk toward the door. But Kalilah's shout stopped her at the stairs and the said girl ran from the yard, only to freeze as she saw the blood on her mother. Balian frowned as saw Kalilah get startled and she started to cry, Sofia lifting her daughter up and hushed her, soothing the crying child softly in Arabic. They went inside the house.

"What is wrong with Amira, my lord?" Almaric now asked again, glancing at the younger man as crossed his arms. Almaric saw Balian turn gloomy.

"It is nothing", he only stated, now also starting to walk toward the entrance after giving Latif an order to take the horses to the stables.

Balian climbed the few stairs to the door. And as he entered, he noticed Azusa who stepped forth immediately, bending down to remove his boots. But Balian stopped her, shaking his head and instead gave her the basket.

"Take this to your aunt. They are the supplies Sofia was supposed to buy", he said. Azusa nodded and she turned, then vanishing to the corridors on her way to the kitchen.

Balian sighed, then walking randomly inside as he then saw one of Sibylla's personal maids stand there, as if waiting. She waved him to come to the balcony. Balian obeyed. And immediately after he had stepped out, the maid closed the slat doors behind him. Balian gave them slightly surprised look until then he noticed a bowl, and next to it on a small table two cups and a jug. In the bowl was water, rose petals scattered into it.

Sibylla then stepped out of the side door, Balian turning to look at her in her casual white robes and he smiled, even a bit amused. Sibylla answered the smile, but then she looked slightly worried.

"Where have you gotten that blood on you?" she questioned, glancing at Balian's white shirt which had red spots on it and the now visible wounds on his arms, as he had rolled up the sleeves to give them air. Balian looked down briefly.

"Guy", he stated again like before, meeting Sibylla's gaze, seeing surprise in them.

She then said nothing but walked the rest of the way to him and took his hand, sitting down and pulled Balian with her on the cushions. Sibylla then dipped a hanckerchief into the rosewater. And for Balian's surprise she then lifted it, starting to wipe his face from the remaining blood and dirt, which Sofia hadn't had time to clean as Balian had insisted on treatment of her own wound.

Sibylla wiped his forehead, Balian giving her now quite bewildered look and pushed her hand away gently, glancing remarkably at the servants standing near. Sibylla gave him questionable look. Balian tilted his head and made a bit awkward face, telling her to stop with his expression.

"But this isn't adultery", Sibylla stated, giving the man a remarkable look as well. "It's washing."

Balian exchanged a moment of stare with her until gave in, holding back a sigh as still a bit uncomfortable stayed still, gazing out to the desert. Sibylla kept on wiping his face.

"But if it were adultery", Sibylla then continued, Balian lifting his brow slightly as Sibylla looked at him again remarkable. "…which it _isn't_", she added, continuing her washing. "…the Commandments are not for people like us… they're for the others."

Sibylla's eyes had now widened slightly as she smiled a little, amused. Balian was looking down, but now smiled a bit amused himself.

"Did they give you something to eat?" he asked as looked up at Sibylla. She smiled.

"The woman, Zuleika tried…" Sibylla answered even more amused now. "… due the request of Sofia's, as she feared I would starve before you would return from work to dine with me… but I said to wait until the master returned."

Balian eyed at Sibylla for a moment, seeing her amused smile as he then smiled too slightly.

"My cook will prepare something while you wash", Sibylla then promised, Balian getting surprised as she then put away the cloth and stood, walking back inside the house. He directed a look after her until turned then thoughtful himself.

Balian took the hanckerchief in his own hand and dipped it in the water, starting to wipe the still remaining dry blood away. And then worry came back into his mind again.

Guy knew. He now knew who Sofia, Balian's supposed ordinary Saracen servant truly was. And it was least to say that it frightened Balian as much as it must've bothered Sofia to think what would he do with such knowledge.

Frustrated Balian then threw the cloth into the bowl and stood up himself, sighing. He glanced toward the door Sibylla had left, but still turned. He was not that hungry to wait the food to have been brought.

Balian walked upstairs about to go to his own quarters. But open door of Sofia's room awoken his attention and he paused, then walking toward it on impulse. He entered, only to see the darkened room as the candles had been blown out by the wind. Only a couple of incense containers spit their strong smelling smoke into the room. And he found both Kalilah and Sofia sleeping on the bed, Darcy mixed in with the lot by laying between them, his head resting on Sofia's knee. He gave Balian a questionable look as saw him walk in.

Sofia was still laying on the bedspread, probably fallen asleep in middle of lulling Kalilah, who made smile spread on Balian's lips as he saw her curled against Sofia's side. Sofia's another arm was slung over the bed, her other laying on her stomach, which rose in calm pace of breaths. She still had her day clothes on.

Not being able to resist Balian walked over to the bed, examined the pair, mostly Kalilah who was squeezing something in her small arms. And Balian was surprised to only notice it was one of his shirts. Where had she taken that? He then let out a sigh shaking his head, sitting on the edge of bed, until noted the silky blanket at the end of the bed.

He reached to it, then lifting it and covered Kalilah, pulling it on Sofia as well. But then Sofia let out a long satisfied sigh and turned to her side, her arm automatically reaching over her daughter's small frame. And as if agreed Kalilah then also shifted on her spot, letting out a sleepy sound too and turned, her back now against Sofia. Sofia's arm rose, staying next to Kalilah's face.

Balian was all smile. He had never seen anything so… soothing in some way. He sighed again low, tilting his head and then swept Kalilah's hair out of her face, the small girl moaning in her sleep. Balian wondered what was it that she dreamed of. Maybe she was running around with Darcy?

Low chuckle made its way from his mouth as he then gazed away, the spaniel giving him slightly warning look as if saying Kalilah to be asleep. But then Balian's eyes found Sofia's sleeping face again, and it made him think.

Partly he had stepped into this room to see was she alright. But when you looked at her now… she looked so peaceful with Kalilah that he could not think there was any worry or anything bad weighting her mind. But no matter what she let to be seen outside, Balian knew. She had been startled after Guy had realized her identity. He wondered what she was dreaming about…

Balian now leant forward, eyeing at Sofia closer. She was truly fair, he realized it now as examined her so carefully the first time during the time they had known each other. But still what made her most attractive were her eyes, which now were closed. And she was a good mother, even she was so young.

She never yelled at Kalilah and raised her voice only on rare occasions. But still she was able to make Kalilah obey and act nicely with only gentle scolds and slight warning looks, which always turned into a smile. So what really made Sofia attractive was her nature, rather than her appearance. And at the moment like many times before, seeing Sofia and Kalilah together made Balian happier. And he could not deny that seeing them made him feel longing… Would he ever be able to live a life like this?

Balian now looked at the henna tattoo on Sofia's arm and before he noticed, he was trailing the design with his fingers. Until then he sighed the third time and leant down, placing a peck on Kalilah's forehead. She let out another moan, now turning again around and curled back into Sofia's safe chest, the two sleeping peaceful and satisfied. Sofia sighed again and moved her head on the pillow, her hair falling over the bed's edge.

_Good night_, Balian though with a smile, smoothing Kalilah's curls a little more until stood up, now giving Darcy a look.

"Watch over them", he said quietly, smirking as Darcy gave him quite self-important look, letting out a snort.

Balian then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind himself not to indeed wake Kalilah up. She was small and her sleep was still quite light.

Balian threw his sword on the bed, after picking it up from the front room it had been placed by one of the servants. He sighed. This day had been quite exhausting…

He then gasped as remembered the broad wounds while leant on the table, putting a bit too much pressure on his arms. Right, Sofia had fallen asleep before treating him as she had promised. But he then let out a soft laugh. What, was he just a child? He could handle these wounds as had handled every injury in his life so far…

He walked to the desk and lit some candles, not feeling like sleeping yet. But instead he sat down on the bed and pulled out the sword from its sheath. It was still covered with Guy's blood. And so feeling slight irritation Balian then took a cloth and this time wiped the blade instead of himself. But after a moment soft rustle woke his attention.

Balian lifted his gaze, thinking at some part of his mind the comer maybe to be Sibylla, who had come to ask him his reason to vanish from the balcony. But instead he saw Kalilah. Rubbing her sleepy eyes and standing at the door-opening in her nightgown, still holding his shirt in her hand.

Balian frowned for confusion, but he then realized the bloody blade and quickly put it away, remembering how scared Kalilah had become after seeing blood on Sofia.

"You should be sleeping", Balian said gently, thinking in his mind how that real nurse of a spaniel had let Kalilah leave the bed. But Kalilah now walked over to him looking restless.

"I had a bad dream", she mumbled with her a bit faulty way of speaking, stopping next to Balian's knee. He gave her as well gentle look as she grabbed now his dirty shirt he had not yet changed into a clean one. Balian sighed and grabbed her instead, lifting her in his lap.

"What was it?" he asked.

"It was about momma… going away…" Kalilah answered, surprising Balian. Going away?

"Momma had blood on her clothes today…" Kalilah kept on talking, squeezing Balian's shirt even more. "Kalilah fears… that momma is going away. Leaving Kalilah again. Like Kalilah was before momma came. Alone… Kalilah… does not want to be alone…"

Kalilah's voice was now scared, her about to cry for anxiety. Balian felt only pity. Was she thinking something so severe as the death of her mother? Balian pressed Kalilah closer to himself.

"Your mother is not going away", he answered. "She would never leave you again. You won't be alone."

"But what if she goes away?" Kalilah insisted like children do. "What if… one day Kalilah wakes up and… momma's not there. What if either momma or Balian are not here when I wake up?"

Balian flinched, frowning. He sighed smoothing Kalilah's head, but then did smile a little. "We will not leave you", he said, now looking at Kalilah indeed smiling reassuringly. "Nothing is going to happen to your mother. I promise."

Kalilah pondered that for a while, until tugged his sleeve. "Balian was hurt too. Kalilah saw. Will Balian leave Kalilah?" she asked again, now serious directing her round eyes at him.

Balian was honestly surprised to see her now suddenly so distressed over a thought of him vanishing, fearing it as much as the loss of Sofia. She looked so much like Sofia now with those eyes he saw the fear flicker in… But then Balian only felt happiness take over him and shook his head, now sweeping Kalilah's small jaw.

"No", he answered definite, but smiled. "No I won't. I'll stay with you. I will not go anywhere."

Kalilah's moment ago so anxious face was now brightened by the smile Balian had learnt to love the most in her. He ruffled her curls a bit. But then Kalilah looked suddenly excited.

"So Balian stays with Kalilah? With momma?" she asked, making Balian freeze momentarily. "Will Balian protect momma and Kalilah?"

Balian now looked forward, thinking as Kalilah's big eyes stared up at him again, not even blinking. But then Balian only nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I'll protect both of you", he agreed, making Kalilah smile. She then hugged Balian's wide chest, her small arms not even reaching to his back.

**"Kalilah loves Balian"**, she then said quietly in Arabic. But though it was as well said in that clumsy manner of a two year old, Balian still understood what she said. And he couldn't have been happier, which in a way shocked him. To become so happy due such small child's words. But he then only closed the small girl into his arms.

"You have to go back to sleep", Balian then said and gave Kalilah serious gaze, putting her back on the floor with a tilt of his head. "Your mother will get startled if she doesn't find you in the morning."

"Kalilah does not want to sleep!" Kalilah argued, pouting a little, until it changed into that same happy smile, her jumping on her spot so that her curls bounced. "Kalilah wants to stay with Balian!"

Balian frowned. And even he did not know it, he now gave the girl a look which pretty much would be a look a father gives to his daughter when she doesn't obey. "Your mother will worry", he repeated. "And you need to sleep. Go back."

Kalilah gave a defying look to Balian, not moving. "No! I want to stay here!" she said, Balian's voice having no effect, but she smiled again. "Let us play! Let us play something with Balian!"

So after all Balian had given up, letting Kalilah stay. And she was now sitting on his bed as he himself had went to fill a bowl with water, listening Kalilah's low humming voice as it tried to sing songs Sofia probably was singing to her every night when she was putting her to sleep. And one of them Balian recognized too, as the melody was the same as in the song he had heard Sofia sing to Kalilah the evening the girl had been brought to Ibelin the first time. It had been already over a month…

Balian then heard a crash and gasped, turning around and saw his sword now laying on the floor, Kalilah reaching down to it as probably had been responsible of dropping it. Balian's eyes widened. And even he knew it was impossible for the two year old to manage to take out the blade or even lift the sword properly, he still rushed to lift the weapon away from the girl.

Kalilah gave him disappointed look. Balian answered it with a scolding one, but then suddenly familiar sound of nails tapping against the floor could be heard from the other room. And it didn't take long as Darcy's dappled fur came in sight as he hurried to the bed.

Balian lifted his brows. He had probably just woken up in Sofia's room and realized Kalilah to have disappeared and left searching for her. Kalilah started to laugh as Darcy jumped against the bed, letting out a low bark and licked her face. Balian instead let out a breath and dropped the sword down.

"Watch her", Balian then told the spaniel, this time a bit emphasizing. And taking the sword he walked back to the washing basin, now placing the sword on the table.

He then finally took off his dirty shirt, about to wash himself only with a cloth. As even Kalilah was only a small child, Balian still did not like the idea of her sitting there in his bed while he bathed. Besides he felt too tired to prepare one either, and he reckoned the wounds would not have liked soap at the moment being so fresh. He submerged his hands in the water and scooped some on his face, then just doing some superficial washing to get at least the majority of remaining sweat and dirt off.

Kalilah had started to play with Darcy on his bed and he directed amused look behind his back, following them for a while, until turned around again to carefully wipe the wounds one more time. But then his ears detected a yawn. And as he turned around again, he saw indeed Kalilah's cheeriness to have faltered and she was nodding off from time to time.

Balian finished the cleaning and poured away the water, then walking to the closet and took out clean green shirt, putting it on. Darcy had already tired out and was laying on the bed, Kalilah sitting on him and pulling his ears, begging him to play. Balian smiled, starting to walk toward the bed and Kalilah forgot the dog immediately.

"Let Kalilah see the sword!" she then exclaimed, though it was obvious she was tired. Balian hesitated, but she was very excited now jumping on the bed.

"Balian is so strong with the sword!" Kalilah continued, Balian frowning again for wonder. But then he recalled seeing Kalilah with Sofia at the background watching, when he had been sparring with Almaric for practice a couple of times. He sighed for this, Kalilah now turning begging and she grabbed his now changed shirt with both hands, pulling it.

"Please! Balian is so good and strong with sword!" she whined smiling. "Kalilah wants to see!"

Balian hesitated another moment, until then gave up to those eyes. He had been doing that quite a lot lately. Shaking his head he returned to the table, pulling out the blade and quickly wiped the remaining blood away until returned to the bed, Kalilah letting out excited sound. Balian rolled his eyes. If Sofia would only know what he was about to do with her daughter…

Balian climbed in the bed as well, now leaning his back to the bed's head as Kalilah set herself in his lap again, laying half on him and half on the bed. Balian now pressed Kalilah against himself as lifted the sword, holding it in his hands before the girl so that she could gaze at it. And Kalilah did, staring at it in awe. She hold out her hand to touch it, but Balian's gentle hand stopped her.

"Careful", he said. "It's sharp. You might cut yourself."

Balian set Kalilah's hand on the blank side of the twin edged sword, guiding her small palm over the metal carefully until she did it herself, being as careful as she could. And in this fashion Balian let Kalilah examine the whole sword, but all the time observing her movements so that she wouldn't be hurt. Yes, Sofia would probably have killed him for this… Or rather made sure his next morning's bath water would boil him alive… He let out a laugh for this thought.

"What is it?" Kalilah now asked, looking up to Balian as did Darcy who surprisingly had jumped on the bed and placed his head on Balian's leg this time, but now lifting it looking questionable. Balian smiled at Kalilah.

"Just thinking… of your mother", Balian answered truthfully. Kalilah nodded.

"Kalilah wants to stay with Balian forever!" Kalilah then exclaimed, though it was followed by a deep yawn which made Balian smirk. She was about to fall asleep. She now curled against his chest.

"Will Balian let Kalilah stay?" she asked once more, her voice fainter and her eyes were closing. Balian felt now actually quite amused, as she was talking a bit like her mother once. He let out amused breath, but then nodded, placing a light kiss on her the side of her forehead.

"Yes."

And soon after that Balian noticed Kalilah was sleeping deeply in his lap, him examining her for a while. But even though he had been about to return her back to Sofia's room, he soon fell asleep himself. And the next morning Sofia got the surprise of her life as she walked into Balian's bedchamber, finding her daughter sleeping soundly in her lord's arms, him having settled himself against the cushions his arms circled around Kalilah. Darcy was there too and lifted his head and ears, greeting her with a wag of tail.

Sofia stopped in middle of the room, just staring, examining the two eventually starting to smile. She put the bath water down and walked to the bed, again eyeing at Balian and Kalilah's sleeping figures. She sighed. So it was here Kalilah had vanished to… She should've known…

Her eyes then detected the shimmer of metal. And for her another surprise she now pulled her lord's sword under the pillow, Sofia eyeing at it until gave the man a browlifting. Darcy made an agreeable low growling sound. So this was going on when Sofia left her daughter in her lord's care?

She gave the sword half judgmental half amused look, placing it against the table. Until Sofia now sat on the bed, shaking her lord slightly, starting to speak in faint voice not to wake Kalilah.

"My lord?" she called, Balian moving and then gasping awake, him blinking his eyes open to see smiling Sofia.

"I brought your bath water", she said then glancing at Kalilah. "Will you be alright by yourself, if I take her to continue her sleep?"

Balian also glanced at the sleeping child in his arms and smiled nodding, carefully lifting Kalilah up and handed her to Sofia. Kalilah moaned and turned in her mother's arms. Sofia gave her one gentle smile until stood up, bowing her head.

"Excuse me then."

Balian watched them go, then standing a bit stiffly and went to the bucket, pouring the water into the tub once more removing his shirt. Finally a true bath.


	14. Saladin

**A/N: Hello! BD**

**Sun filled greetings for all my readers!**

**So, this would be the next chapter with a fighting scene in it. Just for the heads up, as I promised to warn beforehand when there would be some violence. But enjoy nevertheless!**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ memories, thoughts or quotes

* * *

Sofia let out a tired sigh, sweeping her sweaty forehead. She had been collecting fruits for Zuleika's needs to the kitchen and for today's breakfast, served to her lord and Sibylla. And after three hours she was finally finished. At the time the heath had risen after the chill of the old night.

Sofia let out another sigh as gazed at the big basket at her feet. It didn't help. These fruits had to be taken to the house. So she grabbed the straps and heaved the basket on her back, starting to climb the low hill toward the house. But she was then surprised as Fahid, the youngest of the sons of the man who had collapsed during the time of water search, was now walking down toward her. A wide smile formed on his lips due the sight of her.

**"Good morning Sofia!"** Fahid said and waved his hand, Sofia answering his smile and nodded, making slight curtsey as much as she could because of the heavy basket.

**"Good morning, Fahid. How is your father?"** Sofia asked politely, bettering the basket's position. Fahid nodded as well, still smiling.

**"He is very well. Keeps telling me to ask you to have tea with us, as he misses your conversations"**, the man answered. Sofia shook her head, starting to walk forward.

**"Only thing he misses is to be able to tell his stories to Kalilah, as his own sons are too old to have interest in them"**, Sofia answered sarcastically. Fahid laughed a little, following her.

**"You are right. Well… how is Kalilah?"** he then asked, Sofia detecting a falter in his voice. He looked suddenly very nervous, which made Sofia wonder. But still same kind of gentle, familiar motherly smile rose on her lips, which Fahid had seen many times.

**"She is well. She spent her evening with our lord playing, and this morning I found her sleeping in his room"**, she answered, letting out a low laugh. Fahid's face was shadowed by some feeling and his gaze dropped.

**"In our lord's room?"** he stated. Sofia nodded, shaking her head again.

**"Yes. I really do not know how she has come to love our lord so much, even he is not her own father."**

They said nothing for a moment. But then Fahid lifted his suddenly concerned face and smiled again, now waving toward the basket.

**"Let me take that. It is too heavy for you"**, he said, always smiling, Sofia giving him surprised gaze. But she then sighed, giving in with a smile as well, putting down the basket of fruits. Fahid's smile widened and he heaved it now easily on his strong back, them then continuing the journey to the house.

But then as they came to the yard, Sofia noticed that Fahid was holding small bouquet of lilies. She had a realization, as in her mind returned a picture of a certain young servent maid of Ibelin residence.

**"Are those to Atia?"** Sofia questioned, surprising Fahid as she met his gaze, smile in hers. She looked now a bit teasing. **"I've understood she loves you. Are you ever going to have a wife and ask her to marry you?"**

**"No, I…"** Fahid started then, confusing Sofia due his sudden bewilderment and nervousness. Until then he sighed, stopped Sofia and looked into her eyes serious. He put the basket down.

**"Actually, Sofia, these are for you"**, he said, surprising Sofia even more as Fahid now gave her the flowers. Nice smell came from them as she gave them half smile in her wonder.

**"Well thank you Fahid, they are beautiful of course but… why?"** Sofia asked, making another confused smile, looking up to the young man. He could not be older than her. Maybe a year or so.

Sofia actually gasped now as she saw how serious Fahid had suddenly become. He took her palms into his.

**"Sofia… There is something I have meant to ask you for a long time"**, Fahid started then, Sofia giving him a questionable look into eyes. And next Fahid sighed, but then the happiest smile returned on his lips. He took a step forward and made his question, which made Sofia freeze.

Balian came across now woken up Kalilah as he was making his way downstairs. He gave the girl a wide smile and lifted her up as saw her run toward him along the corridor, them then starting to go down the stairs.

"Have you eaten yet?" Balian asked from Kalilah, giving her a quick look. The girl shook her curly head.

"No. Momma always makes Kalilah breakfast. But momma hasn't come back from collecting fruits. Kalilah ran to look for momma, but Zuleika said she was at the garden", she answered. Balian nodded.

"Then let's go get something to eat."

"Yes!"

Balian put the girl back down and helped her to go down the stairs one by one. But at the end of the staircase his gaze then found Sofia standing in middle of the front yard, standing hand in hand with one of the young men of the state. Fahid, was his name? But Balian recognized him as the same lad who had obvious attraction toward Sofia.

Kalilah gave Balian confused look as noticed him stop on the last step, gazing at Sofia with that man. Balian made a thoughtful frown as noticed the flowers she was holding, seeing her now smile to Fahid on whose face was clear gentleness. Even love, Balian could see it himself. Another thought came in his mind. Could this what he was witnessing be what he though it was?

"Balian, why are you squeezing Kalilah's hand?" Kalilah asked, making Balian gasp out of his thoughts and he gave the small child next to him brief glance, until his observant eyes returned to Sofia again. She now sighed, smiled to Fahid one more time until separated from him, now turning away.

Balian examined Sofia as she was now walking with a big basket toward them. But then his eyes reached Fahid's as well retreating form once more, as the younger man turned to give quite hard look to Balian. But then Kalilah saw her mother.

"Momma!" she exclaimed, Sofia's face litting up into a brief happy smile. But Balian had seen thoughtfulness taken over her features not but a moment ago, which made him ponder even more when Sofia now crouched before Kalilah, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning, my **kalilah**", she said with another smile. But then she glanced at the lilies in her hand, odd expression taking over her face briefly once more, until she put one of the flowers into Kalilah's curls. They exchanged smiles.

"The breakfast will be served in an hour", Sofia then said to Balian, smiling to him briefly as well with a curtsey. Until she turned starting to drag the basket, giving Kalilah brief glance. "Come to the kitchen with mother Kalilah. You have to eat."

"Sofia let me take that", Balian then interrupted, pointing at the basket. But Sofia shook her head, creating next confusion in Balian as she clearly avoided his eyes.

"No. This is my work, my lord. You are not to interfere in it", she stated. And with that she left, Kalilah following her after she had waved at Balian. Balian frowned, watching as Sofia dropped the rest of the flowers on the table.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian looked over the rail like many times before as drank some water. Sibylla had joined him for late breakfast about half an hour ago and they were sitting on the terrace again, when all of a sudden Latif came out of the house bowing, hospitaler after him.

Balian smiled and nodded due the sight of the man who had yet again returned from one of his missions and come to greet his friend. Hospitaler smiled back as walked to the balcony, bowing to Sibylla, looking quite surprised that she was still in Ibelin.

"Have a seat", Balian said, pointing at the empty chair. Hospitaler nodded, placing his helmet on the table. A servant gave him a goblet as well and he nodded his thanks, then eyeing the lands spreading in front of his eyes.

"You've done great work here", he then stated meeting Balian's eyes smiling, then taking a piece of fruit from the tray. "I cannot even recognize these plains be the same you father tried to revive. He would be proud of you."

Balian smiled once more looking at the green scenery himself, feeling sudden satisfaction like so many times before seeing his accomplishments.

"It is indeed a clear miracle what lord Balian has been able to achieve here only in three months", Sibylla then cut in smiling, putting as well a grape in her mouth, then tilting her head. "Yes, Godfrey would be really proud of his son…"

"Patch of dirt to build a new Jerusalem, was it?" Balian then questioned amused, glancing at Sibylla who nodded.

Balian and Sibylla exchanged a short stare and hospitaler eyed at them a bit measuring, seeing the clear attraction from the princess' gaze having a realization. Until then laughter broke the near silence.

Kalilah ran outside with Darcy, Sofia walking after her holding a new jug of water. Balian turned to give the girl a smile, also hospitaler now turning around in his chair.

"Well well", he said, eyeing at Kalilah a little who stopped due the sound of his voice. "Haven't you grown since last time I saw you. Now, have you been a good girl or done mischief with Darcy for the trouble of your mother?"

Everyone smiled due Kalilah's expression. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Kalilah's been good girl!" Kalilah responded, Darcy letting out a confirmative bark sitting next to the girl. "When momma says Kalilah to behave, Kalilah behaves!"

Sofia set the jug on the table first for support, and Balian smirked as he saw her roll her eyes slightly. She then lifted the jug again and started to fill the cups with fresh water. Hospitaler gave her quite mischief filled look as well until smiled, nodding to Kalilah.

"Then you are a good girl. Your mother has raised you well", he stated.

Kalilah's smile widened and she nodded, then turning and extended her arms toward Balian. He put his goblet on the table and lifted her up, setting her on his lap as sat down, his eyes sweeping over the lily. Hospitaler then turned to Sofia.

"And how is our Amira?" he asked, making Sofia freeze and she gave the man a bit suspicious look.

"You know of my nickname?" she stated questionably, hospitaler looking amused.

"They hardly call you with any other name in this house", he stated back, and Sofia rolled her eyes again. But then she smiled, nodding too and filling his goblet with water.

"I am well, thank you", she answered. Hospitaler nodded, pointing at Kalilah to whom Balian was giving slices of tangerine he was pealing.

"She's very lively girl. I trust you are not exhausting yourself?" he questioned. Sofia laughed, as well eyeing at her daughter.

"Sometimes I think I am", she answered truthfully, smiling, everyone again joining her.

Kalilah took no notice of their talk about her, but concentrated on eating the fruit Balian gave her, sometimes extending her hand to give Darcy a piece. He sat obediently next to them, in hopes of getting something from the table. But then Balian turned serious.

"How is it outside Jerusalem?" he asked, giving his companion as severe look. Hospitaler's smile now faded and he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Bloody. And terribly wasted", he answered. "As attacks on Muslims traveling through the land have been increasing, now as well colonies of crusaders are being attacked by civilians. It becomes more and more common in these days…"

Balian nodded looking down, then finding himself staring at Kalilah, remembering the day she had been brought severely wounded here by Sofia after one of such attacks. She as well remembered it. And uncomfortable sting in her chest Sofia gave the hospitaler a bit concerned look, frowning. But then Kalilah looked up to Balian, smiling innocently.

"Balian will take care of us!" she exclaimed, Balian's face softening and the others let out a laugh. But what this child said next made everyone freeze due surprise.

"Balian, Kalilah and momma will be always together here!" she said. "And then Balian will stay with momma and get married!"

Balian went into lock as stared at this girl he had come to care as his own. Sofia had now completely frozen and with widened eyes she turned to Kalilah, bewildered expression on her young face. She put down the jug and was at Balian's side with only a couple of strides, taking Kalilah from his hands.

**"Kalilah!"** she scolded as walked a little away and placed the girl on the ground, looking at her as well scolding, commanding look in her eyes. **"You cannot say things like that!"**

**"But Balian said he'll take care of Kalilah. And momma. He promised Kalilah"**, Kalilah answered still completely innocently, naïvely as only a child could think. Sofia glanced at her lord, who was eyeing at them unreadable expression on his face. But then she sighed, looking at Kalilah again.

**"Still you cannot say things which are not true"**, she continued. **"Lord Balian is not to be mother's husband. Lord Balian is not your real father Kalilah. He is there for you and takes care of you, but he is not your father and will not be with mother."**

Balian listened, feeling slightly downcast and let out a long breath, looking away. Hospitaler noticed this and he gave him a new measuring look, until all eyes returned to the mother and daughter.

**"Do you understand? Do not say such things so carelessly again, alright, Kalilah?"** Sofia asked now with softer tone, sweeping the girl's locks. But Kalilah had one of her stubborn faces on and she looked at her mother defyingly, which didn't happen often.

**"No! Kalilah wants to be together with Balian and momma!"** she argued. **"Kalilah wants Balian to be with momma!"**

**"Kalilah!"** Sofia now snapped her voice louder, with a warning tone, making the girl stop immediately. It either didn't happen often that Sofia had to raise her voice to Kalilah, and she stared at her mother for a moment in confusion. Sofia sighed deep, closing her eyes momentarily, until then gave Kalilah one more a bit strict gaze.

**"Have you understood?"** she asked, Kalilah now looking down. She nodded downcast. Sofia sighed the third time, now standing and she turned to Balian looking sorry. She smiled slightly, bowing.

"I am sorry. She did not know what she was saying", Sofia said apologetically, Balian noting that polite and respectable tone returning into her voice after months of absence. He froze briefly but made a tense smile, nodding.

"It is fine."

Like hospitaler also Sibylla had been following this scene, making conclusions of her own. Sibylla could've seen the longing look in Balian's eyes as Sofia had scolded her daughter, and now she felt a little downcast as well. But then after a moment of silence she then straightened smiling.

"I shall leave today", she proclaimed, surprising the men and they turned to her, Balian giving her slight quizzical look. Sibylla smiled, looking at Balian under her lashes.

"I have been a bother here long enough", she continued, placing now her goblet on the table as stood up, Balian and hospitaler as well standing. "I thank you for your hospitality, my lord. I've enjoyed myself during these past months…"

Balian met Sibylla's eyes and nodded, smiling politely. Sibylla then nodded her head to hospitaler who bowed slightly, Sibylla then turning to Sofia who as well made a curtsey.

"Can I spend some time with your daughter?" Sibylla then asked, walking toward Kalilah who had so far stood still sulking, but now looked up at the princess who smiled to her briefly. "I'm afraid after this day I will not be able to meet with her for a long time…"

Sofia nodded, pushing Kalilah gently toward Sibylla, telling her to behave with her gaze. And so with another small smile Sibylla led the girl away, walking farther at the balcony, eventually lifting Kalilah up and pointed at something at the distance. Kalilah seemed to cheer up, giving the lily to Sibylla, but Sofia was eyeing at her somewhat feeling sad herself.

Hospitaler examined Sofia, then turning, seeing Balian send looks over at Kalilah warmth flickering in his eyes, until they turned to look at Sofia. Regret in them.

"I hear one of the young lads of this state has asked your hand in marriage", hospitaler then stated drinking, surprising Balian and his eyes whipped to him, until they turned to look at Sofia. So it was true. What Balian had seen this morning… Sofia's eyes dropped briefly due the memory.

Sofia now met hospitaler's gaze smiling and nodded, though she had been surprised at first for him to already know about the proposal of Fahid's. "Yes. It is true", she answered, shocking Balian.

He felt himself frown, his eyes then turning away. That was the reason she had said to Kalilah she would never be with him? Something shrunk in Balian, deep inside as his thoughts flew back to remember the face of the young man who had been attracted to Sofia from the first days she had arrived to Ibelin. Was Sofia going to marry him?

"And yet I also heard you did not agree", hospitaler continued, drinking some more. Balian's gaze rose again, him being snapped out of his thoughts surprised once more.

"Yes", Sofia answered, smiling again but more blue. "I did not agree."

"Why ever not? As far as I can see, he seems very respectable young man. And he could take care of you and Kalilah."

Sofia looked down, still smiling sadly, shaking her head. "No, my lord. He could not. I cannot make him that miserable to be married with a woman, who does not answer his affection", she answered, not saying anything else. Balian gave her now thoughtful look as hospitaler nodded.

"Well yes. That is understandable reason enough, is it not?" he answered, then making a question turning and met Balian's gaze somewhat remarkable, until drank his goblet empty. Balian made a bit absent nod.

"Yes. It is", he answered. But then his eyes rose to look into Sofia's, but whose then turned away as she curtsied and left the two men with each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was again very hot day to work. Everyone was suffering for weariness under the hot sun, though they now had water to drink.

"Take that and see what you can do with it", Balian said to Almaric, pointing at the the broken wheel, Almaric nodding. And letting out small commands he returned to the other men to carry the wheel away, as the one to replace it was to be installed.

Balian sighed, looking to the sky. It was around early afternoon and he should've gone back to wash up to see Sibylla off, when she would finally leave from Ibelin. Balian had indeed come to understand why the princess had spent these past two months as his house guest, as she obviously had not departed to travel to Cana. But he didn't know what to make out of it. Yes, they had shared a kiss about a month ago. But nothing else, as Sofia had interrupted them. Sofia…

Balian now moved his gaze to the right, seeing her hanging laundry like many times before, Kalilah with her as other women were washing the clothes a little distance away. Balian watched as Sofia swept her forehead eyes closed, then bend down and took another shirt from the basket, placing it next to another now taking out a sheet. Kalilah helped her mother by taking a hold of the sheet's lower part so that the clean fabric would not get dirty in the dusty ground. Sofia spread the sheet before herself, so that Balian next only saw her silhouette reflect on it due sunlight. But after a while she lifted the same sheet aside, extending her hand to take another shirt to be hung.

Kalilah then said something jumping, Balian seeing Sofia smile and she handed small tablecloth to her daughter, then lifting her up. And Balian still watched as in utmost seriousness Kalilah used clothespins to hang the cloth on the clothesline.

Sofia reminded Balian of her late wife while seeing her work, like his wife had always been at the garden while he had been working in his blacksmith shop. And he could not but feel same kind of pride when he followed Sofia while she worked, often accompanied by Kalilah who did everything she was able to help. Balian sighed, but then as Sofia now let Kalilah back down, her blue eyes found Balian's and the girl grinned.

"Balian!" she shouted excitedly like many times before, starting to run toward him. Balian looked a little surprised, snapping out of his thoughts. But smiled nevertheless, crouching to receive the girl in his arms.

Sofia was surprised as well and she glanced at the direction her daughter ran, seeing indeed her lord. But as she watched him extend his arms and close Kalilah into a hug she smiled to herself.

Sofia bend down for another sheet, feeling then someone's eyes on her. And as she lifted her gaze again, it was her then who met with Balian's. They exchanged a short stare, examining each other eyes. Until Sofia smiled, turning her eyes back down and lifted the sheet, now hanging it next to herself so that she was hid between three sheets fluttering in the dry wind.

Balian straightened then, staring at her shady form through the sheet and then separated from Kalilah, standing up. She gave him confused look, but Balian nodded toward the house.

"Go find Darcy and play with him", he said, Kalilah now smiling happily and she nodded, running away. But it didn't take long before the said spaniel ran down the hill, a group of other state's children after him, meeting up with the small girl.

Balian smiled faintly to their laughing voices. But then he turned and walked to the barrel of water which Almaric had carried out to prevent the sudden dehydration of the working men. He filled a goblet with the liquid, putting the lid back and started to walk toward Sofia who he now saw bend down behind the sheet to lift yet another piece of clothing.

Sofia sighed and shook one robe open from a bundle, then taking in a breath as turned around to place it to dry. But she was startled as suddenly Balian appeared between the sheets, lifting one of them to step inside the cycle of laundry. Sofia gave him slightly questionable look as he smiled, lifting now the goblet.

"I brought you this", he said. "You should drink."

Sofia blinked, but then let out a half sigh half laugh, dropping the robe back into the laundry basket. "Do you always keep an eye of my habit of drinking, my lord?" she asked amused, taking the goblet and met Balian's eyes. Balian smiled.

"It's hot", he stated. "You can never be too sure…"

Sofia gave him short measuring look until nodded smiling, taking a sip. Balian stared at her, searched her face, now taking a hold of the clothesline while did so. He started to lean closer, slowly, all the time staring at Sofia. Sofia looked up, putting down the goblet and her expression softened answering his stare, eyeing at him as well silent as then Balian's nose touched hers, Sofia closing her eyes. No one saw them behind the sheets, them being completely alone.

But they broke apart as child's cry cut the air and they gasped, Balian now pushing away the sheet. And they saw Kalilah sitting on the gound crying, Darcy and other children hovering around her. Sofia sighed and stepped under the line, walking to her and scooped her up, starting to speak in Arabic as always while alone with Kalilah.

Balian let out a sigh too, eyeing at Sofia until as well stepped under the clothesline, now directing his steps toward the house. He needed yet again bathe to go greet Sibylla before she would leave this afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian was walking Sibylla out of the house toward the yard, her eyeing at him from time to time all the way to her saddled horse. Almaric and Balian's other knights were holding the reins of Sibylla's maids' horses, eyeing at their lord and the princess curiously.

Balian met Sibylla's gaze momentarily as then took a hold of her horse's reins, keeping it steady when Sibylla hoisted herself on the saddle. Balian looked up, seeing the princess stare down somewhat sad.

"What becomes of us?" she asked, then looking at him through her lashes and lifted his ring which was hanging from a chain around his neck.

"The world will decide", Balian answered looking up. "The world always decides."

Sofia now walked to the yard with Kalilah, stopping as she saw Sibylla stare at her lord until kissed his ring, not moving her eyes from his. Sofia let out a sigh, until then Kalilah ran to the horse looking up to Sibylla.

**"Good bye, princess!"** Kalilah said smiling, Sibylla smiling back and Balian now lifted the girl up, Sibylla smoothing her head.

**"Salaam alaikum, little Kalilah"**, she answered.

Balian looked on his right and saw Sofia stand there, following the scene somewhat sad. He saw it from her always so expressive gaze. He gave her a questionable look, until then loud neigh and shouts coming outside the entrance woke everyone's attention.

"Somebody's been shot! Somebody's been shot!"

Sofia walked to her lord to see a white horse covered in blood gallop along the small bridge to the entrance, Almaric running to help the rider who was staggering, nearly not staying on the saddle. Sofia took Kalilah from Balian, squeezing her a little. Almaric turned as Balian was walking closer, looking thoughtful.

"My lord! The king is marching on Kerak!" he exclaimed, surprising everyone around the yard.

"Saladin's coming?" Balian asked, Almaric nodding.

"This man was the only survivor from a group who spotted him", Almaric continued. "There is a great army. Much greater than ours in the castle, marching to Kerak where king has decided to meet Saladin. This man rode to warn us. The king has ordered you to secure the safety of the people, my lord."

Balian then thought a moment until nodded. He turned. "Get ready to leave as soon as possible!" he commanded his knights, them nodding in unison and hurried to prepare themselves to ride for king's aid.

Sofia followed Balian with her eyes as he passed her, then going after him. "My lord?" she called, Balian stopping and he turned around to meet her serious eyes. Sofia came to him.

"What of me? I can fight as well", she said. "If you only let me, I can come and fight alongside my lord."

Balian gave her slight bewildered look, until only turned serious. "No. You stay here", he said with a definite voice, emphasizing. Sofia frowned.

"My lord, I would feel much calmer while with you, instead of staying and worrying", she answered. "Let me come with you."

"No", Balian said again. But then after seeing Sofia's gaze he sighed, putting his hands on her arms. "Please stay. Stay with Kalilah", he added, glancing down at the girl in Sofia's arms. "She has only one mother."

Sofia was surprised and she answered her lord's stare for a brief moment until he turned, hurrying inside the house, shouting Latif to follow. Sofia looked after him, hesitating until frowned again, then turning and shouted Zuleika who soon walked through the crowd. Sofia gave Kalilah to her.

**"Take Kalilah and give her something to eat"**, she said seriously, but then smiled to the older woman who was eyeing at her suspiciously. But then on Zuleika's face was only terror.

**"My girl, you are not seriously going to…?"** she started. But Sofia's smile cut her off, Zuleika then following as this young woman she had started to see as a daughter gave Kalilah one more loving look and kiss until vanished, Zuleika seeing her go toward the stables.

She frowned for worry. But said nothing and bettered her hold of Kalilah, walking away. Well, should she be surprised that that girl wanted to protect what was dear to her?

Zuleika sighed as walked the few steps into the house, praying Allah that he would protect Sofia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balian rode with Sibylla at the head of their group, now seeing the fortress of Kerak at the distance. People were running for their lives toward the protection of the castle's walls from the approaching army, pulling their few animals behind them and holding their small fortune.

Balian halted, Sibylla stopping her horse next to him as Balian gazed at the fleeing people. Until then Almaric pointed to the other direction.

"Saracen cavalry!" he stated, Balian looking to the direction he pointed. And indeed saw the first line of the enemy appear as a black line. "They're coming from north to close Reynald in", Almaric continued serious. "These people are not safe outside the walls. Saladin will certainly come behind them."

Balian again gazed at the running people, pondering in frustration until turned to Sibylla. "Go into the fortress, now", he said as well serious, Sibylla exchanging a look with him smiling. But now she turned to her servants and ordered them in Arabic, her escort moving out to hurry with the people toward the castle.

Balian glanced after them, as the Saracen cavalry now proceeded into a light gallop at the distance, clouds of dust working as a sign of this to Balian's men. As well Balian then kicked his horse's sides, his small group of knights now riding forward toward the approaching army. They rode a small distance away from the castle walls, assembling into a line as then one lone rider approached, starting to gaze at it to find one specific man he was looking.

"My lord Balian!" the man called, turning his horse in a tight turn. "My lord Balian!"

Balian rode forward from the line, meeting the man's gaze who stopped by him.

"My lord Reynald prays you bring your force into Kerak", the man said, pleading tone hearable in his voice. But Balian only answered his look serious, unaffected.

"Thank you, but no. If we do, these people will die", Balian answered, glancing at the last people running away from the plains. "We'll hold the Saracen cavalry until the king arrives!"

The man answered his gaze serious, a bit disappointed, but nodded. "So be it."

He then hurried to round the group of knights to return to the protection of his lord's castle, as Almaric now rode next to Balian, who instead was eyeing at the approaching army. Which truly was massive. Almaric looked slightly worried.

"We cannot attack that… and live", he stated, Balian slightly agreeing in his mind. But said nothing at first.

"Then good I did not do the mistake of letting Sofia come", he then stated, letting out a breath.

"Amira asked you, my lord?"

"She did. And I said no."

Almaric then thought, eventually nodding. "In that I agree. It was better for her to stay, as it seems we are going to die here."

Almaric sighed then, Balian straightening and giving him serious look.

"Are you with me?" he asked, holding his right hand man's gaze for a moment, until he nodded as an answer. Balian's lips twitched for a slight smile as he then looked forward again, drawing his sword.

As well a hooded figure drew his at the edge of the troupes, looking forward at the undefeatable army with serene gaze, remembering the last moment he had been in a situation like this. His horse neighed as he swung the thin Saracen blade in his hand, when Balian then kissed the flat side of his own sword then lifting it, his knights following his suite and their horses started to march forward. Calmly and in a formation, until the riders encouraged the animals into a light gallop to receive their enemies.

Balian's group of defenders now gained speed, galloping now quickly toward the Saracen soldiers who as well encouraged their horses into faster run, their shouts reaching into the crusaders' ears. Balian's sword which had been resting on his shoulder now rose.

"Forward!" he shouted the knights obeying, the riders now forming two lines side by side, until came the second and final command.

"Divide!" Balian shouted, throwing his sword to the front. And so did the horsemen divide in two directions, creating small half circles as now were about to meet with their enemies of much greater number. And then… It happened. The enemy army closed around them and the men at front met with Saracen spears, some of them flying from the saddle instantly.

The next moment was nothing but disarray as men hit each other, swords sliced at enemy soldiers and horses neighed both in agony and fear as they were hit, them dropping their masters down.

Balian hacked the Saracen soldiers around him, until his horse turned him down as well, Balian falling down from the animal as its legs got sliced, someone then stabbing it with a spear to make his rider indeed fall. Balian who had fallen on his side now lifted himself up, seeing one Saracen rider approach him, a spear hold up for a death hit.

Balian rolled over the horse, the tip of the spear hitting the dead animal as Balian then stood, meeting one enemy sword with a slight spin as next dropped his chain mail's hood with a huff, staggering for balance. But then a Saracen soldier hit his sword with an axe, Balian being surprised by the hit and he fell down, the soldier next trying to hack him dead with a loud cry of anger.

Balian rolled to his sides to avoid the quick swings, the blade of the axe sending soil into air as the Muslim hit over and over again, still not succeeding. Balian now hardly blocked the next slice aimed at him, managing to turn the axe to the side. But then the Saracen let out a cry of pain, staggering back a little as someone hit his back from behind. Balian then saw in confusion as the man was kicked on his side, making him retreat from Balian, their weapons separating.

Balian kicked the soldier as well, then lifting his sword to clash with his axe, standing on his knees and then blocked his attacker with a shield he had taken from the ground, pushing him back. Until now on his feet again he managed to pierce the man, giving him the finishing blow on the neck, his enemy now defeated. And then just before Balian's attention was drawn by the battle again he saw a glimpse of a vaguely familiar figure, his face covered, fighting against the Saracens a small distance away. Until was again hidden by the fighting men.

Balian felt slight confusion. Was he one of his men?

Balian now swung his shield against one passing man. Until then took on two soldiers, managing to take care of them somehow in the disarray of the fight. But it was obvious there were too many men to win over. Balian now blocked an attack with his shield, clashing blades with one Saracen and swung his around, hitting another enemy's waiting sword.

But then a slim Saracen blade sliced the first soldier, the attack coming from his armpit and killed the man, Balian now seeing in a quick flash that unknown veiled man snatch the falling enemy blade and pushed Balian back, swinging now two swords in his hands once until attacked the other soldier, cutting him down clean with two careful swings at the same time.

Balian froze in wonder. But was then surprised as he was hit from behind, making him fall on his knees. He was hold still as a Saracen stepped next to him, next hitting him at the base of his neck.

Balian felt his consciousness start to sway as he felt his body go limb. But about to fall he saw the same fast Saracen blades now attack his hitter, the other piercing his torso and cutting his neck, as the same blade then was shoved through the other Balian's attacker.

Balian then saw last as that veiled man's eyes looked down at him in worry. But he then dropped his weapons as hard hit was aimed at his stomach, him falling on his knees as another hit on his face send him on his back backwards. And Balian then gazed up, his eyes closing, the world vanishing.

xxxxxxxxx

Balian felt as his arm was sliced by metal, him then being lifted and dragged somewhere. Wasn't he dead? Apparently not, as his body indeed was roughly dragged by four pairs of strong hands. Maybe to be finally killed who knew.

Balian's knights followed as their lord was brought past them, still unconscious, the veiled man eyeing at him worried as sat on his knees right next to the spot where Balian then was dropped as roughly. The veiled man looked at the man who now stepped forth, pointing the tip of his sword at Balian's head. Startled the man was about to stand to interfere. But then the sword holder, the Saracen he knew, then hit the blade on the ground instead of his lord. The veiled figure let out a sigh.

Balian was now finally able to start to wake up from his slumber, his head hurting a little. He blinked his eyes open, being surprised as saw his own face reflect from a blade of a Saracen sword. Then familiar voice spoke.

"Your quality will be known among your enemies…" it said from above. "…before ever you meet them, my friend."

Balian was now peering up, lifting himself higher a little with his hands as saw indeed the familiar face of Imad. The supposed Saracen servant he had met in the desert with Sofia, now dressed in the fine armor of a commander. Balian had a realization.

"You were not that man's servant", he stated, Imad letting out amused breath.

"No", he answered. "He was my servant."

The veiled figure now followed as Balian sat up stiffly, eyeing at Imad wondering.

"What becomes of us?" he questioned, now looking serious as stared at the Saracen man. Imad pouted a little thoughtful.

"As you deserve", he answered, then having a matter-of-fact look on his face as glanced up. "You reep what you sow… You have heard of this, no? Get up."

Imad was smiling slightly amused as followed Balian stand, as well quite stiffly due the pounding of his aching head, taking support from his sword. Imad then walked past him as Balian straightened, Imad stopping beside the veiled man, who was now staring in front of him. And at this point Almaric and the other knights noticed him, giving him confused looks as did not recall to have met him, measuring this man's thin and light built.

Then Saracen horns rang at the distance, proclaiming Saladin's army to have arrived.

"You may go into Kerak", Imad then continued turning around, meeting Balian's gaze who answered it as serious, leaning on his sword's hilt. "But you will die there. My master is here."

Balian said nothing. But then saw Imad turn to a man, the veiled man he had seen briefly in combat. Balian as well now examined him confused. But just as he thought he recognized him Imad spoke, this time smiling friendly.

**"As you have come with your lord so far…"** he spoke, looking down at the man, but waved toward Balian. **"…would you not want to come with me and meet your father?"**

Balian saw the man now lift his gaze, looking up to Imad. He frowned. But next Balian was only shocked as the man stood, starting to speak.

**"Years ago I would have come with you"**, Sofia answered, smiling with her eyes. **"But my time has come to an end in my father's memory."**

Like Balian, others who now recognized Sofia's voice were as well dumbfounded, now eyeing again that figure dressed in black they had thought as a very thin man. Balian straightened as also stared, then examined disguised Sofia with his widened eyes. Imad as well looked into Sofia's eyes, but then sighed shaking his head.

**"I have kept our agreement"**, he started, again looking at Balian briefly.**"…as you have seemed to keep it as well. Your lord learnt of me just now only, so either does not your father know that you live. Which is still all in all a great shame. Your time never ends in my lord's memory, Amira."**

Sofia said nothing, but only bowed her head. Balian now took a step forward, pulling his sword from the soil it had sunk.

"Sofia?" he called, Sofia letting out a sigh and she turned her head to him, Balian seeing the answer from her eyes he now of course recognized. He stared at her still in awe for a moment, until then frowned, walking to her a demanding look on his face.

"I told you to stay behind", he said quietly, but angry. "Why are you here, Sofia?"

Sofia answered his gaze now rather mischievously, her eyes twinking once. "No. You did not command me, my lord. You asked", she answered, leaving Balian speechless. She smiled behind the scarf.

Balian had no time to come up with an answer as then the sound of galloping hooves, great army of them, started to resonate at their feet and in the air. Imad now lifted his gaze and there was surprise, as on many other faces too as behind the small group of defendors, from the dust floating over the plains a huge cross appeared. Then soon silhouette of a great army riding to sight. The king had come.

"Tell my lord Saladin that Jerusalem has come", Imad then commanded one of his men, who had ridden beside him. The soldier nodded and galloped away.

Balian saw Sofia stare behind him and he turned, now as well seeing the army of his king, the king himself indeed riding at the front line. Red crosses of the crusaders fluttered in the wind all over the army of men, as well the blue flags having the king's emblem on them.

They now followed as the two armies rode calmly toward each other, soon small groups separating from both of the sides as the armies stopped, the king of Jerusalem riding forth with his escort as Saladin himself as well rode out amongst his army, selected few of his men following after him.

Sofia saw the familiar figure of the man she once adored, letting out a sigh, Balian's arm now rising and circling her small frame. He squeezed her a little as Saladin now lifted his hand for an halt, pulled down his scarf and circled the black stallion, saying something in Arabic. The king of Jerusalem as well stopped with his men, the king continuing alone in a light trot as Saladin rode to meet him, an old dog following still quite quickly after him. The two rulers stopped across each other, the dog sitting down immediately next to his master.

Saladin lifted his right hand now as a greet, the king answering the gesture likeways, them then eyeing each other seriously. Until Saladin spoke.

"I pray you pull back your cavalry and leave this matter to me", he said, not commanding or treathening, but somewhat pleading. But though king Balwin felt something same, he could not retreat.

"I pray you retire unharmed to Damascus", he answered, tired, his posture a bit off but answered the Saracen king's gaze seriously. "Reynald of Chatillon will be punished. I swear it. Withdraw or we will all die here."

Balian and Sofia watched as the two great men stared at each other in silence, them not knowing what was happening out there. But then suddenly the dog sitting next to Saladin, a black Giant Snautzer lifted his head, sniffing a little and turned to stare where Balian and Sofia were standing.

Saladin looked down at the old dog, calling him. But still not listening the dog started to wave his tail furiously. And letting out a lazy bark he started to run, Saladin trailing him all the way where he saw two men stand. Two of the soldiers who had defended the fortress against his army before the king of the Christians had arrived, the other being much shorter than the clear crusader standing by him.

Balian followed in confusion as he saw Saladin's dog now run toward them, wagging his tail, barking a little until he came straight to Sofia. Sofia looked down at him, frowning slightly as saw the dog stare at her, clearly happy and barked, then making a couple of excited circles as if being a young puppy once more and jumped against her.

Balian watched this his eyebrows up, glancing at Sofia's visible eyes. Sofia sighed, instead glancing back at her father who was staring at her from the distance, in awe himself.

Saladin frowned. There was only one person in this world he knew that dog act like that toward. Only one person.

The Snautzer barked again and kept on jumping, then panting until sat down, gazing up into Sofia's eyes still happy, his tail not stopping to wag. Sofia gave him a bit hopeless look. Of course she remembered him. Her best friend, who now had grown to an old dog, having grey in his shining fur. She answered the dog's endless stare for a moment more, him then letting out now impatient bark, Sofia glancing toward her father again. Until Balian heard her sigh deeply, given up.

Sofia now crouched before the dog, him standing up happily and pushed against her, Sofia's hands caressing him. Sofia was smiling, actually feeling slight longing now when she saw their family pet after such a long time.

**"Hello, Aahil"**, she whispered smiling, the dog licking her visible face before laying down on his back to offer his tummy.

Balian was confused, but Saladin followed this now stiffening. He waved at Baldwin, but didn't turn.

"Call forth that soldier", he asked.

Baldwin was as well a little confused but he nodded, turning to now wave toward Sofia. Balian gasped as he saw this, giving Sofia slight alarmed look, wondering what would king want with one unknown knight Sofia looked like. Sofia lifted her smiling eyes, but they turned now only quite tense as she as well saw the king wave at her.

She stood up, Aahil then standing too and starting to run back to Saladin, then turning to look at Sofia barking lazily again. As if asking was she coming. Sofia felt slight hesitation but let out another deep breath, stepping forth. But Balian's hand locked her wrist.

"Don't", he said, meeting her eyes as well tense. But Sofia's gaze calmed him a little, Sofia gently pulling herself free.

She handed her weapon to him, Balian giving it a bit wary look until followed Sofia as she walked forward, reaching Aahil. He looked satisfied, walking beside Sofia as she approached the two kings, both of their eyes following her movements.

Sofia felt herself nervous. But she hid it behind calm expression as now reached the two horsemen, bowing. Aahil sat next to her, looking at her.

"Rise", Baldwin said, Sofia obeying. She looked at him briefly, seeing him ponder who she was, as only her eyes were visible. But then Saladin leant forward.

"There is only one person Aahil has reacted so happily in his lifetime", he said to Sofia, who lifted her head a bit. In her father's eyes were suspicion, wonder and disbelief. "He has acted like that toward only his true owner. My youngest daughter, Adilah", Saladin continued.

Sofia said nothing, but her shoulders now dropped, her gaze softening. Saladin took this as a sign of acceptance as he then extended his hand, pulling down the black cloth covering Sofia's face. Sofia answered her father's gaze now gently, seeing his confusion as he now was staring not a young man, but a familiar looking young woman in front of him.

His hands now rolled open the turban Sofia had covered her hair with, pulling off the fabric and now revealed Sofia's hair, which fell down on her shoulder as long hasty braid she had tied it. Saladin was staring at the tattoo on her lips. His family's royal crest, the Star of Jerusalem.

**"Adilah?"** Saladin stated questionably, searching those dark eyes he now as well remembered being the same ones he had once before gazed into. He straightened on the horse. **"My daughter?"**

**"Salaam alaikum, father"**, Sofia then stated, quickly dropping on her knees and bowed her head. **"It is good to see Allah has smiled upon you. You have not grown much older past these ten years."**

There was smile in Sofia's voice, but she kept her eyes down. Until after a brief confused moment her head then gasped higher as she noticed her father to extend his hand now down. She sighed and placed hers on it, standing. She met her father's eyes, which were now warm, though his face reflected only awe and disbelief.

"How is it possible…" he then spoke questionable, staring at Sofia. "… that after these indeed ten years you've been lost, I find my daughter from a battlefield, among people who should be my enemies?"

Sofia frowned slightly, giving her father sad look. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she then gave him slight smile. Saladin closed her fingers in his palm.

Baldwin had followed this first in confusion, then in awe as the man Saladin had asked him to call turned out to be Sofia, lord Balian's servant, and then even greater confusion and surprise as she had now been revealed to be the lost daughter of Saladin's. Princess Adilah. Saladin now sighed, smiling as well a little as examined Sofia.

**"You have grown beautiful, my little dove"**, he stated, Sofia smiling. **"My small Adilah. Ten years might not have changed me as you say, but they have left their mark on you. And I like what I see. You are indeed very much like your grandmother at your age, she was not wrong in that."**

Sofia bowed her head. **"Thank you, my father."** But then Sofia turned more serious, looking up to Saladin. **"Please father, agree to make a truce. None of these men deserve to die. Nor Muslims or Christians. It is not God's will"**, she asked, seeing a flicker of agreeance in Saladin's eyes as they measured Sofia.

Baldwin who was able to understand Arabic, now looked at Saladin after as well eyeing at the young woman, hearing her request. "Do we have terms?" he questioned, Saladin now lifting his serious gaze back to the younger king.

Saladin thought a moment, Sofia squeezing his hand persuasively with both of hers. Balian was eyeing at the three tensely from the distance, his eyes sweeping over Sofia more and more often as she stared up to her father. But then Saladin nodded.

"We have terms", he agreed. After all he could not risk his suddenly found daughter to be slaughtered, if these armies would meet. And now after this decision he then eyed at the king, seeing his weak condition and labored breathing. Either he would not survive a battle.

"I will send you my physicians", Saladin then added after thinking a moment more, now compassion visible on his old face.

Baldwin made a thankful nod. But his eyes closed momentarily due sudden weakness he felt in him. Sofia noticed this too and she frowned.

**"I shall go"**, she then said, turning back to her father. **"I once promised to go and meet this man. I shall go and help him, father."**

Saladin gave surprised look at Sofia, then slight sorrow in his gaze as this way Sofia declined to come back with him. Back to her family. Sofia saw this but even felt sorrow herself, stayed calm.

**"You have always done what you want"**, Saladin responded, sighing. **"Even when you were a child… I see that hasn't changed in you."**

Sofia smiled as Baldwin then lifted his hand, it visiting his forehead.

**"Salaam alaikum"**, he said as well politely, Saladin feeling respect due this small act of politeness. He answered it.

**"Alaikum salaam."**

With one final look at Sofia Saladin then turned his horse, riding back to his troupes. As well Baldwin turned his horse, his army now starting to retreat too as the momentary truce had been made between the kings.

Sofia stayed still for a while, gazing after her father until Aahil let out a small whimper and also turned relunctantly. Sofia sent a sad smile after him until turned herself, seeing Balian who was staring at her.

She smiled at Balian. But then turned again, walking after the king's horse. She felt the wind tug her frail braid and her hair slowly broke free from it, covering her field of vision from the sight of both of the armies now retreating on her sides, as the king rode toward the fortress.

Balian send another confused look after Sofia, who now instead of returning to them walked after the king. Almaric stood up and came next to him.

"Your command to stay did not do much. She sneaked with us", he stated, now a bit amused. Balian sighed.

"I did not command her", he stated, maybe a tint of humor in his voice too. "I asked her."

Almaric let out a laugh, until looked wondering himself. "Why is Amira following the king?" he questioned. Balian shook his head.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Name translations: Fahid (panther), Atia (ancient), Aahil (prince)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
